To Be With You
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Open to view full summary! EXO ChanBaek! BXB!
1. PROLOG

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Baekhyun adalah pemuda 18 tahun yang belum genap satu bulan pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah di SMA Jungshin. Sejak usianya sepuluh, ia sudah berada di London atas kuasa ayahnya yang terlalu memonopoli anak-anaknya. Baekhyun adalah anak dengan IQ kategori cerdas yang pindah ke Jungshin dengan membawa serta prestasinya selama di London. Dan ia harus rela kehilangan muka di hadapan orang-orang saat mereka tahu bahwa ia adalah kakak kandung Kim Jong In, tujuh belas, anggota preman Jungshin yang sangat terkenal seantero Seoul, kalangan pelajar maupun non pelajar mengenal betapa mengerikannya kelompok mereka. Bagi Baekhyun itu hanyalah sebuah aib, sedangkan bagi Jongin itu adalah suatu kesenangan dalam rangka menjahili kakaknya dengan berita itu.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol (tujuh belas) adalah lelaki berandal si kingka Jungshin, ketua preman, yang bahkan tidak pernah memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana dengan rapi. Orang yang menjadi pengisi daftar rutin catatan hitam bagian bimbingan konseling di sekolahnya. Anehnya, kenapa para wanita dan pria tipe bottom di sekolahnya justru sangat mengagumi si kingka bangsat itu? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memasukkan Chanyeol dalam blacklist musuh bebuyutannya. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatinya saat semuanya justru berubah seiring berjalannya waktu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next or delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau lebih dari 10 orang yang bilang next, author bakal lanjutin. Karena bukannya apa, percuma kan author nulis capek capek kalau toh gak ada yang baca. So, buat kalian janganlah jadi** **silent reader** **please! Kalau suka story ini kasih suara kalian di kotak review, kalau gasuka ya close aja. Please be a good readers, okay?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah terhitung 3 minggu Baekhyun mulai bersekolah di SMA Jungshin ini, sekolah ter-elite di Seoul ㅡsekolah drama, begitulah Baekhyun memanggilnya. Karena baginya sekolah ini tak ayalnya seperti sekolah di drama-drama. Sangat _elite_ , megah, mahal, berisi orang-orang kaya dan jangan lupakan satu poin penting tentang pem _bully_ an yang kerap terjadi. SMA Jungshin hanya bagus diluar saja, begitu penilaian Baekhyun. Meski sebenarnya SMA Jungshin sangat berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang.

Hanya saja, selalu ada sekumpulan kutu busuk ㅡread : pembuat onarㅡ yang membuat nama sekolah jadi miring. Siapa lagi oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab itu jika bukan para pelaku pem _bully_ an dan kekerasan disini. Seluruh siswa di Seoul juga sepertinya sudah mengenal _gank_ preman dari SMA Jungshin ini yang diketuai si _kingka_ Jungshin yakni si pria bertinggi badan tiang dengan telinga lebarnya, si Park itu. Entah siapa namanya, Baekhyun tidak ingat, dan tidak pernah mau menyimpan nama itu dalam _memory_ nya. Sialnya lagi, adik bungsu nya, si Kim yang menyebalkan justru malah menjadi bagian kelompok paling ditakuti itu. Adiknya yang dulu lugu kini berubah menjadi preman sekolah berwajah rupawan.

Belum genap satu bulan Baekhyun sekolah disini, ia sudah memiliki musuh abadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park preman itu. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah seragam olahraga. Yah.. seragam olahraga.

Masih melekat di ingatan Baekhyun di hari ke 3 nya ia bersekolah di Jungshin. Pagi itu Jongin tiba-tiba mengaku sakit padahal Baekhyun yakin anak itu hanya berpura-pura saja melihat dari bagaimana caranya bicara serta kulit wajahnya yang segar bugar tidak seperti orang sakit. Kenistaan Jongin a.k.a Kai tidak sampai disitu saja, ia menitipkan seragam olahraga ber _name_ _tag_ Park.. Park.. Park apalah Baekhyun lupa, yang jelas ia menyebutnya si Park preman. Saat itu ia belum tahu betul bahwa si Park itu adalah pemimpin preman sekolah, maka dari itu ia meng-iyakan saja apa yang Jongin titipkan padanya.

Singkat cerita, ia mencari-cari si Park itu ke kelasnya di kelas XI-4 seperti apa yang di informasikan oleh si Jongin. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah, kenapa semua orang di kelas XI-4 menatapnya horror kala ia mengutarakan maksudnya untuk mencari oknum bermarga Park itu, mereka memelototi orang yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka itu seakan-akan mereka ingin menguliti Baekhyun. Karena sepertinya si Park itu tidak ada di kelasnya, maka Baekhyun mencari di tempat lain. Jongin bilang, si Park itu suka berada di belakang gedung barat yang sepi, gudang di belakang perpustakaan, atau di toilet pria lantai 4. Tempat-tempat yang aneh menurut Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri. Namun sampai detik itu Baekhyun masih belum menaruh curiga sedikitpun tentang siapa si Park itu.

Pada akhirnya setelah memutar-mutar sekolah hingga 15 menit hanya untuk mencari si Park dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Jongin, ia menemukan pria yang ia yakini adalah oknum bermarga Park itu didalam gedung lapangan _indoor_ sekolah. Baekhyun pikir mereka hanya sedang pemanasan untuk mengawali olahraga, tapi ketika semakin melihat lebih dekat, ia dibuat kaget dengan seonggok tubuh yang sudah mengalami memar sana-sini di wajahnya tengah meringkuk di lantai lapangan dengan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ia curigai adalah teman-teman dari si Park sedangkan si Park itu sendiri tengah duduk di bangku salah satu tribun penonton paling depan dengan pose santai.

Kegiatan mereka yang tidak baik itu sontak menuai teriakan dari Baekhyun yang masih belum disadari eksistensinya oleh mereka. Setelah berteriak, bisa dibayangkan semua mata anak lelaki dengan seragam berantakan itu langsung terfokus padanya. Mereka menyeringai dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun digoda seperti anak gadis, mereka bahkan menoel-noel dagu Baekhyun membuat anak itu melotot _horror_ yang hanya membuat ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimata mereka. Tak lama setelahnya si Park muncul dengan tatapan datarnya seraya berkata _**"sedang apa anak kecil disini?"**_

Dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut nista itu dengan bungkusan seragam olahraga yang ia bawa. Anak kecil katanya? Ia bahkan lebih tua dari pria itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun melempar kantung berisi baju seragam olahraga si Park ke arah pria itu namun pria itu langsung bisa menangkap kantung itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

 _ **"Wow! Kasar sekali, nona"**_ itu adalah komentar salah satu dari oknum pelaku pem _bully_ an sambil tertawa namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya kala itu.

 _ **"Jadi kau kakaknya Jongin, huh?"**_ Si Park ㅡbaiklah sebut saja Chanyeol, berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun sambil menyeringai lalu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Yang lainnya agak terkejut mendengar penuturan pimpinan mereka saat menyebutkan bahwa anak lelaki manis itu adalah kakaknya Kim Jongin.

Singkat cerita Baekhyun pergi dari lapangan _indoor_ setelah beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol serta pengikut-pengikut bodohnya.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menambahkan si Park... Park apa? Uhh.. ia tak pernah ingat nama si kunyuk sialan ituㅡ kedalam _list_ orang nomor satu yang paling dia benci di SMA Jungshin.

Dan saat ini, di hadapannya, tengah berdiri si Park preman bersama 3 orang di belakangnya ㅡtermasuk ada Jongin disana, menatapnya datar saat mereka dengan sengaja menghadang jalan Baekhyun untuk lewat. Ia menatap Jongin memberi kode untuk membelanya namun pria tan itu malah menguap tidak penting.

"YA! KIM JONG IN!" Teriak Baekhyun menggema di sepanjang lorong membuat ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa mereka bersaudara, maka dari itu kini mereka jadi tontonan, orang-orang menganggap bahwa Baekhyun sangat berani ㅡatau mungkin sangat lancang untuk meneriaki salah satu preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti itu. Mereka ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Anak gadis jangan berteriak-teriak" ejek Jonghun membuat Kai di sebelahnya memukul kepala anak itu dengan malas.

"Dia _hyung_ ku, bodoh" omelnya dengan nada datar yang begitu menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun dan pria dengan _name tag_ Jonghun itu malah cengengesan tak berdosa.

"Minggir" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk menyingkir dari jalannya dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti apa mau pria manis yang sering ia ganggu itu tanpa perlawanan. Entahlah, ia suka melihat raut kesal pria Byun itu.

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengganggu kakaknya Jongin, Yeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol membalasnya hanya dengan gedikkan bahu kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke gudang belakang perpustakaan, tempatnya untuk menghabisi seorang culun hari ini. Ia sudah tak sabar menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Dilain sisi, Baekhyun tengah menggerutu kesal akan sikap Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan dan sikap Jongin yang acuh tak acuh. Dasar menyebalkan! Awas saja jika anak itu meminta cemilan di rumah nanti. Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Dia seharusnya bergerak untuk membelanya ketika tiap kali ia bertemu si Park itu yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Dasar adik tidak berguna" dumel Baekhyun hingga seseorang merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Itu si wajah kardus, Jongdae.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Baek?" Tanya Jongdae ceria seperti biasanya menuai delikan tajam dari yang ditanya.

"Menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan ulah si Kim Jong In itu! Apa gunanya ia jadi adikku jika melihat kakaknya diganggu saja ia hanya diam. Uhh.. aku bersumpah akan memasukkan dia pada lukisan kak Changmin biar dia ada gunanya" gerutuan Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu di telinga Jongdae itu berhasil membuat tawa Jongdae pecah. Perutnya benar-benar tergelitik dibuatnya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Baekhyun mengeluh soal sikap adiknya itu di sekolah. Selain menjadi preman sekolah, anak itu juga kerap bersikap tak acuh padanya padahal menurut pengakuan Baekhyun, Jongin adalah tipikal anak pencari perhatian saat dirumah. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tak pernah mengumbar sembarangan pada orang bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Kim Jong In berandal sekolah, baginya itu cuma aib, apalagi mengingat prestasi Baekhyun di sekolah lamanya di London yang ia bawa kemari.

" _Hyung_.. ada gosip baru!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul seperti _ghost_ dan mengatakan hal yang nyeleneh dari topik yang tengah ia bahas dengan Jongdae. Lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang justru terlihat antusias saat mendengar penuturan Oh Sehun.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_? _Tell what the news_?" Tanya Jongdae dengan semangat perjuangan. Perjuangan mencari gosip maksudnya.

"Banyak gosip bertebaran kalau Baekhyun _hyung_..." Sehun melirik Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa kini menoleh pada si biang gosip itu dengan tatapan tajam seakan mengatakan -awas-kau-membicarakan-aku-yang-tidak-tidak-, Sehun nyengir kuda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "...bersaudara dengan Kim Jong In"

Baekhyun maupun Jongdae terdiam tanpa suara mendengar ucapan Sehun. Keduanya sudah sama-sama tahu bahwa itu benar. Dan Sehun memang sengaja tidak diberi tahu, hanya Jongdae dan Xiumin yang tahu, berhubung Kai pernah mengantarkan bukunya yang ketinggalan ke kelasnya dan terpaksa lah Baekhyun membuka kartunya. Sedikit memalukan memang saat mengakuinya, namun reaksi Jongdae dan Xiumin saat itu justru sangat berbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Mereka malah mengatainya keren. Itu kan tidak keren sama sekali. Siapa yang bangga punya adik badung seperti Jongin? Iya sih Jongin memang tampan, populer, tapi kenakalannya sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin buang muka. Dan sekarang dihadapannya berdiri Oh Sehun yang tengah membicarakan itu, itu artinya orang-orang mulai curiga bahwa mereka sungguhan bersaudara. Tapi yasudahlah, tidak masalah juga meski mereka tahu ia adalah kakak Kim Jongin. Namun entah kenapa nada Sehun saat menyebut nama Jongin terdengar seperti _'ewh! Makhkuk hitam menjijikan'_. Yeah, kira-kira seperti itulah kurang lebihnya.

"Haha.. gosip murahan. Itu hoax tahu!" komentar Baekhyun dengan tawa garing. Melambaikan tangannya sesaat, ia segera kembali ke kelasnya sebelum Sehun menanyakan yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Dia kenapa _hyung_?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Jongdae pelan.

Jongdae tersenyum jahil kemudian berbisik _"PMS"_ dan setelahnya berlari menjauh untuk menyusul Baekhyun karena mereka memang berada dikelas yang sama.

"YAAA! _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , ayo pulang" tidak ada hujan tidak ada petir, kelas XII-1 dikejutkan dengan kehadiran si tan _sexy_ alias Kim Jongin dengan nama beken Kai di ambang pintu kelas mereka setelah guru Song keluar dari kelas tersebut. Jongin dengan pose santai serta tangan yang aktif memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya menatap Baekhyun datar di kejauhan.

Semua mata lantas langsung mengarah pada Baekhyun menuai tingkah kaku lelaki manis itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung dengan pemikiran _'sialan! Kenapa tiba-tiba Kim Jongin mengajak pulang bersama? Dan apa-apaan tadi? 'Hyung' katanya? Dia bahkan tak pernah memanggilku hyung saat dirumah! Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar memasukkan ia kedalam lukisan kak Changmin'_

Semua mata di kelas itu ㅡkecuali Xiumin dan Jongdae yang jelas sudah tahu status persaudaraan merekaㅡ menatap Baekhyun dengan berbagai tatapan. Sepertinya begini yang mereka pikirkan saat ini

 _"Ada hubungan apa Baekhyun dan pangeran Kim Jong In?"_

 _"Kenapa preman macam Jongin bisa mengenal siswa pindahan berprestasi dari London?"_

 _"Apa mereka pacaran?"_

Uhh! Baekhyun benci dengan opsi ke-tiga yang muncul di otaknya. Andai semua orang tahu bahwa ia merasa malu punya adik preman sekolah yang sangat urakan seperti KIM JONG IN.

Dengan membawa tasnya asal, Baekhyun pun keluar kelas dan melewati Jongin begitu saja untuk menuju ke lahan parkir terlebih dahulu. Saat berpapasan di ambang pintu tadi, tak lupa ia mendelik tajam pada yang lebih muda namun Jongin kelihatan santai-santai saja dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sangat risih dengan kehadirannya.

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun membanting pintu mobil _Koenigsegg Agera R_ berwarna merah milik Jongin dengan kesal. Ia barusan sudah menjadi pusat berhatian para siswa Jungshin yang kebetulan ada di lahan parkir atau sekitarnya.

Jongin ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan ekspresinya kelihatan damai tanpa beban membuat Baekhyun semakin niat memasukkan Jongin kedalam lukisan kakak sulungnya.

Tak sampai disitu saja Jongin membuatnya naik darah. Ternyata setelah mobil _sport_ nya meninggalkan area Jungshin, pria berkulit tan itu tak langsung pulang, melainkan singgah dulu di sebuah studio yang terletak di sebelah trotoar untungnya, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu ikut turun dan ia hanya duduk menahan emosi didalam mobil Jongin. Lagipula Jongin dan para preman itu sedang duduk-duduk santai di atas motor atau mobil mereka yang sejenis dengan Jongin, mobil _sport_ maksudnya. Mereka memarkir secara sembarangan kendaraan mereka di pinggir jalan. Tipikal preman bergaya selangit ternyata.

Ia enggan keluar dari mobil meski teman-teman Jongin terus menggodanya dari luar dan memanggil-manggilnya sok akrab. Cih.. menggelikan. Terkecuali si tuan Park preman itu, ia hanya terdiam sejak tadi, sesekali menatap datar kedalam kaca hitam mobil Jongin, dan tatapannya itu tertuju padanya. Meski kaca mobilnya gelap, Baekhyun yakin dari depan ia masih kelihatan oleh orang diluar mobil. Maka dari itu Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya meski tatapan datar sekaligus menusuk milik Chanyeol begitu membuatnya risih.

Sudah 25 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah habis kesabaran untuk terus menunggu Jongin _'beramah-tamah'_ dengan teman premannya yang tidak ada benar-benarnya itu. Lantas ia membuka pintu mobil yang tak dikunci dengan kasar membuat atensi para pemuda bandel berjumlah 10 orang itu teralihkan pada sosok cantik Byun Baekhyun.

"Ow! Baekhyun _sunbae_ keluar juga" goda Zico sambil memberi _wink_ pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tak menatapnya sedikitpun dan malah menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bengis yang justru terlihat lucu jika Baekhyun yang melayangkan tatapan itu.

"KIM JONG IN!" Teriak Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya hari ini memanggil nama lengkap Jongin dengan keras penuh emosi. Jongin menoleh pada kakaknya itu lalu menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Apa, Baek? Santai saja" jawab Jongin kalem membuahkan tawa tertahan dari Yixing serta Zitao saat melihat ekspresi berang Baekhyun. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika Baekhyun bergabung dengan _gank_ mereka, bukan untuk berkelahi tentu saja! Tapi sebagai teman ngobrol saja. Itu yang dipikirkan Yixing serta Zitao, begitupun anak-anak lain. Sosok Baekhyun yang ekspresif benar-benar menyenangkan daripada wajah datar macam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Bergabunglah disini, Baekhyun-ssi" ajak Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk kap mobil kuning benderang yang entah milik siapa. Jika Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan normal, ia bisa menilai Yixing itu tampan dan menawan dengan mata sipit serta _dimple_ yang manis saat ia tersenyum. Lihat tatanan rambutnya yang membuat dahinya terekspos, lalu pakaian ala anak berandal yang ia pakai benar-benar kontras dengan wajah menawannya. Andai Baekhyun sedang dalam _mood_ baik, ia pasti akan menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota preman sekolah yang dipimpin oleh si oknum Park itu berisi pria-pria dengan wajah rupawan dan tentunya bersaku tebal. Lihat saja kendaraan mereka yang sangat mewah hanya untuk anak bandel seukuran mereka. Ya, andai saja Baekhyun menyadari itu. Hanya saja saat ini ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat-sangat buruk.

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun dengan intonasi sebiasa mungkin agar orang itu tak menganggap bahwa ia adalah lelaki menyebalkan yang ketus. Demi Dewi _Aphrodite_ , ia bahkan terkenal sangat ramah pada semua orang. Teman-teman SMA nya di London tahu itu.

"Pulang sekarang atau kutelepon kak Minho!" Ancam Baekhyun sambil menggenggam ponsel IPhone nya erat-erat.

Jongin refleks memutar bola matanya, agak malas meski ia agak takut juga dengan kakaknya yang satu itu. Jangan salah, Choi Minho adalah mantan ketua keparat seperti si Park itu. Dia bahkan sudah tercatat dalam daftar sejarah gelap SMA Jungshin 3 tahun silam. Mengenaskan memang. Tidak ada bedanya dengan si Kim Jong In itu. Tapi sekarang Minho sudah _agak_ berubah, tidak se-bar-bar dulu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kenapa harus Minho _hyung_? Kau tak seru sekali" decak Jongin malas membuahkan sebuah toyoran di kepala dari pria bermata bulat dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Dia kakakmu, Kim" omelnya membuat Jongin bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

Sejak tadi, Chanyeol terus saja menatap Baekhyun dalam keterdiamannya. Seakan membisu untuk sesaat, menatap lekat Baekhyun dengan segala hal menggemaskan yang ada pada lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan memulangkan _princess_ dulu ke istana. _Bye_ " Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya nongkrong tadi sambil melambai pada teman-temannya yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Baekhyun saat Jongin memanggilnya _'princess'._

"Sampai bertemu lain waktu, Baekhyun _hyung_!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebarnya, melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun seakan ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak masih ingusanㅡ sok kenal lebih tepatnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku benar-benar memasukkanmu dalam lukisan kak Changmin!" Omel Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang mereka menuai kekehan gemas dari sang adik. Disini yang kelihatan seperti seorang adik sepertinya adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat membenci fakta bahwa seluruh saudaranya memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil. Bahkan adiknya sendiri yang menjengkelkan luar biasa ini.

"Coba saja, Baek" goda Jongin sambil memutar kemudi untuk memasuki halaman luas kediaman Kangta ㅡayah mereka.

"Panggil aku _hyung_!" Jerit Baekhyun seperti seorang _yeoja_. Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya terkekeh dan tak disangka-sangka ia mengecup sekilas pipi putih Baekhyun. Ini memang sering terjadi seakan ia adalah bocah balita yang polos. Terkadang ia habis pikir kenapa mereka ㅡsaudara-saudaranyaㅡtanpa tahu malu suka mencium pipi atau keningnya seolah mereka masih anak-anak.

"Aku tidak mau" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan berlari memasuki rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kekesalan Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa pulang bersama dengan adiknya yang preman itu hanya akan membawa kesialan untuknya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa maksud anak itu mengajaknya pulang bersama, padahal jelas-jelas selama ini Jongin tak pernah pulang lebih awal jika seusai sekolah. Yang Baekhyun tahu, anak itu baru akan kembali ke rumah sekitar tengah malam atau menjelang pagi dan itu pun dalam keadaan wajah penuh lebam. Apalagi yang dilakukannya diluar sana selain berkelahi bersama para preman sekolah itu? Huh.. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik siapa saja yang sudah membawa pengaruh miring pada adiknya yang dulu lugu hingga menjadi preman sekolah seperti sekarang.

Setelah mendengar teriakan melengking adik tersayangnya, Donghae yang kebetulan sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen muda di sebuah universitas terbaik di Seoul langsung saja ke beranda depan dan mengecek apa yang terjadi pada adiknya yang cantik itu.

"Hey.. hey.. ada apa?" Donghae bertanya sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang asalnya cemberut pun langsung ikut tersenyum lebar kala melihat kakaknya yang jarang berada di rumah jam-jam segini ternyata sekarang ada dirumah.

"Kak Donghae!" Berlari seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun pun menerjang Donghae dengan pelukan _childish_ nya hingga menuai tawa renyah Donghae. Untung saja lelaki yang mempunyai senyum manis itu tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya pada anak tangga yang tengah ia pijak saat ini.

"Ayo masuk, kau akan terkejut melihat sesuatu" bisik Donghae sok misterius membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun Donghae buru-buru menariknya kedalam kediamannya yang mewah luar biasa.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, Baekhyun sungguhan terkejut ketika melihat _figure_ kakak tertuanya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga dengan gaya khas tumpang kakinya yang begitu elegan. Di depannya ada kakak ketiganya, Choi Minho, yang sepertinya sedang kena ceramahan kakaknya itu. Pasti ini masalah perempuan lagi. Oke, Baekhyun akui bahwa Minho itu memang playboy tingkat akut, satu-satunya pria playboy yang ada dirumah ini. Entah darimana sifatnya itu berasal, padahal tak satupun di keluarga mereka yang bisa dicap sebagai playboy tingkat akut seperti kakaknya itu. Wajah Minho memang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Jadi wajar banyak yang mengejar-ngejarnya meski tahu akan reputasi Minho sebagai playboy kelas berat.

" _Hyung_.." panggil Donghae ceria membuat orang yang tengah mengomel ㅡtermasuk yang tengah di omelinya pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut wajah pria tampan dengan tubuh proporsional itu pun langsung berubah drastis ketika melihat adik kesayangannya yang sudah beberapa pekan tak ia temui karena kesibukannya di Italy beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh! Baekhyunee" panggil Changmin sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar, plus dengan senyum hangatnya membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tak memeluk kakak tertuanya itu. Wangi maskulin ala pria dewasa langsung merangsek ke hidung Baekhyun kala hidungnya tenggelam dalam dada bidang Changmin.

"Aku rindu kakak" gumam Baekhyun yang disambut tawa dari Changmin.

"Aku juga, sayangku" Changmin melepas sejenak pelukannya demi menatap wajah lusuh adiknya yang baru pulang sekolah lalu sedikit menyentil hidung mancung Baekhyun hingga empunya hidung mengerang protes, "aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Changmin seraya mengambil sebuah benda pipih lebar berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus sebuah kertas coklat. Baekhyun tahu pasti itu adalah lukisan.

Dengan senyum merekah, Baekhyun membuka bungkusan lukisan itu dan menatap takjub apa yang terlukis diatas kain kanfas berbingkai kayu itu. Lukisan cat minyak dengan teknik yang mendalam. Baekhyun memang tak terlalu suka dengan seni lukis, namun ia begitu mengapresiasi karya Changmin yang begitu indah di matanya ini.

Isi lukisannya memang terlihat simple jika dilihat sekilas, hanya berisi gambar orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sebuah kota dengan bangunan kuno yang pernah dijadikan syuting film _Twilight_ dimana Volturi tinggal. Yeah, kota itu. Entah kenapa ini begitu indah dimata Baekhyun. Ia selalu menyukai hasil sapuan kuas yang dibuat Changmin, apapun isinya. Tangan berbakat Changmin selalu membuat setiap karyanya terlihat sempurna.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Changmin lembut, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun yang agak pirang

"Tentu saja, kak! Ini sangat... menakjubkan" ujar Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menatap lukisan itu dengan sinar mata terang, "aku akan memajangnya di kamarku!" Serunya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek"

Perusak suasana.

Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan ketika mendengar seruan datar dari Jongin yang datang dari arah dalam. Pakaian seragamnya yang lecek dan tak beraturan itu kini sudah tanggal dari tubuh tingginya, digantikan dengan pakaian _casual_ yang selalu ia pakai untuk pergi bersama _gank_ premannya.

"Jongin.. sejak kapan kau akan terus membuat kepala sekolah mengoceh padaku? Kau juga selalu tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan semestinya. Dia lebih tua darimu, Jongin" ceramah Changmin dengan tatapan menghakimi pada Jongin. Ia tahu kemana Jongin akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu. Pasti ujung-ujungnya balapan liar atau berkelahi lagi. Changmin heran, kenapa wajahnya itu tak jadi buruk rupa padahal ia sering mendapatkan luka lebam di wajah rupawannya itu.

"Menikmati masa SMA itu wajar, _hyung_ " Minho mengangkat bahu untuk pembelaan terhadap sikap urakan Jongin lalu menoleh pada adik bungsu nya itu dan saling melempar seringai sebelum akhirnya mereka berseru " _HIGH FIVE!_ " seraya menepukkan telapak tangan satu sama lain menuai putaran mata malas dari Changmin, Donghae, bahkan Baekhyun.

"Kau membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap adik bungsu kita, Minho-ya" ujar Donghae setengah bergurau dan Minho menanggapinya seakan ia tak salah apa-apa.

"Hey! Aku tak seburuk Jongin dengan _gank_ nya sekarang yang bahkan sangat tersohor diseluruh penjuru kota Seoul! Bahkan teman-teman kampusku mengetahui bahwa adikku bergabung didalamnya" pada akhirnya Minho hanya membela dirinya sendiri mengundang delikan tajam dari Jongin. Pria itu bergumam _"dasar pengkhianat"_ setelah mendelikkan matanya pada Minho.

"Penipu!" Serang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi culasnya, memandang Minho sengit, "kakak bahkan sudah tercatat dalam sejarah kelam SMA Jungshin dan berada dalam _list_ hitam paling mengerikan. Huh.. aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bandelnya kakak saat itu. Guru Cho bahkan sering membanding-bandingkan kakak dengan aku. Dia bilang kakak tidak cocok jadi kakak ku" oceh Baekhyun di akhiri dengan memeletkan lidahnya main-main pada Minho.

"Aish! Guru Cho, guru paling menyebalkan se antero jagat raya. Bahkan dosen _killer_ di kampus pun kalah dengan dia" keluh Minho seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening seolah meratapi nasibnya. Sudah sepantasnya Minho memang meratapi nasibnya serta masa depannya nanti. Hah.. sekali preman tetap saja preman.

"Dasar tukang pamer, besok reputasi siswa berprestasimu akan hancur saat semua orang tahu bahwa kau kakak dari preman sekolah" ejek Jongin dengan sengaja memanas-manasi Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _'preman'._ Sudah sadar ternyata.

"Kak Changmin, bisa kah aku memasukkan Kim Jongin kedalam lukisan ini agar ia tak muncul lagi di dunia ini selamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lelah yang jelas dibuat-buat menuai tawa dari ketiga kakaknya sedangkan Jongin justru menatapnya bengis.

"Tch.. dasar.." gumam Jongin dengan sedikit senyum kecil di bibirnya, "aku pergi. Jangan cari aku sampai tengah malam"

Setelah berkata demikian sambil melambaikan tangan ogah-ogahan, Jongin berjalan begitu saja menuju beranda depan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Changmin dan Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Jongin sudah terlanjur menjadi anak berandal, akan sangat sulit menghentikannya disaat masa-masa nakalnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat ramai di kediaman Kangta karena 4 bersaudara itu hadir untuk mengikuti makan malam, minus Jongin tentunya yang malah keluyuran tidak jelas diluar sana. Entah anak itu sudah makan atau belum. Disana juga tidak terlihat sosok kepala keluarga Kangta. Tentu saja ayah mereka itu sibuk mengurusi _dollar_ nya ketimbang menemani putra-putra rupawannya untuk _'sekedar'_ makan malam.

Baekhyun sibuk berbincang ringan dengan Changmin tentang sekolahnya selama 3 pekan ini di Jungshin sedangkan Minho sibuk menceritakan tentang wanita-wanita yang ia kencani pada Donghae, anehnya Donghae merespon itu dengan sama hebohnya padahal Donghae bukan seorang _player_.

"Kak Minho kapan berubahnya sih? Kutebak kau tak akan menikah dan terus saja mengurusi wanita-wanitamu itu" komentar Baekhyun pedas kala telinga sehatnya mendengar bahasan _'pakaian dalam'_ yang sangat tidak senonoh dibicarakan di atas meja makan.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _uri_ Baekhee.. aku hanya menikmati masa mudaku" jawab Minho santai menuai rotasi bola mata dari yang paling muda disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti darimana kau dapat sifat playboymu itu" tambah Changmin santai, tangannya mengapit sebuah gelas _wine_ dan meminumnya dengan cara yang begitu berkelas.

" _Hyung_.. ayolah~ mereka terus berdatangan padaku, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan" jawab Minho dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi.

"Minho ini benar-benar miring sejak SMA kan _hyung_ , dia bandel, suka berkelahi, dan... pemain wanita" Donghae ikut menimpali mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun serta Changmin dan delikan protes dari Minho. Selagi mereka sibuk tertawa dengan Minho yang merajuk dengan sangat menggelikan, Baekhyun mengambil gelas Changmin yang masih berisi _wine_ merah dan hampir berhasil mencicipinya jika saja teriakan dari ketiga kakaknya langsung menghancurkan rencananya.

" _ANDWAE!_ "

"Ayolah kak, aku sudah 18 tahun lewat. Masa hanya aku yang tak boleh merasakan alkohol?" Rajuk Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan saat Changmin mengambil alih kembali gelas _wine_ nya dan menjauhkan itu dari jangkauan adik manisnya.

"Tidak boleh! Alkohol tak baik untukmu" ceramah Minho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Kalian menyebalkan" dumel Baekhyun yang hanya mendapatkan senyuman dari Changmin dan Donghae. Changmin mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, alasan kenapa ia tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk mencicipi minuman beralkohol jenis apapun meski Baekhyun sudah 18 tahun adalah demi kesehatan adiknya. Apalagi daya tahan tubuh Baekhyun tidak sekuat mereka. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun itu yang paling harus di lindungi disini ketimbang Jongin si bungsu yang tahan banting.

"Kakak akan meluangkan waktu kakak untukmu di akhir pekan sebagai gantinya" tawar Donghae membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar seperti anak _puppy_ yang menggemaskan. Waktu berharga Donghae sangatlah berarti, biasanya kakaknya selalu saja sibuk dengan segala hal menyangkut pekerjaannya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan besar baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Changmin dan kak Minho?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengerjap polos.

"Tidak masalah" itu Minho.

"Kakak juga bisa" ㅡChangmin

Dan lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama 3 kakaknya yang super sibuk. Pasti menyenangkan. Andai Jongin juga bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Anak itu jelas pasti menolak karena dia pasti lebih memilih berkelahi bersama teman-teman premannya dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama saudaranya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kamis, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hari ini. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengikuti kelasnya seperti biasa, makan siang di kantin bersama teman-temannya ㅡSehun, Xiumin dan Jongdaeㅡ. Yeah meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit bergidik saat tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan si ketua preman, si Park itu. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun risih. Sejauh itu semuanya baik, hingga pada jam istirahat kedua ia merasa ingin pergi ke toilet. Karena letak kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2, ia pun memakai toilet di lantai itu tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika melihat si Park bersama anak buahnya yang tengah memukuli seorang pria yang Baekhyun tahu sebagai adik kelasnya yang berada di kelas X. Anak itu cukup terkenal di sekolah karena pernah beberapa kali terlibat perkelahian bersama salah satu anggota preman sekolah. Bisa dibilang anak itu cukup menantang dan tidak punya rasa takut, Kim Nam Joon namanya.

Kini di hadapannya, Namjoon sudah babak belur dengan kaki Zitao yang seenaknya bertengger di pipi Namjoon yang berbaring menyamping dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata, apalagi saat para preman itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

 _'Bodoh, kenapa mereka tak mengunci pintunya?'_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

Si Parkㅡ Chanyeol maksudnya, berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di ambamg pintu. Langkah santai itu sekarang terdengar sangat mengancam dan menakutkan.

"Kau sengaja datang kesini, _sunbae_?" Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya agar Baekhyun menatapnya karena sejak tadi ia tak mau menatap Chanyeol, "Jongin... harus ku apakan kakakmu ini?" Tanya Chanyeol main-main dan sialnya Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya menyeringai lebar.

 _'Terkutuk kau Kim Jong In!'_ Teriak Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Tak lupa ia memberikan _death glare_ nya pada adik bungsu nya itu.

"Ayolah _sunbae_.. bicara" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada menggoda membuat teman-temannya tertawa keras, termasuk si keparat Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di dagunya, "dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Aku _sunbae_ mu, bodoh!"

Setelah memaki Chanyeol dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi dari toilet terkutuk itu. Setiap langkahnya ia hentakkan menandakan bahwa ia betul-betul jengkel, kesal dan marah pada sikap Chanyeol yang tidak sopan padanya, dan juga pada sikap Jongin yang acuh tak acuh. Adik sialan!

Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin ia menyadari bahwa tatapan orang-orang tertuju padanya. Ia sungguhan! Sungguhan tak salah lihat!

Ia menunduk untuk melihat penampilannya, lalu meraba-raba wajah, rambut serta punggungnya untuk mengecek apakah ada yang aneh pada dirinya tapi nihil. Ia merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tatapan-tatapan aneh itu terus tertuju padanya bahkan sampai ia berada di kantin sekolah, duduk bersama Jongdae dan Xiumin yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Kenapa mereka terus menatap ke arahku?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Kau tidak lihat mading ya?" Tanya Jongdae heran, bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Memang ada apa di mading?"

"Fotomu dan Jongin saat pulang kemarin sudah tertempel disana. Entah siapa yang mengambilnya. Parahnya, dilengkapi berita bahwa kalian bersaudara!" Xiumin berseru heboh meski dengan suara tertahan menuai pelototan kaget dari Baekhyun.

"Y-yang benar? Jadiㅡ Jadiㅡ semua orang sudah tahu bahwa... aku adalah kakaknya Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya denganwajah pucat pasi membuat keduanya tak tega namun tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" _Aigoo~_ hancurlah masa depanku" Baekhyun membuang kepalanya dengan kasar di atas meja tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang diderita jidatnya akibat berbenturan dengan meja kantin. Percuma selama 3 pekan ini ia berusaha menutupi semua ini jika akhirnya pada hari ini, seluruh siswa Jungshin mengetahui bahwa ia yang _notabene_ nya seorang siswa pindahan dari London yang berprestasi adalah kakak kandung dari seorang preman sekolah yang sudah terkenal seantero Seoul di kalangan pelajar maupun _non_ pelajar. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Turut berduka cita, Baek" ujar Jongdae dramatis sambil menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja kantin. Aksi Jongdae itu tentu saja menuai pelototan dari Xiumin yang langsung saja menyenggol lengan Jongdae agar tak memperburuk suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini. Xiumin mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun. Ia bisa membayangkan bahwa jika ia punya adik senakal Jongin. Pasti memalukan. Apalagi Baekhyun itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang, semua kakak-kakaknya adalah orang-orang terpelajar, yeah kecuali Choi Minho yang pernah Xiumin dengar dari Baekhyun bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu sebelas-duabelas seperti Jongin, bahkan lebih nakal lagi. Tokoh utama dalam sejarah kelam Jungshin pada masanya, kata Baekhyun sih begitu.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lagipula tidak buruk punya adik populer dan... tampan tentunya" Xiumin mencoba untuk menenangkan. Ia tak bebohong soal Jongin yang memang populer meski dalam tanda kutip juga soal Jongin yang memiliki paras tampan.

"Haaaahh.. kau benar, aku akan mengabaikan tatapan mereka semua" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kedalam membentuk sebuah senyum getir.

"Yosh! _Hwaiting_!" Jongdae dan Xiumin sama-sama mengangkat tangan mereka berdua untuk menyemangati Baekhyun.

" _HYUUUUNG_!" Teriakan cetar membahana dari ambang pintu kantin membuat seisi kantin langsung terdiam dan menatap seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih serta paras tampannya yang luar biasa.

Matanya berapi-api, mengabaikan seluruh perhatian yang kini tertuju padanya didalam kantin itu. Ia berjalan ke arah meja kantin yang ditempati Baekhyun, Xiumin serta Jongdae. Ketiganya pun sama-sama menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau.. kenapa, Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin ragu-ragu. Melihat wajah Sehun yang ditekuk, ia yakin lelaki itu sedang dalam mode ngambek nya.

" _Hyung_! Apa maksudnya berita di mading itu?!" Semprot Sehun dengan wajah tak terima menuai tawa tertahan dari Jongdae dan Xiumin.

"Pfftt.. kau ketinggalan berita? _Aigoo_ ~ _uri_ bigos Sehunee.." Jongdae berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan marah sekali? Apa ada yang salah dari itu?"

"Yaa! Xiumin- _hyung_! _'Apa ada yang salah dari itu'_?" Sehun mengulang kalimat Xiumin barusan dengan nada sebal, "heol~ _hyung_! Ini benar-benar fakta yang keterlaluan untuk disembunyikan Baekhyun- _hyung_! Dia adalah kakak Kim Jong In, _hyung_! Kakak kandungnya! Ini Kim Jong In loh _hyung_! Salah satu preman yang membuat sekolah kita terasa tidak nyaman!" Cerocos Sehun membuat Jongdae kembali menahan tawa melihat wajah memerah Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan. Lantas ia menarik Sehun untuk duduk di bangku kantin.

"Hei! Tenanglah" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Lalu aku harus bilang _'wow'_ begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Sehun.

" _Hyung_!" Teriak Sehun tak terima.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau se-sensi itu, Sehun-ah?" Itu Xiumin yang bertanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab namun justru mendengus keras-keras menuai tanda tanya besar dalam benak ketiga orang yang lebih tua.

Tak lama setelah itu dan keadaan mulai kembali seperti semula, justru keterdiaman lagi yang ada di kantin saat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya datang kesana dengan penampilan urakan mereka.

"Itu dia" desis Sehun menatap tak suka pada kelompok preman sekolah Jungshin.

Tak ada yang berani bicara selagi mereka berjalan untuk membeli makanan di depan kantin lalu membawanya ke meja sudut yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Hai _hyung_ " sapa Jongin dengan intonasi yang datar saat ia membawa tungkai kakinya melewati meja Baekhyun. Sapaan singkatnya itu menuai banyak perhatian penghuni kantin seolah, itu adalah sebuah klarifikasi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka memang bersaudara.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi merengut tidak suka. Ia sungguh sebal dengan sapaan _'hyung'_ yang dikeluarkan Jongin selama di sekolah. Anak itu bersikap seolah ia adalah adik yang baik, padahal jika di rumah, anak itu memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah!?" Bentak lelaki dengan nama Gong Chan Sik sambil menatap seisi kantin yang otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan lelaki tampan yang populer karena sikap berandal mereka.

" _Hyung_ ~ tolong katakan padaku bahwa kalian bukan saudara" rengek Sehun dengan ekspresi mengenaskan, " _hyung_ , dari segi manapun kalian tidak ada persamaannya. Kau itu cantik, putih, pintar dan santun. Tapi si hitam itu jelek, begajulan dan tidak punya sopan santun!"

"YA! Kau terang-terangan sekali sih mengejek seorang adik didepan kakaknya" omel Xiumin yang tak habis pikir kenapa Sshun bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat menyebutkan hal-hal jelek soal Jongin didepan Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jongin memang banyak kejelekannya" sahut Baekhyun santai, "tapi jangan menyebutnya jelek, Oh Sehun albino! Enak saja jelek! Di keluargaku tidak ada yang jelek tahu!" Omel Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat tinggi jika itu menyangkut soal fisik. Yeah... semua orang di Seoul pun memang tahu bahwa Kangta dan kelima putranya memiliki paras rupawan, dan fakta itu tak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi dia benar-benar jelek, _hyung_! Hitam, kumelㅡ"

"YA!" Baekhyun berteriak tak terima dan menjitak jidat Sehun hingga empunya meringis. Disaat-saat seperti ini saja ia membela Jongin, mana mau ia melakukan pembelaan pada Jongin untuk hal yang lain. Menurut Baekhyun, satu-satunya hal yang _'benar'_ yang ada pada Jongin hanyalah fisiknya, selebihnya anak itu benar-benar buruk.

"Hun-ah~ kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Luhan ya?" Xiumin mengganti topik, ia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan seksama membuat Sehun geli melihatnya.

"Tck! Tidak _hyung_! Dekat sih iya, tapi bukan dalam artian _'itu'_. Luhan _hyung_ nya saja yang selalu salah paham dengan kedekatan kita" Sehun menyangkal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya enteng.

"Sehun itu tipe _bottom_ , Umin sayang. Mana mungkin _bottom_ pacaran dengan _bottom_ " ledek Jongdae dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dan ucapannya itu tak ayal mengundang delikan tajam dari Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau itu _bottom_ " Baekhyun menyahut dengan satu alis terangkat, menimbulkan kerutan skeptis di dahinya.

"Kalau aku itu _top_ , kalian akan jatuh cinta padaku" kelakar Sehun.

"PD gilaaaa!" Xiumin hampir saja melempar gelas juice nya pada Sehun andai ia tak ingat isinya masih tersisa didalam sana, sayang kan jika isinya dibuang hanya untuk ditumpahkan ke kepala Sehun.

"Sehun, tolong deh jangan bersikap narsis" Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya dengan malas.

"Orang ganteng bebas, _hyung_!"

Lagi, Sehun mendapat jitakan di jidatnya dari tangan nista Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Xiumin berlagak ingin muntah. Dan Jongdae melakukan gerakan seolah ingin mencekik Sehun.

Untung saja bel masuk cepat-cepat berbunyi. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan jadi bahan bulan-bulanan ketiga orang yang lebih tua.

Kantin pun mulai sepi karena satu persatu siswa-siswi Jungshin kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Berbeda halnya dengan sekelompok pemuda yang amat di takuti di sekolah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan _gank_ preman sekolah.

"Yeol, tidak kah kita harus kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn, kembali lah duluan" jawab Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. Lalu dua diantara 10 pria itu bangkit dan meninggalkan kantin. Mereka adalah yang duduk dikelas akhir. Mereka tidak boleh bolos karena ini tahun terakhir mereka dan akan dihadapkan pada banyak ujian nantinya. Meskipun termasuk anak badung di Jungshin, Kyungsoo dan Yixing tetap memikirkan masa depan mereka.

"Hati-hati _hyung_!" Teriak yang paling muda diantara mereka, Gongchan. Disertai senyum imutnya. Senyum imut yang akan membuat siapapun tertipu dibuatnya.

"Yeol, kita juga harus kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran olahraga, bung!" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol tanpa sungkan kemudian menarik bahu yang lebih tinggi tanpa persetujuan darinya, "kalian kembali lah ke kelas!" Jongin menunjuk teman-temannya yang lain sambil terus menyeret Chanyeol yang diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Keduanya langsung mengganti seragam lusuh mereka dengan seragam olahraga di ruang ganti laki-laki.

Chanyeol membuka loker di kelasnya dengan malas dan menaruh seragam lusuhnya disana. Sebelum menutup pintu loker, ia terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada sosok mungil Baekhyun yang beberapa minggu lalu mengantarkan seragam olahraganya yang ada pada Jongin kepadanya. Bibir _kissable_ nya tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja. Selebihnya, ekspresinya kembali datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

"Ini hasil ulangan kalian minggu kemarin. Joonmyeon- _haksaeng_ , tolong bagikan" guru Cho memberikan setumpuk kertas itu pada si ketua kelas, Kim Joon Myeon, yang langsung maju ke depan untuk mengambil kertas hasil ulangan teman-temannya.

"Astaga! Kau dapat 99,7, Baek!" Xiumin berseru heboh ditengah kericuhan kelas kala melihat kertas ulangan Baekhyun.

99,7 adalah nilai yang **sangat langka** diberikan oleh guru tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Asal tahu saja, guru Cho sangat pelit terhadap nilai. Ia tak pernah memberikan nilai 100 terhadap muridnya karena baginya tidak ada yang sempurna. Dan nilai 99,7 adalah nilai yang **sangat** membanggakan mengingat seperti apa karakter guru Cho itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberikan 100 saja sih. Menyebalkan" gerutu Jongdae. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak suka terhadap guru Cho karena terlalu perfeksionis menurutnya.

"Sejujurnya," suara bising di kelas XII-1 itu mendadak lenyap saat guru Cho berujar. Lirik mata tajam dibalik kacamata minusnya itu teralih pada Baekhyun, "aku masih tidak menyangka. Mengapa anak berprestasi dari London bisa menjadi kakak kandung dari seorang siswa yang sangat nakal" lanjutnya mengundang cekikikan dari kelas XII-1, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya, "saya tidak bicara agar kalian tertawa!" Bentak guru Cho membuat seisi kelas kembali hening.

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim_ " ujar semuanya, kecuali Baekhyun.

"Kalian saya beri tugas dalam satu jam terakhir pelajaran saya. Pergi berkeliling di lingkungan Jungshin, tulis sebuah cerita deskripsi mengenai aktivitas yang sedang terjadi bersangkutan dengan warga SMA Jungshin. Menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang baik dan benar!"

Kini seisi kelas berteriak tidak terima namun guru Cho tidak peduli akan hal itu tentunya, ia berjalan keluar kelas namun sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berujar kembali "dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran saya berakhir"

Bagaikan mendengar vonis mati dari hakim agung, seluruh warga kelas XII-1 berteriak frustasi. Kali ini Baekhyun pun terlibat dalam suara gaduh itu.

"Ini gila!" Xiumin bersuara dengan tatapan kosong.

Singkat cerita, mereka akhirnya keluar dari kelas dengan membawa buku bahasa dan sastra Jerman mereka beserta catatannya. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Xiumin pergi bersama ke daerah lapangan Jungshin.

"Kalau ini tugas bahasa Korea sih mudah saja" gerutu Jongdae dan di timpali oleh Xiumin

"Kalaupun bahasa Inggris juga masih lumayan"

"Tapi ini bahasa Jerman!" Dan keduanya kembali berseru dramatis membuat Baekhyun yang berjalan diantara keduanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, lagipula tugas kita tak akan pernah selesai jika hanya untuk diratapi saja"

Baekhyun ada benarnya sih, tapi tetap saja mereka tak terima! Jongdae bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menghapus mata pelajaran bahasa dan sastra Jerman saat ia sudah jadi presiden Korea Selatan nanti.

Yeah.. teruslah bermimpi, Jongdae- _sshi_.

"Kau harus membantu kami, Baek" Xiumin bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun.

" _What the_ ㅡ, aku ini pindahan dari London, Xiu! Bukan dari Jerman!"

"Tapi kau mendapat nilai 99,7 pada ulangan bahasa Jerman, Byun Baek!" Protes Jongdae dengan ekspresi culasnya.

"Hahhh.. itu bukan berarti aku bisa menggunakan _'bahasa Jerman yang baik dan benar'_ " keluh Baekhyun dengan menirukan perkataan guru Cho.

"Penipu! Kau penipu kelas kakap, Baek! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus membantu kami! Titik!" Keukeuh Xiumin, ia menekankan kata terakhirnya agar Baekhyun tak dapat menolak.

"Tapi akuㅡ AH!" kalimat sanggahan dari Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan memantul menimpa kepalanya, itu bola _volley_.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan bengis ke arah sumber pelemparan bola untuk melihat siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu padanya, "YAAA! Siapaㅡ Park!?"

Dan di detik itu mata bulan sabitnya bersirobok dengan mata bulat si kingka Jungshin, Park Chanyeol, oknum pelemparan bola _volley_ yang mendapat vonis mati dari Baekhyun.

 _'Mati saja kau, keparat!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai~**

 **Aku balik lagi sesuai janji aku. Nah karena kemaren review nya lebih dari 10 maka aku dengan pd balik lagi hihi.. Makasih ya yang udah suport. Pertahanin buat kalian yang suka review dan diharap yang siders berubah jadi reader baik yaaaa..**

 **Oke, aku bawa ff yang lagi-lagi genre nya pasaran. Entah kenapa suka banget sama ff bergenre percintaan masa sekolah wkwkwk. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Tapi adakah yang minat buat lanjut? Gimana tanggapan kalian soal ff ini? Kasih suara kalian di kotak review ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"YAAA! Siapa**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **Park!?"**_

Mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada oknum pelemparan bola _volley_ yang entah itu di sengaja atau tidak disengaja. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga merutuki kenapa tidak dipasang jaring besi di sekitar lapangan bola _volley_ itu? Mentang-mentang letaknya tidak berdekatan dengan gedung sekolah. Huh! Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Kau sengaja, eoh?!" Hardik Baekhyun, tak menghiraukan teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan tawa mereka, termasuk Jongin. Jika mereka tak mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah kakak dari Kim Jong In, sudah pasti mereka akan menertawakan Baekhyun secara terang-terangan.

"Aduh, Baek... kita pergi saja yuk? Jangan berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, aku tahu kau kakaknya Kim Jong In tapiㅡ"

"OH! Jadi namamu Park Chanyeol, huh? Keparat!" Baekhyun memaki Chanyeol tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang akan di ucapkan Jongdae. Ia mengambil bola tak bersalah yang tadi mengenai kepalanya lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol dapat menangkapnya dengan baik. Wajah datar tak bersalah milik Chanyeol benar-benar menyulut emosi Baekhyun sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hingga ia mengabaikan Jongin yang sudah berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan tawa yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Baek, _gwaenchanha_?" Tanya Jongin dengan sisa-sisa tawanya sambil meyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang tadi terkena lemparan bola namun Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar. Jongin sudah kembali ke mode normalnya dimana ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama seperti biasanya, bukan dengan panggilan _'hyung'_ yang justru terdengar seperti mengejeknya.

"YA! tidak sopan!" Omelnya. Ia mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari Chanyeol demi menatap tajam Jongin yang masih belum menghilangkan sisa tawanya.

Selagi Baekhyun yang kelihatan sangat jengkel pada adiknya serta si Park itu, Jongdae dan Xiumin justru bergetar ketakutan saat berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kim Jongin yang memiliki aura hitam pekat. Bagaimana pun, Jongin adalah salah satu murid yang ditakuti di Jungshin, tak terkecuali oleh Jongdae serta Xiumin yang hanyalah siswa Jungshin biasa yang bahkan tak pernah di panggil ke ruangan bimbingan konseling.

"Kau seharusnya memukul Park sialan itu! Aku kakakmu dan dia baru saja menyakitiku!" Adu Baekhyun dengan kesal namun terdengar kekanakan.

"Chanyeol tidak sengaja, Baek" balas Jongin sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Wajah Jongin yang masih diselimuti tawa kecil lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun naik pitam dan memukul lengan adiknya itu dengan keras menuai ringisan main-main dari Jongin.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Hitam! Jelek! Bau! Aku benci kau!" Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Chanyeol kepada Jongin, Baekhyun pun berjalan pergi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Xiumin yang melangkah cepat karena takut.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hah?!" Bentak Jongin garang pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang kelihatan masih menahan tawa mereka setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Mereka lantas langsung terdiam setelah mendapat pelototan bengis dari Jongin. Yeah, bagaimanapun Jongin tetap membela kakaknya meski Baekhyun mungkin tak tahu itu karena ia sudah duluan pergi.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat kesal padamu, Yeol" ujar Jongin sambil menggedik saat ia menghampiri si ketua preman.

" _Timing_ nya sangat pas tadi" balas Chanyeol. Tadi sebenarnya ia bermasud untuk melakulan _smash_ , mungkin karena pukulannya terlalu kencang sehingga bolanya terlempar keluar lapangan dan sialnya malah mengenai Baekhyun yang kebetulan saat itu tengah berjalan bersama dua temannya di sekitar lapangan. Kali ini murni sebuah ketidak-sengajaan.

"Sepertinya akan lucu kalau Baekhyun jadi pacarmu" kekeh Jongin. Dan Chanyeol menangkap ucapan Jongin dengan baik. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya siswa disekolah ini yang tak takut padanya. Lelaki mungil yang menarik.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar benci pelajaran Cho _ssaem_!" Jongdae terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang Jungshin saat jam pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Tugasnya tadi benar-benar kacau. Meski Baekhyun juga banyak membantu, tetap saja tak mengurangi tingkat kesulitannya. Tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan Xiumin.

Baekhyun sendiri tak terlalu mendengarkan ocehan Jongdae yang menyakiti telinganya dan ia lebih di sibukkan dengan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba ramah dan sok kenal padanya semenjak kabar bahwa ia adalah kakak kandung Kim Jongin tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Keadaan semakin memburuk kala ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit bekas terkena lemparan bola _volley_ tadi.

"Ayo pulang"

Entah muncul darimana, tahu-tahu Jongin sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama dengan intonasi suara yang datar. Refleks Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin.

"Tidak mau! Aku lebih baik naik bis daripada pulang bersamamu yang pasti keluyuran dulu" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sedemikian rupa membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya namun tidak dengan Jongin yang sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan sikap manja kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Ini perintah Changmin _hyung_ " balas Kai ogah-ogahan.

"Bohong! Kak Changmin tak mungkin menitipkanku padamu" sangkal Baekhyun, matanya memicing penuh curiga pada _figure_ Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi eksistensinya membuat Jongdae dan Xiumin ketakutan.

"Aish! Kau lihat saja sendiri" Jongin menunjukkan layar Samsung S6 nya pada sang kakak. Disana tertera jelas pesan dari ID bernama _'Changmin hyung'_ bahwa Baekhyun harus pulang bersama Jongin.

Dengan tasa tidak percayanya yang amat tinggi, Baekhyun menatap Jongin skeptis menuai ekspresi bosan dari Jongin. Lantas yang lebih muda langsung menarik lengan yang lebih tua tanpa persetujuan. Baekhyun berteriak protes yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian namun Jongin mengabaikannya dan terus menarik sang kakak.

"Jong! Min! Aku duluan!" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan melambai tidak rela pada kedua temannya itu. Ekspresinya sungguh nelangsa seakan jika ia pulang bersama Jongin ㅡlagiㅡ ia tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari.

Jongin mendorong dengan lembut tubuh mungil kakaknya untuk memasuki _Koenigsegg Agera R_ miliknya lalu menutup pintu yang terbuka ke atas itu.

Disebelah mobilnya, terdapat mobil Chanyeol serta pemiliknya yang masih duduk di atas kap mobil entah menunggu apa.

Sejak tadi tatapan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun dan segala tingkah menggemaskannya yang berusaha mengelak untuk pulang bersama Jongin meski pada akhirnya ia kalah dari Jongin.

"Aku duluan, Yeol" Jongin bersalaman ala preman dengan Chanyeol lalu berjalan mengitari mobilnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, ponsel dalam sakunya berbunyi nyaring memutar salah satu lagu dari band _Linking Park_ , kening Jongin sedikit berkerut saat melihat sederet nomor yang tak ia kenal muncul di layar ponselnya sebagai ID penelepon.

Memutuskan untuk mengangkat sebentar panggilan itu, ia berbicara beberapa kata yang terdengar ambigu lalu setelahnya ekspresinya berubah 180°. Terlihat kelam dan tak bersahabat.

Lantas setelah mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak, Jongin kembali berjalan memutar untuk membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun.

"Baek, turun" ujar Jongin dingin membuat Baekhyun bingung namun akhirnya keluar dari mobil Jongin. Sebagian hatinya senang karena berpikir bahwa ia batal pulang bersama Jongin namun sebagian lagi merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menyeramkan.

"Ada apa, Jongin- _ah_?"

Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan beralih pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perubahan pada Jongin, "Chanyeol, bisa kah aku titip kakakku ini padamu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab namun dari ekspresinya Jongin tahu bahwa sahabat sekaligus ketua _gank_ nya itu tak keberatan. Jongin membawa lengan Baekhyun pada genggaman Chanyeol seolah tengah menyatukan sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu. Hal itu tentu saja menuai delikan dari Baekhyun dan lekas menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Chanyeol yang hangat namun Chanyeol malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk ke sisinya membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan urusan yang tak ia ketahui.

"YA! Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun memelotokan matanya pada Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya kini merapat bersama tubuh tinggi semampai Chanyeol yang masih duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

"Diam, pendek"

Mata sipit Baekhyun makin melotot _horror_ saja saat mendengar kalimat ber-intonasi datar yang keluar dari mulut nista Chanyeol. Ekspresinya menggambarkan seakan ia ingin mencekik Chanyeol detik itu juga jika saja satu tangannya tak berada dalam genggaman erat Park Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah pergi dengan mobil _sport_ kebanggaannya. Dari cara Jongin mengendarai mobilnya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa anak itu sedang emosi. Sebagian kecil nurani dalam diri Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir akan keselamatan Jongin jika caranya berkendara seperti itu, meski ia tahu Jongin handal dalam membawa mobil, itu tetap tak menjamin bahwa Jongin akan terhindar dari hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Meskipun Chanyeol dalam keadaan duduk bersandar pada kap mobilnya dan ia dalam keadaan berdiri, tetap saja ada perbedaan yang mencolok dalam tinggi badan mereka. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa ia harus jadi pendek dan yang terpendek didalam keluarganya?

Chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan saking dekatnya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi salah fokus.

"Mana kutahu. Apa kau mendengar adikmu mengatakan sesuatu padaku barusan?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkasme.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka dengan pandangan penasaran yang begitu kentara. Meski Chanyeol itu preman yang ditakuti, tak memungkiri bahwa ia sama populernya seperti Goo Jun Pyo dalam drama BBF. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir kenapa mereka yang menyukai Chanyeol, Jongin atau komplotannya begitu bodoh? Memang sih mereka semua memiliki paras rupawan, tapi kan mereka berandal yang seharusnya dijauhi! Keadaan sekarang memang sangat mengenaskan.

"Tch! Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu! Aku ingin naik bis saja!" Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun semakin ia berusaha maka semakin kuat pula genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya hingga ia menyerah untuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari sang predator ganas macam Chanyeol ini. Tapi ia sungguh tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang sangat berdekatan seperti ini yang menjadikan mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan beberapa gadis mulai menjerit dramatis saat melihat si pangeran sekolah yang tampan dan tukang _bully_ yang mengerikan kini sedang bersama Baekhyun yang namanya sedang naik daun akibat berita tentang status persaudaraannya dan Jongin.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun mulai tenang dan berhenti melawan, Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dengan seenak telinga lebarnya dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Diam dan jangan kabur" peringatan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun refleks merengut seperti anak kecil tanpa ingat keadaan yang saat ini sedang ia hadapi. Setengah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol masuk kedalam _W Motors Lykan Hypersport_ hitam miliknya hanya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu. Otomatis kini wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Wangi maskulin khas pria sejati bercampur dengan keringat langsung merangsek kedalam penciuman Baekhyun. Kepala Baekhyun menekan jok mobil Chanyeol karena ia tak ingin jika sampai bibir perawannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. _Heol~_ bisa-bisa ia jadi gila jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kegiatan romantis ㅡdimata para siswa Jungshinㅡ itu langsung di abadikan oleh beberapa kamera ponsel selagi si kingka tidak menyadarinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam mobil lalu menutup pintu. Ia sendiri membawa tubuhnya untuk memasuki bagian kemudi, mengemudikannya keluar dari area Jungshin sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam semenjak Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Ia jadi merasa seperti anak kecil.

 _'Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?'_ Batin Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya.

Chanyeol pun tak menghiraukan keterdiaman Baekhyun. Baginya dengan Baekhyun diam maka akan semakin memudahkannya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak langsung membawanya pulang, ia mampir dulu ke studio sama seperti yang dilakukan Jongin kemarin.

Bedanya sekarang Chanyeol memaksa ㅡlagiㅡ Baekhyun untuk turun dan ikut kedalam studio. Baekhyun disambut dengan sapaan-sapaan menyebalkan saat ia memasuki studio dengan mengekori Chanyeol yang sangat datar dan dingin. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu si Park itu masih menggodanya jika di sekolah, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan irit bicara. Apa dia punya alter ego atau semacam penderita bipolar, huh? Aneh sekali sikapnya itu.

" _Hyung-nim_! Duduklah disini" Gongchan menarik tangan Baekhyun seenak jidat untuk duduk di sofa bersama anak-anak preman itu. Jika sedang seperti ini, mereka terlihat tak semengerikan yang sering dibicarakan Jongdae dan Xiumin meski penampilan mereka tetap urakan. Yang Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah kenapa Do Kyung Soo dan Zhang Yi Xing yang terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dengan wajah polos mereka bisa merupakan salah satu anggota preman di Jungshin. Sepertinya dunia sekarang sudah _'berevolusi'._

"Mau minuman?" Tawar Yixing yang berdiri didepan kulkas. Baekhyun menggeleng ragu karena yang ia pikirkan bahwa minuman yang ditawarkan Yixing itu pasti semacam bir. Jadi ia pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum masam. Yixing pun sepertinya tak masalah dengan penolakan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menggedikan bahu dan mengambil air putih dari dalam kulkas untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung-nim_ , apa kau benar kakaknya Jongin _hyung_?" Kali ini Baekhyun melihat seorang dengan _name_ _tag_ Woo Ji Ho bertanya dengan wajah penasaran yang cukup... imut, mungkin? Baekhyun tidak yakin untuk menyebut ekspresi salah satu berandal itu dengan kata _'imut'._

"Y-ya, aku kakaknya" Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi gagap dan itu terdengar tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Padahal kalian tidak mirip. Kau sangat cantik _hyung_! Seperti... seperti... ah, kau tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun Sedangkan Jongin tampan dan tidak ada sisi-sisi cantiknya" entah itu pujian atau ejekan, namun yang pasti Baekhyun sedikit merona akan perkataan pria ber- _name_ _tag_ Choi Jun Hong itu.

" _Kau begitu sempurna~ dimataku kau begitu indah~ kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu~_ " tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memetik gitarnya sambil bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya menuai tawa dari yang lain. Mereka tertawa bukan karena suara Kyungsoo jelek, namun karena tujuan Kyungsoo melantunkan penggalan lirik lagu itu adalah untuk menggoda Baekhyun yang dipuji cantik oleh Junhong alias Zelo.

"Ayo pulang" Chanyeol datang dari arah tangga dengan gitar di punggungnya dan memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Hal tersebut membuat yang lainnya bersiul ria melihat ketua mereka berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun.

" _Kawaiii~_ aku tak sabar melihat mereka pacaran" celetuk Leo dan perkataan asalnya barusan mengundang jitakan dari Tao. Mata Baekhyun pun langsung mendelik pada pria berdagu lancip itu. Ia tak banyak bicara dan langsung berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari studio mendahului Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalan keduanya, suasana di studio malah semakin ramai saja dengan gelak tawa. Ujung-ujungnya mereka jadi menggosipkan sang kingka dengan kakaknya Jongin ㅡBaekhyun.

Lagi-lagi perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Baekhyun hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang mau bicara sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tentu saja tak sudi memulai percakapan dengan orang yang ia anggap musuh abadinya itu dan Chanyeol yang terlampau dingin juga hanya diam saja tanpa berniat menghangatkan suasana dengan sebuah obrolan ringan.

Lagipula Chanyeol juga bukan tipe orang yang biasa dengan obrolan _'bagaimana cuaca hari ini?'_ atau seperti _'bagaimana harimu di sekolah belakangan ini?'_. Uhh! Itu bukan Chanyeol sekali. Ia lebih suka diam daripada mengobrolkan hal tidak penting macam itu.

Namun karena ada satu hal yang terus mengusik pikiran Baekhyun sejak tadi. Akhirnya ia membuka suara untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu kemana Jongin pergi?"

Didepan adalah lampu merah dan Chanyeol menginjak rem saat sudah berada didepan lampu merah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Baekhyun sekilas.

"Tidak tahu" jawabnya singkat, padat nan jelas.

"Kau harus tahu! Kau kan temannya! Setiap malam Jongin berkelahi bersamamu! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu!" Omel Baekhyun menuai tatapan jengah dari Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi memutar sebagian tubuhnya hingga menghadap pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak berminat, "itu bukan berarti aku tahu segala hal tentangnya. Bahkan fakta bahwa Jongin punya kakak _sepertimu_ saja aku baru tahu 3 minggu yang lalu dimana kau mengantarkan seragam olahragaku" jelas Chanyeol berharap bahwa Baekhyun tak akan berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi. Ia sedang malas berbicara, termasuk dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya tidak suka, cara Chanyeol menyebutkan kata _'sepertimu'_ itu seolah Baekhyun adalah spesies langka.

"Tak bisa kah kau telepon dia, huh? Tanyakan dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan" desak Baekhyun namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menaruh minat.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang telepon, _eoh_? Itu lebih masuk akal, bukan? Kau kakaknya"

Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi Baekhyun merengut tidak suka mendengar jawaban malas dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menelepon Jongin karena ia terlalu gengsi dengan itu. Bisa-bisa Jongin kege'eran nanti dan terus menjadikan itu sebagai bahan untuk mengejeknya ketika di rumah nanti.

Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu merah sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Keadaan didalam mobil pun kembali hening dengan Baekhyun yang masih merengut seperti bocah balita. Diam-diam Chanyeol pun beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun lewat kaca spion. Lagi-lagi senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampannya itu tanpa di sadari Baekhyun.

"Turun"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan wajah kusut tepat didepan beranda depan rumah mewahnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang dan Chanyeol pun sepertinya tak peduli karena ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari halaman seluas setengah hektar milik keluarga Baekhyun.

"Hei~ hei~ _what's wrong, baby_?" Minho tahu-tahu sudah menempatkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun seenak jidatnya.

" _Nothing_ " Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya setengah kesal.

"Dimana Jongin?" Changmin bertanya setelah matanya tak menangkap sosok adik bungsunya.

" _Molla_. Dia pergi setelah mendapat telepon" jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Lalu kau diantar siapa?" Donghae dengan segelas cairan berwarna oranye di tangannya datang.

"Park Chanyeol. Jongin menyuruh keparat itu untuk mengantarkanku" Baekhyun semakin merengut kala mengingat hal itu.

"Woah? _Really_? Si ketua preman Jungshin yang terkenal tampan itu?"

"YAAA! Tampan pantatmu! Dia jelek dengan telinga goblinnya yang menggelikan" Baekhyun menyangkal ucapan Minho menuai tawa geli dari ketiga pria yang lebih tua.

"Benarkah itu? Awas loh jangan sampai terjebak benci jadi cinta" Donghae malah makin semangat mengompor-ngompori Baekhyun membuat sang adik semakin kesal lantas menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan area belakang rumah dimana terdapat kolam renang dengan pemandangan yang indah menuju ke lantai 2 rumahnya dimana kamarnya berada.

"Dasar mereka menjengkelkan" dumel Baekhyun, membanting tasnya lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan seragam yang masih ia kenakan.

Matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit. Merasa lelah belakangan ini dengan kegiatan sekolahnya. Meski ia tak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler karena sudah kelas XII, ia bukannya merasa bebas, malah ia semakin merasa tertekan dengan ujian-ujian yang akan ia lewati di semester depan. Persiapan ujian akhir serta ujian masuk universitas membuatnya merasa tercekik. Belum lagi tugas yang selalu menumpuk.

Suara ponsel seketika memecah pemikiran Baekhyun. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dalam tas nya dengan malas. Lebih malas lagi saat melihat nomor asing yang tak tersimpan dalam kontaknya itu terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa sih" gumamnya namum tetap menjawab panggilan itu, " _yeobseo_ " sapanya dengan nada riang yang ramah.

 _"Ini Cho Kyuhyun, Baekhyun-haksaeng"_

Baekhyun hampir saja melempar ponselnya ke dinding. Ada angin apa guru Cho menelponnya? Tahu dari mana dia nomor ponselnya? Mendapat telepon dari guru Cho benar-benar lebih _horror_ daripada berada dalam satu mobil dengan si Park preman itu.

 _'Eh? Aku ini mikir apa? Kenapa malah nyeleneh pada si Park itu?'_

 _"Byun-haksaeng? Anda masih disana?"_

"A-ah! _Ye_ , _seonsaengnim! Joesonghamnida_ , saya tidak menyimpan nomor anda" sahut Baekhyun cepat dengan tawa canggungnya.

 _"Jawaban yang bagus, haksaeng. Karena tidak pernah ada haksaeng yang tahu nomor ponsel saya"_ balas guru Cho dengan nada sarkasme membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

 _'Guru Cho menyebalkan sekali sih'_ pikirnya.

 _"Saya menelepon karena ingin mengobrol serius dengan Baekhyun-haksaeng mengenai masa depanmu"_

 _'Apa? masa depanku? Heol~ apa yang sudah aku lakukan ya? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga masa depanku harus dibicarakan oleh guru killer seperti ini?'_ Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berpikiran negatif.

 _"Tapi tidak di telepon. Bisakah kita bertemu diluar sekarang? Kau tidak sibuk kan, Byun haksaeng?"_ Lanjut Kyuhyun karena merasa Baekhyun tak akan bicara.

" _Ye_ , _ssaem_. Saya bisa."

 _"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Sampai berjumpa nanti, Byun haksaeng"_

"Ne, _seo_ _ㅡ_ "

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya saat mendengar nada sambungan yang telah terputus. Ia bereskpresi masam sambil meremas ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia itu!" Gerutunya dengan wajah merah padam akibat kesal.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Baekhyun segera mengganti seragamnya dengan setelan _casual_ ala Byun Baekhyun. _Cardigan_ biru dongker dipadukan kaos putih bertuliskan _'United Kingdom'_ didepannya lalu dengan bawahan _skinny_ _jeans_ _navy_ plus _skecher_ berwarna hitam-putih hadiah dari Minho saat ia baru datang dari London satu bulan lalu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, melewati beberapa ruangan lalu turun ke lantai satu dengan menggunakan _lift_. Sebut saja ia sedang malas berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Kak Minho! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring saat melihat Minho membawa kunci mobilnya dengan penampilan rapi seakan ia mau pergi keluar rumah. Baekhyun bahkan sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Changmin dan Donghae di ruang baca buku yang ia lewati. Barulah saat Donghae menginterupsi, Baekhyun berbalik.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Minho. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum lebar, "menemui guru Cho. Dia bilang ada hal serius yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku."

"Hati-hati, minta Minho sekalian mengantarkanmu" sahut Changmin seraya menyeruput sedikit _coffee_ nya. Melihat gaya Changmin dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya sambil membaca buku ditemani secangkir _coffee_ membuat Baekhyun berpikiran bahwa kakak sulungnya itu sudah mendekati usia untuk dipanggil _ahjeossi_. Aneh saat melihat kakaknya yang setampan itu masih belum juga punya pasangan.

" _Okay_! Aku pergi!" Baekhyun melambai sambil memberi _kiss_ _bye_ dramatis pada Donghae yang dibalas sama dramatisnya oleh Donghae.

"Kak Minho! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berlari menyusul Minho yang sudah keluar rumah. Ia melihat mobil Minho melaju keluar dari garasi. Cepat-cepat saja ia berlari menuruni tangga yang berada di beranda depan rumahnya lalu cepat-cepat melambaikan tangannya pada Minho yang hendak melewatinya.

Mobil Minho terhenti, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut dalam, "kau mau kemana?" Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang keluar.

Baekhyun tak menjawab langsung, ia berlari kecil untuk memasuki mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam milik Minho.

"Antarkan aku ke alamat ini ya kak?" Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan _puppy_ nya sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Minho.

"Ha! Kau mau bertemu Chanyeol disana?" Minho bertanya dengan usil. Alisnya naik-turun dengan gaya menggoda membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Bukan, ih! Amit-amit bertemu dengan si Park itu. Kalau kakak tak mau mengantar yasudah, aku minta pak Kim saja" Baekhyun hampir membuka lagi pintu mobil Minho dengan wajah cemberut namun Minho segera menguncinya otomatis lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Bercanda. Kau serius sekali sih. Kau mau ke Roma pun akan kakak antar" cengir Minho. Baekhyun berdecih namun tetap tersenyum. Minho memang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama si Park preman itu didepanku ya!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh perhitungan membuat Minho terkekeh usil, lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "kakak tanya _'kenapa'_? Jelas aku tidak suka pada si Park itu, kak! Dia berandal dan menjengkelkan"

"Aku juga sama sepertinya, itu artinya kau juga tak suka padaku?" Minho berekspresi pura-pura sedih, membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Itu kan kak Minho yang dulu. Lagipula kau adalah kakakku" Baekhyun tersenyum cengengesan membuat Minho sedikit memalingkan perhatiannya dari arah jalanan hanya untuk menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Dasar tidak konsisten. Itu namanya tidak adil, tahu!"

"Terserahku. _Wleee_ " Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya main-main menuai tawa dari sang kakak. "Eh tapi... aku habis pikir kenapa kakak dan Jongin menggunakan mobil _sport_ seperti ini? Mana harganya sangat mahal. Kalian hanya menghamburkan uang papa saja tahu! Lihat kak Changmin dan kak Donghae! Mereka sederhana dan apa adanya, tidak banyak gaya seperti kalian, anak berandal" Baekhyun sengaja berbicara dalam nada yang terdengar menyebalkan supaya kakaknya itu merasa tersinggung karenanya.

"Mereka itu cuma tidak tahu cara bergaya, Baekee. Lagipula mobil mahal sangat nyaman. Dan suara mesinnya sangat _sexy_ , kau tahu?" Minho menyipitkan matanya pada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mendecih seraya tertawa.

"Nyaman itu tak harus mahal, tahu! Tunggu sampai ku laporkan pada mereka berdua tentang ucapanmu barusan" ancam Baekhyun main-main.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Minho kembali tertawa keras. Mengobrol dengan Baekhyun memang selalu terasa menyenangkan baginya. Jauh berbeda saat mengobrol dengan Jongin yang sarkasme, blak-blakan dan dingin meski terkadang bersikap menyebalkan seperti anak-anak.

" _Kaa~_ sudah sampai" seru Minho riang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya didepan area parkir cafe yang dituju Baekhyun.

"Oh! _Gomawo_ " Baekhyun hampir keluar dari mobil Minho sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu, "tapi aku baru ingat bahwa kak Minho belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi"

"Yang mana?"

"Tadi kutanya, kak Minho mau kemana?"

" _Heol~_ yang itu. Tentu saja aku mau kencan, Baek." Minho menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda yang lebih muda. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu" gumamnya cukup kencang, "kau harus pulang untuk makan malam bersama, _arrachi?_ "

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Minho dan disambut oleh uluran jari kelingking lain dari Minho. Yang lebih tua tersenyum tampan sambil menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka yang berbeda ukuran.

"Ok! Hati-hati dijalan, _baby_ Byun"

Kecupan di dahi yang amat manis Baekhyun dapatkan dari Minho sebelum ia keluar dari mobil kakaknya itu dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil _sport_ yang kata Minho bunyinya _'sexy'_ itu mulai berjalan menjauh dan msnghilang dari sudut pandangnya.

.

.

.

"Yah, begitulah yang kumaksud, Byun _haksaeng_." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia mengutarakan maksudnya menemui salah satu siswa berprestasinya itu di luar jam sekolah. Ia meletakkan cangkir _coffee_ di meja lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatan bimbang saat ini.

"Umm.. saya sangat berterimakasih dan merasa terhormat dengan tawaran anda, Cho _seonsaengnim_ " tutur Baekhyun sesopan mungkin. Sejak tadi ia tak berani menatap guru bahasa Jerman nya itu dan lebih memilih menatap meja atau cangkir _coffee_ gurunya.

"Tapi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah judes seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun semakin menelan ludahnya gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mencium bau-bau penolakan darinya.

 _'Padahal aku baru mengatakan basa-basi tapi dia sudah dapat menebaknya'_ batin Baekhyun melankolis.

"Tapi, begini _seonsaengnim_. Anda seharusnya tahu.. emmm.. mengenai..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya dengan ragu, kedua tangannya saling meremas dibawah meja saking gugupnya. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ia harus pintar-pintar memilih kosakata yang tepat agar tak menyinggung gurunya yang sensitif ini, "mengenai ayah saya."

"Aku tahu kau terlahir di keluarga berdarah biru, Byun _haksaeng_. Yeah sebut saja begitu karena keluarga Kangta memang seperti bangsawan, bukan? Tapi bukankah seorang anak bangsawan pun pasti punya mimpi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sarkasme.

" _Joesonghamnida_ , _seonsaengnim_. Bukan maksud saya seperti itu, tapiㅡ"

"Ya aku tahu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Byun _haksaeng_ "

Kegugupan semakin melanda Baekhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun menyebut namanya seperti itu ia jadi merasa bahwa malaikat maut lah yang memanggil namanya. Itu artinya sungguh mengerikan jika kau tak tahu.

"Sebagai remaja beranjak dewasa, saya tentu punya banyak mimpi dan cita-cita yang ingin saya capai tapi saya menyadari bahwa latar belakang keluarga saya tak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi. Ibaratnya, masa depan saya sudah di atur oleh ayah saya semenjak saya masih dalam kandungan. Seperti halnya kakak tertua saya, meski dia adalah seorang seniman dengan tangan ajaibnya, ayah kami tak pernah peduli dan tetap menariknya menuju jalan yang ia inginkan. Seperti itu kira-kira, _seonsaengnim_ " jelas Baekhyun sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun untuk melihat seperti apa perubahan ekspresinya. Namun tak ada yang berubah, wajah guru tampan itu masih tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ucapanmu memang benar, _haksaeng_. Tapi menurutku kau masih bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Kau adalah siswa berprestasi dengan bahasa Jerman terbaik diantara semua siswa kelas XII Jungshin. Bahkan Xi Luhan sekalipun tak sebaik dirimu dalam bahasa Jerman" tutur Kyuhyun dengan sangat jujur dan terbuka, "kalau begitu aku pamit. Biar aku yang membayar minumannya. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Byun _haksaeng_ " Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya menyebabkan Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri sambil membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak, _seonsaengnim_. Pasti akan saya pikirkan lagi, _ssaem_. Pasti" Baekhyun terus membungkuk pada Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun keluar dari _cafe_ itu meninggalkan ia sendirian dengan rasa gundah di hatinya.

Penawaran Kyuhyun memang sangat menggiurkan baginya. Siapapun juga pasti tidak mau menolak tawaran itu, tak terkecuali Baekhuun. Namun seperti yang sudah ia katakan bahwa ia adalah anak yang masa depannya sudah tercantum dalam benak sang ayah sejak ia masih dalam kandungan.

Satu hal yang selalu orang lain pertanyakan tentang keluarganya ; _kenapa marga kalian berbeda?_

Baekhyun awalnya juga sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia sendiri awalnya tak mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Namun seiring ia tumbuh dewasa, ia sadar bahwa ayahnya tak memiliki marga. Itulah jawaban kenapa ia dan keempat saudaranya memiliki marga yang tak pernah sama seolah Kangta sengaja mengumpulkan marga yang berbeda-beda untuk anak-anak lelakinya. Mungkin hanya keluarganya lah yang memiliki keanehan marga seperti itu.

Nada dering ponsel Baekhyun menyadarkan pemiliknya dari lamunan atas keanehan keluarganya. Lantas ia pun menggeser ikon gagang telepon ke arah hijau saat melihat ID Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

 _"Ini bukan Kim Jongin. Ini aku, Park Chanyeol"_ sahut suara _low_ _bass_ diseberang sana.

 _'Ah si keparat ini'_ pikir Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Kenapa orang ini yang memegang ponselnya Jongin? Lantas kemana Jongin pergi?

" _Wae geurae_?"

 _"Jongin berada di rumah sakit Shinwa. Dia jatuh dari motornya"_

Dunia terasa jatuh menimpa kepalanya ketika dengan jelas ia mendengar bahwa adiknya mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja merangsek keluar dari kelopak mata sipitnya. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya sambil berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ dan segera menghentikan taxi yang lewat.

"A-aku akan kesana sekarang"

Setelahnya ia mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol di telepon dan mengatakan pada supir taxi untuk membawanya ke Shinwa _Hospital_ dengan cepat. Selain itu ia juga menghubungi ketiga kakaknya untuk mengabari bahwa Jongin masuk rumah sakit.

Baekhyun sampai di Shinwa _Hospital_ 15 menit kemudian dengan masih menangis sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan tak mengambil kembalian dari supir taxi dan malah berlari dengan kalut untuk mencari adiknya.

"Dimana pasien bernama Kim Jong In?" Tanya Baekhyun pada resepsionis dengan wajah basah oleh air mata.

Resepsionis itu sejenak menatapnya aneh kemudian mulai mencari daftar nama pasien di komputernya, "pasien bernama Kim Jong In masih di tangani di ruang UGD"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, ia berlari ke arah ruang UGD lalu ia menemukan Park Chanyeol berdiri diluar ruang UGD sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?" Baekhyun datang dan menarik bahu Chanyeol untuk menghadapnya. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya diam membuat Baekhyun naik pitam dan akhirnya menuduh Chanyeol. "Ini pasti gara-gara kau! Sejak awal kau memang membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Jongin! Kau keparat! Kau apakan adikku, hah?"

Baekhyun mengamuk sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras dan ia tak henti-hentinya terisak pilu membuat Chanyeol semakin terdiam, tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun. Baekhyun tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang juga berdiri disana menunggu pasien lain termasuk teman-teman satu _gank_ Jongin yang ada disana. Mereka menatap Baekhyun seakan tengah menonton drama picisan.

"Keluarga Kim Jong In." Panggil dokter yang baru saja menangani Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku, _seonsaengnim_?" Baekhyun langsung menyambar dengan cepat, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Adik anda mengalami luka ringan di kaki, perut, pelipis dan tangannya, dia mendapat 8 jahitan di pelipisnya. Namun tangan kiri serta kaki kiri pasien cedera. Punggungnya juga mengalami cedera ringan karena mungkin terjatuh dengan keras ke aspal. Lalu terjadi benturan ringan di kepalanya, untunglah pasien memakai helm saat jatuh dari motornya sehingga benturannya tidak terlalu keras. Kami akan melakukan CT scan untuk tindak lanjut terhadap kepala pasien, kami khawatir ada luka dalam yang serius. Tapi dugaan saya pasien akan baik-baik saja."

Penjelasan dokter itu membuat Baekhyun dan teman-teman Jongin menghela nafas lega, " _kamsahamnida_ , _seonsaengnim_ "

"Kami akan segera memindahkan pasien ke kamar rawat inap."

Setelah itu, dokter tersebut pamit pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggui Jongin di kamar rawatnya bersama Chanyeol sedangkan yang lain menunggu diluar agar tidak membuat kebisingan didalam sini. Ketiga kakak Baekhyun pun belum ada yang sampai ke rumah sakit, mungkin karena jarak rumah mereka dan Shinwa _Hospital_ jauh serta Minho yang mungkin masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

Sejak tadi, Baekhyun bersikap dingin terhadap Chanyeol. Ia masih beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol lah penyebab Jongin masuk rumah sakit saat ini.

"Jongin jatuh dari motornya saat ia balapan dengan Lee Donghyuk" ujar Chanyeol pelan membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralih padanya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Jongin balapan?"

"Jongin mempunyai taruhan dengan Lee Donghyuk. Donghyuk berkata bahwa ia akan menjadikan Oh Sehun miliknya. Jongin tidak terima dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk balapan. Jika Jongin kalah, Donghyuk tak boleh mendekati Oh Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya"

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya mati gaya.

"Oh Sehun? Apa hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka tak pernah mengatakannya? Sehun itu mantan kekasih Jongin dulu sebelum kau pindah ks Jungshin"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa dunia runtuh menimpa kepalanya. Pantas saja Sehun begitu sensi saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah kakak kandung Kim Jong In. Kenapa Sehun tak pernah jujur padanya saja sejak dulu?

Sekarang Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak dan malu pada Chanyeol. Ia tadi sudah menuduh Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa mendengar terlebih dulu penjelasan Chanyeol. Tapi menurutnya Chanyeol juga salah!

"Kenapa tadi kau tak berusaha menjelaskan saat aku menuduhmu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Chanyeol karena ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan malu sekarang.

"Karena kau tak akan mendengarkan apapun saat kau emosi"

Baekhyun terharu, sungguh. Terharu karena Chanyeol dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar, ia tak akan mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol tadi saat ia tengah dilanda emosi.

"Maaf" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol saat samar-samar ia mendengar Baekhyun berucap sesuatu.

"Aku tidak berkata apapun" balas Baekhyun dengan gaya _sassy_ nya.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih pelan dengan senyum yang tak dapat ia tahan. Sayangnya Baekhyun tak melihat senyuman itu.

 **CKREK**

"Jongin- _ah_ "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh secara bersamaan saat pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Changmin, Donghae serta Minho yang baru saja sampai.

"Kakak.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana kondisi Jongin?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak ada luka serius, kak. Jongin hanya mendapat luka-luka kecil serta 8 jahitan di pelipisnya, cedera kaki dan pergelangan tangan serta cedera ringan pada punggung. Dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan _CT scan_ untuk mengetahui keadaan kepala Jongin. Tapi dokter bilang kepala Jongin sepertinya akan baik-baik saja karena Jongin memakai helm saat jatuh dari motor."

"Aish! Anak itu! Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa kecelakaan seperti ini?" geram Changmin sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin yang masih belum siuman.

Baekhyun tertawa garing, "hahaha, dia hanya melalukan taruhan bodoh dengan seseorang, kak. Biasalah... Jongin" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "aku menunggu diluar ya"

Dia lalu memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol lewat matanya untuk keluar dari sana dan Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung saja keluar tanpa bicara apa-apa diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar keluar, ia sempat mendapati kakak ketiganya ㅡMinhoㅡ mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menggoda kepadanya. Ha! Apa-apaan kakaknya itu?

" _Annysonghaseyo hyung!_ " sapa teman-teman berandal Jongin yang duduk dikelas X dan XI saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Jongin. Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka aneh dan memilih untuk tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau lapar? Mau aku belikan sesuatu?" tawar seorang pria dengan wajah lancipnya ㅡJung Taek Woon atau akrab dipanggil Leo oleh teman brandalnya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar" tolak Baekhyun dengan senyum canggungnya.

Namun Chanyeol yang berdiri didekat Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara cacing-cacing diperut Baekhyun yang meminta makanan pada si pemilik perut. Lantas Chanyeol dengan inisiatifnya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana menuai siulan heboh dari yang lainnya.

" _Daebak_! Chanyeol _hyung_ _fantastic_!" teriak Zico tanpa tahu tempat.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan tautan hatinya" kekeh Kyungsoo yang jarang sekali berekspresi.

Chanyeol sudah membawa Baekhyun semakin jauh, bahkan mereka sudah memasuki _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" protes Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau lapar, bodoh" jawab Chanyeol kelewat datar dan santai memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu, idiot! Dan kenapa kau harus menggenggam tanganku, ya ampun!"

"Aku takut kau hilang ditengah keramaian, tubuhmu kan mungil" bisik Chanyeol _sexy_ di telinga Baekhyun yang membuat si mungil bergidik mendengar suara _low_ _bass_ itu menyapa telinganya dengan apik.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya terdiam, membiarkan musuh menyebalkannya ini terus menggenggam tangannya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak disebelah rumah sakit Shinwa.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin _spaghetti_ dan _ham_ " jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik buku menu dengan tak minat.

" _Just it?_ "

"Dan.. Segelas _Americano_ "

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit. Baekhyun suka _Americano_? Tak disangka. Ia pun kemudian menyebutkan ulang pesanan Baekhyun pada pelayan lalu menyebutkan pesanannya sendiri, setelahnya pelayan itu pergi menyisakan keheningan diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kapan Jongin dan Sehun pacaran?"

Rupanya Baekhyun masih memikirkan soal hubungan _absurd_ kedua manusia aneh itu.

"Sekitar 2 bulan lalu" jawab Chanyeol seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah.. Masih baru" gumam Baekhyun dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk paham. Kepalanya sibuk memutar percakapan-percakapannya dengan Sehun yang memang terdengar ganjal ketika mereka membicarakan soal Jongin. Ternyata ini alasannya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ternyata Sehun ini benar-benar tipe _bottom_ seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae, karena mana mungkin Jongin yang _bottom_ dalam hubungan mereka. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, wajah Jongin yang terlihat seperti om-om mesum ㅡmenurut Baekhyunㅡ sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang _bottom_ jadi pastilah anak itu _top_ dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Waktu untuk menunggu makanan pesanan mereka habiskan dengan berdiam diri. Baekhyun yang sibuk melamunkan Jongin dan Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol yang pura-pura bermain dengan ponselnya. Padahal andai kalian tahu bahwa sejak tadi yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan ponselnya hanyalah membolak-balik menu yang ada di ponselnya tanpa membuka aplikasi apapun. Konyol memang.

Untunglah makanan cepat datang membuat keduanya kembali pada dunia nyata. Lantas mereka pun menikmati makan malam itu dengan khidmat ㅡcanggung maksudnya.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan menarik perhatian Baekhyun, "sudut bibirmu Baek" ujar Chanyeol yang hanya menuai tatapan polos dari mata _puppy_ Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

Dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengambil _tissue_ makan yang ada di meja kemudian me-lap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang kotor oleh saus _spaghetti_ yang dimakannya. Baekhyun sendiri langsung salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Hey! Meskipun ia menganggap si Park preman itu adalah musuhnya, tetap saja jika keadaannya seperti ini ia juga jadi canggung. Jadi jangan salahkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup kencang seakan ingin merobek rongga dadanya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil"

Dan kegiatan _sweet_ itu langsung terinterupsi saat suara _bass_ Chanyeol menubruk gendang telinga Baekhyun. Ucapan yang menyebalkan itu sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak abnormal, lantas ia pun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dasar menjengkelkan" desis Baekhyun yang justru mendapat kekehan lucu dari Chanyeol. Lihatlah siapa yang lebih kekanakan disini.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita harus kembali kesana" ujar Chanyeol tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

Dengan rasa kesalnya, ia pun meneguk _Americano_ yang masih tersisa di cangkirnya hingga tak tersisa kemudian memanggil _waiter_ untuk mendapat _bill_ nya. Saat Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan dompetnya, Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi.

"Biar aku saja"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah pria yang lebih muda saat pria itu mengeluarkan _black_ _card_ miliknya tanpa beban.

 _'Tck, berandal busuk kaya raya ternyata'_ batin Baekhyun setelah melihat _black_ _card_ milik Chanyeol. Sepertinya _gank_ Chanyeol memang berisi orang-orang bersaku tebal.

Mereka pun keluar dari dalam _cafe_ dengan Baekhyun yang tak bosan-bosannya menghujani Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiganya hingga Chanyeol merasa risih dan menatap yang lebih tua dengan malas.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau sengaja ya ingin membuatku merasa berhutang padamu?" tuding Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung ke arah pria itu.

"Jangan suka menuduh orang sembarangan, tuan Byun" bisik Chanyeol tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya hingga ia harus sedikit menunduk untuk itu. Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula lalu menatap Baekhyun, "kau bisa kembali duluan"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu ke minimarket di persimpangan jalan." Sahut Chanyeol santai seraya mendongak untuk menunjuk minimarket yang ia maksud dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku ikut!" Baekhyun menyambar dengan cepat membuat ia sendiri merasa malu karena ia jadi terkesan sangat antusias seperti anak kecil. Ia pun mengusap tengkuknya kaku, "maksudku... Aku juga mau membeli sesuatu"

Chanyeol sempat menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Terserah pria mungil itu saja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol pun mulai berjalan menuju arah yang ia tuju dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya sedangkan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang dengan langkah kaki kecilnya yang terbatas. Lihatlah sekarang ia terlihat seperti adik kecil yang tengah mengekori kakaknya.

Mereka sampai di minimarket yang dimaksud Chanyeol tak lama kemudian dan mereka mengambil sesuatu yang ingin mereka beli masing-masing. Chanyeol membeli sebungkus rokok beserta pemantiknya sedangkan Baekhyun membeli _ice cream_ kesukaannya.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan risih ketika mereka sudah keluar dari minimarket dan Chanyeol tengah menyalakan rokoknya sambil mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang memang tak perlu dijawab karena jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang" dumelnya sambil membuka bungkusan _ice cream_ yang baru saja dibelinya dan mulai menjilatinya. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti kala ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan asap rokok Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak suka asap rokok ㅡuhukk"

" _Wae?_ " tanya Chanyeol santai masih tetap menyesap rokoknya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang terbatuk karena asap rokoknya.

"Itu sangat mengganggu pernafasanku, tahu!" protes Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa diduganya langsung membuang rokoknya yang terbilang masih _'panjang'_ itu ke trotoar kemudian menginjaknya hingga apinya padam. "Kenapa kau membuangnya?" Baekhyun masih saja bertanya dengan lugu nya.

"Kau bilang kau terganggu, 'kan?"

Dan Baekhyun begitu tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir nista Park Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata tak bermoral. Apa pria itu baru saja mempedulikannya? Duh, ia jadi salah tingkahㅡ

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau kau merengek nanti pada kakak-kakakmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah meracunimu dengan asap rokok ku"

ㅡlagi.

Baekhyun menarik semua kesimpulan dalam benaknya saat mendengar ucapan si menjengkelkan Park preman itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah berpikiran begitu. Lalu dengan perasaan kesal, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti bocah. Tak ayal, sikap Baekhyun itu kembali menuai senyuman kecil di wajah si bar-bar Park Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia tersenyum akibat ulah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Yang pasti, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai tidak waras sekarang.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol keparat!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun otomatis terhenti saat mendengar seruan kurang ajar dari seseorang di belakang mereka. Lantas keduanya berbalik dan mendapati sekelompok pemuda berdiri disana dengan balok kayu ditangan masing-masing. Baekhyun hitung kepala mereka berjumlah 7 orang.

"Baek, kau harus lari" bisik Chanyeol pelan dengan mata yang masih tetap fokus memandang ke arah sekelompok pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa barusan pria ini menyuruhnya untuk kabur seperti wanita?

"Cepat, Baek!"

" _Aniya!_ Kau pikir aku _yeoja_?" Sinis Baekhyun yang menuai geraman rendah dari Chanyeol.

"Baek ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat! Dengarkan aku kali ini saja! Mereka bukan lawanmu!"

"Kau pikir aku lemah, _eo_?"

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya, hah?" Tanya salah satu dari 7 orang pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Hey, Yongguk- _ah_. Bukankah itu adalah kakaknya Kim Jong In ya?" Salah satu yang lainnya menyahut dengan tawa remeh mengundang tawa anak-anak yang lainnya yang terlihat sangat meremehkan postur tubuh Baekhyun yang pendek dan kurus, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Desis Chanyeol tidak suka ditengah tawa mereka.

"Ha! Apa mau kami? Tentu saja menghabisimu! Kau pikir kami akan melepaskanmu setelah kau dan bajingan-bajingan Jungshin itu menghabisi anak buahku, hah!" Jawab Yongguk disertai ia yang meludah tepat ke depan Chanyeol.

"Menjijikan" gumam Baekhyun dengan ekspresi mengernyit.

"Jangan banyak omong kalian! Habisi mereka!"

"Baekhyun lari!" Teriak Chanyeol bersamaan dengan Yongguk yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang namun yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya diam seperti seorang lelaki sejati. Ia akan melawan bagaimana pun caranya. Ia bukan wanita!

Dan baku hantam pun terjadi, Chanyeol yang memang ahli nya dalam hal semacam ini tentunya sangat mudah menumbangkan orang-orang yang menyerangnya meskipun mereka berjumlah 4 orang. Namun pikirannya kalut saat mengingat mungkin Baekhyun akan terluka karena ini tanpa ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri hapkido.

Semua awalnya baik-baik saja, hingga salah satu diantara _gank_ Yongguk mengeluarkan _stun gun_ yang tak terduga dari saku jaket mereka kemudian menyalakannya dan melayangkannya ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung berteriak kalut.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"ARGHHHH"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, aku balik lagi dengan fanfic yang entah ada yang nunggu atau enggak /plak/ abaikan aja ya author ini xD**

 **Makasih binggo buat kalian yang udah support karya aku yang satu ini. Makasih banget gengs! Aku sayang kalian unchh /ditabok readers/**

 **Oke serius deh.. Sebelumnya thanks sama Puji Hkhs, SHINeexo, shantisolekah9 dan seorang guest yang tidak diketahui identitasnya /ceilaaah/ karena kalian udah teliti bangke *eh banget maksudnya- sampe nyadar kalau uri Baekhyun sama saudara-saudaranya itu beda marga disini. Dan perlu kalian tahu bahwa author sengaja bikin marga mereka beda, nanti bakal dijelasin di next chapter, okay? Author pernah bikin marga Baekhyun jadi Kim di ff author yang sebelumnya yakni Calendula, dan author udah ngerasain aja gimana ribetnya apalagi ketika typo dan kebablasan nulis marga aslinya, terus gimana rasanya. Rasanya tuh kaya ada pahit-pahit nya /plak! Abaikan!/ becanda ya, maksudnya feel nya tuh jadi beda. Author pengennya mereka marganya tetep sama dengan cara anti mainstream /caelaah biasa aje/ oke, abaikan lagi ya. Pokoknya author bikin nama mereka sama kaya marga aslinya tapi mereka ttep saudara sekandung disini. Mungkin kalian bingung dan akan dibahas di next chapter. Maafkan author yang selalu bikin ribet ini gengs.**

 **Terus lagi ya ada my reader yang unchh yang nama akun nya Park Chanbee dan katanya kenapa Changmin bisa jadi yang lebih tua padahal Donghae lebih tua dari Changmin. Oke itu sumvehh author gak tau apa apa. Jangan gebukin author pliis, nanti ff nya gak dilanjutin kalo author tewas /eh?/ becanda kaleee gengss.. Jadi ini murni author gatau kalo Donghae lebih tua dari Changmin. Yang author pengen itu sejak awal jadi di keluarganya Baekhyun itu ada satu perwakilan /busyeeet perwakilan!?/ dari BoyBand asal SMEnt, jadi yaaahh begitulah pokoknya. Jadi keluarga Baekhyun sebut aja SM family wkwkwksss /abaikan/**

 **Gitu aja kali ya cuap cuapnya..**

 **Finally... Jangan lupa review okaaaaayy gengsss?**

 **See Ya!**

 **Eh iya! Lupa, kan! Author bawa nama readers ff ini di bagian cuap cuap author karena author pengen kalian tahu /bukan tempe yehh/ gengss bahwa komen kalian itu berarti buaaangedddtthhzz buat author karena kalian lah yang bikin author semangat. Author pengen kalian tauu bahwa setiap tulisan kalian di kolom review itu author baca meskipun cuma satu kata. Gapapa, author hargain karena kalian udah mau apresiasi karya author yg absurd ini, daripada para siders kan gengss? Okelah, intinya author selalu baca review kalian jadi jangan pernah sekali kali mikir kalo apa yang kalian tulis di kolom review itu cuma lewat aja di kotak masuk email akoohh tanpa akohhh baca.. Itu gak bener okee?**

 **Jadi akoooohhh mau ingetin lagi, keep review genggsss! Lovyuhhh!**


	4. BUKAN CHAPTER! WAJIB BACA!

BUKAN NEW CHAPTER!

.

.

CUMA SEKEDAR PENGUMUMAN!

.

.

.

Gengss, author cuma mau minta saran dari kalian. Aku sebenernya pengen publish ff ini di wattpad atau bahkan pindahin ke wattpad. Tapi takutnya gak ada yang baca soalnya aku masih pemula di wattpad. So, gimana dong?

Alasannya karena aku pengen bebas pake gambar kalau di wattpad. Soalnya kan kalo di wattpad bisa nyelipin gambar ditengah tengah cerita. Nah aku pengennya gitu. Jadi menurut kalian gimana?

Please kasih saran nya. TOLONG! Jangan berpura-pura tidak membaca post ini.


	5. BUKAN UPDATE! KEPUTUSAN

Oke, sorry spam lagi. Ini bukan post new chapter ya.

Lanjutin yang masalah pindah lapak ya ini ada 3 kubu sebenernya. Antara yang nyuruh gak pindah, nyuruh pindah dan nyuruh publish di 2 tempat. Jadi bingung kan.

Setelah menjalani masa-masa dilema dan galau /elahh/ akhirnya author udah vonis bahwaaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini bakal di publish di 2 tempat. Yaitu ffn sama wattpad. Biar adil. Meski sebenernya agak ragu sih publish di wattpad soalnya cari reader di wattpad menurut aku lebih susah dari pada di ffn.

Buat kalian yang punya akun wattpad mampir yaa kesana hihi.. aku bakal publish prolog nya dulu hari ini.

Nama akun aku sama kok kaya di ffn, zyyeoliee.

Mampir oke?

Sekian aja.

Bentar lagi update yang chapter 3 kok. Don't worry guys..

See Ya!


	6. Chapter 3 : TAKEN

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol, dengan penuh emosi yang menguasai dirinya, membabi buta menghajar musuh-musuhnya. Matanya sudah penuh oleh kabut amarah begitu melihat Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan dan sudah terkapar di trotoar dengan setengah mata yang terpejam. Belum lagi anak-anak keparat itu yang tak habis-habisnya menendangi tubuh Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun adalah bola sepak ditengah lapangan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar pun seakan takut hanya untuk menginterupsi kegiatan tak terpuji mereka, apalagi untuk menolong Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Beraninya main keroyokan, anak Yangshin memang pengecut"

Tiga orang yang tengah menendang tubuh Baekhyun yang terkapar di trotoar langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Zhang Yixing, Do Kyungsoo serta Huang Zitao berdiri disana dengan wajah datar mereka. Sedangkan anak-anak Yongshin yang lain masih sibuk mengeroyok Chanyeol yang seperti robot pembunuh saat ini.

"Beraninya kalian menyentuhnya" desis Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Dan dengan cara kotor" sambung Tao ketika melihat _stun gun_ yang dipegang salah satu dari mereka.

"Wae? Kau mau merasakannya juga, huh?" Tanya anak yang memegang _stun gun_ sambil mengayun-ayunkannya dengan senang hati.

"Cari mati" ujar Yixing datar diikuti serangan mendadak dari ketiga anggota preman Jungshin itu. Mereka pun berkelahi satu lawan satu sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan empat pecundang berbekal balok kayu yang berhasil ia kalahkan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Ia berlari ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang terkapar di trotoar kemudian memangku kepala yang lebih tua di paha nya.

"Baek... kau dengar aku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya pingsan karena matanya masih sedikit terbuka dan nafasnya memburu. Ia juga dapat melihat luka bakar bekas _stun gun_ di lengan atas sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Keparat-keparat itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun karena saat ini kesadarannya tengah di ambang batas. Yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya adalah erangan-erangan kesakitan. Lantas Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan secepat mungkin berlari menuju rumah sakit Shinwa untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama bagi Baekhyun, diikuti oleh langkah Yixing, Zitao serta Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan keparat tukang keroyok tadi.

Awalnya mereka hanya berniat mencari udara segar saja setelah hidung mereka dipenuhi aroma obat khas rumah sakit. Namun siapa sangka mereka akan menemukan anak-anak Yangshin yang tengah mengeroyok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kecepatan lari Chanyeol saat membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya benar-benar seperti pelari _marathon_ internasional ㅡatau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti orang gila yang kesetanan. Raut wajahnya sangat khawatir ketika ia meletakan Baekhyun di _blankar_ UGD untuk mendapat pertolongan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pasien?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Baekhyun sambil sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi Baekhyun.

"Tangannya terkena _stun gun_ lalu mungkin ia mendapat pukulan-pukulan pada tubuhnya" jelas Chanyeol seraya mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang bahkan bersih dari luka memar, tidak seperti orang yang habis berkelahi.

Chanyeol juga melihatnya sendiri tadi bahwa Baekhyun sebetulnya pandai berkelahi dan mungkin saja tadi ia bisa mengalahkan 3 anak Yangshin yang mengeroyoknya hingga sampai saat mereka mengeluarkan _stun gun_ dengan tegangan yang sepertinya cukup tinggi hingga Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya akibat sengatan listrik dari _stun gun_ tersebut.

"Anda bisa menunggu di sebelah sana" ujar perawat sambil menunjuk tempat dekat meja administrasi dan Chanyeol pun menurutinya.

Yixing, Zitao dan Kyungsoo juga sudah sampai disana. Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas raut cemas dari wajah Chanyeol yang sangat jarang sekali ia tunjukan. Bahkan saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kai jatuh dari motornya ketika balapan pun Chanyeol tidak se-cemas itu.

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar Yixing seraya mengelus bahu Chanyeol seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dalam hatinya, tak henti-hentinya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini. Hingga dokter yang menangani Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun sudah selesai di obati.

Keempatnya langsung saja melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Anak itu sudah sepenuhnya sadar sekarang, mata sipitnya menatap keempat brandal sekolah itu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Beristirahatlah, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Yixing ramah.

"Jangan beritahu kakak ku tentang ini" cicitnya dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa, _sunbaenim_? Mereka pasti khawatir" tanya Zitao heran.

"Itu masalahnya. Mereka akan sangat khawatir, tolong jangan beritahu mereka apapun soal ini. Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun berusaha duduk meski perutnya terasa mual dan tulang rusuknya terasa sakit. Ia dibantu oleh Kyungsoo dan Yixing untuk duduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam sejak tadi. "Aku harus kembali kesana sebelum mereka curiga"

"Tapi kau masih butuh istirahat, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja" keukeuhnya seraya turun dari blankar dan menjejakkan kakinya yang masih lemas untuk bertumpu di lantai.

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, "untuk menutupi luka di lenganmu" ujar Chanyeol datar. "Aku harus pergi." Dan lelaki itu pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi membuat ketiga temannya setidaknya mengangkat alis mereka penuh tanda tanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mematung untuk beberapa saat. Sikap tak terduga Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Kenapa terus seperti ini?

"Ayo, kami akan mengantarmu ke kamar Jongin"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Tadinya ia mau membolos untuk menjaga Jongin yang sudah siuman kemarin. Namun Minho bilang itu tidak perlu karena ia yang akan menunggui Jongin di rumah sakit berhubung ia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Selama berada dirumah, Baekhyun selalu memakai pakaian berlengan panjang dan bersikap senormal mungkin supaya kakak-kakaknya tak bertanya macam-macam padanya padahal demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat merasa tersiksa dengan rasa ngilu yang ditimbulkan memar-memar disekitar perut dan dadanya jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia rasanya sangat berat. Dan hal itu sekarang berdampak pada Baekhyun yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ia hanya duduk di tepian lapangan sambil menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan permainan sepak bola mereka.

"Tidak masalah. Aku kan memang tidak bisa main bola" gumamnya berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun- _haksaeng_! Bisakah kau mengambilkan buku daftar nilai di mejaku?" pinta Lee _seonsaengnim_ dari arah lapangan. Baekhyun lantas berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berseru "ye, _ssaem_!" lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kantor guru.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ditengah lorong-lorong sepi karena yang lain jelas-jelas tengah belajar didalam kelas hingga ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pria ketika ia hendak menaiki anak tangga.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun memekik pelan saat pantatnya mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Orang itu ㅡChanyeolㅡ, menatap Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa ingin menolong sedikitpun. Baekhyun pun hendak memaki orang yang baru saja menabraknya dan kini hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantunya berdiri, namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki orang itu kala melihat siapa orang tersebut. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya lelah sambil berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah akibat nyeri di bagian depan tubuhnya yang sungguh menganggu.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi. Kau selalu membuatku sial" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya barusan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya pria yang lebih muda dengan penampilan bar-bar nya itu hanya berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah datar dan tidak pedulinya membuat Baekhyun mendumel kembali, "dasar Park preman menyebalkan." Padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat menyinggung soal kejadian semalam.

Lalu ia pun bergegas pergi ke lantai 2 menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil daftar nilai yang diminta oleh Lee _seonsaengnim_.

.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Jongdae dan Minseok memutuskan untuk menyeret Baekhyun menuju kantin tanpa mengetahui bahwa badan Baekhyun rasanya seperti remuk saat mereka menyeretnya paksa.

"YA! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tahu!" omel Baekhyun ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di kantin.

Jongdae serta Minseok kompak mengabaikan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk memesan minuman segar sebagai pemuas dahaga mereka yang baru saja selesai berolahraga.

"Hei, Baek. Kenapa kau tak ikut olahraga barusan?" tanya Minseok setelah ia memesan.

"Sudah kubilang aku sakit"

"Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja" sangkal Jongdae dengan mata menyipit penuh rasa curiga.

 _'Baik pantatmu!'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang dengan membawa senyum cerah di wajah tampannya. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _hyungdeul!_ " sapanya dengan nada sok imut yang membuat perut Baekhyun tambah mual mendengarnya.

"Berhenti membuatku mempunyai hasrat untuk melempar meja kantin padamu, Hun" ujar Jongdae blak-blakan.

"Ah _jinjja_ ~!" sahutnya dengan nada manja, "aku kan yang paling muda"

"Yang paling muda bukan berarti yang paling imut, Sehun-ah" sangkal Minseok dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Aku setuju!" sambung Baekhyun dan mereka ber- _high five_ ria atas kemenangan ucapan mereka sedangkan Sehun cemberut.

"Oh ya, Baek. Kemana Kim Jongin adikmu itu? Aku tak melihatnya dari pagi"

Pertanyaan Jongdae barusan sukses membuat wajah Sehun semakin masam, "ah _jinjja~_ jangan membicarakan soal si hitam itu!" rengek Sehun menuai cibiran dari ketiga orang yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja sensi saat mendengar nama Kim Jong In? Ada apa denganmu, huh?" tanya Minseok sinis.

"Jelas lah. Orang Jongin mantan pacarnya Sehun" sahut Baekhyun santai membuat ketiga manusia sesama jenis yang ada di meja itu memelototkan matanya heboh.

" _MWO? JINJJAYO?_ " ㅡJongdae.

"SERIUS, BAEK?" ㅡMinseok.

"I-ITU TIDAK BENAR!" ㅡSehun.

"Cih.. Tidak benar tapi kau gugup begitu. Jadi semuanya benar ya? _Aigoo~_ _uri_ Sehunee pernah berkencan dengan _uri_ dongsaeng Jonginee" goda Baekhyun dengan tatapan jahil pada Sehun yang wajahnya sudah merona parah.

" _Omo! Omo!_ Darimana kau mendapatkan berita mencengangkan ini, Baekhyunee?" tanya Jongdae antusias.

" _Aniya! Aniya!_ Itu _hoax_ , _hyung!_ Jangan mempercayainya!" sangkal Sehun mati-matian namun Baekhyun justru malah tersenyum evil padanya.

"Ani, ini bukan _hoax_ , Hun-a~. Aku mendapatkan ini dari sumber terpercaya dan teraktual" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Sehun dengan gaya bicara seperti Sehun saat ia mendapat gosip terbaru.

"Pfftthh.. _Aigoo~_ pantas saja Sehun selalu sensi saat kita membicarakan Jongin. Sang mantan, huh?" goda Minseok sambil menarik-narik ujung blazer seragam Sehun.

"Katakan, Baek! Darimana kau mendapatkan berita ini?" tanya Jongdae tak sabaran. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pelayan kantin datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Jongdae pun meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"Dari Park Chanyeol si kingka Jungshin" jawab Baekhyun santai membuat Sehun dan Minseok melotot seakan mata mereka akan melompat dari tempatnya sedangkan Jongdae langsung terbatuk.

"Uhukkㅡ uhukkㅡ hoekk." ternyata Jongdae tak sengaja menelan sebongkah es batu besar dalam minumannya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan kini membuat ia tersedak karena es batu besar itu menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Untungnya ia bisa memuntahkan es batu itu lagi, tapi masalahnya, Kim Jongdae memuntahkan es batu itu kedalam gelas minumannya sendiri menuai kernyitan jijik dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Ewwhh! Kim kardus Jongdae, kau sungguh menjijikan!" ucap Minseok dengan segala kejujurannya.

"Uhukk uhukk.. Tapi Baek, kau sungguh mengobrol dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara berbisik saat ia menyebut nama si kingka Jungshin itu dan memilih mengabaikan ucapan Minseok barusan.

"Tidak mengobrol sih," ㅡBaekhyun bohong, "semalam ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan kami hanya sekedar bercakap ringan" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya apalagi didepan Sehun bahwa semalam Jongin kecelakaan dari motornya karena taruhan balapan liar demi Sehun. Ada 2 dampak yang Baekhyun bayangkan jika dia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sehun. Pertama ; Sehun akan marah besar pada Jongin karena sudah menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Kedua ; Sehun akan merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan Jongin kecelakaan akibat membelanya. Namun menurut Baekhyun, yang paling mungkin terjadi adalah opsi pertamanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Bercakap ringan? Yang benar saja, Baek! Itu Park Chanyeol loh!" seru Jongdae dengan segala kehebohannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyahut ucapan Jongdae, keadaan kantin tiba-tiba menjadi sepi seperti tanpa penghuni kala sekelompok anak laki-laki berseragam amburadul memasuki kantin dengan gaya angkuh khas mereka.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti langkah kaki angkuh mereka yang berjalan menuju tempat biasa mereka. Namun langkah-langkah kaki itu terhenti kala beberapa dari mereka tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Lantas mereka yang merasa lebih muda dari Baekhyun berhenti berjalan sejenak lalu berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan sambil berucap _"annyeonghaseyo hyungnim"_

Dan itu membuat seisi kantin langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka yang _notabene_ nya adalah preman keren dari Jungshin bisa tunduk dan hormat pada Baekhyun yang bahkan tak pernah terlibat masalah di sekolah.

Setelah menyapa Baekhyun dengan wajah sok imut, mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol dan beberapa anak kelas XII satu _gank_ nya duduk. Mereka yang tiba-tiba menyapa Baekhyun adalah anggota _gank_ dari kelas X dan kelas XI.

Lihat bahkan Jongdae, Minseok dan Sehun menjatuhkan rahang mereka sampai detik ini saking kagetnya.

" _Aigoo~ uri_ Baekhyunee jadi seperti bos mereka sekarang" ㅡMinseok.

"Baek, kau apakan mereka hingga jadi seperti itu?" ㅡJongdae.

"Baekhyun hyung jadi ikutan preman?" ㅡSehun.

Dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul kepala Sehun akibat pertanyaan bodohnya barusan. Enak saja anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia ikut-ikutan jadi preman. _Never!_

"Mana kutahu! Mereka saja yang sok kenal!" jawab Baekhyun ketus. Ia sendiri kaget dengan sikap anak-anak brandal itu yang belakangan jadi manis terhadapnya. Padahal Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu akibat insiden _'mengantar baju olahraga Park preman'_ , ia di goda habis-habisan oleh mereka karena wajahnya yang seperti _yeoja_. Ha! Menggelikan memang.

"Kau punya bakat alami untuk jadi pawang monster, Baek!" seru Jongdae kembali heboh setelah keadaan kantin kembali lagi seperti semula, ricuh dan berisik.

Sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama, karena selanjutnya keadaan kembali hening saat seorang gadis cantik mendekat pada bangku preman Jungshin dengan langkah malu-malunya. Lalu gadis itu berdiri di samping meja mereka dengan percaya diri.

"Chanyeol _oppa_.." panggilnya manis.

Suasana semakin mencekam ketika Chanyeol menaikan pandangannya pada gadis ber _name-tag_ Kim Dasom itu dan memandangnya dengan pandangan datar tanpa minat.

"Chanyeol _oppa_. Aku suka padamu, mau tidak _oppa_ jadi pacarku?" tanya Dasom dengan tingkah sok imut sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya.

"Berani sekali" gumam Minseok.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol akan menolaknya mentah-mentah lalu mem _bully_ nya dan mempermalukan gadis itu. Huh, gadis yang malang" bisik Jongdae diantara mereka berempat.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak berkomentar. Namun ia bersumpah saat melihat mata tajam Chanyeol menatap tanpa ekspresi tepat ke arahnya sebelum pria itu menjawab "ya" dan membuat seisi kantin kembali _shock_ dibuatnya.

 **PARK CHANYEOL SI KINGKA JUNGSHIN BARU SAJA TAKEN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS DARI KELAS X !**

" _What the_ _ㅡ_ bagaimana bisa? Astaga! Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku!" pekik Jongdae tertahan ditengah sorak sorai didalam kantin yang begitu heboh menyambut hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan Kim Dasom.

Diantara semua keributan itu, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap datar pada Chanyeol dan Dasom yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasih barunya itu. Sungguh menjijikan, pikir Baekhyun. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia merasakan ada sebuah rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas menerima cinta Dasom. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat dirinya terganggu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengejek dirinya sendiri dengan hatinya yang mudah terbawa perasaan hanya karena sekali makan malam dengan Chanyeol tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Bodohnya Byun Baekhyun, seperti seorang gadis saja!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.15 KST saat Baekhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki ruang musik untuk melakukan praktek biola disana. Jongdae sedari tadi sudah bergelayut di tangan kurusnya. Pria kardus itu bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin pergi praktek karena ia tidak bisa.

Dan Baekhyun saat itu berkata _**"salah sendiri tidak rajin berlatih selama ini"**_. Omelan itu sukses membuat Jongdae bungkam.

Lalu sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang musik dan satu persatu mulai dipanggil untuk maju kedepan mempraktekan lagu apapun yang sudah mereka pelajari selama 3 minggu ini sesuai jangka waktu yang diberikan Song _Seonsaengnim_. Baekhyun hanya menguap sesekali, bosan menunggu giliran karena Song _seonsaengnim_ memanggil murid-muridnya dari absen paling bawah, menyebalkan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka membawakan nada-nada ringan juga terkadang macet ditengah perjalanan seperti kaset rusak atau justru fals ditengah nada nya. Xiumin tadi sudah maju kedepan dengan salah satu karya Mozart, _Symphony No.40 Molto allegr_ o. Dia membawakannya dengan cukup baik. Lagipula dia pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah bisa bermain biola sejak SMP. Setidaknya itu membantu untuk sekarang. Dan sekarang, didepan sana, berdiri seorang Kim Jongdae dengan kikuknya meletakan biola milik SMA Jungshin di pundak kiri nya. Pria itu mulai menggesek biolanya dan melantunkan musik anak-anak, _twinkle-twinkle little star_ , yang membuat seisi ruang musik tertawa dibuatnya. Apalagi banyak nada yang fals didalamnya. Jongdae tak menyelesaikan lagunya sampai akhir karena guru Song memintanya untuk berhenti sebab suara gesekan biola dari Jongdae sungguh membuat telinga sakit.

"Aaa! Aku malu sekali" rengek Jongdae sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung kecil Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Dae-ya. Jangan di pikirkan. Mungkin bakatmu adalah bernyanyi, tidak dengan alat musik" ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik membuat Jongdae mencubit pelan pinggang sahabatnya itu.

"Kau seharusnya menghabiskan waktu 3 minggu mu untuk belajar serius! Bukannya membaca komik!" Xiumin mengomel sambil memukul-mukul kepala Jongdae menggunakan bukunya. Untung saja aksi anarkis itu cepat di hentikan oleh Baekhyun, jika tidak mungkin Jongdae sudah gegar otak dibuatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menegang saat namanya dipanggil oleh Song _seonsaengnim_ untuk segera maju kedepan. Lantas ia pun bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Jongdae yang kehilangan sandarannya.

Ia mengambil biola dari atas meja guru kemudian meletakan benda itu di pundak kanannya membuat semua teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun melongok dibuatnya, termasuk Song _seonsaengnim_ juga.

"Kau bermain di pundak kananmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

" _Ye, ssaem_ "

"Mengejutkan, Byun _haksaeng_. Aku ingin mendengar permainanmu. Silahkan"

Dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, Baekhyun mulai menggesek biola di pundak kanannya dan menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah yang begitu menghipnotis. Song _seonsaengnim_ mengenal lagu ini, _Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso Op.28._

"Jenius" gumam guru Song dengan tatapan terpana pada Baekhyun.

Bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengayunkan penggesek biolanya, bagaimana cara Baekhyun memindahkan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik untuk menghasilkan setiap nada yang indah, bagaimana cara Baekhyun terlihat menghayati setiap melodi yang ia hasilkan. Itu benar-benar sangat indah.

Namun permainan brilian itu berakhir dalam durasi 1 menit 29 detik. Baekhyun mengakhiri permainan biolanya ketika terdapat jeda dalam nada aslinya dan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berhenti karena jika ia melanjutkannya maka akan sangat lama.

Tepuk tangan dan siulan serta ucapan penuh ujian Baekhyun dapatkan saat ia mengakhiri permainannya. Guru Song juga ikut memberinya tepukan tangan yang meriah beserta senyum lebarnya.

" _Bravo_ , Byun- _haksaeng_! _Bravo_!" puji guru Song sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun penuh apresiasi.

" _Kamsahmnida_ , _seonsaengnim_. Anda terlalu memuji" ujar Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Sungguh menakjubkan, Byun Baekhyun- _haksaseng_! Ini bukan hanya sebuah permainan singkat! Kau brilian dengan memainkannya di bahu kananmu"

"Itu hanya sebuah kebiasaan buruk ku, _ssaem_. Tidak seharusnya aku bermain biola di bahu kananku"

"Astaga! Aku sungguh tak menyangka punya murid calon _violinist_ hebat sepertimu"

"Anda terlalu memuji, seonsaengnim. Saya kembali ke tempat saya, _seonsaengnim_. Permisi"

Setelah Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, atmosfer di sekitar tetap belum berubah, masih terdengar banyak sanjungan yang dilontarkan untuknya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Astaga Baek! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku terus merasa jantungan? Kenapa kau banyak sekali menyimpan rahasia sih!" omel Xiumin seraya menggeplak punggung Baekhyun membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Bagus sekali Xiumin membuat tubuhnya sakit. Untung bukan bagian dadanya yang terkena geplakan tangan Xiumin. Kalau ya, ia yakin bahwa ia akan menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai akibat rasa sakitnya.

"Apa sih? Sakit tahu!" Baekhyun memelototi Xiumin namun Xiumin mengabaikan pelototan menggemaskan itu.

"Permainan biolamu sangat mengagumkan, Baek. Itu maksud Xiumin" Jongdae menyahut seperti seorang penerjemah bahasa.

"Itu bukan rahasia, Xiumin-ah. Kau saja yang tidak tahu"

"Tapi kau juga tak pernah membicarakannya pada kami, Baek"

"Itu bukan topik bagus untuk dibicarakan"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus bercerita tentang dirimu"

"Kalian sudah cukup tahu soal aku"

"Ha! Aku kesal padamu!"

"Terimakasih, Xiumin-ah. Aku juga menyayangimu"

"YA! AISH!"

.

.

.

"Byun- _haksaeng_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah keluar ruang musik pun langsung terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Song _seonsaengnim_.

"Ye, _ssaem_ " jawab Baekhyun sopan lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Xiumin dan Jongdae untuk menunggunya diluar.

"Baekhyun- _haksaeng_ , aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi, sejak kapan kau bermain biola?" tanya guru Song seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Sejak aku di pindahkan ke London, saat aku SD, _ssaem_ "

"Oh, sudah lama ternyata" gumam guru Song sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "sebentar lagi, akan ada _event_ di sekolah kita, Jungshin _Birthday_ ,. Aku ingin kau duet bersama Zhang Yixing dari XII-3. Zhang Yixing yang memainkan piano, dan kau biola. Terdengar bagus, bukan?"

"Ye, itu terdengar bagus, _ssaem_." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Dan juga, aku ingin kau tampil membawakan _Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso Op.28. Full song_ "

"A-apa? Ta-tapi _ssaem_ _ㅡ_ "

"Tidak apa-apa Byun- _haksaeng_. Ada banyak waktu untuk berlatih. Dengan permainanmu yang brilian, akan banyak menarik perhatian orang dalam musik klasik. Aku akan mendukungmu"

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Jongin, ia dapat melihat jika disana terdapat banyak anak laki-laki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman satu _gank_ nya? Oh, disana juga ada Park Chanyeol.

"Hai Jong, merasa baikan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nakas.

"Tidak juga. Kakiku kebas karena tidak bisa digerakkan. Apa aku lumpuh?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, lantas Baekhyun mendelik dan menyentil pelan hidung minimalis adiknya, "jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh"

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ Apa yang kau bawa?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat salah seorang teman Jongin bertanya padanya.

"Aku membawakan _pizza_ kesukaan Jongin"

"Wah! _Daebak!_ Jongin hyung kan sedang sakit, _hyung_. Jadi buatku saja"

"Enak saja! Jongin bukan sakit perut, Gongchan. Jadi dia bebas memakan apapun"

"Wow! Wow! Baekhyun _hyung_ tahu namaku!" seru Gongchan heboh menuai putaran bola mata malas dari yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , bagaimana dengan luka-luka mu? Apa sudah baikan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan lantas membuat keadaan menjadi canggung. Omong-omong, Jongin sudah tahu akibat mulut ember Zitao.

"Masih memar, malah ini adalah puncak rasa sakitnya. Aku kemari juga sekalian ingin memeriksakan luka bakarku" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Lagi-lagi matanya tak sengaja harus bertatapan langsung dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, _hyung_ " ujar Zico tulus.

" _Gomawoyo_ " balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang akan membuat siapa saja terpana, tak terkecuali seseorang di sudut sofa yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Oh ya _hyung!_ Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Pertanyaan sok polos dari Zelo itu langsung menuai sorakan dari para anak laki-laki disana, Leo bahkan sampai membuat gerakan seolah ingin melempar pisau buah di meja pada Zelo. Jongin juga malah ingin melempar tiang infus pada anak itu namun empunya hanya cengengesan tak berarti.

"Tidak" jawaban Baekhyun itu semakin membuat Zelo menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan teman-temannya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap anak buahnya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu maksudku menanyakan itu. Baekhyun _hyung_ dapat salam dari Kang Seulgi kelas XI-2" Ujar Zelo dengan cengirannya lantas sekarang Baekhyun yang mendapat siulan-siulan menggoda dari mereka.

Tanpa di duganya, Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Sepertinya dia tengah kesal.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sensi sekali" gumam Jonghun seraya mencebikkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan lirih. Hatinya terasa terombang-ambing saat ini. Namun seketika ia teringat akan sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan pada Chanyeol. Kendati pun Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari bangsal Jongin tanpa mengindahkan panggilan-panggilan dari orang-orang yang ada didalam.

"Park! Ya! Park!" teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat punggung Chanyeol berbelok di ujung lorong. Ia pun menambah kecepatan lari nya dan berhasil menggapai tangan Park Chanyeol. "Park! Tunggu!"

"Aish! Aku punya nama, Byun Baekhyun!" geram Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat kesal sekarang, entah kesal sebab obrolan _'salam dari Kang Seulgi'_ tadi atau kesal karena Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan marganya saja.

"Senin, saat jam istirahat pertama. Kau temui aku di perpustakaan" ujar Baekhyun ambigu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengajakku berkencan di perpustakaan, huh?"

Baekhyun refleks memukul tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal, tak lupa matanya mendelik tajam ke arah pria tinggi itu. "Kau harus memperbaiki nilai bahasa Jerman mu, anak bodoh!"

Oh! Chanyeol ingat sekarang, Cho _seonsaengnim_ sialan itu menyuruhnya belajar pada Byun Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki nilai bahasa Jermannya yang hancur.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Huh? _Shireo_ , hm? Tidak masalah, toh itu untuk nilaimu. Kau tahu? Kau tak akan naik kelas karena nilai bahasa Jerman mu yang jeblok. Terserah kau saja! Dasar _hoobae_ tak tahu diri!" omel Baekhyun jengkel. Ia berbalik dan hendak pergi namun tangannya dicekal dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol.

"Berikan ponselmu." perintah Chanyeol dengan gaya seperti _sunbae_ yang tengah memeras _hoobae_ nya.

" _Mwo_? _Shireoyo_!" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menolak. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya suka semaunya dan tidak suka di tolak pun berdecak dan berusaha menggeledah saku-saku pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan membuat empunya menjerit histeris seperti gadis yang hendak di lecehkan. "YA! _Hajima_!" teriaknya kesal sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha menemukan ponselnya dengan paksa, " _arasseo_. Aku akan memberikannya"

Ia pun dengan terpaksa memberikan ponselnya ke tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu lekas mengambilnya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakulan dengan ponselku?"

"Aku menyimpan nomorku. Besok jam 8 pagi di perpustakaan kota atau tidak sama sekali"

"Apa? Hey! Yang punya kepentingan itu kan kau! Kenapa jadi kau yang mengatur-ngaturku?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Lagipula saat _weekend_ aku tidak bisa! Aku punya janji dengan kakak ku"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah mengurus nilaiku saja. Selesai kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, terkesan tak peduli, atau mungkin memang begitu kenyatannya. Baekhyun hendak berteriak kesal pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol lebih dulu berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala kejengkelan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Dia kan yang butuh? Kenapa jadi dia yang bersikap sesukanya? Ha! Dasar menjengkelkan. Awas saja! Dikiranya aku peduli apa." Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kedalam rumah. Ia sungguhan kesal pada Chanyeol dan segala tingkah menyebalkannya. Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan sapaan para pelayan yang menyambutnya di pintu depan saking sedang kesalnya dia. Dia sengaja pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk sekedar mandi karena cuaca di musim panas ini membuatnya terus merasa gerah meski ini sudah malam hari.

Di ujung sana, Changmin tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah koper. Penampilannya pun sudah rapi.

Apa? Koper? Tungguㅡ

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak enaknya. Melihat penampilan Changmin serta ekspresi bersalah kakaknya itu membuat Baekhyun jadi tidak enak.

"Maaf" sesal Changmin sambil menyentuh bahu mungil Baekhyun.

"Kakak mau kemana?" ulang Baekhyun, "jangan bilang kakak mau pergi lagi? Besok _weekend_ , kak. Kakak sudah berjanji untuk meluangkan waktu kakak minggu ini"

"Maaf, Baek."

"Hah.." Baekhyun tertawa sinis, "kali ini apa lagi alasannya?"

"Kau tahu, papa mulai bergerak. Papa memanggilku untuk ke Macau. Dan aku akan berangkat malam ini juga, Baek"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kak Donghae dan kak Minho?"

"Donghae ada kunjungan ke universitas di Mapo, Minho juga akan pergi ke Mapo besok untuk menyelesaikan tugas proyek nya"

"Begitu ya," Baekhyun bergumam lirih menuai rasa tak tega dalam benak Changmin, " _gwaenchanha_. Aku akan menunggui Jongin saja di rumah sakit. Itu tak terdengar terlalu buruk untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ ku."

"Baekㅡ"

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Changmin yang berada di bahunya lalu berjalan lesu melewati Changmin yang berdiri mematung dengan perasaan yang begitu bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf"

"Hati-hati, kak" sahut Baekhyun lirih tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu menginap disini, Baek. Kau bisa tidur di rumah. Aku tahu sofa rumah sakit sangatlah buruk" ujar Jongin dengan santai seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Di rumah sangat sepi"

"Mereka pergi lagi?"

"Hn" jawab Baekhyun malas seraya berbaring di sofa.

"Heol~ lagipula kau tak akan bisa tidur jika disini. Teman-temanku akan menginap disini dan mereka pasti akan sangat berisik"

"Akan kutendang bokong mereka satu persatu jika mereka terus berisik" jawab Baekhyun asal. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika suara pintu yang dibuka cukup keras membuat matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Ia menatap satu persatu anak-anak manusia yang mulai masuk kedalam bangsal Jongin dengan rusuh. Geraman kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Eo! Baekhyun _hyung_!" Gongchan berteriak seperti bocah ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun di atas sofa.

"Hai Baekhyun _hyung_!"

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , selamat malam"

"Kau juga menginap disini, _hyung_?"

Baekhyun pusing dengan sapaan mereka dan ia hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Zitao padanya.

"Baekhyun hyung kaja main _truth or dare!_ "

Semuanya langsung terdiam saat mendengar ajakan Gongchan. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai disana. Namun ujung-ujungnya mereka menyetujuinya dengan rusuh, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. Pria itu selalu saja bersikap kaku dan dingin di segala suasana.

Pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar bermain _truth or dare_ dengan botol bekas bir yang dibawa Zico. Anak-anak gila, mereka benar-benar minum bir seperti dugaan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun yakin 70% diantara mereka belum berusia 17 tahun. Mereka duduk berkeliling dilantai berlapis karpet bulu, Chanyeol juga duduk disana setelah dipaksa Zitao, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Botol diputar oleh Gongchan dan mengarah pada Yixing.

" _Truth or dare_?" tanya Gongchan semangat.

"Mmm.. _Truth_?" jawab Yixing ragu.

"Siapa cinta pertama mu?" lagi-lagi Gongchan bertanya dengan antusias dan juga tanpa tahu malu.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Yixing terlihat sangat enggan untuk menjawab.

"Tentu! Jika tidak, _hyung_ harus menerima hukumannya ; traktir kami selama 1 bulan penuh di kantin!"

" _Aigoo~_ baiklah, cinta pertamaku adalah tetanggaku di Changsa."

"Oke! Lanjut!" teriak Zelo yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Yixing yang memutar botol itu dan tepat mengarah pada Jonghun. Mereka tertawa lepas selama bermain _truth or dare_ tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit, tepat di sebuah bangsal tempat orang dirawat, dan seharusnya mereka tidak membuat keributan disini. Namun justru sebaliknya. Bahkan Jongin yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang pun ikut tertawa kala ada hal yang patut di tertawakan. Baekhyun pun mulai terbawa suasana, ia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa anak-anak yang sedang tertawa bersamanya ini adalah preman Jungshin yang terkenal ke seluruh penjuru kota Seoul.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka semakin nyeleneh seiring berjalannya waktu, contohnya saja seperti ;

"Apa warna celana dalammu?", atau

"Apakah kau pernah onani?", dan

"Apa kau suka mengupil?"

Menurut Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang terakhir benar-benar bodoh dan aneh karena jawabannya tentu saja iya. Lagipula siapa orang di dunia ini yang tak pernah mengupil? Bahkan _Albert Einstein_ sekali pun pasti pernah mengupil karena jika tidak, pasti kotoran hidungnya akan menumpuk sampai menyentuh tanah saking menumpuknya. Sebenarnya tingkat ke-jijik-an mengupil itu relativ, tergantung bagaimana cara orang itu untuk mengupil, bisa dibilang jorok atau bahkan mungkin berkelas.

Ah.. Kenapa jadi membahas upil-mengupil?

" _Hyung_! _Truth or dare_?" Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat Zelo menepuk bahunya cukup keras membuatnya kaget.

"Hah? Aku? _T-truth_ " jawabnya gelagapan. Ia bingung dan tidak siap, sumpah.

"Kau suka pisang atau melon?" tanya Zico frontal. Baekhyun melongok seperti orang bodoh untuk beberapa saat. Apa maksudnya _'melon atau pisang'_? ㅡsampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa _'melon'_ dan _'pisang'_ hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan. Lantas ia pun berubah menjadi gugup.

"A-aku... Aku tidak tahu"

"Ayolah _hyung_! Kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Memangnya kau mau mentraktir kami selama 1 bulan penuh di kantin? Kami ada 9 orang loh _hyung_ , ditambah lagi makanan yang kami makan tidak sedikit" ujar Jonghun untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun. 9 orang maksudnya minus Jongin, tentu saja.

"Aku tahu jawabannya!" seru Jongin dari atas tempat tidur dengan seringai mautnya membuat Baekhyun langsung gugup.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan sok tahu!" sambar Baekhyun cepat dan ketus tentunya.

"Aku tidak sok tahu, Baek. Aku memang tahu karena aku tahu mantan pacarmu" ujar Jongin dilengkapi senyuman sok misteriusnya yang begitu menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , daripada kami tahu dari Jongin yang berarti kau harus traktir kami, lebih baik kau jawab sekarang" Zitao kembali memanas-manasi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-akuㅡ" Baekhyun kembali bimbang, namun dalam satu kali tarikan nafas yang penuh keyakinan ia menjawab "aku suka pisang"

Jawaban Baekhyun barusan yang terdengar begitu yakin pun menuai sorak sorai dari anak-anak setan itu. Zelo yang duduk di sisi kanannya pun lantas berniat menggoda Baekhyun dengan merangkul bahu lelaki cantik itu.

"Sudah kuduga, pria cantik sepertimu pasti cocoknya dengan pria tampan sepertiku, iya kan _hyung_?" tanya Zelo sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun membuat empunya melayangkan satu jitakan manis di kening Zelo hingga Zelo mengaduh dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"EHM! Ada kesempatan dong!" seru Kyungsoo yang jarang-jarang menunjukan senyum lebarnya. Diam-diam ia menyenggol Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sikutnya membuat Chanyeol mendelik padanya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, lanjutkan lagi" Baekhyun yang kesal karena terus jadi bahan godaan anak-anak preman itu pun langsung mengambil alih permainan dan kembali memutar botolnya hingga mengarah pada Yixing. Permainan terus berlanjut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat konyol serta _dare_ yang juga tak kalah konyolnya. Hingga sampai pada giliran Zitao ㅡyang sudah 2x terkena ToDㅡ untuk memutar botol, dan Chanyeol lah yang kena giliran. Chanyeol memilih _truth_ dengan gaya ogah-ogahannya membuat Zitao menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan akhirnya bertanya dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kim Dasom sedangkan kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari gadis lain yang juga tak kalah cantiknya? Apa benar kau mencintai Kim Dasom?"

Semuanya langsung menahan nafas saat mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan dari Zitao. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi hingga akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Aku akan traktir kalian semua di kantin selama 1 bulan penuh"

Seharusnya mereka bersorak senang saat Zitao melayangkan pertanyaan maur untuk mendapatkan traktir selama 1 bulan. Seharusnya mereka bersorak senang saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan mentraktir mereka selama 1 bulan penuh di kantin. Tapi nyatanya mereka malah terdiam seperti orang bisu, bahkan saat Chanyeol berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Jongin pun mereka masih tetap terdiam. Dan mereka sadar, bahwa didalam mata Chanyeol yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi tersimpan kemarahan yang tak tersalurkan. Entah itu karena pertanyaan Zitao barusan atau karena ia tak dapat menjawabnya atau juga karena hal lain. Semua hal bisa saja terjadi.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Kasihan juga Jongin jika kita terus berisik, dia butuh istirahat" Yixing bersuara dengan bijak ditengah ketegangan yang melanda pasca si ketua _gank_ pergi. Mereka pun menurut dan akhirnya berbenah untuk pergi tidur dengan cara berbaring di lantai, ada Gongchan dan Zico yang bergulung berdua diatas sofa. Baekhyun sendiri memilih berdiri dan pamit keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia menaiki tangga menuju atap bangunan rumah sakit. Awalnya ia ingin kembali kebawah saat melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol berdiri membelakanginya didepan sana namun suara Chanyeol menginterupsi, menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana. Dan sekarang disinilah Baekhyun, berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang tengah menatap langit malam bertabur bintang yang sangat indah ditengah musim panas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan mentraktir mereka selama 1 bulan penuh? Huh.. Dasar bodoh" omel Baekhyun dengan gaya khas bercanda nya membuat Chanyeol sedikit melirik padanya lewat ekor matanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam keheningan. Baekhyun lebih memilih menatap ke arah bawah dimana ia dapat melihat pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang masih dipenuhi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kota yang tak pernah tidur, begitulah mereka menyebut kota Seoul. Baekhyun selalu suka dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di malam hari. Itu sangat indah menurutnya.

"Ayo kembali ke bawah, kau juga harus cepat tidur karena kita besok punya janji di perpustakaan kota, bukan?" Baekhyun menggedikan bahunya lalu berjalan santai menuju tangga ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan terarah pada punggung mungil Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam hingga ia bisa tidur bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol ketika ia membuka matanya di pagi hari. Ia mendapati mereka berdua tidur sambil duduk di kursi tunggu didekat kamar Jongin. Oh sial! Ia sangat malu sekali. Apalagi ketika ia bangun, ia sudah mendapati Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti biasanya, datar nan bosan. Baekhyun sungguh malu saat ini, keadaan wajahnya saat bangun tidur pasti sangat buruk.

 _'Oh tidak! Aku pasti kelihatan sangat mengerikan!'_

Dengan rasa malunya yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, ia pun berdiri dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya aneh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, menbanding-bandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Park preman itu saat bangun tidur.

"Ugh! Sialan! Dia bahkan terlihat tampan meski bangun tidur" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencuci wajahnya di keran wastafel. Hampir saja ia memekik histeris saat melihat penampakan Chanyeol lewat cermin yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di tembok toilet dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau tiba-tiba berlari seperti orang hilang akal, itulah kenapa aku mengikutimu. Jika kau bertanya." pria yang lebih muda mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya malas-malasan lalu ia pun mencuci wajahnya di wastafel sebelah Baekhyun seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan barusan. "Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya, . Ketampananku memang tak pernah luntur" ujarnya narsis membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik pria itu.

"Dasar ke-PDan"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tampan tadi, _sunbaenim_." Chanyeol menekankan panggilannya untuk Baekhyun berniat untuk mengejeknya.

"Tch.. Minggir" Baekhyun sengaja menabrakan bahunya di lengan Chanyeol saat ia pergi sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Pemandangan indah di pagi hari, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di perpustakaan kota beberapa saat yang lalu dengan mengendarai mobil kesayangan Chanyeol. Mereka saat ini tengah berkeliling untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka ㅡatau mungkin lebih tepatnya Chanyeolㅡ belajar.

"Kita duduk disini saja" ujar Baekhyun ketika menemukan tempat duduk di pinggir tembok yang sepi.

Mereka duduk disana kemudian mulai membuka bahasa Jerman milik Chanyeol. Selagi Chanyeol mencari-cari materi dalam modulnya, Baekhyun justru curi-curi kesempatan dengan mengambil buku tulis Chanyeol tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Siapa suruh orang itu meletakkannya diatas meja? Baekhyun pun membuka lembar demi lembar buku catatan milik Chanyeol yang amburadul dengan tulisan alphabet yang sangat jelek. Ditambah lagi lebih banyak lembaran yang kosong daripada lembaran yang terisi. Padahal Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Cho _seonsaengnim_ adalah tipe guru yang suka memberikan banyak tulisan di buku catatan muridnya. Jadi aneh saat melihat buku catatan milik Chanyeol yang masih banyak kosongnya.

"Kau malas menulis atau sering membolos sih? Kenapa buku mu banyak kosongnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menapat Baekhyun, "keduanya."

"Jawaban yang bagus" gumam Baekhyun sinis. Ia merebut modul bahasa dan sastra Jerman kelas XI milik Chanyeol lalu mulai membukanya, "materi yang mana?"

"Bab 2" jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat dan jelas. Seperti biasanya. Baekhyun sudah kebal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian mulai membaca materi bab 2 bahasa Jerman kelas XI dengan serius. Butuh waktu 7 menit baginya untuk memahami maksud dari pembelajaran bab 2. Ia pun mulai menjelaskannya secara perlahan pada Chanyeol supaya anak itu mengerti dengan apa yang ia ajarkan namun kesabarannya habis sudah saat Chanyeol terus saja melakukan _chatting_ (entah dengan siapa) di ponselnya.

Menggeram kesal adalah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini, ia memandang Chanyeol tajam tak ayalnya seorang pembunuh berantai yang sangat sadis.

"Tolong letakkan ponselmu selama waktu belajar, Park _hoobae-nim!_ Kau memperlambat waktu dengan kelakuanmu itu!" Omel Baekhyun dengan perasaan jengkelnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia bahkan sejak tadi mengabaikan getaran-getaran kecil pada ponsel di saku celananya ㅡyang pasti isinya pesan _chat_ dari Jongdae dan Xiumin di group _Kakao_ _Talk_ merekaㅡ karena ia sangat menghargai waktu untuk mengajar Chanyeol sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menjalankan amanat guru Cho yang menitipkan Chanyeol padanya supaya nilai bahasa Jermannya bisa lebih baik. Tapi apa yang dilakukan si Park itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Ia sendiri kembali fokus pada apa yang Baekhyun ajarkan.

"Sekarang kerjakan latihan soal halaman 57. Kuberi waktu 10 menit."

" _Mwo_? 10 menit? Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya.

"Itu cuma 4 nomor, Park! Lagipula soalnya juga mudah. Cepat kerjakan!" Amuk Baekhyun seperti guru menyebalkan di sekolah. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol pun mengerjakan soal-soal itu sedangkan Baekhyun mulai bermain ponselnya untuk membalas _chat_ dari kedua temannya itu.

 _'Yoohoo!'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Ayay!'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Mana Baekhyun?'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Molla'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Dia online tapi tidak membalas'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Mungkin sibuk'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Oii.. apakah kita harus menjenguk adiknya Baekhyun?'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Wtf? Kim Jongin maksudnya? (╭╮)'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Uhum! Sebaiknya kita menjenguk saja, bagaimana pun juga Jongin kan adiknya Baekhyun. Meski kita tidak mengenalnya sih'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Bisakah kita membahasnya di personal chat? ⊙_ _﹏_ _'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Apa yang mau kalian obrolkan? Jangan bergosip di belakangku!'_ ㅡBaekhyun.

 _'Hehe, aniyo'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Hehe, aniyo (2)'_ ㅡXiumin.

 _'Eh Baek, Kang Seulgi meminta ID Kakao mu. Ku kasih tidak apa-apa ya?'_ ㅡJongdae.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat setelah menerima _chat_ dari Jongdae. Nama Kang Seulgi rasanya tidak asing di ingatannya. Oh, ia ingat. Zico pernah mengatakannya juga bahwa ia mendapat salam dari Kang Seulgi. Lantas siapa Kang Seulgi itu?

 _'Memangnya siapa Kang Seulgi itu?'_ ㅡBaekhyun.

Jongdae pun mengirimkan foto Kang Seulgi agar Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan caption ; _'dia adik kelas kita, kelas XI-2. Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Baek. Aku mengenalnya saat dulu masuk vokal group di sekolah'_

Kembali terdiam adalah pilihan Baekhyun saat Jongdae mengiriminya foto Kang Seulgi. Ia akui gadis itu memang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun semalam sudah mengakui bahwa ia adalah _gay_. Jadi, tak ada perasaan apapun saat ia melihat gadis secantik Seulgi.

 _'Baek, kau disana?'_ ㅡJongdae.

 _'Yuhuu! Baekhyun sebentar lagi melepas masa lajangnya tuh!'_ ㅡXiumin.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengetik sesuatu sebagai balasan, Chanyeol lebih dulu berdehem keras ㅡsengaja.

"Tadi kau mengatakan untuk menyimpan ponselku saat belajar. Tapi kau sendiri yang melanggarnya" ujar Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn, bahkan waktu 10 menitmu telah berubah menjadi 15 menit."

Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Lantas ia langsung melihat hasil kerja Chanyeol barusan sebagai pengalihannya.

"Jawabanmu benar, meski masih ada yang harus di koreksi. Tapi sejauh ini kau ternyata belajar dengan cepat. Kurasa kau tidak bodoh, Park. Hanya saja kau kebanyakan bolos dan tidak memperhatikan saat di kelas. Itulah sebabnya" jelas Baekhyun setelah ia memeriksa hasil kerja Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan buku milik pria itu. "Kita akanㅡ"

"Chanyeol _oppa_!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka menampakkan ekspresi berbeda saat melihat seorang gadis dengan penampilan _sexy_ nya berjalan ke arah mereka. Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terganggu sedangkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi heran. Mau apa orang ini kesini? Itulah yang ada dalam benak Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ , aku merindukanmu" gadis itu ㅡKim Dasomㅡ kini bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membiarkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Tiba-tiba saja darah di kepala Baekhyun mendidih melihat adegan menyebalkan itu.

"Pelajaran kita belum selesai, Park." Peringat Baekhyun menuai delikan tajam dari Dasom.

"Tch.. _oppa_ sedang apa sih di sini? Lebih baik temani aku _shopping_ "

"Aku sedang belajar, Dasom. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

 _Bahkan caranya bicara tak berubah meski pada kekasihnya,_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Tolong jangan menganggunya dulu, _hoobae-nim_. Dia harus memperbaiki nilainya" tegur Baekhyun tidak suka terhadap Dasom.

Dasom lagi-lagi berdecih dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun sama tidak sukanya, "terserahku saja! Aku adalah pacarnya Chanyeol _oppa_! Dan kau hanya mentor nya saja! Kau tak berhak melarangku berdekatan dengan Chanyeol _oppa_!"

"Tapi kau membuatnya tidak fokus!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Memangnya kau siapa, huh?"

"Aku kakak kelasmu, gadis bodoh! Dengar ya, sekalipun kau pacar Park Chanyeol, kau tak berhak mengganggu waktunya untuk belajar! Dan kau tak berhak bersikap tidak sopan padaku"

"Yaa! _Oppa_ , dia mengataiku gadis bodoh. Lakukan sesuatu!" Rengek Dasom sambil terus bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel dan jijik. Ia pun akhirnya berdiri dengan rasa kesalnya yang membuncah.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kuharap lain kali tak ada gangguan seperti ini lagi dari kekasihmu yang kekanakan" ujar Baekhyun dengan menahan emosinya. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan Dasom yang terus bergelayut manja padanya.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun untuk membela Dasom karena ia sendiri tidak suka dengan kehadiran gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan hingga punggung kecil Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii~**

 **Maaf 2 hari kemarin aku bikin spam yaa hehe. Itu karena kegalauan aku dalam memilih website. Tapi sekarang udah gak galau lagi soalnya udah bikin keputusan. Thank you my beloved reader ~_~**

 **Oke, aku baca review dari akun** **behaceye** **yang bilang bahwa ff ini kaya ROTD kumkuja. Aku search apa itu ROTD kumkuja dan aku menemukan bahwa itu adalah sebuah judul fanfiction ChanBaek karya kkumkkuja. Aku gatau maksud kamu 'kaya' alias mungkin mirip itu dimana nya. Adakah scene yang sama atau bahkan mirip? Atau karena silsilah keluarga Baekhyun? Atau karena grup Chanyeol? Atau apakah itu? Aku gak tau dan yang pengen aku bilang kalo silsilah keluarga Baekhyun yang ayahnya gak punya marga itu adalah murni hasil pemikiran aku yang konyol ini. Oke sebutlah itu konyol tapi ya beginilah adanya. Kalo konsepnya sama, aku kira wajar deh karena sekarang ini kan banyak banget ya yang konsepnya school life berandal gitu. Jika kamu mengira aku itu plagiat atau semacamnya, tolong di pikir ulang karena story ini sebenernya udah tinggal di file dokumen hp aku sejak jauh jauh hari hanya aja cerita nya masih belum ending. Oke terimakasih. Maaf jika kata kata aku ada yang salah. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaatt sensitif jika membaca review yang isinya mengarah ke tuduhan plagiat. Maaf jika aku salah tangkap maksud review kamu, mungkin kamu hanya sekedar bilang bahwa ini mirip. Oke, gak masalah karena diluar sana juga pasti banyak yang mirip ceritanya kaya ini atau ROTD.**

 **Dan...**

 **Makasih buat para reader setia yang selalu dukung aku lewat kotak review kalian.**

 **Sekian.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari _weekend_ Baekhyun habiskan dengan menunggui Jongin di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk belajar bahasa Jerman lagi. Ia masih kesal dengan pria itu serta kekasihnya yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol bahkan saat itu tak mengatakan apapun sebagai pembelaan. Dasar pria menjengkelkan. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang terus memaksanya agar mau mengajarinya lagi namun tentu saja Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

Dan sekarang adalah hari senin dimana ia harus kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Pelajaran hari senin adalah pelajaran-pelajaran paling membosankan menurut Baekhyun. Sepulang _weekend_ ia memang selalu tidak mempunyai semangat belajar, entah kenapa.

"Hei bagaimana dengan Kang Seulgi itu?" Tanya Jongdae dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya menghadap pada dirinya.

Baekhyun yang memang duduk tepat di belakang Jongdae pun menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan terlampau biasa, "apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tck, sudah kubilang Seulgi menyukaimu. Jadi bagaimana? Dia cantik kan? Kau memangnya tidak tertarik?" Tanya Jongdae seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya, "entahlah. Kau tahu bahwa aku suka pisang. Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi... ya begitulah. Perasaanku tak bisa dibohongi"

"Kau bisa mencobanya dulu kan, Baek? Siapa tahu kau berubah haluan lagi jika kau pacaran dengan Seulgi!" Jongdae keukeuh membujuk Baekhyun.

"Jongdae _stop_! Jangan mempengaruhi Baekee kita! Kau jahat sekali! Kau pikir berubah haluan itu semudah menyisir rambut, huh?" Omel Xiumin yang beralih membawa kepala Baekhyun ke bahunya seperti anak kecil.

"Menyisir rambut bisa jadi sulit, saat rambutmu sepanjang rapunzel apakah kau masih bisa menyebut _'semudah menyisir rambut_ '?" Jongdae berkelakar dan Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Jawabannya itu loh, menyebalkan.

"Jongdae memang jahat, Umin" adu Baekhyun dengan nada bicara seperti anak-anak menuai delikan dari Jongdae serta kekehan menggemaskan dari Xiumin.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , bisakah kau ambilkan tugas bahasa Inggris di meja piket dari guru Jang? Katanya guru Jang tidak masuk hari ini" pinta Joonmyeon lembut. Omong-omong, tangan kiri Joonmyeon di gips. Katanya sih dia keserempet mobil kemarin. Jadi saat Joonmyeon meminta tolong padanya untuk menggantikannya ㅡsebagai ketua kelasㅡ mengambilkan tugas di guru piket, Baekhyun mengiyakannya tanpa membantah.

"Mau kami temani?" Tawar Jongdae namun Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Tidak usah, lagipula tidak baik berkeliaran diluar saat jam pelajaran" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya lalu ia pun berdiri dan keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan menuju tempat meja piket yang berada didekat pos satpam.

Ia sampai disana dan menemukan Lee Jinki _seonsaengnim_ yang tengah berjaga di meja piket, " _annyeonghaseyo_ , _seonsaengnim_ " sapa Baekhyun ramah dan ceria.

"Ah! Ye, _annyeonghaseyo_. Ada perlu apa _haksaeng_?" Tanya Jinki.

"Aku ingin mengambil tugas bahasa Inggris dari Kim Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ " ujar Baekhyun mengutarakan maksudnya.

Jinki pun mengangguk lalu mencari-cari apa yang disebut oleh Baekhyun barusan dan ia menemukannya di tumpukan paling akhir, "ini" Jinki menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tugas bahasa Inggris pada Baekhyun.

" _Ye, kamsahamnida_ , _seonsaengnim_. _Annyeong_ " Baekhyun membungkuk 90° dengan penuh hormat lalu undur diri dengan membawa selembar kertas yang ia lipat dan ia masukan kedalam saku jasnya ketika ia merasa butuh ke toilet.

Lantas Baekhyun pun pergi ke toilet yang berada di ujung lorong lantai 2. Baekhyun memasuki salah satu bilik toilet disana dengan tenang ㅡtanpa suara. Ia hampir saja akan menuntaskan _kebutuhan_ nya saat telinga tajamnya tak sengaja mendengar suara _kecipak_ yang dihasilkan dari... mulut mungkin? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak dapat menjelaskannya secara blak-blakan. Yang pasti suara itu hanya pernah ia dengar di drama-drama saat terdapat adegan _hot kiss_ didalamnya.

Dengan menahan sebentar hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya, Baekhyun kembali keluar dari bilik toilet dengan membuka pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, lalu ia berjalan ke arah bilik-bilik toilet lain untuk mengetahui darimana arah suara _kecipak_ yang ambigu itu hingga ia sampai di bilik paling pojok yang pintu nya sedikit terbuka.

Ia dapat melihat lewat celah itu ada 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah melakukan tindakan tak senonoh didalam bilik toilet tersebut. Jika biasanya pria yang menghimpit wanita ke dinding, maka ini adalah sebaliknya dimana si wanita lah yang memojokkan si pria ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan ganas sedangkan si pria hanya terdiam, tidak menolak tapi menerima setiap lumatan ganas dari si wanita tanpa membuat perlawanan.

Mata Baekhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat ia menyadari bahwa pasangan mesum itu adalah Kim Dasom dan Park Chanyeol.

 _'Sialan'_ batin Baekhyun dengan mata yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas. Ia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya tak sengaja menendang alat pel yang disimpan di pojok toilet dan menimbulkan suara ribut yang cukup untuk membuat kedua manusia tak tahu tempat itu refleks membuka pintu bilik toilet lebar-lebar dan menatap ke arahnya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang perasaannya sangat kacau untuk saat ini pun hanya bisa membuang muka agar ia tak bertatapan dengan pria lain disana dan kaki-kaki pendeknya itu langsung berlari meninggalkan toilet pria dengan mata yang hampir meneteskan cairan beningnya. Hasrat untuk buang air kecilnya pun sudah hilang begitu saja entah kemana. Yang ada sekarang perasaan tak terima dan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu menyakitkan seolah ingin mendobrak rongga dadanya.

Tanpa sadar ia mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh ketika ia berlari kencang menuju ke kelasnya kembali. Perih sekali rasanya. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini. Padahal itu cuma Park Chanyeol! Memangnya siapa orang itu hingga bisa membuatnya menangis hanya karena melihat ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya sendiri di toilet sekolah?

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti akan kemana hatinya ini membawanya untuk berlabuh. Yang ia mengerti sekarang adalah bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menangis dan melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tanpa sebab ini.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian ia yang menangkap basah si keparat Park bersama kekasih memuakkannya itu di toilet sekolah tadi siang, Baekhyun jadi berubah murung dan lebih banyak diam. Jongdae, Xiumin maupun Sehun pun dibuat heran dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun seolah lelaki cantik itu tak dapat ditanya seperti sebuah benda mati.

Sepulang sekolah pun ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya tanpa mampir terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaan Jongin. Awalnya ia hanya berniat berganti baju lalu kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun saat penglihatannya menangkap keberadaan mobil Audy A5 hitam milik ayahnya, Baekhyun mendadak tidak enak hati. Ayahnya ada di rumah saat ini. Dan ayahnya datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu yang itu artinya ayahnya datang karena keadaan darurat.

"Papa?" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat ketika melihat sosok sang ayah berdiri di beranda belakang rumahnya sambil menatap hamparan halaman belakang dengan danau buatan didalamnya.

Sosok pria berusia senja yang masih terlihat segar di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu menoleh pada anak yang memanggilnya _papa_ lalu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak dapat menangkap senyuman itu.

Ketiga kakaknya yang lain masih belum pulang dari urusan mereka jadi mereka pasti tidak mengetahui kehadiran ayah mereka dirumah. Changmin entah kapan kembali ke Korea. Lalu Donghae akan pulang _weekend_ depan. Sedangkan Minho akan pulang besok sepertinya.

"Kenapa papa disini? Bukannya papa seharusnya berada di Macau bersama kak Changmin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan agak gelagapan.

"Kakakmu sudah besar, Baek. Dia sudah bisa mengurusi urusannya sendiri"

"Tapi papa yang memanggilnya bukan?"

"Bukan berarti papa harus memelototi pekerjaannya juga bukan?" tuan Byun membalikan pertanyaan putranya yang satu itu. Lantas ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin papa bicarakan padamu" ujar tuan Byun dengan serius membuat perasaan Baekhyun makin tidak enak.

"Ada apa, pa?"

Tuan Byun terlihat menghirup nafasnya sesaat sebelum ia berujar, "papa tidak akan berbelit-belit dan akan langsung pada intinya. Dengar, papa ingin kau sekolah di Amerika seperti keinginan papa. Kau juga bisa tinggal bersama papa disana sekaligus untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara mengelola perusahaan"

Tubuh Baekhyun tak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan hati yang terus berteriak protes agar ia menentang keinginan sang ayah namun ia tak mampu, tentu saja.

"Tentu saja, pa. Aku akan berkuliah dimanapun papa inginkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk ujian akhir serta kelulusanku" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman palsu yang ia gunakan sebagai topeng.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Maksud papa bukan saat kuliah nanti. Tapi sekarang, kau harus segera pindah ke New York"

Lagi-lagi perkataan semena-mena sang ayah membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya bagaikan patung yang tak bisa bergerak. Dirinya merasa bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh dari ketinggian 1000 kaki ketika mendengar vonis dari sang ayah.

"Tapi, pa. Aku sudah betah disini" cicit Baekhyun.

"Jangan membantah, Baekhyun! Kau punya waktu 1 bulan lagi di Korea Selatan. Setelahnya kau harus pindah ke New York. Tidak ada alasan"

 _Hanya itu yang papa pedulikan, papa tak pernah memikirkan perasaan anak-anak papa. Papa bahkan tak mempedulikan mimpi kami. Dan papa bahkan tak menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Jongin yang jelas-jelas papa tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Apa yang papa pikirkan hanya perusahaan dan saham berjuta-juta dolar milik papa itu? Hanya itu?_

.

.

.

Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar hancur hari kemarin. Dimulai dari tidak adanya ketiga kakaknya, ia yang menangkap basah Chanyeol di toilet, dan terakhir adalah perihal ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk pindah ke New York satu bulan lagi. Jika anak lain mungkin akan sangat senang disuruh sekolah di luar negeri, tapi lain ceritanya dengan Baekhyun. Baginya, sudah cukup selama ini ia bersekolah di Paris, berbaur dengan orang-orang asing. Kali ini, Baekhyun ingin tinggal di negeri kelahirannya sendiri. Ia ingin tinggal disini dan meraih mimpinya sendiri. Namun semua orang juga tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin menggapai mimpinya sendiri.

Semua masalah dalam benaknya yang tak mau ia bagi kepada orang lain benar-benar mempengaruhi _mood_ nya sejak kemarin. Saat di rumah sakit, Baekhyun bahkan selalu berusaha menghindari Park preman itu bersama komplotannya. Lalu saat belajar di kelas, ia lebih banyak melamun. Dan sekarang di jam pelajaran ke-6 dia malah pergi ke ruang musik. Ini adalah jam pelajaran Sejarah namun guru yang bersangkutan tidak masuk hingga ia kini bisa berada di sini, ruang musik. Selain itu, Baekhyun pun meminta pada Jongdae serta Minseok untuk membiarkannya sendiri sekarang.

Baekhyun membuang nafas panjangnya lalu memejamkan mata seolah berusaha mengubur perasaan sakit hatinya dalam-dalam. Bersamaan dengan itu, jari-jari lentiknya tergerak untuk menekan tuts _grand_ piano yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya pada tuts tertentu sehingga menghasilkan nada yang indah.

 _ **(#author saranin sambil ngedengerin instrumen piano Kiss the Rain by Yiruma)**_

Nada yang sudah ia hafal itu begitu menyayat hatinya ketika ia memainkannya dengan penuh emosi. Bayangan-bayangan Chanyeol seolah berputar didalam ingatannya membuat setetes air bening turun dari mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun tanpa pemiliknya sadari. Musik yang ia bawakan dengan instrumen piano sungguh membawanya pada suasana _mellow_. Semuanya terasa rumit baginya. Dimulai dari persoalan hatinya hingga persoalan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pindah ke New York satu bulan lagi. Semua hal yang terjadi membuatnya tertekan. Udara yang ia raup hari demi hari pun terasa berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu akibat semua masalah dalam benaknya yang ia simpan sendiri.

Jari lentik itu berhenti bermain lincah di atas tuts piano. Dan seketika ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang pria yang ia kenal menghampirinya dengan penampilan seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Permainan yang sangat emosional, Baekhyun- _ssi_ " ujar suara lembut itu dengan senyum yang menampilkan _dimple_ manis nya.

Baekhyun terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Tak ia sangka bahwa didalam ruangan ini terdapat orang selain dirinya. Kentara jika Baekhyun merasa gugup. Lihat bola matanya yang berlari kesana kemari untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing ㅡsi pria yang baru bangun tidur.

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Guru sastra di kelasku sedang absen dan aku memilih tidur disini karena disini sangat sepi dan sejuk"

"O-oh? Jadi aku mengganggumu ya, _mian_. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" Baekhyun cepat-cepat bangkit dengan kaku namun Yixing cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku senang kau disini. Dan aku suka permainanmu, sangat lembut dan sangat emosional. Kau begitu baik membawakan setiap melodi nya." Yixing menarik tangan kurus Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku lain yang ada di ruang musik. Yang pasti, bukan kursi didepan _grand_ piano. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum kikuk dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Lain halnya dengan Yixing yang bahkan terlihat kelewat santai saat dia membereskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kegiatan tidur siangnya.

"Kau sudah diberitahu Song _seonsaengnim_?" Yixing menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasa makin canggung ketika melihat tatapan polos dari _namja_ imut itu.

"Perihal duet kita?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Yixing mengangguk lucu lalu mengulum senyumnya hingga _dimple_ nya makin kelihatan manis. "Song _seonsaengnim_ bilang kau adalah pemain biola yang sangat jenius"

Baekhyun tidak yakin sekarang bahwa wajahnya akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena ia mulai merasakan panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya setelah mendengar pujian Yixing yang begitu blak-blakan dan terdengar lugu. "Song _seonsaengnim_ hanya terlalu membesar-besarkan"

"Aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Dia tak pernah salah menilai orang. Dan saat dia membicarakanmu didepanku, dia terlihat sangat antusias dan terdapat banyak binar di matanya." Yixing menerawang mencoba mengingat dengan baik obrolannya dengan Song _seonsaengnim_ pada jumat sore waktu itu. Dan apa yang ia katakan sungguh sesuai dengan realita yang memang terjadi.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau juga ternyata seorang pianis. Kenapa kita tidak gunakan waktu saat ini untuk berlatih? Bagaimana dengan _River Flows In You_? Kau mengenal baik _Kiss The Rain_. Kau juga pasti tau yang itu kan?"

"Um. Kurasa aku bisa" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum simpulnya kemudian beranjak untuk mengais biola milik Jungshin di bahunya sedangkan Yixing sudah siap didepan _grand_ piano.

Tanpa aba-aba yang begitu jelas, hanya sebuah lirikan mata penuh arti, mereka pun mulai menelusuri nada demi nada yang membuat rangkaian musik _River Flows In You._ Mereka bermain seolah ini bukanlah perdana bagi mereka untuk berduet. Seolah mereka memang sudah sering berduet. Yixing dengan jari-jarinya yang menari lancar di atas tuts piano serta Baekhyun dengan kejeniusannya dalam bermain biola. Mereka sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membuat sebuah instrumen mengesankan.

"Sangat menakjubkan, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Yang dikatakan Song _seonsaengnim_ memang benar. Permainan biola mu sungguh jenius" Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun dibuat merona mendengar pujian yang lagi-lagi terdengar sangat tulus dari _partner_ nya. Yixing berdiri dari depan _grand_ piano yang barusan ia mainkan kemudian berdiri di samping jendela berlapis tirai transparan sambil menatap ke arah luar. Dengan posisi seperti itu dia jadi terlihat makin manis dan menawan. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya" gumam Yixing yang masih cukup terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Dengan rasa penasarannya pun ia mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Yixing. Mata sehatnya dapat melihat Dasom yang tengah bermanja ria pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sedangkan teman-temannya bermain basket tanpa menghiraukan Dasom yang sangat menggelikan. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat datar.

"Kau tidak suka melihat apa?" Baekhyun mungkin tahu apa atau siapa yang dibicarakan pria China itu mengingat matanya yang melihat tepat ke arah Chanyeol dan Dasom namun entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk bertanya, memastikan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Dasom terus menempeli Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terdiam mengiyakan perkataan Yixing dalam hatinya. Jauh didalam dirinya ia memang merasa tidak suka akan kebersamaan mereka yang terasa janggal di matanya. Entah hanya ia yang berpikir begitu atauㅡ

"Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak menyukainya." Dan ternyata Yixing juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja Yixing terlihat sangat yakin, berbeda dengannya yang baru hanya membuat spekulasi dini. Bahkan tadi ia menitikkan air mata hanya karena melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan Dasom. Menggelikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kim Dasom." Yixing kembali mengutarakan isi pikirannya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya diikuti pertanyaan "kenapa?" yang membuat Yixing menoleh padanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tak dapat ia tebak apa maksudnya.

"Karena aku tahu betul siapa sebenarnya yang Chanyeol sukai"

Dada Baekhyun kembali bergemuruh saat mendengar jawaban Yixing yang tak ia duga. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa perasaannya nanti ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sukai. Yang pasti ia berpikir bahwa orang itu pastilah bukan dirinya. Siapa kira-kira orang beruntung itu?

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu hidup sebelumnya. Tepatnya, sebelum aku melihatnya berbicara dengan orang itu. Kuharap suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, orang itu dapat menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang memang tidak suka bicara gamblang"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip polos sambil memperhatikan Yixing yang terus berbicara dengan makna yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. "Kau tahu orangnya? Siapa?". Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja tanpa dapat ia tahan. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuat mulutnya berkata begitu saja sebelum otaknya menyadari itu.

Yixing tersenyum misterius, "seseorang yang mungkin sedang _'menangis'_ melihat Dasom yang terus menempeli Chanyeol"

Setelah berkata demikian yang membuat Baekhyun makin bingung, Yixing melengos pergi, keluar dari ruang musik. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terperangkap dalam rasa bingungnya. Tanpa tahu apa maksud Yixing dengan _'menangisi'._

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dalam dirinya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyimpan dulu gengsi nya demi menengok Jongin di rumah sakit. Entah darimana ide awal ini muncul, namun ia merasakan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya dari hari ke hari akibat kondisi Jongin. Ia terus merasa bersalah yang tak beralasan dan itu sangat mengganggu. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah menjenguk Jongin selama beberapa hari ini. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menengok Jongin diam-diam.

Sehun membuka pintu bangsal tempat Jongin berada dengan perlahan, khawatir jika ada orang lain didalam sana. Teman-teman Jongin atau saudaranya mungkin. Tapi pada akhirnya helaan nafaslah yang terdengar kala matanya tak menangkap keberadaan orang lain disana. Ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan rapat menuai tatapan terkejut dari seseorang yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan perban yang berada di kepalanya serta gips yang dipasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat dan Sehun lah yang pertama membuang muka sambil berdecih seolah mengejek keadaan Jongin yang tidak berdaya diatas ranjang.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Pertanyaan sarkastik Sehun dapatkan dari Jongin. Namun Sehun berusaha mempertebal dindingnya agar tak mudah terpengaruh perkataan Jongin yang memang terkadang meluncur tanpa melewati _filter_. Ia menyimpan kotak bekal yang ia bawa di atas nakas disamping ranjang Jongin tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, tuan Kim"

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengejek, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Balas Jongin tak kalah tajamnya.

"Kau masih saja mengjengkelkan disaat sakit seperti ini." Sehun kembali membalas tanpa mau kalah. Tatapan sengit keduanya beradu dengan diselimuti aura persaingan dan itu berakhir ketika Jongin lebih dulu mengalah dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Mereka berakhir dengan mengobrol seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Sehun bahkan sudah melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia kesal pada Jongin. Kesal karena alasan yang tidak diketahui orang lain, hanya ia lah yang mengetahui alasannya. Hingga jarum jam mengarah tepat pada angka 6 pm, Sehun pamit untuk pergi. Ia juga khawatir bahwa nanti ada orang lain yang datang kemari. Ia beruntung dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai jadwal latihan untuk kolaborasi nya bersama Yixing sehingga lelaki cantik itu tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit sore ini.

Setelah kepulangan Sehun, Chanyeol dan antek-anteknya datang ke rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar Jongin menghela nafas lega karena Sehun sudah pergi dan tak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Kalau mereka bertemu, bisa-bisa Jongin habis menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Jongin men- _dial_ nomor Baekhyun berulang-ulang kali namun selama itu pula Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilan dari Jongin. Sikap aneh Jongin tersebut lantas menuai tanda tanya dari teman-temannya yang akhirnya bersuara untuk bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun akan pindah ke New York satu bulan lagi" jawab Jongin resah.

Tadi Sehun sudah menceritakan perihal ini padanya. Sehun bilang Baekhyun mengatakan hal berat ini ketika jam istirahat kedua di perpustakaan. Awalnya ia kaget dan tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, malah ia mengatakannya lebih dulu pada orang lain. Tahu dari orang lain lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. Ia tahu ayahnya selalu bersikap seenaknya, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya benar-benar tega dan tak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Akibat kesibukan Jongin yang berusaha menghubungi nomor Baekhyun, ia sampai tak menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol yang begitu muram dan kecewa ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dengan pasti ia bangkit dan keluar dari bangsal Jongin menuai tanda tanya besar dari semua orang yang berada didalam. Apalagi saat pria tinggi itu membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Entah pirasat atau mungkin ikatan batin mereka yang sangat kuat, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol dapat menemukan Baekhyun dengan mudah di sekolah tanpa pusing-pusing mencari. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu Baekhyun ada disana. Dan Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai berlatih bersama Yixing cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan baik hingga ia berpura-pura tidak peduli. Lagipula ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol menjemput Yixing selaku teman satu _gank_ nya.

Yixing tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok jangkung itu berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dan Baekhyun yang kelihatan sok sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Hai, Yeol. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pertanyaan Yixing di abaikan oleh Chanyeol. Selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol yang menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkan tubuh mungil nan kurus itu kedalam mobilnya tanpa sempat Baekhyun melakulan perlawanan. Yixing tidak marah di abaikan oleh Chanyeol, sungguh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _absurd_ Chanyeol. Sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum melihat betapa kekanakannya Chanyeol barusan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat ia bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis saat mobil Chanyeol sudah melaju kencang di jalan raya tanpa persetujuannya. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang diculik. Air matanya hampir saja tumpah kala mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang begitu dingin setelah kejadian malam itu. Bahkan sisa lebam di tubuhnya masih ada. Dan luka bakar di lengannya juga masih belum kering. Apa pria itu membencinya karena ia begitu menyusahkan dan lemah? Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol sangat menjengkelkan dengan ia yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah. Sungguh, ia rindu masa-masa itu.

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan berusaha menahan buliran bening yang sudah mengaburkan penglihatannya. Namun Chanyeol seperti orang tuli yang tidak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Perasaan Chanyeol sedang kacau saat ini. Ia sendiri entah kenapa merasa sangat kecewa dan marah saat mendengar bahwa Baekhyun akan pindah ke Amerika. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya hanya menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" dan teriakan frustasi Baekhyun lah yang keluar saat Chanyeol tak kunjung mendengarkannya. Ia harus berhenti, menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan untuk berbicara serius pada Baekhyun sebelum yang lebih tua mengamuk lebih dari barusan.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengusan kasar dari Chanyeol sebelum pria itu berbalik padanya dengan tatapan yang cukup membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

"Apa urusanmu?" desis Baekhyun setelah mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Ia cukup heran, darimana Chanyeol tahu? Dari Jongin? Tidak mungkin, ia bahkan belum memberitahu semua saudaranya perihal ini. Yang baru ia beritahu adalah Xiumin, Jongdae dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga jelas tak mungkin memberitahukan hal ini pada Chanyeol dengan cuma-cuma, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Dengusan kesal Chanyeol kembali tertangkap oleh indra Baekhyun dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun diambang kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan?

"Kenapa kau harus pindah?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Chanyeol merasa kesal, sungguh. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakan seperti ini membuat _mood_ nya semakin jelek. Nyatanya sikap Baekhyun tak jauh lebih kekanakan dibanding keponakannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja, Baek!"

"Sudah kubilang jika itu bukan urusanmu!" nada bicara Baekhyun naik seiring dengan Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya dilanda emosi. Sejak ia merasakan sakit hati akibat melihat adegan mesra Chanyeol dan Dasom, ia merenung dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona si kingka Jungshin yang paling ia benci dulu. Mungkin perasaan yang tak seharusnya itu muncul setelah makan malam mereka berdua di cafe beberapa waktu lalu tepat saat Jongin masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan perasaannya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, tak bisa ia salurkan, kini membuat ia tersulut emosi. Chanyeol yang seperti ini seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli padanya, bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangannya, bahwa ia juga tak ingin dirinya pergi. Lalu apa maksudnya Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini? Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat ia merasa di permainkan. Itulah sebab mengapa ia merasa emosi luar biasa saat ini.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah orang penting buatku!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Yang lebih tua terhenyak ketika yang lebih muda meneriaki namanya bahkan tanpa embel-embel hormat pada yang lebih tua sedikitpun. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Hidung serta bibirnya berkerut secara bersamaan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol seolah menantang yang lebih muda.

"Urusi saja kekasihmu itu! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku! Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli! Omong kosongmu membuatku muak! Dasar keparat!" maki Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Secepat itu ia membuka pintu mobil yang entah sejak kapan tidak dikunci lalu berjalan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia kira Chanyeol akan berusaha menghentikannya dan berbicara lebih baik padanya namun pria itu bahkan tak keluar dari mobilnya sedikitpun. Baekhyun kecewa, tentu saja. Orang bodoh mana di dunia ini yang tak mau dihentikan saat pergi begitu saja dari hadapan pria yang disukainya. Semuanya juga pasti berharap mendapat pembelaan dari si pria, termasuk Baekhyun.

Semakin jauh langkahnya pergi meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol, semakin deras pula air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia terisak tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya sepanjang trotoar ramai yang ia lewati. Yang ia inginkan hanya terus berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh di trotoar dan menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika sebuah tangan hangat yang mengalirkan jutaan _volt_ rindu hinggap di bahunya yang masih bergetar hebat. Perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Seseorang yang selalu setia menemaninya bahkan lebih dari kakak-kakaknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun langsung berhambur ke pelukan pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu dan terisak di dadanya, menyalurkan segala perasaan tertahan yang selama ini menggelayuti benaknya.

" _Hyung_.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara tangisan yang mendominasi seolah ia tengah mengadu pada pria itu tentang apa yang ia alami dan betapa menyakitkannya itu baginya.

" _Uljimaseyo_ , _doryeonim_. Saya disini." suara _husky_ pria itu seolah menjadi penenang bagi tangisan Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil mulai mengurangi isak tangisnya namun pria itu masih merasakan bahwa tuan muda Byun ini masih belum menghentikan air matanya. Ia jadi sangat ingin tahu hal apa yang membuat tuan mudanya ini berada dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Siapa gerangan yang melakukannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan dalam pikirannya hingga ia tersadar bahwa mereka telah jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sejak tadi. Maka dari itu ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kawasan itu detik itu juga.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya mampu berdiri di kejauhan menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan nanar. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Jelas sekali pria itu terlihat seperti pria dewasa. Mungkin usianya sama seperti kakak tertua Baekhyun atau mungkin lebih. Dilihat dari tatapan lembutnya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa pria itu adalah orang dekat Baekhyun yang sudah lama menjalin _relationship_ dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tak mungkin berpacaran dengan seorang _ahjussi_. Ia hanya menyesali dirinya sendiri mengapa ia terlalu lama berpikir hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terlanjur pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah dirinya ada di belakang sana atau tidak. Ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu pengecut hanya untuk mengambil tindakan berani melindungi Baekhyun. Ia menyesali dirinya yang terlalu lamban. Apakah pada akhirnya nanti ia juga tak akan bisa menghentikan langkah Baekhyun untuk menjauh darinya seperti barusan?

.

.

.

Jung Yunho (35), adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Kangta yang memegang salah satu anak perusahaan milik Kangta di Busan sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Baekhyun mengenal Yunho sejak usianya masih 10 tahun. Ia menganggap Yunho sebagai kakak, ayah, saudara, dan orang yang paling ia percaya selain kakak-kakaknya. Yunho sudah bekerja dua belas tahun di perusahaan Kangta. Dulu Yunho bekerja di anak perusahaan yang berada di London, itulah kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengenal Yunho.

Yunho tahu hitam putihnya hidup Baekhyun. Ia tahu tentang Baekhyun bahkan lebih dari ayahnya sendiri. Daripada seorang karyawan perusahaan, Yunho jadi lebih terlihat seperti _butler_ nya Baekhyun karena Baekhyun selalu berada di sekitarnya seperti virus yang menginvasi sel makhluk hidup.

Kedekatan mereka terjadi begitu saja sampai akhirnya di usia Baekhyun yang ke lima belas, Yunho di pindah tugaskan ke Busan oleh Kangta. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Dan hari ini, Baekhyun sungguh tak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya saat ia melihat Yunho berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama menenangkannya seperti dulu.

Yunho membawanya menuju rumah pria itu dengan pasangannya. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan pasangan Yunho. Ia mencurahkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya pada Yunho tanpa melewatkan satu kejadian pun. Bahkan ia menunjukkan bekas memar yang masih sedikit membiru pada Yunho akibat kejadian malam itu. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memendam masalahnya sendirian. Hanya saja, ia selalu berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain.

"Kau ungkapkan saja pada Park Chanyeol itu bahwa kau menyukainya" ujar Yunho santai sambil meletakkan segelas susu coklat di atas meja.

Pasangan Yunho itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, seorang pria yang berasal dari pulau Jeju. Ia sedang tidak ada dirumah karena urusan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis novel. Itu yang Yunho katakan.

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_. Dia sudah punya kekasih perempuan" bahu Baekhyun turun kebawah dan Yunho tahu betapa beratnya menjadi Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Ia tak akan bisa membantu untuk masalah kepindahan Baekhyun ke New York. Meskipun ia adalah orang kepercayaan Kangta, hal itu tetap berada diluar kuasanya. Ia tak berhak ikut campur urusan keluarga atasannya.

"Tapi kau tahu dia tidak mencintai kekasihnya" Yunho kembali menyangkal dengan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung_. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Dia juga menyukai orang lain yang tidak aku ketahui. Dan lagi, aku mau pindah ke New York."

"Itu dia masalahnya, Baekhyun-ah. Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Yang dikatakan Yunho memanglah benar. Seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia berangkat ke New York. Ia mungkin tak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat ke Korea setelah ia berada di New York. Dan mulai sejak saat itu, semuanya pasti akan berubah. Pasti.

.

.

.

Kewajiban Baekhyun untuk membantu Chanyeol memperbaiki nilai bahasa Jermannya sungguh menyiksa. Karena pada siang ini ia harus kembali mengajari Chanyeol di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Ia harus rela mengorbankan waktu berharganya. Sejak tadi tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan apalagi sampai menyinggung kejadian kemarin. Baekhyun hanya berucap beberapa kali untuk menyuruh Chanyeol mengerjakan latihan soal di buku. Chanyeol pun tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu sejak tadi juga tetap terdiam seperti orang dungu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 4" barulah saat itu Chanyeol bersuara. Sebenarnya soal nomor 4 tidak se-sulit ucapannya. Hanya saja ia merasa keadaan canggung mereka sungguh dapat membunuhnya. Ia tidak suka seperti ini.

Baekhyun berusaha tak memandang Chanyeol, tatapannya jatuh pada buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari Chanyeol. Ia membaca soal itu dan kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengubah kalimat aktif ini ke kalimat pasif. Seperti contoh ini, kau hanya perlu mengenali yang mana subjek danㅡ" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia tak sengaja menangkap tatapan Chanyeol yang tertuju dengan intens padanya, bukan ke arah buku. Yang lebih tua lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan yang lebih muda, "sepertinya kau tak berniat belajar. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas saja"

Baekhyun nyaris berdiri sebelum tangan panjang Chanyeol menariknya untuk kembali duduk, "maafkan aku" adalah kata yang tak pernah Baekhyun duga akan keluar dari mulut si _bastard_ Park Chanyeol untuk siapapun. Tapi barusan, ia mendengar dengan jelas pria itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf padanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bersikap pura-pura bodoh padahal ia jelas tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Atas kejadian kemarin. Sungguh, itu diluar dugaanku" ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sangat tulus dan penuh penyesalan di telinga Baekhyun. Namun kenapa rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan meski kata maaf sudah terucap dari bibir pria itu.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kemudian berkata, "aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat hampir habis. Kau bisa mengerjakannya diwaktu senggang, aku akan memeriksanya besok."

Mata Baekhyun berpura-pura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu bangkit dari salah satu kursi perpustakaan yang ia duduki. Setelahnya ia pun cepat-cepat pergi dari perpustakaan, menyisakan Chanyeol dan beberapa anak lain yang masih berada didalam perpustakaan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, akan aku lakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamanya"

Chanyeol tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yixing duduk di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum naif yang tak dapat ditebak apa makna dibaliknya. Yixing menatap Chanyeol seperti biasanya, tenang dan lembut. Seperti sosok seorang kakak.

"Berhenti menjadi orang bodoh, Chanyeol. Buang gengsimu jauh-jauh" Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius. Dan hal ganjalnya adalah, setiap kali Yixing berbicara seperti ini seolah ia mengetahui segalanya, mata pria China itu selalu berubah menjadi agak kehijauan. Padahal Chanyeol yakin bahwa warna asli mata Yixing adalah hitam. Mungkin itu semacam kelainan genetik? Ah, entahlah.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghabisi anak-anak Mapo nanti sore, bung!" Yixing kembali ke mode _'normal'_ nya. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun tadi, berdiri dan pergi dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie, kaja pergi belanja" Xiumin menggandeng lengan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ditengah lorong untuk pulang. Matanya berkedip-kedip (sok) imut untuk dapat membujuk Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menanggapinya cukup dengan lirikan mata malasnya yang begitu khas.

"Ayolah, _ne_?" Jongdae ikut-ikutan bergelayut manja padanya menuai kernyitan jijik dari Baekhyun dan membuahkan toyoran pula dari orang yang sama.

"Memangnya aku bisa menolak, huh?"

"YEAY!" seru kedua makhluk hiperaktif itu sambil melakukan _high five._

"Dasar" dumel Baekhyun dan ditanggapi cengiran tanpa dosa dari keduanya.

Xiumin dan Jongdae tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang apa yang akan mereka beli dan seperti apa modelnya hingga mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berencana mencari _tuxedo_ untuk acara malam ulang tahun Jungshin. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam meski sesekali menanggapi karena ia yakin salah satu dari kakaknya pasti akan membelikannya tuxedo dengan sendirinya karena mereka juga pasti akan datang ke acara itu mengingat Jungshin selalu mengundang para alumni untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahun itu dan faktanya seluruh kakak Baekhyun adalah alumni Jungshin.

"Ini cocok tidak untukku?" Jongdae mengambil satu setelan tuxedo berwarna coklat dengan model dua saku di bagian bawah yang membuat Jongdae terlihat seperti om-om dimata Baekhyun, lantas pria mungil dengan mata cantiknya itu menggeleng penuh kepastian.

"Kalau aku?" Xiumin datang dengan menunjukkan sebuah tuxedo berwarna biru dongker dengan saku kecil tempat sapu tangan di bagian dada kirinya serta lipatan kecil yang ada di bagian depan. Baekhyun terdiam untuk sejenak. Ia menatap tuxedo yang dipegang Xiumin dan menatap tubuh Jongdae secara bergantian. Warna tuxedo itu tidak cocok untuk dipakai oleh Xiumin menurutnya.

"Coba kau berikan tuxedo itu pada Jongdae." Baekhyun menunjuk keduanya dengan menyilangkan tangan.

Xiumin dan Jongdae saling bertatapan agak ragu namun Xiumin tetap menyerahkan tuxedo pilihannya pada Jongdae.

"Kau pakai itu, aku ingin lihat" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memerintah seperti seorang boss. Anehnya Jongdae hanya menurut saja tanpa banyak protes. Ia mengenakan tuxedo itu diluar kemeja sekolahnya dan memperlihatkan penampilannya pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sok angkuh.

"Lumayan," Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "coba kau cari yang warna abu dengan model serupa" ia menatap Xiumin dengan mantap dan Xiumin langsung saja melakukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan barusan. Pria manis itu kembali beberapa saat kemudian membawa tuxedo berwarna _dark grey_ dengan model yang sama seperti Jongdae.

"Ini?"

"Aha! Kurasa kau cocok dengan warna itu" Baekhyun membuat _gesture_ seperti menembak dengan dua jarinya yang terarah pada Xiumin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Aiiii~ kau yang terbaik, _baby_ Baek" Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Jongdae menatap Baekhyun heran, "kau tidak memilih?"

"Kakak ku pasti sudah memilihkannya untukku"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun terbukti 100% saat ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati Minho sudah membelikannya sebuah setelan tuxedo beraksen hitam serta kemeja berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitamnya. Sangat manis sekali.

"Kak.. Aku seperti mau menikah saja" protes Baekhyun saat mencoba setelan tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Minho hanya tersenyum simpul, memaklumi. Tuxedo putih memang identik dengan pernikahan. Tapi menurutnya itu sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun yang manis dan berperangai lembut.

"Itu cocok buatmu, Baek. _Neomu yeppeo_ " Minho terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri menuai delikan tajam dari sang adik. Ia menghentakkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan sebal.

"Kakak! Aku ini _manly_!"

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu saat kau justru masih menonton film _barbie_ " ejek Minho membuat kadar kekesalan Baekhyun semakin tinggi.

Untungnya disini cuma ada Minho. Donghae dan Changmin belum pulang omong-omong. Kalau ketiga kakaknya itu berkumpul, habislah ia jadi bahan bulan-bulanan.

" _Uri yeppeo_ Baekhyunee~" Minho tahu-tahu sudah melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di leher Baekhyun dari belakang hingga ia kini memeluk tubuh mungil itu bak sepasang kekasih. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya di area tengkuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Bukan karena geli, tapi karena lucu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari kakaknya. Hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh karena mereka sudah besar, bukan bocah lagi. Sama halnya dengan mereka yang selalu mencium pipi atau keningnya seenak jidat. Kalau orang lain yang tidak tahu mereka bersaudara melihat itu pastilah mereka akan berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun dan kakak-kakaknya itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menatap Dasom dengan tatapan datar yang sangat mengintimidasi kala melihat Dasom sudah berdiri didalam studio yang ia jadikan markas _gank_ nya.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi _oppa_ " jawab Dasom dengan ekspresi sok polos yang sangat menjijikan.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kau boleh datang kesini, _eoh_?" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tidak suka. Beberapa teman satu _gank_ nya bahkan sempat mengerutkan kening mereka.

 _'Ketua bahkan pernah membawa Baekhyun sunbae kesini. Masa dia tak mengijinkan kekasihnya sendiri untuk kesini?'_ Zico bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Tapi aku kekasih _oppa_ " rajuk Dasom masih dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

"Kau pikir kau bebas datang ke tempatku hanya karena kau kekasihku, hah?" kini nada suara Chanyeol terdengar meninggi.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Kau bukan lagi kekasihku. Kita akhiri sampai disini" Chanyeol berujar dingin tanpa perasaan. Dasom tersentak tidak percaya, wajahnya memucat dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan gelisah. Ia menggeleng kuat sambil berujar _"andwae!"_

" _Andwae oppa!_ Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Teriak Dasom penuh emosi. Ia sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan arah sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bahkan tidak untuk mencintaimu" ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia menatap Dasom dengan pandangan meremehkan yang tidak kenal ampun meskipun kini Dasom sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Bohong! _Oppa_ berbohong! _Oppa_ jelas mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Iya kan _oppa_?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Dasom dengan pandangan tajam yang sangat mengintimidasi. Tanpa perlu di ucapkan oleh kata-kata pun semua orang sudah tahu dari ekspresi Chanyeol bahwa ia mengatakan _'tidak'._

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Pintu keluarnya disana" Chanyeol berujar santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

" _ANDWAE_!" Dasom menjerit frustasi. Matanya bergulir tidak fokus hingga ia melihat sebuah pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas meja yang sedang di kelilingi oleh para anak buah Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun melesat mengambil pisau tersebut dan meletakkannya di pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan _oppa_ " kelakarnya yang membuat senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh mati kalau begitu."

Dan Dasom sungguh tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja telinga normalnya dengar dari ucapan Chanyeol. Ia semakin menangis frustasi, bimbang untuk menggoreskan pisau itu di lengannya. Tadinya ia pikir Chanyeol akan khawatir padanya jika ia mengancam untuk bunuh diri, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Maka dengan pikiran gilanya, Dasom menggores cepat pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau buah tersebut membuat tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Hal itu tentu mengundang tatapan kaget dari teman-teman Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan si ketua. Pria itu malah menatap datar Dasom yang kini terlihat pucat saat melihat darah segar mengucur di pergelangan tangannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah pucatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aiiihhh.. apa ini? Bersambung dengan Chanyeol yang ngejomblo lagi gaeeees.**

 **Jadi, adakah yang tetap setia menunggu fanfic ini? Author harap sih ada. Ehe.**

 **Okelah gaperlu ngomong ngaler ngidul segala. Jangan lupa review ya gaeeeess! Biar author tambah semangat nulisnya.**

 **Lovyuuuhh**


	8. Chapter 5

Title : To Be With You

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun ㅡ Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : EXO's Members and other

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)

Rating : T

Length & Type : Chapter

.

.

.

WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!

.

.

.

DON'T BASH

DON'T PLAGIAT

.

.

.

Summary

Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

Saat melihat darah yang bercucuran dari tangan Dasom, Chanyeol sama sekali terlihat tak peduli. Ia hanya menatap gadis yang sekarang sudah pingsan itu dengan tatapan muak lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa gadis bodoh itu ke rumah sakit.

 _ **"Dia pingsan karena shock bukan karena kehilangan banyak darah. Untung saja goresan pisau itu tak terlalu dalam hingga tak sampai ke pembuluh darahnya"**_ begitu kata dokter yang menangani Dasom tadi.

Setelah memastikan _'mantan kekasih'_ nya itu berada di rumah sakit, ia segera pergi tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana kelanjutan keadaan wanita sinting itu.

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyungnim kemana? Kenapa dia jarang bergabung bersama kita lagi?" Pertanyaan polos Gongchan itu spontan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia hanya menyesap asap rokoknya tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut.

Ia sendiri merindukan Baekhyun, sangat. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang pria mungil itu sedikit menjauh belakangan ini. Jika kedekatan mereka membuat lelaki itu menjauh, Chanyeol lebih baik tidak berdekatan dengannya sama sekali daripada ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun menjaga jarak darinya.

 _ **"Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan."**_ Ia masih ingat kata-kata kakaknya dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Masih melekat betul di ingatannya saat sang kakak memberikan mainannya padanya saat usianya baru 7 tahun. Kakaknya bilang ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol karena ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol. Tentu saja bukan cinta dalam tafsiran itu.

Dan kini, Chanyeol (17) ingin betul-betul melakukan seperti apa yang dulu sering kakaknya lakukan untuknya, pengorbanan dan perjuangan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika mobil kakaknya memasuki area Jungshin yang sudah ramai oleh orang-orang. Mobil Minho begitu mencolok ditengah gemerlapnya lampu sorot di malam hari khas seperti di perayaan. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat mengingat bahwa dalam hitungan jam atau bahkan menit ia harus memainkan biola nya di hadapan banyak orang. Yang pertama adalah permainan solo untuk acara pembuka, lalu yang kedua adalah duet bersama Yixing dengan membawakan instrumen _Kiss The Rain._

"Kak aku gugup" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Minho ketika mobilnya sudah berhenti di pelataran parkir.

"Santai saja. Kau harus percaya diri. Tak ada yang kurang dalam permainan biolamu." Senyuman Minho terlihat begitu menenangkan dan penuh kasih sayang, sangat berbeda dengan senyuman jahil yang biasanya terpatri di wajah tampannya itu. Baekhyun menatap tepat ke arah mata kakak ketiganya itu dan ia menemukan keyakinan dirinya. Lantas ia pun mengambil kotak biola yang berada di bagian belakang mobil lalu membawanya namun Minho segera mengambil alih kotak biola itu dari Baekhyun. "Biar kakak saja." Kelakarnya.

Perjalanan menuju aula terasa sangat lama bagi Baekhyun. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya dan kakaknya terus saja menatap mereka berdua seakan mereka melihat penampakan malaikat didepan mata. Baekhyun bahkan merutuk dalam hatinya saat melihat Minho biasa saja dengan semua itu. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tidak seperti Minho yang sudah seperti artis di kampusnya.

"Kau sangat manis, Baek. Angkatlah dagumu" Minho berbisik lembut sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Setidaknya Baekhyun menemukan kembali kepercayaan dirinya dengan keberadaan kakaknya itu. Ia menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan puppy dan Minho langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman mautnya yang dapat melelehkan hati perempuan mana pun. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Baekhyun lah yang lebih dulu membuka pintu aula. Layaknya debu yang tersedot oleh penyedot debu, semua mata yang berada di aula langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka, mereka menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun yang sangat menawan dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya.

Baekhyun membungkuk kaku sebagai tanda hormat lalu berjalan masuk dengan kaki yang gemetaran namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia menggerutu pada kakaknya yang tak kunjung mengikutinya untuk masuk kedalam aula. _Dimana kak Minho sekarang?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Identitas anda?" tanya seorang pria dalam balutan jas formal berwarna hitam yang berdiri didekat pintu. Baekhyun sempat bingung sejenak saat pria itu menanyakan siapa nama ayahnya sebelum ia menjawab dengan pasti. Pria itu pun mengangguk lalu berteriak dengan lantang untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya, "Byun Baekhyun, siswa Jungshin kelas akhir. Putra dari Kangta"

Seisi aula seketika langsung berbisik-bisik saat mendengar siapa lelaki manis dalam balutan tuxedo putih itu. Baekhyun tahu, selalu tahu reaksi apa yang akan mereka layangkan saat mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyukai bagaimana cara mereka menatap kagum ke arahnya hanya karena ia adalah putra seorang Kangta.

Diantara langkah kaki anggunnya, matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berusaha mencari eksistensi Jongdae maupun Xiumin dalam balutan tuxedo yang ia pilihkan beberapa waktu lalu. Hingga mata sipit berlapis eye liner itu menangkap keberadaan Xiumin yang melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman lima jari yang teramat menggelikan.

"Yaiks! Kau sangat cantik, Baek! Seperti seorang pengantin pria tipe bottom" Xiumin sedikit berbisik saat mengatakannya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhuun menyentil kening pria bakpao itu dengan wajah datarnya yang sadis. Mana ada pria yang mau dipuji cantik? Itu bak sebuah penghinaan asal kalian tahu.

"Dimana Jongdae?"

Raut wajah Xiumin yang terlihat masam setelah mendapat hadiah _'selamat datang'_ dari Baekhyun pun berubah semakin terlihat sebal dengan dagu yang mengarah ke arah barat daya, enggan menuding dengan tangannya. Dan disana Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongdae yang tengah mengobrol bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut magenta nya yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih cerahnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kang Seulgi." Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas nada tidak suka yang teramat kental dari cara bicara Xiumin barusan? Apa yang salah? Gadis itu cantik, yeah meski terlihat tidak cocok bersanding dengan Jongdae. Bukan karena Jongdae buruk rupa, lelaki berwajah kotak itu justru tampan dengan garis wajah yang serba menyudut. Hanya saja, kelihatannya mereka tidak cocok saja jika sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lagipula mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman dekat dibanding pasangan kekasih. Dan Jongdae kelihatannya sangat menikmati acara mengobrolnya itu hingga melupakan kedua temannya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Xiumin kesal.

Baekhyun juga diam-diam menelisik sosok gadis bernama Kang Seulgi itu. Bukannya nama gadis itu beberapa kali disebutkan oleh Zico dan juga Jongdae? Yah setidaknya ia sekarang tahu yang mana gadis bernama Kang Seulgi itu.

"Kau marah karena cemburu?" Baekhyun menuding Xiumin dengan mata menyipit sempurna hingga sekarang matanya menjadi segaris. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa dibalik lipatan segaris itu Baekhyun masih dapat melihat dunia luar saat ini.

Xiumin mendengus sebagai tanda penyangkalannya yang pertama, "yang benar saja! Cemburu katamu? Aku memang gay, tapi di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang lebih tampan darinya. Heol~ kalau pun dia pria terakhir di dunia ini selain aku, aku lebih memilih mati saja daripada bersamanya."

Kalimat penyangkalan yang sangat familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu beberapa kali dari orang yang berbeda. Dan pada akhirnya apa? Orang itu memakan sendiri omongannya dan berakhir menjadi pasangan kekasih paling sensasional di sekolah, begitu yang Baekhyun alami selama ia bersekolah di London. Secara logika, orang akan berkata demikian saat ia tak mampu menyangkal perasaannya sendiri, ia membuat pengalihan yang membuat orang lain percaya bahwa dia memang tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang makin masam saat melihat Jongdae tertawa bersama Kang Seulgi entah karena topik apa. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar suara mikrofon diketuk beberapa kali dan terdengar suara "tes tes tes" yang otomatis membuat seisi aula mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara. Di atas panggung, disana berdiri seorang pria yang Baekhyun yakini adalah direktur dari SMA Jungshin yang sepertinya akan memberikan sambutan. Pria paruh baya itu memulai sambutannya dengan sapaan hangat dan diakhiri dengan kata-kata supaya para tamu undangan yang merupakan siswa siswi Jungshin atau pun alumni dan tamu dari pihak lain untuk menikmati acara ini. Demi apapun, dalam seluruh bagian acara, kata sambutan lah yang paling Baekhyun benci, menurutnya itu terlalu bertele-tele.

Jadwal acara yang selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun sungguh menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Itu adalah part nya untuk bermain solo. Astaga! Ia sangat gugup. Meski begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya yakin ke atas panggung. Namun saat mengingat bahwa biola kesayangannya berada di tangan kakaknya, ia pun mulai panik. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan untuk mencari kakaknya namun nihil. Mungkin karena panik ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan kakaknya yang padahal berdiri di barisan depan. Minho terkekeh melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memucat karena kehilangan biolanya. Ia pun maju kedepan dan membawa kotak biola yang tadi ia bawakan untuk Baekhyun membuat adik manisnya itu menghela nafas lega.

"Terimakasih" adalah kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika menerima kotak biolanya. Ia seakan lupa dimana sekarang ia berdiri yang otomatis membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Baekhyun membuka kotak biolanya di atas panggung dan mengeluarkan biola berwarna coklat miliknya yang sangat berharga.

Ia menatap audience dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dalam benaknya, sempat tersirat bahwa ia tak melihat Chanyeol sejak ia datang kesini. Apa pria itu tidak datang? Atau justru tengah bercumbu lagi dengan kekasihnya di toilet? Baekhyun menggeleng atas pemikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan rasa sakit didalam dadanya seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang tengah mencubit nuraninya.

Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia mulai memainkan biolanya dengan lihai. Membawakan nada-nada rumit dengan durasi kurang lebih 9 menit yang membuat semua orang didalam aula terpana mendengarnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang tengah memainkan musik lullaby. Sangat menghipnotis, indah dan cantik. Saat permainan Baekhyun selesai pun tak henti-hentinya tepuk tangan yang meriah serta pujian orang-orang mengisi telinganya bersamaan dengan ia yang membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah audience seolah tak puas hanya dengan sekali bungkukan badan.

Langkah kaki menawannya membawanya untuk menuruni panggung dengan kotak biola yang senantiasa berada dalam pangkuannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum ke arah orang-orang yang memujinya, entah itu tulus atau sebuah bualan. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas memandangnya, bahkan untuk berkedip pun sepertinya ia tak rela.

"Kalau saja kau pria tulen, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu." lagi-lagi ucapan Xiumin yang terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Baekhyun menuai delikan serta sentilan keras di dahi pria berpipi besar itu. Tak ayal si pemilik dahi mengaduh sakit.

"Kau pikir aku ini lelaki apa? Setengah matang, huh?" Baekhyun melotot dengan mata sipitnya. Ia sudah terlampau lelah dengan Xiumin dan mulut nistanya.

"Aku salah bicara ya? Maksudku, andai kau itu seorang top, Baek"

"Aku bisa jadi top untukmu." Baekhyun menyeringai dan itu sangat mengerikan dimata Xiumin. Ia hendak mengajukan protes namun terpotong saat Jongdae datang bersama dengan Kang Seulgi di belakangnya yang menunduk malu entah karena apa. Xiumin refleks berdecih melihat kedatangan Jongdae bersama gadis itu. Entah kenapa atmosfer jadi terasa sesak saat ini.

"Hai, Baek. Permainanmu sungguh luar biasa. Dan sepertinya itu membuat seorang gadis makin jatuh hati padamu" ujar Jongdae disertai senyum lebarnya membuat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya memukul pelan punggung Jongdae. Baekhyun dapat mendengar jika gadis itu berucap _"oppa"_ dengan nada merajuk khas gadis-gadis.

"Aih, gadis ini. Baek, perkenalkan. Dia Kang Seulgi. Yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu" Jongdae menarik lengan Seulgi dengan sedikit paksaan agar gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Agar Baekhyun melihatnya maksudnya. "Dia penggemarmu" lanjut Jongdae dengan berbisik di telinganya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, menyadari bahwa gadis ini begitu malu sekarang. Terbukti dengan ia yang terus menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Halo, Kang Seulgi-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang kau tahu." bisa dilihat pipi Seulgi yang sedikit merona ketika Baekhyun menyapa nya dengan ramah, sama sekali diluar ekspektasinya. Ia kira Baekhyun itu sosok yang susah di dekati.

"H-hai, sunbaenim." Seulgi balas menyapa dengan kaku dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya suara Seulgi yang terbilang manis dan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Lalu berusaha mengajak Seulgi mengobrol santai agar gadis itu tidak terlalu canggung padanya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang supel, jadi tentu saja ia dapat membuat orang lain nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, setelah ini adalah waktu kita tampil." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Yixing yang tiba-tiba, lantas ia pun mengangguk mengerti dan pamit sejenak pada kedua temannya, termasuk Seulgi yang masih berada disana. Lalu ia sendiri berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung bersama Yixing dengan masih membawa serta kotak biolanya.

Meskipun ini adalah penampilan keduanya, tapi tetap saja tak dapat menghilangkan rasa tegang pada diri Baekhyun. Ia bertatapan cukup lama dengan Yixing dan pria China itu tersenyum cerah seolah menyemangati Baekhyun lewat tatapan mata teduhnya.

"Ini saatnya Baekhyun-ssi" ucapan Yixing seolah menjadi angin lalu bagi Baekhyun ketika namanya dan Yixing disebut untuk naik ke atas panggung. Baekhyun bahkan hampir lupa caranya untuk bernafas saat ini. Untung saja ada Yixing yang masih waras bersamanya. Pria dengan lesung pipit itu menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas panggung dan mengajaknya membungkuk dihadapan para penonton yang akan menyaksikan mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka seorang lelaki yang duduk angkuh saat melihat tangan mereka bertautan.

 _'Kena kau Yeol'_ batin Yixing ketika melihat wajah keruh Chanyeol dikejauhan.

Setelah memberikan salam singkat mereka, keduanya langsung saja mengambil posisi masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan biola di pundak kanannya serta Yixing duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

Jari-jari panjang Yixing mulai menari di atas grand piano didepannya. Sesekali tubuhnya ikut bergoyang menikmati alunan nada yang ia hasilkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di detik-detik pertama, menunggu ketukan yang pas untuk mengiringi permainan piano Yixing.

 _(#author : tolong sambil dengarkan musiknya, yang kolaborasi biola + piano ya jangan yang asli nya. Biar nge feel gitu kkk~) ini link download nya ;_ _ **.info/link/kiss-the-rain-violin-cover-yiruma-metalsides-and-d-vYj56nFAjnq0/**_

Semua mata didalam aula langsung berbinar ketika permainan biola Baekhyun berhasil menyatu dengan sangat baik bersama permainan piano Yixing. Baekhyun pun begitu menikmati permainan mereka. Ia bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi melodi yang seakan merasuk kedalam jiwanya. Berbaur dan membawa kenangan pahit tentang hidupnya yang tidak semanis yang orang kira. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun tanpa si pemiliknya sadari. Lampu sorot yang hanya menyinari dirinya dan Yixing untungnya terlihat remang, hingga tetesan air mata itu tak terlalu terlihat jelas kecuali oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di jajaran depan.

 _'Ada saatnya dimana aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak setegar karang yang terus dihantam kuatnya ombak tetapi tetap baik-baik saja, aku tidak begitu. Perasaanku hanyalah sebuah ruang kecil yang sangat rapuh dan rindu akan kasih sayang. Dan saat dimana melihatnya bersama orang lain, luka didalam sini semakin menganga. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin aku tidak dapat memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Berusaha menggapainya sama halnya dengan berusaha mencium hujan, tidak ada artinya.'_ ㅡBaekhyun.

Chanyeol pun ikut terhanyut dalam manisnya gesekan senar biola yang Baekhyun hasilkan. Namut sorot matanya berubah tajam saat melihat sebuah liquid bening yang mengalir begitu saja dari kelopak mata Baekhyun-nya. Hatinya ikut mendesah sesak saat merasakan perasaan Baekhyun yang ia wakilkan dalam nada yang ia mainkan.

Suasana hening sampai permainan berakhir dan barulah seruan serta tepuk tangan meriah mereka dapatkan. Baekhyun yang sadar akan air matanya langsung saja bergegas menghapusnya. Ia memasang kembali topeng ceria nya dan tersenyum ke arah semua orang dengan tubuh yang membungkuk 90° bersamaan dengan Yixing.

"Kerja bagus, Baekhyun-ssi." Yixing memberinya selamat setelah mereka berdua menuruni panggung dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dapat memanipulasi ekspresinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau juga, Yixing-ssi." mereka berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya berpisah untuk kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Yixing tentu saja kembali bergabung bersama kawanannya sedangkan Baekhyun kembali lagi pada kedua teman lelaki nya.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu saja dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat tiba bagian seseorang tampil di atas panggung. Tak ada yang tahu siapa orang itu karena pembawa acara tidak menyebutkan siapa orang itu. Agar menjadi kejutan katanya.

Lampu di seluruh aula padam, semua orang mulai penasaran dengan siapa yang kali ini akan berada di atas panggung untuk bernyanyi dengan iringan pianonya sendiri.

(#sambil denger lagu David Archuleta - To Be With You, okay? Biar unchh.. xD)

Dentingan tuts piano mulai terdengar menggema di seluruh aula, dan perlahan lampu di atas panggung menyala mengarah pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan grand piano yang sama dengan yang tadi Yixing mainkan. Suara jeritan tertahan langsung terdengar dari para yeoja ketika melihat siapa pria dibalik grand piano itu, Park Chanyeol. Mereka terpana, terpesona dengan ketampanan Park Chanyeol.

 **I've been alone so many nights now**

 _(Sudah bermalam-malam aku sendirian)_

Suara berat Chanyeol mengalun begitu indahnya didekat mikrofon dan itu sukses membuat para gadis lagi-lagi menjerit histeris.

 **And I've been waiting for the stars to fall**

 _(Dan telah sekian lama kutunggu jatuhnya bintang)_

 **I keep holding out for what I don't know**

 _(Aku tetap bertahan demi sesuatu yang aku tak tahu)_

 **To be with you**

 _(Untuk bersamamu)_

 **Just to be with you**

 _(Hanya untuk bersamamu)_

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia melihat tatapan teduh Chanyeol terarah padanya.

 **So here I am staring at the moon tonight**

 _(Maka di sinilah aku, menatap rembulan malam ini)_

 **Wondering how you look in this light**

 _(Bayangkan bagaimana kau kan terlihat dalam siraman sinar ini)_

 **Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too**

 _(Mungkin di suatu tempat kau juga sedang memikirkanku)_

 **To be with you**

 _(Untuk bersamamu)_

 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**

 _(Kan kulakukan segalanya)_

 **And I can't imagine**

 _(Dan tak bisa kubayangkan)_

 **Two worlds spinning apart**

 _(Dua dunia yang berbeda)_

 **Come together eventually**

 _(Akhirnya kan bersatu)_

 **And when we finally meet I'll know it's right**

 _(Dan saat akhirnya kita bertemu aku kan tahu itu nyata)_

 **I'll be at the end of my restless road**

 _(Aku kan berada di ujung jalan resahku)_

 **But this journey, it was worth the fight**

 _(Tapi perjalanan ini, memang layak diperjuangkan)_

 **To be with you**

 _(Untuk bersamamu)_

 **Just to be holding you for the very first time**

 _(Hanya untuk mendekapmu pertama kali)_

 **Never letting go**

 _(Takkan pernah lepaskan)_

 **What I wouldn't give to feel that way**

 _(Kan kuberikan segalanya untuk merasakannya)_

 **Oh, to be with you**

 _(Oh, untuk bersamamu)_

 **And I can't imagine**

 _(Dan tak bisa kubayangkan)_

 **Two worlds spinning apart**

 _(Dua dunia yang berbeda)_

 **Come together eventually**

 _(Akhirnya kan bersatu)_

 **And when you're standing here in front of me**

 _(Dan saat kau berdiri di sini di hadapanku)_

 **That's when I know that God does exist**

 _(Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa Tuhan memang ada)_

 **'Cause he will have answered every single prayer**

 _(Karena Dia telah menjawab semua doa)_

 **To be with you**

 _(Untuk bersamamu)_

 **Just to be with you**

 _(Hanya untuk bersamamu)_

 **Yeah, you**

 _(Yeah, dirimu)_

Tak pernah semua orang duga sebelumnya bahwa Park Chanyeol si pimpinan preman Jungshin ternyata memiliki suara berat yang sangat sexy saat bernyanyi. Dan lagi, makna lirik lagu yang baru saja ia bawakan barusan sungguh membuat para gadis meleleh. Mereka berandai-andai Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu itu untuk mereka.

Chanyeol turun dari atas panggung, mengabaikan teriakan para gadis yang memujanya seperti seorang idola papan atas. Pria itu memilih berjalan ke arah Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang. Ia dan Baekhyun seakan menjadi tontonan gratis saat ini.

Kegugupan melanda Baekhyun saat sosok tinggi Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh atletis nya. Pria yang lebih muda menatap yang lebih tua dengan sorot mata teduhnya yang sangat menenangkan dan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan ia yang biasanya hanya menatap dingin semua orang. Semuanya membuktikan bahwa kekuatan cinta dapat mengubah segalanya. Mengubah seorang monster pembantai menjadi seseorang yang jinak dan manis.

"Kau tahu bahwa itu untukmu." itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang mutlak keluar dari bibir tebal yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun menatap lekat mata bulat Chanyeol seakan pusat semestanya berada disana. Ia merasa bahwa disini hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi orang lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang itu? Kau bahkan bukan seorang lelaki lajang." Baekhyun kembali menyinggung soal itu dan membuat Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Namun karena tak ingin merusak momennya bersama Baekhyun kali ini, Chanyeol menekan kuat-kuat rasa kesalnya akibat pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Kau tahu bahwa aku tak mencintainya."

"Dan tidak mungkin orang yang tak saling mencintai justru bercumbu di toilet sekolah dengan begitu panasnya."

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia melihat bintik air mata di kelopak sipit itu. Tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sayu dan kecewa. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia mungkin saja adalah sebagian besar penyebab turunnya air mata Baekhyun tadi.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu menariknya mendekat tanpa perlawanan berarti. Matanya menatap tepat ke mata kecil Baekhyun dengan dalam seolah ia dapat menyampaikan sejuta rasanya pada Baekhyun lewat tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal apapun yang kau lihat. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tak pernah main-main saat mencintai seseorang" bisik Chanyeol ditengah kebisingan aula. Tak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang terus menyaksikan drama mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti iniㅡ"

"Kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun membeku dengan pertanyaan singkat Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu betul apa jawaban hatinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ia tak bisa menjawab sesuai kehendak hatinya. Maka dari itu ia mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak." Chanyeol terdiam, ia tahu mata Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Lelaki cantik itu tak pandai menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berucap lebih lanjut, Baekhyun lebih dulu berlari keluar aula, tak peduli dengan beberapa bahu yang ia tabrak. Yang ia inginkan hanya sendiri dan menangis.

Kesempatan tak akan pernah datang dua kali. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar Baekhyun. Ia akan memperjuangkan calon masa depannya malam ini juga.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol ternyata tak menghambat pria itu untuk dapat berlari kencang hingga Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan jejaknya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berhasil menggapai lengan kurus Baekhyun dan menariknya supaya berhenti berlari. Dengan nafas terengah, ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Ia sudah tak kaget melihat air mata yang bercucuran dari sana karena ia tahu Baekhyun tak setegar kelihatannya, "maafkan aku membuatmu lagi-lagi menangis."

Baekhyun tak melakukan perlawanan ketika si berandal itu membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang sangat nyaman. Ia justru malah menangis semakin kencang di dada Chanyeol. Menumpahkan segala beban di hatinya yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama."

"Kau tak dengar nyanyianku tadi, huh? Kubilang akan kulakukan apapun untuk bersamamu."

Dengan kilat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun serius menuai kekehan ditengah tangis Baekhyun yang belum reda. Lelaki yang lebih mungil memukul pelan dada si pria dominan sambil berkata, "dasar bodoh."

"Apapun untukmu, Baek. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tekstur kenyal dan basah saat bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba menempel di bibir kecilnya, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan memabukkan. Dan ia terbuai, terbawa suasana dengan kecupan-kecupan manis Chanyeol di atas bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAPI BOHONG! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun di kasur empuknya saat mendengar suara gonggongan anjing di halaman belakang yang begitu keras hingga hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Rrgghh! Zoan!" erang Chanyeol kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar hingga kini rambutnya berdiri tak beraturan. Meski begitu, ia tetap terlihat tampan di pagi hari meski pun ada kotoran di ujung matanya, belek.

Dengan rasa kesal yang masih tertawa puas di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya saat melihat jam di atas pintu kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

10 menit adalah waktu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan diri. Ia bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mandi.

Setelah memakai seragam secara asal dan memasukkan buku secara acak kedalam tasnya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah dengan jas merah maroon ㅡalmamater Jungshinㅡ yang tersampir di bahu tegapnya.

Malam tadi adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak membuat onar. Itu tentu saja karena semalam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih mungilnya di tepian sungai Han sambil berbaring di atas kap mobil mahalnya dengan jarinya yang terangkat ke atas untuk menghitung bintang. Hal itu mereka lakukan hingga jam 2 malam dan barulah saat itu Chanyeol memulangkan Baekhyun-NYA. Euphoria itu masih Chanyeol rasakan hingga detik ini. Euphoria akibat resminya hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Chanyeol-ah! Duduklah dulu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat sang ayah memanggilnya untuk bergabung di meja makan. Maka dengan terpaksa, ia pun duduk disana bersama sang ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Ia bukan tipe anak yang hubungan dengan orang tuanya buruk, hanya saja jika ada ayahnya ia selalu malas. Malas meladeni perkataannya yang terkadang tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta semalam? Menyenangkan, huh? Kau sudah punya kekasih kan? Ayolah, anak ayah yang tampan masa mau terus jadi jomblo karatan"

Inilah sebabnya. Ayahnya begitu menyebalkan dan sangat menjengkelkan. Belum lagi kakaknya yang berisik.

"Cih.. Tampan dari mananya. Wajahnya saja seperti alas panci." Yoora menyahut santai diikuti sesuap nasi yang masuk ke mulutnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal dengan ucapan kedua anggota keluarganya itu lalu memutuskan untuk memulai makan tanpa membalas perkataan mereka.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol. Kau jadi tidak seru. Patah hati, hm?"

"Ayah! Hentikan! Aku tidak patah hati dan aku sudah punya pacar!" geram Chanyeol dengan gondok. Ia mendelik pada kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar seperti menahan tawanya. Lalu suasana semakin menyebalkan tatkala ayahnya tertawa heboh sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus Chanyeol! Bagus! Sekali-kali bawalah kekasihmu itu ke rumah"

Disaat itu, Sehun datang dan duduk begitu saja di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa dosa lalu mengambil beberapa lauk yang berada di atas meja, "paman aku ikut sarapan lagi ya. Ibuku tiba-tiba harus ke kantornya pagi buta"

"Tidak masalah, Sehun-ah. Kau sudah seperti adik Chanyeol." jawaban ayahnya itu langsung menuai decihan pelan dari Chanyeol. Satu hal yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain, fakta bahwa Oh Sehun adalah sepupu Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun, memangnya benar si kunyuk ini punya pacar?" Yoora sok berbisik ㅡpadahal kedengaran jelasㅡ sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan lirikan matanya.

"Pacar? Eemmm, pacar ya? Entahlah noona, aku tidak terlalu tahu" Sehun kelihatan berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaaan Yoora namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah karena merasa tak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Kemana saja kau tadi malam, huh? Aku bahkan tak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungmu di pesta" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik. Nadanya terdengar sangat sinis dan menyebalkan namun Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia sudah terlampau terbiasa. Sehun malah mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat posting akun instagram sekolahnya mengenai pesta semalam. Matanya hampir saja melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat beberapa posting tentang penampilan Chanyeol tadi malam yang membuat banyak gadis histeris, namun bukan itu intinya, ia tercengang karena melihat sebuah postingan foto dimana disana menampilkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri saling berhadapan dalam radius kurang dari 1 meter. Tak lupa ia membaca beberapa komentar di bawahnya dan membuat kesimpulan bahwa semalam Chanyeol baru saja melakukan confess terhadap Baekhyun.

"Yeol, kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun hyung?" tuding Sehun dengan sumpitnya seraya menyipitkan mata. Ayah Chanyeol dan Yoora lantas dibuat terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Mereka menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Dan, melihat dari tenangnya ekspresi Chanyeol, mereka dapat menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Baekhyun? Jadi nama pacar Chanyeol itu Baekhyun? Mana, mana? Aku ingin lihat calon menantuku!" ayah Chanyeol berubah jadi heboh, ia berusaha menggapai ponsel Sehun dan lalu setelah berhasil mengambilnya tanpa permisi, matanya berbinar terang seakan ada bintang-bintang imajiner disana saat melihat foto Baekhyun meski dari samping. "Dari samping saja sudah kelihatan sangat manis. Kalau begini caranya, ayah setuju jika kau besok ke pelaminan dengannya"

Yoora memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol nyaris tersedak sedangkan Sehun betul-betul tersedak dengan cumi-cumi yang tengah di kunyahnya. "Aaahh-iirhh-uhuk-air" tangan Sehun menggapai-gapai udara dengan mengenaskan membuat Yoora tak tega dan langsung memberikan segelas air yang padahal berada di sebelah piring Sehun sejak tadi.

"Ayah! Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA!" Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya terhadap sang ayah. Sedangkan Yoora kembali berdecih atas ucapannya. "Aku bahkan ragu kau akan lulus SMA dengan catatan konselingmu yang segunung itu"

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpit serta menghela nafas adalah yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menghadapi ucapan kakaknya yang sialnya selalu terasa pedas dan memang sesuai dengan realita.

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun jadi ibu barumu saja Yeol, bagaimana?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol yang membuat putra bungsunya itu menampilkan ekspresi seperti siap memutilasi sedangkan Sehun dan Yoora sudah tergelak karenanya.

"Aku setuju kalau itu!" Teriak Yoora dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Dan akhirnya, pada pagi ini Chanyeol lewatkan dengan beradu mulut dengan Yoora di meja makan membuat ayah mereka memijit pelipisnya pusing. Dan Sehun hanya diam sebagai penonton yang baik, pria berwajah flat itu bahkan dengan santainya menyuapkan makanan tanpa menghiraukan perang mulut antara Chanyeol dan Yoora. Sarapan pagi ini baginya terasa seperti makan pop corn sambil nonton film action.

Terakhir, Sehun meminta tumpangan pada Chanyeol dan tentu saja pria yang berstatus sebagai ketua berandal itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mana mau ia jika mobilnya di naiki makhluk jejadian sebangsa Sehun. Yang ia ijinkan naik mobilnya hanya Yoora dan Baekhyun saja. Tidak ada siapapun lagi.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol meski seisi Jungshin sudah menyebarkan gosip bahwa ia confess pada Baekhyun tadi malam dan Baekhyun menerimanya hingga sekarang mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang tukang bully dan tukang membuat onar. Hanya saja sekarang Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapan kekasih mungilnya. Seperti halnya saat ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti om-om cabul" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku bahasa dan sastra Korea yang tengah ia baca lalu menatap Chanyeol datar, sedatar datarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihku. Aku bebas menatapmu semauku" kilah Chanyeol yang berhasil membuahkan sebuah dengusan kecil dari Baekhyun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya kembali beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di hadapannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Orang-orang berpikir Chanyeol mungkin sudah insyaf ketika melihat sosok tingginya itu melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa Chanyeol sudi memasuki tempat berisi segudang ilmu ini hanya karena ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Baekhyun tahu ini masih jam pelajaran ke 4 ㅡsebelum jam istirahat berlangsungㅡ dan ia sudah dapat menebak pasti apa penyebab Chanyeol berada disini. Pastilah lelaki tampan itu kembali bolos.

"Tidak bisa kah kau tidak membuat onar sehari saja?" tanya Baekhyun frustasi. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol bukan tanpa sebab. Keberadaan pria itu disini memang hanyalah sekedar duduk diam sambil menopang dagu dengan pandangan fokus pada Baekhyun. Namun bagi Baekhyun kehadiran pria itu sungguh mengganggu. Yang pertama karena teman-temannya jadi tak berani duduk di dekatnya karena takut pada Chanyeol. Dan yang kedua juga menjadi yang terakhir adalah ia tak bisa fokus membaca jika Chanyeol terus berada disana memperhatikannya dengan intens. Bagaimana bisa ia yang notabene nya adalah seorang manusia normal dapat bernafas dengan biasa saja saat ada seonggok manusia tampan yang kelebihan kalsium duduk diam didepannya dengan tatapan yang hanya tertuju padanya seolah ia adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Berubahlah, Yeol. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau harus belajar dengan serius. Setahun lagi kau harus masuk universitas demi menata masa depanmu. Setidaknya jika kau tak mau memperhatikan guru dikelas, masuk saja lah dulu. Berdiam disana dan menyetorkan wajahmu ke hadapan guru yang mengajar dikelasmu. Aku yakin lambat laun kau akan terbiasa dan mulai tergerak untuk memperhatikan gurumu. Kau pernah dengar kata-kata ini? 'Dipaksa, terpaksa, terbiasa'. Awalnya kau dipaksa dan dengan terpaksa kau melakukannya. Karena sudah sering melakukan itu secara terpaksa maka kau akhirnya akan terbiasa dan lambat laun akan ikhlas menjalankannya. Kau mengerti 'kan?" Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan wejangannya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, bagian manakah dari ucapannya yang terdengar lucu bagi Chanyeol?

"Apanya yang lucu, Yeol?" Baekhyun mulai kesal dan menunjukkan ekspresi merajuknya yang sukses membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi tanpa spasi.

 **CUP**

"Kau terlalu cerewet"

Baekhyun membeku seketika saat bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir tipisnya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa di hadapannya seolah apa yang baru saja ia lalukan adalah hal yang biasa. Lambat laun, rona merah menjalari pipi Baekhyun bahkan hingga ke telinganya. Ia merasa kikuk dan malu, sungguh. Demi Demigod! Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya di perpustakaan sekolah! Didepan teman-teman sekelasnya juga yang sekarang menatap mereka kaget dan juga terpukau akan aksi frontal Chanyeol.

"Pipimu merona sekali Baek. Kau malu?" sudah tahu jawabannya, tetap saja pria itu bertanya. Dasar keparat, dumel Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Jangan seenaknya!" tatapan Baekhyun berubah ketus dan ia pura-pura kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya padahal jelas-jelas ia tak pernah bisa fokus pada apa yang ia baca sejak Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya belasan menit yang lalu. Setiap huruf yang ia baca seolah hanya lewat saja di kepalanya, tanpa ada yang tersimpan satu kata pun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa berubah jadi receh seperti ini hanya karena seorang lelaki mungil nan manis sejenis Baekhyun. Oh tidak! Baginya Baekhyun bukan 'hanya' tapi segalanya. Mungkin ia bisa mati terkena serangan jantung detik ini juga jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba diculik alien dan dibawa ke planet lain. Oke, itu berlebihan. Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu caranya mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya karena berhasil memiliki Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau cantik, Baek"

 _Oh! Park Chanyeol keparat! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuat pipiku merah, brengsek!_ ㅡBaekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendongak dari bukunya saat bibirnya memanggil nama pria di hadapannya. Matanya menatap lekat pada mata bulat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu polos jika dilihat seperti ini, berbeda dengan realitanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum mulai kembali berbicara, "bagaimana jika aku harus benar-benar pergi sebentar lagi?"

Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang hendak Baekhyun bicarakan dan itu langsung membuat moodnya jelek, sebutlah ia moodyan namun itulah kenyataannya. Senyum manisnya luntur begitu saja setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Namun ia harus tetap membicarakan ini, sekarang atau pun nanti sama saja. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol kelak meski ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui perihal ia yang akan pindah ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat.

"Sudah kubilang akan kulakukan segalanya untuk bersamamu. Jika ayahmu tak berubah pikiran, maka aku yang akan menyusulmu ke Amerika. Aku tak mau kekasih mungilku selingkuh disana dengan bule jelek." ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar bercanda itu langsung saja mendapatkan toyoran dari Baekhyun serta pukulan pelan di lengannya, "dasar jahat! Kau tidak percaya padaku, huh?"

Tawa Chanyeol tak dapat ia tahan lagi saat melihat Baekhyun merengut padanya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yakin aku sudah mencuri seluruh hatimu hingga tak tersisa lagi untuk orang lain"

Ugh! Betapa percaya dirinya si kingka ini. Baekhyun jadi mendengus sendiri mendengarnya. Padahal jelas-jelas pipinya merona akibat gombalan receh Chanyeol.

"Yeol, sekarang aku serius. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Apa kita sanggup untuk..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Chanyeol ragu, "...LDR?"

Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya disini kau yang ragu, bukan aku" Baekhyun tahu bibir Chanyeol tersenyum namun matanya menyorotkan kekecewaan sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "kalau begitu aku pamit. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan. Jangan lupakan kencan pertama kita nanti, okay?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk barusan untuk segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Baek! Tidak kusangka kau sungguhan pacaran dengan musuh bebuyutanmu!" Jongdae dan Xiumin langsung menempeli Baekhyun setelah memastikan Chanyeol keluar dari perpustakaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia bahkan tak menanggapi ucapan Jongdae sama sekali. Ia hanya merotasikan bola matanya sebagai tanda malas.

"Aigoo~ uri Baekhyunee sekarang sudah ada dibawah lindungan sang Kingka" Xiumin mendramatisir. Dan itu membuat Jongdae muak lalu menjitak kening pria berpipi bakpao itu supaya tidak bicara ngawur.

"Jangan berisik! Aku mau belajar"

"Tch, giliran Chanyeol yang datang kau bahkan tak menegur" cibir Jongdae.

"Siapa bilang, kardus?" Baekhyun menyangkal dengan ekspresi melotot lucu.

"Ya! Aku bukan kardus!" sepertinya Jongdae lupa dimana sekarang ia berada hingga ia kelepasan berteriak dan membuat orang-orang yang berada disana mendelik padanya. Termasuk penjaga perpustakaan yang siap mengomel padanya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Jongdae lebih dulu menyela dengan cengiran bodohnya, "maafkan aku, mulutku tidak ada rem nya"

Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun serta Xiumin menahan tawa mereka. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae bicara seperti itu tentang dirinya sendiri? Haih.. Dasar gila.

"Baek, nanti kita ketempat gymㅡ"

"Aku ada urusan" sela Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Xiumin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Xiumin menunjukkan ekspresi melasnya yang sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah merengut lucu.

"Dia pasti ada kencan lah dengan pacar kingka nya"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya mendengar celotehan Jongdae yang memang benar adanya. "Kalian berisik, diam saja dan cepat kerjakan tugas kalian" omelan Baekhyun pun akhirnya mereka dapatkan dan membuat dua anak manusia yang berisiknya minta ampun itu berhenti bicara dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang berdentang bak lonceng surga, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri menjulang di depan kelasnya sambil bersandar pada pilar didepan kelasnya. Beberapa anak perempuan bahkan secara terang-terangan masih menjerit histeris saat melihat sang idol brengsek itu. Tak dapat disangkal juga bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka melihat tatapan memuja mereka pada Chanyeol. Hell! Chanyeol itu miliknya sekarang. Katakanlah ia posesif, tapi memang itu kenyatannya, ia tak ingin membagi Chanyeol dengan siapapun, sekalipun itu pemandangan akan rupanya yang tampan. Pokoknya tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada yang menatap Chanyeol-NYA dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu!

Maka saat merasa tak ada yang harus mereka tunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ke lapangan parkir tanpa sadar. Bahkan ia meninggalkan Jongdae dan Xiumin yang kini tengah menggerutu kesal karena Baekhyun mengabaikan mereka ㅡlagiㅡ seperti saat di perpustakaan tadi, dan semua itu hanya karena satu orang, si ketua preman yang dulunya sangat Baekhyun benci.

Sesuai rencana mereka, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya untuk melakukan kencan pertama mereka, yakni memasak bersama. Baekhyun juga cukup gugup saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Chanyeol yang tak jauh beda seperti rumahnya, besar dan mewah. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa mobil sport yang sering Chanyeol pakai ke sekolah kini teronggok di garasi yang gerainya terbuka. Tapi untunglah Chanyeol berkata bahwa ayah serta kakaknya sedang tidak di rumah.

"Yeol, kita akan memasak apa?" tanya Baekhyyn dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos saat melihat dapur rumah Chanyeol yang kelihatan sekali sering dipakai. Berbeda dengan dapur di rumahnya yang justru jarang dipakai karena kakak-kakaknya pun jarang berada di rumah.

"Kau inginnya memasak apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang, mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun sebelum pria itu kembali merajut langkahnya menuju ke arah lemari dapur untuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan memasak. Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah karena malu. Ia tak terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang selalu melakukan skinship padanya. Saat di pesta sekolah waktu itu memang bukanlah first kiss nya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa canggung. First kiss sekaligus satu-satunya ciuman Baekhyun adalah saat usianya 10 tahun. Ia masih ingat di hari ke 5 nya ia pindah ke London, ada seorang gadis seusianya bernama Alessia yang mengecup bibirnya begitu saja. Hanya sebuah kecupan polos khas anak-anak, bukan ciuman penuh makna seperti apa yang waktu itu Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Baek? Kau ingin masak apa?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia berbalik pada Baekhyun dan melihat ruam-ruam merah yang terdapat pada pipi Baekhyun. Itu sangat manis sekali. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"A-aku.. Ah! Dak galbi" Baekhyun gelagapan dan ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum canggung.

"Hanya itu?" ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dengan alis terangkat, tidak yakin. Baekhyun kembali dibuat gelagapan karena ia tidak tahu ia akan masak apa.

"Ye-Yeol. Aku tidak bisa memasak"

Pengakuan polos dari Baekhyun yang seperti anak SD itu lagi-lagi membuat sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah yang lebih tinggi. Lantas ia terkekeh dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun seraya memakaikan apron berwarna baby blue pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga kini posisinya seperti tengah memeluk Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka sampai dapat mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku akan membantumu. Bagaimana dengan bibimbap dan samgyeopsal? Dan mungkin... kimchi?"

Seketika mata Baekhyun berbinar saat mendengar kata 'samgyeopsal' dari mulut sang kekasih. Ia pun dengan bersemangat langsung mengangguk seolah melupakan kecanggungannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu kentara lalu ia mengusapkan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bersukur bisa memilikimu, Baek"

Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil memancing kembali rona merah yang manis di pipi Baekhyun sedangkan sang pelaku utama penyebab rona merah itu hanya terkikik geli.

Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan dan di tempat yang berbeda, Minho berdiri didepan Kangta didalam ruang kerja Kangta di kantornya. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan penuh ambisi dan keyakinan dalam dirinya. Lalu dalam satu kali hembusan nafas, ia mulai berbicara pada sang ayah.

"Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku dan saudara-saudaraku. Sebenarnya, diantara kami berlima, Baekhyun lah yang paling sering menjadi korban monopoli papa dan Baekhyun selalu menurut dengan segala hal yang papa katakan. Aku selalu salut dengannya yang bisa terus tersenyum ditengah keadaan dirinya yang tertekan karena papa. Baekhyun tak pernah meminta hal macam-macam pada papa, papa tahu itu. Aku selalu memandang Baekhyun adalah anak yang ceria dan kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan teriakan papa sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Selama ini kami, terutama aku, selalu diam dan tunduk pada papa. Hingga suatu hari aku mendengar untuk pertama kalinya isak tangis Baekhyun di ruang belajarnya. Aku mengetuk pintu pada saat itu dan Baekhyun keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan wajah bersinar serta senyum lebar seolah ia baik-baik saja. Berpura-pura agar aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya menangis secara langsung."

Kangta terdiam masih dengan menatap Minho yang menjeda ceritanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Minho?" Kangta masih dengan nada tenangnya. Ekspresinya bahkan tak terbaca oleh Minho.

"Yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan adalah, berhenti untuk memonopoli Baekhyun seolah ia adalah pion catur papa. Biarkan dia memilih. Biarkan dia tinggal disini bersama kami dan hidup normal seperti remaja lain." Minho menjawab dengan tegas dan lugas.

"Yang papa lakukan adalah untuk kebaikannya, Minho. Dan dia selalu baik-baik sajaㅡ"

"Berhenti menutup mata dan bicara seolah semuanya memang baik-baik saja!" untuk pertama kalinya ia berani menyela ucapan sang ayah, tak mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan tajam Kangta sekarang terarah padanya. "Papa tahu semuanya tak pernah baik-baik saja" nada suara Minho melembut, "papa tahu bahwa Baekhyun tersiksa dengan semua aturan papa. Tidak kah papa merasa kasihan?"

Kangta terdiam. Lagi-lagi ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dan itulah yang membuat Minho kesal setengah mati terhadap sosok sang ayah.

"Aku akan terima perjodohan gilamu! Aku akan bertunangan dengan Lee Taemin, aku akan lakukan apapun yang papa inginkan jika itu dapat menukar kebahahiaan Baekhyun" keputusan Minho setidaknya berhasil menyentak sang ayah. Lantas Kangta menatap Minho tidak percaya sekaligus sangsi. Tapi Minho berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya dengan tatapan matanya yang berkilat dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi ganti atas permintaanku. Papa biarkan Baekhyun menetap di Seoul, dan aku akan menerima perjodohan tak masuk akal papa dengan pria bernama Lee Taemin itu."

"Apa kau yakin, Minho? Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu?" Kangta memang bertanya, tapi percayalah bahwa nadanya datar, jauh dari nada lazim seseorang yang sedang bertanya. Belum lagi sebuah senyum miring yang sangat tipis yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini. Aku tak akan berulah asal papa tak mengingkari perjanjian kita untuk tidak mengusik Baekhyun."

Didalam keterdiamannya, pikiran Kangta mengelana pada seseorang yang juga sempat menemuinya di kantor tadi siang untuk membicarakan perihal kepindahan Baekhyun. Seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasih putra mungilnya itu, seorang bocah SMA bar-bar yang dengan berani bicara padanya seolah tak punya rasa takut. Seseorang bermarga Park yang berjanji akan menjaga putra cantiknya. Seorang anak lelaki yang ia tahu adalah putra dari rekan bisnisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TeBeCe -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiw kiw~**

 **ChanBaek taken guyss! Mana nih suara partai readers yang pengen ChanBaek cepet taken? Yuhuuu akhirnya pada part ini mereka taken, gereget juga bikin mereka terus main kucing-kucingan. Lelah author nih, cukup author aja ya yang jones, gak deng sama couple kesayangan exo-l. Kkkk~**

 **Jan lupa review juseyoo~ aku lagi butuh vitamin dari kalian soalnya /kode keras/ wkwkwk**

 **REVIEW POKOKNYA HARUS! MAKSA INI!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun _shock_ saat Baekhyun memotong daging ayam dengan potongan dadu ㅡuntuk dak galbiㅡ. Masalahnya bukan terletak pada potongan dagingnya, tapi pada bagaimana cara Baekhyun memotongnya. Lihat saja, Baekhyun bahkan memotong daging ayam yang tidak terlalu sulit dipotong itu dengan gerakan seperti tengah memutilasi. Gerakannya sangat keras, kasar dan menghentak. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir alas kayu yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk memotong daging bisa saja terbelah menjadi dua saking brutalnya Baekhyun memotong daging di atasnya.

"Baek, bukan begitu caranya" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih pisau cincang yang berada di tangan Baekhyun, "kalau kau memotongnya dengan cara seperti tadi. Kau bisa benar-benar memutilasi jari tanganmu. Coba lihat, seperti ini caranya. Pelan-pelan saja tapi bertenaga."

Lantas Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dengan perumpamaan yang Chanyeol utarakan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jarinya bisa putus karena pisau cincang itu. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa memasak" cicit Baekhyun.

Sungguh, Chanyeol mengira ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak bisa memasak hanyalah sekedar untuk rendah diri atau semacamnya. Tapi diluar ekspektasinya, ternyata Baekhyun sungguh buruk dalam memasak. Bahkan tadi Baekhyun sempat hampir mengiris jarinya sendiri saat mengiris sayuran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan memelas begitu, nanti aku tak tahan untuk tak memakanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal pada Baekhyun dan otomatis kekasih mungilnya itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan memelototi Chanyeol dengan _death glare_ nya. Padahal itu justru terlihat imut bagi Baekhyun.

"Bercanda, sayang. Ayo kau coba lagi" Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali pisau yang ia pegang pada Baekhyun tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan lagi dan lagi membuat Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol yang seperti ini benar-benar tak pernah ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mempunyai sisi manis seperti ini. Yeah meski dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun tak merubah sikap berandal Chanyeol, setidaknya pria itu tahu dimana harus menempatkan dirinya. Dan Baekhyun bersukur bahwa Chanyeol dapat membedakan sikapnya antara sedang bersama teman-temannya dan jika sedang bersamanya. Jika kalian pikir Chanyeol berubah jadi jinak di sekolah, jawabannya tidak sama sekali. Kalau perlu pakai _capslock_ dan di _bold_ agar lebih jelas bahwa jawabannya adalah **TIDAK**. Siang tadi Baekhyun bahkan mendengar bahwa Chanyeol kembali mem _bully_ anak kelas 3 di gudang belakang. Chanyeol itu tidak dapat dicegah kelakuannya, bukannya Baekhyun tidak berusaha merubah sikapnya. Tapi mungkin ini terlalu dini. Perubahan yang bagus itu butuh waktu 'kan? Ia yakin seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan lebih berperikemanusiaan.

"Kenapa melamun, hm? Nanti jarimu terpotong, Baek" Baekhyun tersentak saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggang hingga perutnya serta sebuah dagu yang bersender di bahu sempitnya, itu Chanyeol. Siapa lagi?

Yang lebih muda mengusakkan hidung mancungnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tua menggeliat karena geli. "Yeol, hentikan" Baekhyun pun jadi kehilangan konsentrasi memotong dagingnya.

"Bau mu sangat enak, Baek" Chanyeol bersuara dengan pelan disertai geraman rendah yang sangat seksi. Andai Baekhyun adalah gadis gatal diluar sana yang mengejar Chanyeol, dia pasti sudah rela membuka bajunya saat ini untuk Chanyeol. Tapi maaf, Baekhyun bukan gadis apalagi gadis murahan. Ia lelaki dengan harga diri serta gengsi yang tinggi.

"Yeol, hentikan. Aku kesusahan memotong dagingnya" Baekhyun beralasan namun Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya yang enggan ia tinggalkan.

"Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau kita sudah menikah nanti. Bagaimana kau yang memasak saat aku pulang bekerja dan bagaimana aku yang memelukmu saat sedang memasak seperti sekarang ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, Baek" Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, wajahnya sudah merah hingga ke ujung telinga saat ini. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya salah tingkah dan merona. Padahal hanya dengan ucapan sederhana, bukan sebuah gombalan receh.

Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai seorang lelaki, Baekhyun berbalik pada Chanyeol hingga kini pelukan pria itu terlepas darinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat meski wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Chan, itu masih jauh. Kita bahkan belum lulus SMA. Jangan berkhayal terlalu jauh saat kelakuanmu di sekolah masih kekanakan" Baekhyun menyentil pelan hidung mancung Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat si ketua preman langsung meringis pelan. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya dan ia lebih memilih fokus lagi pada daging ayam yang tengah ia potong. Kalau kegiatannya ini terus terganggu, mana akan selesai.

"Baek, ini sakit"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Chan. Kau bahkan mungkin tak pernah merasa kesakitan saat wajahmu lebam-lebam."

"Tapi sentilanmu luar biasa, Baek. Mengandung kekuatan sepuluh tangan" Chanyeol mulai bicara hiperbolis.

"Berhenti bicara tidak jelas dan bantu aku selesaikan masakan kita, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Semua makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas atas hasil masakan yang ia buat bersama Chanyeol.

"Chan! Ayo makan!" Baekhyun berteriak dari ruang makan namun Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah tak kunjung menjawab hingga akhirnya Baekhyun harus mengalah dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng sambil berdecak saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan PSV nya dengan santai di atas sofa.

"Chan letakan dulu! Makanannya sudah aku tata" namun Chanyeol tak juga mendengar. Pria bertelinga lebar itu terlalu fokus pada game nya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun pun menarik PSV dari tangan Chanyeol hingga menuai erangan protes dari pemiliknya.

"Baek.. Padahal sedikit lagi aku berhasil mengalahkan bos!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setengah kesal. Namun sungguh, ia tak bisa marah pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang sofa menatap Chanyeol tajam nan sinis. "Jadi ini lebih penting dariku?" Baekhyun mendesis sambil mengacungkan PSV Chanyeol.

Pria tampan dengan tinggi badan ekstra itu terkekeh pelan, menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan posisi yang masih duduk di sofa hingga sekarang Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol memberikan satu kecupan manis di pipi Baekhyun lalu mencubit gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau segalanya, tuan putri"

"Tch.. Omong kosong. Cepat makan" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol main-main lalu berbalik pergi secepat kilat namun Chanyeol bukannya marah, jutru malah tertawa kecil sebab melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Baekhyun. Ia senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun merona karena dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memasak?" Baekhyun kembali membuka sebuah obrolan saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja makan dan memulai acara makannya. Chanyeol sendiri menyuapkan sepotong samgyeopsal kedalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada sejak usia ku 9 tahun. Jadi saat itu kak Yoora sering membantu bibi Jung memasak. Dan aku, yeah sedikit-sedikit suka membantu hingga aku mengerti cara memasak" jelas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia sibuk dengan makanannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa..."

"Tidak bisa memasak," Baekhyun meneruskan ucapan Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit soal ibu Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal. "Aku justru kebalikan darimu. Sejak kecil aku hidup dikelilingi pelayan. Lalu saat usia ku sepuluh, aku pindah ke London dan segala yang kubutuhkan selalu disediakan oleh Siwon hyung. Aku bahkan tak diperbolehkan menyentuh alat dapur. Siwon bilang dia akan dipecat jika sampai ayahku tahu aku membahayakan diriku dengan pisau dapur. Aku orang yang ceroboh, begitulah." Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memperhatikanmu saat kau berkutat dengan pisau dapur" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja sedangkan Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun yang merona tipis sungguh menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. Bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari Zoan ㅡanjing _puddle_ piaraan Yoora. Rasanya masih tak nyata ia bisa duduk di hadapan Baekhyun seperti ini dengan status sebagai kekasihnya. Ia kira hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Baekhyun seakan menjadi pusat semesta nya sekarang.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kau jadi kelihatan seperti om-om cabul" Baekhyun kesal pada Chanyeol. Dan nyaris saja ia melemparkan sumpitnya ke wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol. Tapi untung saja itu hanya _'nyaris'._

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung membuang muka saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya memanas lagi karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan tenang setelah ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun agar pria cantik itu makan dengan benar. Terkadang keningnya berkerut dalam saat mengecap rasa masakan Baekhyun. Ada yang hambar dan ada juga yang justru terlalu asin. Namun Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar mulut nistanya tak mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Baekhyun tersinggung. Baekhyun itu _namja_ dengan tipe jiwa _yeoja_. Jadi Chanyeol tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun sedikitpun. Lagipula ia terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun untuk melakukan itu.

"Rasa masakannya tidak enak" Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Bukan ia yaa yang mengatakan. Itu asli mulut Baekhyun yang berucap. Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi Baekhyun yang kelihatan murung.

"Tidak begituㅡ"

"Jangan berbohong!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang, "rasa masakannya memang tidak enak" suaranya kembali melemah. Menatap sedih pada piringnya.

Tatapan matanya naik ketika mendengar suara kekehan Chanyeol. Dapat ia lihat jelas bahwa Chanyeol tengah menampakan senyuman 25 watt nya. Ia tidak menolak, tidak juga menghidar. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghargai apa yang ia lakukan. Jika Chanyeol pria brengsek, pastilah sejak tadi ia sudah mencela apa yang Baekhyun masak. Tapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol hanya duduk diam menikmati, seolah apa yang ia makan adalah masakan buatan koki terkenal di _restaurant_ bintang 5.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Menunjukan pose berpikir paling imut yang pernah Chanyeol lihat selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

"Pantai Busan?" Baekhyun kedengarannya ragu namun Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengangguk.

"Kita bisa pergi ke sana saat kau luang."

Rahang Baekhyun turun kebawah. Tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya namun Chanyeol tetap saja menunjukan senyuman manisnya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah? Padahal ia tadi hanya menjawab asal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

" _Aniya_!" Baekhyun menyambar pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan cepat, menimbulkan kekehan dari si dominan.

"Kau begitu bersemangat." Jari-jemari besar Chanyeol terulur pada Baekhyun, menggapai surai yang lebih tua dan mengusaknya dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya kedua manusia sesama jenis itu melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan masakan berasa _'fantastic'_ buatan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kedua pupil dengan iris kecoklatan milik Baekhyun menatap Kangta dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah ia baru saja melihat planet Jupiter kehilangan cincinnya dalam beberapa detik.

Tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat Changmin serta bahunya berada dalam rangkulan Donghae yang selalu setia menemaninya tanpa lelah. Minho? Ah.. pria itu pergi entah kemana.

 _ **"Kau bisa tetap bersekolah di Korea. Dan... kalian bersiaplah untuk pesta pertunangan Minho 2 minggu lagi di Jeju."**_

Seperti itulah kalimat tenang Kangta tadi saat ia menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada anak-anaknya, minus Jongin yang masih di rumah sakit serta Minho yang kelayapan.

Yang Baekhyun tak mengerti, kenapa Minho bisa menerima perjodohan ini dengan tiba-tiba? Padahal Baekhyun masih ingat jelas bahwa kakaknya itu _straight_ , sedangkan yang ayah mereka jodohkan dengan Minho adalah seorang pria cantik dengan tubuh molek bak model Victoria Secret. Tapi di lain sisi Baekhyun sangat bersukur karena ia tidak akan meninggalkan Korea Selatan dalam waktu dekat, dan pastinya ia tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, karena LDR pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah mendengar vonis dari ayahnya, ketiga pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok itu langsung keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah dan beralih ke gazebo di halaman belakang tepat di sebelah danau buatan.

"Jadi... kau senang?" Donghae tersenyum lebar seraya mengusap surai Baekhyun yang selembut bayi.

"Ayay! Tentu saja" sahut Baekhyun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Okay, dan kudengar kau sudah berkencan dengan seseorang di sekolahmu. Siapa dia?"

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merona karena pertanyaan klise dari Changmin. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi kedua kakaknya.

"Kak Changmin dengar dari mana?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris menghilang ditelan rasa malunya.

"Hanya dari seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, sayang"

Rasanya berbeda ketika mendapat panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol dan dari Changmin. Ia selalu berdebar saat Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu, tapi jika Changmin yang melakukannya ia merasa biasa saja. Tentu saja akan berbeda, karena Changmin kakaknya.

"Kau berkencan dengan siapa, Baekhyunie?" Donghae menoel pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun!" Baekhyun tahu ia bukan pembohong ulung. Ia tahu kedua kakaknya tak akan pernah bisa ia bohongi. Namun ia sangat kesal ketika Minho datang dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ; "dia pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun langsung _shock_. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya. Kini ia harus rela menjadi pusat perhatian kedua kakaknya.

"Kau pacaran dengan ketua berandal itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah berkerut, jelas sekali ia tidak suka.

"Sejak kapan, Bee? Kau serius pacaran dengannya? Bukankah dulu kau sangat membencinya?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresinya lebih santai jika dibandingkan dengan Donghae. Dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa saat Minho berjongkok di depannya. Kini ia seakan terkepung oleh tiga pria tampan yang sayangnya adalah kakaknya.

"Kakak setuju kau pacaran dengannya. Setidaknya dia bisa berkelahi yang itu artinya dia bisa melindungimu. Dan nilai tambahnya dia tampan"

 **BUK**

"Aw! Hyung! Itu sakit" protes Minho ketika kepalan tangan kedua kakaknya melayang tepat ke masing-masing sisi kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak?" Minho mulai berlebihan.

"Itu bagus! Supaya kau bisa membenahi dirimu! Kalau bisa hilang ingatan saja kau" Donghae mendengus dengan rasa kesalnya.

Sedangkan Changmin mendelik tajam pada Minho, "kalau dia suka berkelahi itu artinya dia mempunyai banyak musuh. Sepertimu"

"Kakak, sudahlah. Apa sih yang kalian ributkan" Baekhyun merengut melihat kelakuan ketiga kakaknya yang lebih mirip seperti anak kembar 3 berusia 7 tahun yang sedang memperebutkan mobil-mobilan.

"Pacarmu!" Ketiganya serempak menjawab membuat Baekhyun menciut. Lantas yang paling muda disana berdiri dan memasang ekspresi masam sebagai kode pada kakaknya bahwa ia kesal sekarang. Tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun pergi bersama langkah kakinya yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan.

"Baekhyunie!"

"Baek kembali!"

"Bee! Bee! Tunggu!"

Namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan panggilan-panggilan ketiga kakaknya. Ia masih dalam mode kesal. Hah, seperti anak kecil saja mereka. Kalau begini caranya, ia harus menjauhkan Chanyeol dari jangkauan ketiga kakaknya. Meski Minho bilang dia setuju jika ia pacaran dengan Chanyeol, tetap saja kakak ketiganya itu patut di curigai. Bagaimana Minho bisa saja mengajak Chanyeol berkelahi untuk membuktikan seberapa kuatnya lelaki bertelinga lebar itu. Meski ia yakin Chanyeol akan menang dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, ia justru khawatir pria itu akan mengalah hanya karena Minho adalah kakaknya.

"Aishh! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran sejauh itu"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun tersudut di meja makan. Ketiga kakaknya terus membahas soal Chanyeol. Dimulai dari hal-hal tidak penting hingga pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Apa yang si Park itu lakukan hingga kau menyukainya? Bukankah dulu kau membencinya setengah mati?" ㅡChangmin

"Kau bisa jamin pria itu tak akan macam-macam?" ㅡDonghae

"Jika dia macam-macam. Aku yang akan membunuhnya." ㅡMinho

"Kakak! Dia tidak seburuk kelihatannya. _Don't judge a book by it's cover, okay_ "

"Cih.. dengar ucapannya. Kau bahkan dulu memandangnya jelek juga, Bae" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bahkan mendadak tidak berselera makan.

"Kau dijemput Chanyeol?" Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Hn" Baekhyun menjawab malas. Pertanyaan dari kakak-kakaknya jika dijawab dengan benar pun pasti akan berujung dengan obrolan tidak jelas dan _absurd_.

"Kakak yang antarkan!" Donghae berdiri dari meja makan dengan semangat penuh. Semangat untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol maksudnya.

"Kakak! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Hoi hoi! Biarkan Baekhyun menikmati masa remajanya, _hyung_ " Minho menarik tangan Donghae untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sedangkan Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _Wae_? Aku kan sekalian pergi bekerja" Donghae masih berkelakar.

"Arah SNU dengan Jungshin itu berlawanan kak" Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Heran dengan kakaknya yang terlalu protektif padanya. Dia kan sudah besar, tidak harus selalu mereka urusi.

"Baekhyun _doryeonim_. Diluar ada yang menunggu anda" keempat lelaki dengan perbedaan bentuk wajah itu menatap serempak pada salah satu _butler_ di rumah itu. Baekhyun yang pertama kali menanggapi.

"Siapa?"

"Orangnya tinggi, dan memakai seragam yang sama seperti anda"

"Itu pasti Park Chanyeol!" Pekik ketiga kakak Baekhyun dengan ekspresi berlebihan menuai rotasi bola mata dari Baekhyun. Lantas dengan cepat ia beranjak dari sana sebelum kakaknya berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat karena ketiga kakaknya itu mengikuti dirinya bahkan sampai keluar, saat ia sudah bersama Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Park Chanyeol?" Changmin menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seolah tengah menilai penampilan Chanyeol dan pandangan (sok) sinisnya berhenti pada kemeja Chanyeol yang tak dimasukkan kedalam celana serta dasi yang terpasang tak beraturan dan nilai minusnya yang semakin parah adalah dia tidak mengenakan blazer sekolah.

"Punya modal apa kau mengencani Baekhyunie?" Giliran Donghae yang menginterogasi Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam seakan mengajak berperang lewat tatapan matanya yang menusuk itu membuat Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya dengan khawatir. Namun melihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol berekspresi, ia tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia merasa khawatir. Chanyeol adalah pria tangguh yang tak akan layu hanya karena tatapan tajam dari kakak kekasihnya, tentu saja!

"Setidaknya aku punya keberanian untuk melindungi Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tipis seraya balik meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aish! Anak ini" Donghae melotot dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan jawabannya itu tidak sesuai menurutnya.

"Chan, ayo pergi" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobil namun Chanyeol sekokoh baja yang tak bergerak sedikitpun meski Baekhyun berusaha menarik sekuat tenaganya. Ia jadi berpikir _'apa sih yang dia makan hingga bisa sekuat ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia memakan besi?_ '

"Awas kalau sampai Baekhyun menangis, kau. akan. habis!" Minho melakukan gerakan tangan mendatar ke samping tepat di leher, mengancam Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat pada ketiga kakak Baekhyun lalu setelahnya ia berbalik dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu lalu ia memutari mobil untuk masuk kedalam kursi kemudi. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membunyikan klakson sebanyak dua kali sebelum mobil sportnya melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari.

"Aku tak rela melihat Baekhyun kecilku bersama pria sepertinya" keluh Donghae dramatis direspon tepukan bahu dari Changmin. Mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kehebohan di Jungshin terjadi akibat Baekhyun yang turun dari mobil Chanyeol dengan sang empunya mobil membukakan pintu untuknya bak seorang putri. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat keadaan semakin memanas.

"Yeol, aku malu" cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah agak menunduk sepanjang mereka berjalan bersama di koridor.

"Buat apa malu? Kau abaikan saja mereka" Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas Baekhyun. "Khaa, belajarlah yang benar, _arachi_?"

" _Aigoo_ ~ harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Park" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol menuai tawa dari keduanya.

" _Arasseo_. Aku akan belajar dengan benar kapten" Chanyeol memberikan gesture hormat pada Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya. Seisi kelas Baekhyun yang mengintip lewat jendela pun mereka abaikan. "Aku ada di gedung kolam berenang jika kau mencariku saat jam pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tersisir rapi kini menjadi acak-acakan. Lantas Baekhyun merengut namun Chanyeol buru-buru pergi sebelum ia mendapat amukan dari yang lebih tua.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriakan Xiumin dan Jongdae langsung menyambutnya dikelas ketika ia masuk kedalam. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha bersabar dengan kelakuan kedua temannya yang berisiknya minta ampun itu.

"Kau bersama Chanyeol? Kau sungguhan bersamanya?" Tanya Xiumin dengan wajah _shock_.

"Jangan berlebihan" Baekhyun melewati kedua temannya itu dan duduk di bangkunya. Mengabaikan juga tatapan mata teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertuju padanya. _Orang-orang kepo_ , pikirnya.

"Ya! Sangat mengejutkan saat siswa teladan sepertimu berangkat kesekolah satu mobil bersama siswa berandal macam Chanyeol" Jongdae menarik kursi yang berada di depan bangku Baekhyun lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Berhenti memanggilku siswa teladan. Itu terdengar menggelikan asal kau tahu"

"Tck. Kau selalu mengejutkan" sahut Xiumin.

Tak berselang lama Jang _seonsaengnim_ ㅡguru olahragaㅡ masuk kedalam kelas. Tidak sampai duduk di kursi guru. Hanya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap isi kelas yang tengah ribut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa nanti jam terakhir saya tidak akan masuk." Seisi kelas lantas bersorak kegirangan karena pengumuman itu. "Tapi..." semuanya langsung terdiam kembali "minggu depan kalian akan di tes berenang gaya dada. Itu adalah sebagai gambaran ujian praktek kalian nanti"

Semuanya langsung mengeluh setelah mendengar seruan Jang _seonsaengnim_. Setelah menyampaikan mandatnya, Jang seonsanegnim pun pamit. Meninggalkan kelas dalam keadaan ricuh karena membicarakan praktek berenang gaya dada.

"Demi Neptunus! Aku tidak bisa gaya dada" Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah yang demi apapun sangat menggemaskan.

"Eyy. Minta saja Chanyeol mengajarimu" Xiumin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Chanyeol? Apa hubungannya?" Baekhyun merengut dengan wajah ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

" _Aigoo~ uri_ Baekhyunee. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal kekasih nakal mu itu, huh?" Tanya Jongdae seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Chanyeol-mu itu bisa dibilang _multitalent_ dalam olahraga. Selain jadi kapten tim basket. Dia itu pernah mengikuti kejuaraan renang nasional. Jadi pasti dia bisa mengajarimu cara berenang gaya dada"

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya?"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng _innocent_ membuat kedua temannya itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Astaga! Pacar macam apa kau ini, Baek!" Pekik Jongdae dengan jari telunjuk yang menuding wajah Baekhyun.

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan wajah lelah lalu membuka ponselnya. Memainkannya beberapa saat seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu. Setelahnya ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun yang menampilkan profil lengkap tentang Park Chanyeol.

 _ **27 November 1998**_

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia hanya lebih muda 6 bulan dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan horor. "Darimana kau mendapatkan profilnya?"

"Ini blog sekolah asal kau tahu. Jungshin _school website_ "

Baekhyun merenung. Jongdae benar, pacar macam apa dia ini sehingga tak tahu apapun soal Chanyeol? Bahkan tidak dengan tanggal lahirnya. Mencengangkan saat ia tahu bahwa ia dan Chanyeol lahir di tahun yang sama. Apa Chanyeol telat masuk sekolah hingga ia bisa menjadi adik kelasnya? Atau justru... tidak naik kelas?

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup terasa cepat bagi Baekhyun. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di sekolah ini tapi kenyataannya sekarang bel pulang sudah berdentang nyaring membuat siswa-siswi Jungshin bersemangat mengangkat tas mereka untuk segera pulang. Baekhyun juga begitu. Ia ingat pesan Chanyeol tadi pagi bahwa di jam pulang pria itu akan berada di gedung kolam berenang. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berjalan kesana.

Langkah kakinya sedikit melambat saat mendengar obrolan dari para siswi tukang gosip yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kudengar hari ini Kim Yul yang jadi korbannya"

"Kudengar juga begitu. Katanya Kim Yul bahkan langsung menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk memindahkan sekolahnya"

"Separah itukah?"

"Wajahnya penuh lebam asal kalian tahu. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ada jejak sepatu di wajahnya. Kurasa Zitao yang melakukannya"

"Mengerikan. Kukira Chanyeol sudah berubah sejak berkencan dengan Baekhyun _sunbae_ "

"Cih, mana mungkin. Preman tetap saja preman. Meski aku agak kesal sih mereka pacaran. Ketuanya tampan, tapi sayang sudah ada yang punya"

"Eyy! Kan anggotanya juga semua tampan"

Baekhyun terdiam merenung mendengar gosip mereka. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berulah dan membuat orang lain pindah sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi para gadis selalu memuja betapa tampan pria bertelinga lebar itu. Dengan kesal Baekhyun pun berjalan cepat menubruk bahu gadis-gadis penggosip barusan tanpa permisi. _Mood_ nya jelek, sangat jelek. Maka dari itu ia terus saja berjalan tanpa meminta maaf. Gadis-gadis itu pun sepertinya tercengang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka kaget karena obrolan mereka barusan terdengar oleh kekasih dari sang Kingka.

Hingga kini Baekhyun berdiri di pinggiran kolam berenang. Menatap satu-satunya orang yang tengah berenang dengan gaya bebas di kolam sepanjang 35 meter itu tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Sampai saat Chanyeol berhenti di tepi kolam lalu mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, ia baru menyadari eksistensi kekasihnya tersebut. Senyuman lebar pun tak terelakkan saat mata keduanya bertemu dan Chanyeol refleks membuka kacamata renangnya. Rasa lelah Chanyeol menguap begitu saja saat melihat sosok bidadari cantiknya berdiri jauh disana tengah menatapnya.

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol hingga dirinya berdiri dengan radius 1 meter dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut namun tampak lelah, "tidak. Baru saja aku sampai"

"Kau tampak lelah. Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya lelah mendengar gosip tentangmu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sedemikian rupa. Namun saat sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun, ia pun paham sendiri.

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tubuh _top less_ serta basahnya membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah yang lebih pendek hingga sampai ke telinganya. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun pasti malu melihatnya dalam penampilan usai berenang. Apalagi dengan celana renang ketatnya yang sangat menampakkan bentuk pinggul dan pahanya.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kesal karena punya kekasih sepertiku?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongak secepat kilat padanya. Ia menggeleng cepat seolah takut Chanyeol salah paham dan langsung melarikan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh basah Chanyeol. Tak peduli jika sekarang pakaiannya ikut basah karena bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol. "Baek, kau basah" peringat Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih keukeuh untuk memeluk kekasih jangkungnya tersebut hingga membuat Chanyeol pun tak tahan untuk balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau sangat wangi, bahkan dalam keadaan basah" gumam Baekhyun dengan pipi yang menempel pada dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah dengan bajumu yang basah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng di dada Chanyeol, "aku punya selusin baju seragam di lemariku." Lantas keduanya pun tertawa setelah ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun mengubah posisi kepalanya lalu mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang membuat pipinya semakin merah merona.

 _Chanyeol sangat sexy dan manly_ , pikirnya.

Wajahnya makin memerah saja kala ia ingat bahwa tubuh yang dipeluknya ini begitu kokoh serta memiliki 6 lipatan otot di perutnya. Refleks ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol seolah tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan pelukan ini.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Kenapa mendadak menja begini?" Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun hingga hidungnya kini dapat mencium wangi _strawberry_ yang khas dari rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kau sedikit merubah sikapmu," tiba-tiba Baekhyun berujar dalam pelukannya, "tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin kau berubah. Aku ingin kau jadi Park Chanyeol si brengsek yang biasanya. Aku bingung" Baekhyun mendongak, hingga kini kedua bola mata kembarnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang selalu ia puja. Ia menatap Chanyeol layaknya anak _puppy_ yang menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin aku berubah seperti apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol kelewat lembut. Sebelah tangannya naik keatas untuk mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti memukuli orang lain. Tapi disisi lain, aku suka kau yang berandal seperti ini. Rasanya... kau berbeda dan aku suka itu. Jadi bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun merengek manja dengan bibir mengerucut lucu yang membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir manis itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Ia lalu menempelkan kening serta hidungnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Saling menatap dan mengagumi keindahan paras masing-masing dengan posisi yang intim. Baekhyun tak mempedulikan tetes air yang jatuh ke rambut serta wajahnya dari penutup kepala serta wajah Chanyeol. Yang ia inginkan adalah terus berada dalam posisi ini hingga ia dapat menikmati bagaimana degup jantung Chanyeol terasa di dadanya serta bagaimana helaan nafas hangat pria itu yang menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Semuanya begitu manis dan indah hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol dalam keadaan _top less._

"Aku tidak ingin kau berubah. Hanya ingin kau jadi Park Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Karena..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, menatap Chanyeol lekat, "karena aku jatuh cinta berawal dari Park Chanyeol yang brengsek dan menyebalkan seperti ini" lalu diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit berjinjit hingga ia dapat mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah semakin kentara setelah melakukan hal nekad barusan sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam mematung, kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Namun tak lama kemudian pria dengan tinggi badan super itu tersenyum manis lalu meraup bibir tipis sang kekasih dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang manis tanpa adanya hasrat yang berlebihan. Bibir mereka saling memagut, menyesap belahan bibir satu sama lain. Baekhyun menyesap bibir atas Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu justru menyesap bibir bawahnya. Mata keduanya terpejam, menikmati manisnya ciuman ini. Baekhyun dapat merasakan lidah Chanyeol ikut andil dalam memainkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memutus pagutan mereka saat dirasanya Baekhyun membutuhkan oksigen demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Andai saja bernafas itu tak harus dilakukan, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah memutus pagutan manis mereka.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh saat melihat rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah yang lebih tua ketika berdekatan dengannya. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun juga melihat rona merah tipis itu menghiasi pipi Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama merona.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau tunggulah disini, _okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dan dengan itu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa hampa dan dingin yang mulai membelai bagian depan tubuhnya dikarenakan bajunya agak basah.

Setelah Chanyeol memasuki toilet, ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi panjang dimana disana juga ada seragam Chanyeol yang teronggok. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, lantas apa yang Chanyeol pakai jika seragamnya ada disini? Seragam cadangan kah?

Dengan inisiatif nya, Baekhyun mengambil seragam Chanyeol dan melipatnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat bercak darah pada kemeja putih Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh noda darah yang kelihatan masih baru itu.

 _Ini pasti hasil perkelahiannya_ , batin Baekhyun.

Menghela nafas adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak terluka. Jadi bercak darah di kemeja Chanyeol pastilah milik korbannya hari ini. Entah ia sudah gila atau rasa kasihannya sudah hilang, tapi ia sungguh tak menaruh rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada korban Chanyeol, justru ia malah khawatir terhadap Chanyeol. Kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol sangat membahayakan dan membuatnya memiliki banyak musuh. Tapi ia bisa apa? Lagipula ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tak ingin Chanyeol berubah karena ia menyukai Chanyeol si berandal.

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari dalam toilet lengkap dengan seragam gantinya seperti apa yang diduga Baekhyun. Saat pria itu mendekat, Baekhyun dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma _manly_ Chanyeol yang begitu pekat. Sangat harum dan menenangkan.

"Kau adalah calon istri yang baik, Baek" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat seragam kotornya yang bau dan berkeringat kini sudah terlipat dengan rapi di atas kursi. Ucapan Chanyeol barusan lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ayo pulang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah ia memasukkan seragam kotornya kedalam tas.

Deru mesin mobil Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti geraman hewan buas langsung memenuhi indra Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kak Changmin tadi mengirimiku pesan untuk segera pulang. Sepertinya dia berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangmu" Baekhyun tertawa pelan saat mengingat panjangnya rentetan pesan teks yang tadi Changmin kirimkan padanya. Isinya tentu saja tentang wejangan-wejangan serta kata-kata tantingan yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun. Tapi ia senang karena kakaknya itu kembali memperhatikannya setelah beberapa hari lalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan papa mereka.

"Maafkan sikap mereka yang berlebihan seperti tadi"

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir pun menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun, "bukan masalah besar. Aku tidak takut pada mereka asal kau tahu"

Tawa Baekhyun langsung pecah setelah mendengar jawaban asal Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan tentang Chanyeol karena ia yakin selain fisiknya yang kuat, Chanyeol juga bermental baja.

"Oh ya, bisakah aku minta tolong?" Baekhyun sebenarnya malu untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat akan praktek berenang minggu depan namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha untuk berlatih terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar menyerah.

"Apa itu?"

"Minggu depan aku ada tes berenang. Gaya dada. Dan aku..." ucapan Baekhyun terdengar menggantung dan tidak yakin. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang ia gigiti. Ia malu untuk meminta bantuan, sungguh. Ia lebih baik meminta Xiumin atau Jongdae mengajarinya daripada meminta pada Chanyeol karena ia sudah dapat membayangkan pasti rasanya akan sangat canggung.

"Kkk~ tak usah di lanjutkan. Aku mengerti. Jadi kau ingin memintaku mengajarimu, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dan berhasil menuai tawa gemas dari Chanyeol, "jangan sungkan, sayang. Aku tidak akan mengatakan tidak untuk kekasih mungilku"

Bertepatan dengan itu, lampu merah didepan menyala membuat laju mobil Chanyeol terhenti disana. Lantas si pengemudi menghadapkan badannya pada Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar aku punya kesibukan?"

Baekhyun langsung saja tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa pria itu bertanya dengan begitu mudahnya seperti itu tentang dirinya.

"Mungkin saja kau sibuk berkelahi atau balapan" jawab Baekhyun asal namun dibuahi gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum manis sekali, "sekalipun aku punya kesibukan, pasti akan ku luangkan waktuku untukmu, Baekhee"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu karena ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

"I love you" suara Chanyeol terdengar bagai bisikan yang terbawa angin dan sampai ke telinga Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut bak alunan musik biola dari sang maestro.

"Love you too" balas Baekhyun sambil berbisik malu lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Chanyeol sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kkk~ kau sangat menggemaskan, Baekhyunie"

Dan Chanyeol pun kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah _traffic light_ berubah warna menjadi hijau. Ia mengemudi dengan sebelah tangannya karena tak ingin mengusik kepala Baekhyun yang berada di bahu kanannya. Bahkan sampai mobilnya telah berhenti di halaman depan kediaman Baekhyun pun pria mungil itu tetap tak mengubah posisi kepalanya.

"Bee, sudah sampai sayang" bisik Chanyeol lembut seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun penuh sayang. Mata Baekhyun terpejam namun Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya itu tidaklah tidur. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya hanya karena ia merasa lelah dan butuh untuk suasana tenang.

"5 menit lagi, Chanlie" rengekan Baekhyun terdengar sangat lucu dan membuat Chanyeol tak tega. Ia juga sebenarnya sangat ingin membiarkan kepala kekasih mungilnya itu terus berada disana, tapi...

"Kakak-kakakmu sudah bersedekap dada di tangga, Baek" bisik Chanyeol dengan sedikit tawa kecilnya.

Dengan malas Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan ia mendapati ketiga kakaknya sudah berdiri di ujung anak tangga dengan tatapan mata tajam yang terarah kedalam mobil. Sebenarnya hanya Changmin dan Donghae saja karena buktinya Minho hanya biasa-biasa saja seolah berdiri disana hanyalah formalitas.

Begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil ㅡdengan Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyunㅡ ketiga pria tampan dengan usia diatas keduanya itu langsung berdehem keras seolah itu adalah kode agar jarak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjauh, tidak bersebelahan seperti itu. Namun sepertinya yang diberi kode tidak peka sama sekali.

"Bee, ini sudah lebih 45 menit dari jam pulangmu" Changmin melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai lalu menatap Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Kakak, bahkan dijalan pulang pun aku bisa menghabiskan waktu 15 sampai 20 menit kak" Baekhyun mencoba bersabar akan sikap kakaknya yang belakangan ini jadi menyebalkan semenjak mereka tahu bahwa ia berkencan.

"Kau bawa dulu kemana _uri_ Baekhyun?" Kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya. Tatapannya benar-benar jauh dari kata santai dan menusuk tepat pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi Chanyeol berenang saat jam pulang kak, dan lalu aku menunggunya mengganti baju" akhirnya dengan enggan Baekhyun pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau ia berbohong pun pasti akan ketahuan.

"APA?" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

"Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengannya kan, Bee sayang?"

"Jangan bilang si Park itu macam-macam!"

"Hah! Kubunuh kau jika melakukan yang iya iya"

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari Baekhyun. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tatapan mata datar ke arah ketiga kakaknya. Duh, sejak kapan mereka jadi pengidap _brother complex_ begini? Kan menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TiBici Eaa ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketemu lagi hehehe**

 **Maaf update nya sangat sangat telat. Maafkeun atuh nyaa. Soalnya author lagi gabut nulis :( lagi semangat-semangatnya bikin rancangan buat ff baru non baku yang bakal author publish di wattpad nantiiiiiiiii. Iya nanti, pas exo wamil :')**

 **g.**

 **Maksudnya pas ff ini kelar huhuhu**

 **Eh tapi...**

 **Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin yaaa.. maaf kalau author selama di 6 chapter ini banyak salah sama kalian. Maafkeun yaa**

 **Jan lupa ripiuuu yaaa, author tunggu pokoknya.**

 **H.A.R.U.S**

 **Maksa ini serius loh**

 **Hehehe**

 **Hehe**

 **He**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya serta ketiga kakaknya yang berada si hadapannya. Ia merasa sekarang tengah di interogasi. Atau mungkin memang begitu?

"Nama?" tanya Changmin tajam. Kedua kakinya saling menumpang dengan tangan kanan yang berada di atas tumitnya yang menumpang membuatnya terkesan angkuh.

"Park Chanyeol, tujuh belas"

"Alamat?"

Chanyeol sedikit bingung namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Donghae barusan. "684-17, Hannam- _dong_ Yongsan- _gu_ , Seoul. Park Seung Hyun"

"Saudara?"

"Satu, perempuan. Park Yoora"

"Peliharaan?"

"Anjing _puddle_ , Zoan. Milik Yoora _noona_ "

"Hobi?"

"Bermusik, basket, berenangㅡ"

"Dan berkelahi. Jangan lupakan itu" Minho memotong dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"Kakak! Ugh! Kenapa jadi bertanya seakan Chanyeol sedang _interview_!" Protes Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah padam. Entah malu entah kesal.

"Ah _jinjja_. Kita harus tahu apakah dia layak untukmu atau tidak, Baekhyunee" Donghae menyangkal, tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun mendengus dan rasanya aneh saat ia melakukannya di hadapan kakak-kakaknya. Untung saja bunyi dering ponsel Baekhyun dapat menghalau kemarahannya. Kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah _ngambek_ pada ketiga kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, Jongin?" Sapa Baekhyun dengan malas pada ponselnya membuat keempat pria lain disana langsung terdiam.

 _"Baek kau dimana?"_

"Dirumah tentu saja, aku bukan kau yang suka kelayapan"

 _"Kkk~ bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit? Hari ini gips ku dibuka dan aku harus terapi berjalan"_

"Ah _jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. 30 menit dari sekarang"

 _"Oh! Arasseo. Jangan lupa bawa makanan kesukaanku! Bye Baekhyun babo!"_ Jongin terkekeh di seberang sana sebelum pria itu memutus sambungannya sepihak.

"YA! Adik sialan!" Maki Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Tak menyadari tatapan tajam ketiga kakaknya akibat ucapan kasarnya barusan.

"EHM! Baek..."

Baekhyun mendongak ke arah ketiganya lalu sesaat kemudian ia langsung memamerkan cengiran polosnya setelah menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Aku akan naik dan ganti baju lalu ke rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol untuk menemani Jongin. Aku pergi!" Baekhyun melesat secepat kilat bagai rudal yang di tembakkan lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi hentakan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Chanyeol ㅡ Changmin ㅡ Donghaeㅡ Minho, karena pada saat ia kembali keempat pria tampan itu terlihat jauh lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Donghae tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah mereka adalah sahabat sejak jauh jauh hari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Baekhyun saat langkahnya membawa ia dan Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah obrolan kecil" Chanyeol mengusak tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang sudah rapi hingga menjadi acak-acakan membuat empunya merengut seperti anak SD.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Chanyeol justru malah tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi lalu mendorong lembut punggung si mungil kedalam mobilnya.

"Kita ke rumahmu dulu?"

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menekankan kakinya ke pedal gas dengan perlahan untuk kemudian membawa mobil kesayangannya itu keluar dari halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Mengganti bajumu, tentu saja"

"Tidak perlu. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ya, Chanyeol benar, itu hanya akan membuang waktu karena jarak Gangnam- _gu_ ke Yongsan- _gu_ tentu saja _'lumayan'._

"Aku masih penasaran. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka, huh?" Mata Baekhyun memicing sedemikian rupa pada Chanyeol namun pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh atas pertanyaan Baekhyun yang rasanya tidak mengandung unsur humor. "Jangan tertawa, aish!" Karena kesal, ia pun mencubit gemas pinggang Chanyeol hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang. Hanya sebuah obrolan sesama pria"

"Kau pikir aku wanita?"

"Setidaknya kau cantik lebih dari mereka yang disebut wanita"

Biasanya Baekhyun selalu marah ketika ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik karena tentu saja ia tampan. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya justru bergetar tak karuan saat Chanyeol yang memanggilnya cantik.

"Penipu" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

Keadaan hening setelah terakhir kali Baekhyun bergumam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka sebuah obrolan baru hingga sampai mereka berada di rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat.

"Oh ya, kau harus tahu sesuatu" Chanyeol berujar dengan kaki yang terus melangkah di samping Baekhyun, berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan ukuran langkah Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun tak kewalahan mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"Apa?"

"Oh Sehun itu sepupuku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau _shock_ atau menuduhku macam-macam jika kau tahu dari orang lain lebih dulu"

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun _shock_. Rahangnya jatuh dengan tatapan tak percaya yang tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ingin berteriak saking terkejutnya tapi tidak bisa. Sebenarnya berapa banyak rahasia tentang Oh Sehun? Dimulai dari anak itu yang adalah mantan kekasih Jongin, lalu sekarang ternyata bocah menyebalkan itu adalah sepupu dari Chanyeol. Apa dunia sedang mempermainkannya?

"Jangan terlalu kaget, _okay_?" Tangan Chanyeol beralih merangkul bahu mungil di sebelahnya untuk lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya bersamaan dengan mereka yang memasuki _lift_.

"Apa lagi yang tidak aku tahu darimu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa ia merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Chanyeol.

"Entah. Kau bisa menanyakan apapun padaku"

Dan pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju kamar rawat Jongin. Saat membuka pintu, Baekhyun hampir saja pingsan saat melihat Jongin tengah melalukan _perang bibir_ bersama seorang pria yang ia yakini adalah Oh Sehun dari bagaimana kurusnya tubuh itu.

Kedua pasangan itu langsung menghentikan acara mereka saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan Sehun langsung menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan canggung, apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun ada disana. Lain lagi dengan Jongin yang kelihatan santai-santai saja seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Sehun adalah sebuah _'tontonan'_ biasa.

"Dasar pasangan mesum" desis Chanyeol. Ia masuk kedalam dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalian... pacaran lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Jongin jadi pura-pura tuli dan Sehun sibuk melarikan bola matanya dari tatapan tajam Baekhyun. "Oh astaga! Oh Sehun, aku masih ingat saat kau mengatai Jongin hitam dan jelek asal kau tahu, bocah"

Sehun memejamkan matanya seraya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mengorek sisa kesabarannya. Ia malu bukan main. Duh, kenapa calon kakak iparnya itu bermulut besar sekali sih? Jongin pasti marah mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, saat mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata Jongin, ia dapat melihat kilatan kesal dari sana membuat Sehun bingung sendiri harus bagaimana.

"Kau terlalu jujur, Baekhyunee" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun menuai getaran aneh di sekitar sana dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bergidik karena sensasi geli akibat getaran itu.

"Kai, bukankah kau akan menjalani terapi berjalan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Jarang-jarang juga dia memanggil adik bandel nya itu dengan nama panggilan _'Kai'_ yang entah Jongin dapat dari mana.

"Eoh, tentu saja. Aku ingin melakukannya di taman"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman rumah sakit untuk menemani Jongin latihan berjalan pasca cidera nya. Pada kenyatannya, mereka hanyalah jadi penonton akan _relationship_ yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun lah yang membantu Jongin berjalan selama beberapa waktu terakhir semenjak mereka sampai disini dan Baekhyun merasa ia sudah tak perlu turun tangan lagi karena ada Sehun disana.

Jika boleh jujur ia juga merasa belum percaya sama sekali akan hubungan Sehun dan Jongin yang kelihatan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya tak menyangka jika Sehun yang kelihatan sangat membenci mantan kekasihnya itu pada akhirnya berbaikan atau bahkan mungkin berbalikan? Ah entahlah, itu urusan keduanya.

"Apa kita pergi saja dari sini? Mereka kelihatan sibuk sendiri" Baekhyun mendengus menatap pasangan aneh itu. Punggungnya menempel sempurna pada sandaran kursi besi yang ada ditaman, dan disebelahnya tepat ada Chanyeol yang merangkulnya tanpa tahu malu dan tanpa tahu tempat.

" _Coffe shop_?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi kesana"

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan bersama, keduanya pun mengatakan pada Jongin dan Sehun bahwa mereka pulang duluan dan nyatanya kedua pria dengan persamaan tinggi badan itu mengiyakan tanpa banyak kata.

Mereka pergi ke salah satu _coffee shop_ di daerah Apgujeong- _dong_ dengan alasan dekat dengan Cheondam- _dong_ , tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Apakah nilai bahasa Jerman mu membaik?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Ia hanya tiba-tiba teringat saja dengan hal itu.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana tidak membaik saat seorang siswa kesayangan guru Cho menyerahkan _resume_ peningkatan belajarku pada guru Cho untuk mendapat perbaikan nilai"

Ya, Baekhyun melakukan itu. Pelajaran terakhir Chanyeol dengannya adalah ketika pria itu berada di perpustakaan waktu itu, dengan Dasom yang menghancurkan acara belajar mereka. Tapi Baekhyun tentu saja tidak sejahat itu, ia membuat sedikit kebohongan pada guru Cho dan menyerahkan _resume_ tentang Chanyeol. Untung saja guru Cho tidak menaruh curiga padanya. Secara kan Baekhyun itu adalah murid kesayangan guru Cho yang bahkan sempat di tawari bersekolah ke Jerman. Mengesankan.

"Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa putus dengan Dasom?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ragu, tapi ia sungguh ingin tahu. Memang menyakitkan saat membahas tentang mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa ia pernah memergoki Chanyeol bercumbu dengan Dasom di toilet sekolah.

"Begitu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun terus bertanya karena ia sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban _simple_ Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku bilang hubungan kita berakhir. Itu saja"

"Aku yakin dia tak menerima begitu saja, _'kan_?"

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja lalu membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman yang hangat dan posesif, "aku tak pernah mencintainya, Baek. Saat itu aku hanya terlalu pengecut untuk berani melindungimu. Maka aku pikir dengan mengalihkan perasaanku dengan cara berpacaran dengan orang lain mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu."

Baekhyun sontak merengut tidak suka mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "jadi kau berniat melupakanku?"

"Itu dulu. Dan tentu saja kau tahu aku gagal melakukannya. Daya tarikmu terlalu kuat seperti gaya gravitasi bumi. Seberapa kuatpun aku berusaha menjauh, maka kau akan lebih kuat menarikku untuk jatuh dan semakin jatuh lagi" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara _low bass_ nya yang entah bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau berbual" desis Baekhyun dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Aku tidak. Kau saja yang selalu merona" goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja saking malunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang merona karenanya adalah sebuah anugerah bagi Chanyeol. Dan ia bodoh jika ia meninggalkan makhluk Tuhan yang sangat indah ini.

Setelah menghabiskan _coffee_ nya dalam suasana yang _awkard_ karena percakapan tadi, Chanyeol segera mengantar Baekhyun ke kediamannya. Dan tentu saja lagi-lagi Chanyeol ditahan oleh ketiga kakak Baekhyun agar tak langsung pulang. Untung apa mereka menahannya? Chanyeol juga tidak tahu.

"Baek, masuklah ke kamarmu. Jangan lupa cuci kaki - gosok gigi sebelum tidur" ceramah Changmin yang hanya di angguki oleh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama ketiga kakaknya yang jahil itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh mereka tetap akan melakukan segala hal sesuka mereka. Ia hanya berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol tahan dengan sikap ketiga kakaknya itu. Ia hanya takut jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang padanya dan minta putus gara-gara tidak kuat dengan segala kelakuan kakaknya. Uh! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Jika itu terjadi, mungkin saja ia akan mati gantung diri.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan ketiga kakak Baekhyun langsung menuju ke tempat _gym_ yang ada di rumah itu.

"Kau suka berolahraga kan? Tubuhmu yang kelihatan berotot ini menjawab segalanya" Minho datang dari arah belakang Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di ruang _gym_. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Minho langsung memukul perut Chanyeol dengan sebenar-benarnya membuat Chanyeol agak terdorong ke belakang dengan badan membungkuk seraya memegangi perutnya. Rasanya sangat mual seolah ia ingin memuntahkan _coffee_ yang ia minum bersama Baekhyun tadi. Sedangkan Minho bukannya merasa bersalah atau meminta maaf malah tertawa seolah yang barusan ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah gurauan teman. Pukulannya barusan bukan main sakitnya. Minho melakukannya dengan sungguhan, bukan sekedar main-main. Sialan! Kalau bukan kakaknya Baekhyun, sudah ia hajar sampai masuk rumah sakit Choi Minho itu. Bahkan sampai masuk liang lahat juga bisa.

Changmin dan Donghae pun kelihatan acuh tak acuh saja seakan mereka sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Keduanya malah berdiri di sebelah _treadmill_ dan memanggil Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Maka dengan perutnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan ia berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan Donghae.

"Naik ke atas _treadmill_ " titah Donghae.

" _Ye_?" Chanyeol tercengang, bingung dan sebagainya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap naik ke atas _treadmill_.

"Bersiaplah" ujar Changmin yang mulai menyalakan _treadmill_ dimulai dari yang terendah hingga Chanyeol harus menggerakan kaki-kakinya untuk menyesuaikan dengan _treadmill_. Lalu tanpa diduga Changmin terus menaikkan kecepatan pada _treadmill_ hingga Chanyeol rasanya sedang lari dikejar anjing gila saat ini. Ditengah rasa lelah Chanyeol yang terus berlari cepat di _treadmill_ , Changmin, Donghae maupun Minho justru malah tertawa seolah apa yang tengah mereka saksikan adalah sebuah hiburan yang mengesankan.

 _'Sialan! Mereka mengerjaiku'_ batin Chanyeol yang sudah sangat lelah setelah 10 menit berlalu dan ia masih berlari seperti orang gila di atas _treadmill_. Namun dalam hatinya ia selalu meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah demi mendapatkan Baekhyun. Demi mendapat restu yang sebenarnya dari ketiga kakak Baekhyun yang selalu mengujinya dengan berbagai cara.

Untung saja Changmin masih punya rasa kasihan sehingga dia mulai memelankan kecepatan _treadmill_ dan lama-lama _treadmill_ itu pun berhenti bergerak hingga Chanyeol bisa bernafas sejenak. Namun tak sampai disitu mereka mengerjainya, Donghae tiba-tiba memanggil Chanyeol ke sisi lain ruangan _gym_ tersebut hingga Chanyeol di hadapkan pada barbel dimulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar.

"Jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun pingsan atau kakinya sakit atau dia merasa lelah, pastinya kau harus menggendongnya kan?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Chanyeol mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Astaga! Apa dia sanggup? Dia kan bukan atlet angkat besi, _heol_ ~!

"Baekhyun itu memiliki berat 58 kg. Jadi setidaknya kau harus bisa mengangkat besi dengan berat 60 kg"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Keringat sehabis berlari kesetanan di _treadmill_ bahkan belum hilang, dan sekarang apa? Ia harus mengangkat besi 60 kg? Yang benar saja! Bahkan jika ia berolahraga di _gym_ pun paling rutinitasnya mengangkat besi 5kg berulang kali untung melatih otot lengannya. Apa ketiga kakak Baekhyun ini berniat membunuhnya? Sialan! Kenapa juga mereka harus berpura-pura baik padanya didepan Baekhyun? Bermuka dua sekali.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Changmin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Atau kau mau menyerah saja?" Sambung Minho yang membuat Chanyeol langsung menggeleng kuat. Jika ia menyerah, itu artinya ia juga menyerah untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dan itu tak akan terjadi! Apapun yang ketiga kakak Baekhyun lakukan padanya, ia tak boleh menyerah. Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Bahkan jika ia harus menyerahkan jantungnya, maka akan ia lakukan tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

"Aku sanggup" jawab Chanyeol mantap seraya menarik nafas dalam menuai senyuman puas dari ketiga pria yang lebih tua.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terulur kebawah untuk mengambil batang barbel 60 kg di hadapannya. Ia memegang barbel itu dengan kuat lalu perlahan-lahan mulai mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah sepertiga ia berhasil mengangkatnya, ia kembali menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan wajah merah.

"Sampai situ saja kekuatanmu, huh?"

"Tck, sungguh lemah"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggendong Baekhyun disaat dia membutuhkan jika kau selemah ini"

Telinga Chanyeol terbakar mendengar ucapan mereka. Lantas dengan keteguhan hatinya Chanyeol mengambil kembali barbel itu dan ia lagi-lagi berhasil mengangkatnya sampai betis.

 _'Byun Baekhyun'_

Sampai lutut.

 _'Hanya kau'_

Sampai paha.

 _'Aku akan lakukan apapun'_

Sampai perut.

 _'Untuk mempertahankanmu'_

Sampai dada.

 _'Tak ada yang tak akan aku lakukan'_

Dan akhirnya sampai di atas.

 _'Untuk bersamamu!'_ Teriak Chanyeol dalam hatinya seolah ia tengah berteriak bahwa Korea Selatan merdeka.

Dengan sekali hentak, Chanyeol menjatuhkan barbel seberat 60 kg itu ke lantai dengan nafas memburu. Ia sudah berhasil mengalahkan dirinya sendiri demi bersama Baekhyun ㅡkekasih hatinya, cintanya, belahan jiwanya, segalanya baginya.

"Wow. Kekuatan cinta" ujar Minho asal. Ia bertepuk tangan sendiri namun ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Cukup mengesankan" komentar Donghae dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang" Changmin berujar santai.

" _Ye_?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penuh keringat, dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan juga.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kau boleh pulang" ulang Changmin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ah.. ya, terimakasih _hyung_ " Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membungkuk singkat pada ketiganya sebelum ia berlalu untuk pergi.

"Sialan. Mereka benar-benar menjajahku" dumel Chanyeol setelah ia berada di dalam mobil, menghidupkan mesinnya lalu mengemudikannya menuju ke rumahnya.

Hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

 **LINE~**

Fokus mata Baekhyun yang berawal dari soal Fisika yang sedang di garapnya kini teralih pada ponsel yang sedari tadi ia abaikan di atas nakas. Akhirnya dengan sedikit malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka chat di Line dari akun bernama **cyp_parkcy**.

 **cyp_parkcy** : Baek?

 **bekyonbyun** : ya?

 **cyp_parkcy** : video call ya?

 **bekyonbyun** : terserah kau saja

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengetik pesan tersebut. Chanyeol benar-benar bukan seperti Park preman yang selalu berkelahi di sekolah. Rasanya dia berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan video call padanya dan tanpa harus dipikir dua kali Baekhyun segera menerima panggilan video tersebut.

 _"Hai pacar"_ sapa Chanyeol begitu layar ponsel Baekhyun menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang penuh senyum. Dia terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu berwarna _dark grey_?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menemukan dimana letak keanehan Chanyeol. Tetap tampan sih, hanya saja dia tak biasa melihat warna rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya hitam legam menjadi warna seperti itu.

 _"Sejak aku pulang dari rumahmu"_ jawab Chanyeol (sok polos).

"Apa yang tadi kakakku lakukan padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia hanya takut jika ketiga kakaknya mengerjai Chanyeol atau menahan-nahannya disini tadi. Karena ia tahu dibalik senyuman ketiganya mereka itu menyembunyikan misteri.

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengobrol biasa"_ Chanyeol begitu pandai menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun pun tak dapat melihat kebohongan itu di mata kekasihnya. _"Apa aku mengganggu?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu disusul gelengan kepalanya yang terlihat sangat _kyeopta_ , "tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu"

 _"Kau mau kapan memulai berlatih berenang denganku?"_

Memasang pose berpikir adalah yang pertama dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol bertanya mengenai itu. Ia sedang menghitung waktunya dalam kepala sebelum hari praktek itu tiba.

"Secepatnya. Besok kau bisa?"

 _"Kapanpun kau mau, baby."_

Baekhyun malah sibuk ber- _blushing_ ria saat mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya yang lagi-lagi terdengar sangat manis.

 **KLEK**

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun membuat perhatian lelaki manis itu teralih pada sang kakak tertua. Ia menatap Changmin dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos, masih memegang ponselnya didepan wajah.

 _"Baek? Kenapa?"_ Tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana namun Baekhyun tak mendengarnya dan hanya terfokus pada Changmin yang semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Sedang apa, Bee?" Tanya Changmin yang ikut mengintip layar ponsel Baekhyun dan ia langsung mendumel dalam hatinya kala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang dilayar ponsel Baekhyun.

 _'Si kunyuk ini'_

Dengan seenaknya Changmin pun merebut ponsel Baekhyun, menjadikannya kini berhadapan dengan Chanyeol lewat layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kakak!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima dan berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya namun Changmin tidak mau kalah dan mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi.

"YA! Tuan Park, Baekhyun dan kau juga harus belajar untuk nilai sekolah kalian. Jadi jangan mengganggu Baekhyun, _arachi_? Dan kau sebaiknya pergi belajar tuan Park" ujar Changmin dengan mata melotot horor pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun di sebelah Changmin seperti,

"Kakak kembalikan ponselku!"

"Kak Changmin! Chanyeol tidak mengganggu! Kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu!"

"Kakak! Aku ada perlu pada Chanyeol."

"Aku tutup tuan Park. Selamat malam~" ujar Changmin dengan senyum manis yang terlihat seperti boneka hantu dimata Chanyeol dan sambungan _video_ _call_ pun terputus.

"KAKAK!" teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Bahkan lantai yang mereka pijak pun terasa bergetar karena gelombang suara ultrasonik yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

Baiklah, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Baek, kau harus belajar. Sebentar lagi kau ujian, mengerti? Hal-hal seperti tadi itu hanya mengganggu, Bee sayang" ceramahan Changmin tak Baekhyun hiraukan. Ia justru malah merengut dan bersedekap dada di hadapan kakak tertuanya itu. Tampan sih, tapi menyebalkan!

"Tapi kak, aku sedang membicarakan masalah sekolah dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Suaranya terdengar menggeram dan ada sedikit kemarahan didalamnya.

"Heol~ kakak bahkan tahu bahwa kalian tidak berada dalam satu tingkat yang sama"

"Itu tidak membatasi masalah sekolah kak! Ih kakak menyebalkan sekali"

"Jadilah anak baik dan matikan ponselmu" Changmin kemudian menonaktifkan ponsel Baekhyun tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya lalu mencopot baterai ponsel Baekhyun membuat empunya ponsel menganga tak percaya.

"Kakak!" Protesnya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya saat sarapan besok. Dan ah! Kau berangkat bersama kakak besok, _arasseo_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merasa kalah. " _Arasseo_ " gumamnya tak semangat dan mendapat tepukan lembut di pucuk kepalanya dari Changmin.

"Anak baik. Selamat belajar" Changmin tersenyum manis, beranjak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melambai sejenak sebelum menutup pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

"AH! Kak Changmin menyebalkan!" Dumel Baekhyun sambil mengaruk pipinya kesal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang menatap pada layar ponselnya yang sudah kembali ke menu utama. Ia sedang mencerna kejadian barusan dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa calon kakak iparnya _ㅡ_ _read_ : Changminㅡ baru saja memutuskan sambungan _video call_ nya dengan Baekhyun tanpa persetujuannya. _Heol_ , memangnya Changmin mau mendengar persetujuannya?

"Sialan" lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengumpat sendirian dengan wajah kesal, melempar ponselnya ke sofa tanpa menghiraukan benturan yang terjadi pada ponselnya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk!" Teriak Chanyeol malas dengan posisi masih terlentang di atas ranjang _king size_ nya.

 **Klek**

"Tuan muda, ada teman-teman anda dibawah" ujar seorang pria beruban dengan sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol.

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan malas, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya mendapati sekumpulan lelaki yang tengah tertawa lepas di ruang tamu tanpa tahu malu.

"Ya! Sialan" panggil Chanyeol dengan wajah super datar menarik perhatian sekumpulan makhluk tampan itu padanya. _Mood_ nya hancur saat ini dan tak dapat dikembalikan. Meskipun dengan kehadiran teman-temannya.

"Yo! Bung! Ayo pergi keluar" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku malas" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di sebelah Jonghun dengan badan merosot serta kepala yang bersandar pada sofa.

"Hei, malam ini ada balapan bos" Zico menepuk paha Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan adrenalin Chanyeol yang meredup namun pria yang bersangkutan tetap pada mood awal _; buruk_.

"Malas" Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara parau.

" _Hyung_. Kelompok Kevin Wu yang menantang" Zitao berbisik misterius, terlihat sangat serius dan begitu ingin Chanyeol menanggapi. Dan ternyata benar saja, Chanyeol langsung menanggapinya.

"Kevin Wu?"

"Hn. Dia ingin balapan dengan salah satu diantara kita"

"Apa tujuannya?"

"Kurang tahu, sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan taringnya" desis Zitao dengan nada tidak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Kita pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol beranjak cepat, naik kembali ke kamarnya, mengganti baju, dan kembali ke hadapan teman-temannya dengan penampilan bar-barnya lengkap membawa kunci motor _sport_ kesayangannya.

"Tck. Kunyuk ini. Mau kemana lagi kau, hah?"

Chanyeol otomatis memutar bola matanya ketika berpapasan dengan sang kakak di beranda depan.

"Ada urusan" Chanyeol melewati kakaknya begitu saja membuat Yoora geram dan lantas berteriak nyaring.

"AWAS JIKA KAU PULANG DENGAN MUKA LEBAM! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, tak peduli. Lalu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat ia biasa mengikuti balapan liar.

.

.

.

Ini sudah nada tunggu ke-6 jika Baekhyun tidak salah hitung. Ia mencoba menelpon Chanyeol dengan telepon rumahnya namun Chanyeol tak menjawabnya membuat Baekhyun resah dan rasanya ingin menangis.

"Yeol, angkat" gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai dengan gelisah.

"Chanyeol pasti marah padaku" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia menaruh kembali gagang telepon rumah setelah nada tunggu yang ke-7 dan Chanyeol kembali mengabaikannya.

" _Doryeonim_? Anda butuh sesuatu?" Baekhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya sebelum ia berbalik menghadap bibi Jung, juru masak di rumah ini.

"Tidak, bi. Aku hanya cari udara segar" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya namun orang tua paruh baya itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Matanya yang merah serta berkilauan pun mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Namun ia tak ingin ikut campur urusan tuan mudanya dan lebih memilih undur diri.

.

.

.

"Biar aku saja _hyung_ " Gongchan menepuk pundak ketua nya dengan wajah serius lalu berjalan kedepan dan menaiki motor _sport_ nya, memakai helm dan menghidupkan mesin motornya sambil sesekali sengaja menarik gas nya kencang hingga menimbulkan suara bising yang sangat khas di arena balapan.

Gongchan dan seseorang dari tim Kevin Wu bersiap-siap di belakang garis _start_ dan begitu bendera balapan di kibarkan keduanya langsung melesat seperti angin di jalanan kosong itu meninggalkan sorakan ramai dari orang-orang yang menonton balapan malam ini.

Chanyeol terdiam, duduk bersandar di motor kesayangannya dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa, matanya tertuju pada sesosok lelaki berwajah asing dengan rambut pirangnya yang kelihatan mencolok. Yang lain ikut menoleh pada arah yang Chanyeol perhatikan.

"Dia Kris Wu. Kerabat Kevin Wu. Dia baru saja datang dari Kanada" Zitao mengambil alih.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak" tukas Chanyeol dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti menyindir.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ada angin lewat yang mengatakannya" Zitao terkekeh garing akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yeol, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang menatap datar Chanyeol. Seperti tidak niat, namun harus. Bagaimana ya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaket dan saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan namun tak menemukan apa yang ia cari disana, ia lalu menggedikan bahunya santai, "aku lupa tidak membawanya"

"Dasar bodoh" umpat Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sadis membuat si ketua menatap tajam Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak takut sedikitpun dalam malah mendengus geli.

Pikiran Chanyeol seketika mengelana jauh. Ia memikirkan Baekhyun, tentu saja. Ia hanya sedang berpikir, akankah ia dan Baekhyun berakhir bahagia? Jangankan berpikir kesana, memikirkan cara untuk menggenggam Baekhyun pun sangat sulit. Baekhyun memang tak masalah dengannya. Anak itu bahkan kelihatan sangat manis seperti _puppy_ saat bersamanya, namun bagaimana dengan ketiga kakak Baekhyun yang _overprotective_ nya luar biasa itu? Ia nyaris saja menyerah, namun ia ingat bahwa disetiap keinginan pastilah butuh sebuah pengorbanan.

Balapan malam itu dimenangkan oleh kubu Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan lancar meski tadi antek-anteknya Kevin Wu sempat memancing emosi si ketua kingka itu namun tak sampai terjadi perkelahian. Setelah semuanya selesai, Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya pukul 11 malam.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengecek ponselnya dan ada tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari sebuah nomor telepon rumah. Kira-kira siapa yang meneleponnya? Apakah itu ayahnya yang menelepon dengan nomor kantor? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ia juga menyimpan nomor kantor ayahnya. Atau itu nomor kantor yang lain? Ah, entahlah.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun memutuskan untuk memprioritaskan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun namun hasilnya nihil, nomor kekasih mungilnya yang manis itu tidak aktif.

"Baek, kemana kau pergi? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Gumam Chanyeol resah. Ia sadar bahwa tangan besarnya meremas ponsel dalam genggamannya begitu keras namun ia tak peduli. Bahkan jika ponsel itu remuk sekalipun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, akankah hubungannya dengan Baekhyun berjalan lancar? Atau justru akan kandas ditengah jalan? Padahal ini belum genap 2 minggu sama sekali.

 _'Begitu sulit untuk mendapatkanmu, Baek. Dan lebih sulit lagi untuk mempertahankanmu'_

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi. Jika biasanya ia bangun sekitar setengah 6, maka pagi ini dia bangun pukul 5. Setelah mandi, berganti baju dan membereskan bukunya, ia segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan padahal di meja makan masih sepi. Changmin, Donghae maupun Minho tak ada disana, mereka pasti masih bersiap-siap. Changmin bersiap ke kantor papa mereka, Donghae ke SNU, dan Minho kuliah.

"Tumben pagi sekali sudah disini, tuan muda. Biasanya anda yang paling terakhir" bibi Jung terkekeh sambil menuangkan susu segar pada gelas Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang bersemangat, bi" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia bersemangat. Semangat untuk mendapatkan baterai ponselnya kembali.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan telepon rumahnya kembali. Tanpa membuang waktu ㅡmumpung ketiga kakaknya belum datangㅡ maka Baekhyun pun mencoba kembali menelepon Chanyeol lewat telepon rumah yang berada di dekat ruang makan, telepon rumah yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia gunakan. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan setelah tiga kali mencoba dan Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Yeolie pasti marah" gumam Baekhyun. Ia lalu kembali lagi duduk di ruang makan dengan lesu. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas meja makan dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan disana.

Tak berselang lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mendengar ketukan langkah kaki teratur di belakangnya, itu pasti Changmin. Lalu disusul suara langkah kaki yang bertempo sedikit cepat, yang itu pasti Donghae. Dan terakhir ada suara langkah kaki ribut, itu pastilah Minho.

"Pagi sayangku" Changmin mengusakkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut Baekhyun sambil mengecupnya ringan.

"Selamat pagi, Bee" disusul Donghae yang mengecup daun telinganya yang masih nampak diatas lipatan tangannya.

" _Good morning everybody! Good morning my brothers!_ "

 _Sok inggris_ , pikir Baekhyun yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya dan langsung mendapat kecupan manis di pipinya dari Minho serta jawilan di hidung dari orang yang sama.

"Kakak! Mana baterai ponselku?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka dengan wajah sok sinis. Changmin sendiri justru malah memasang muka menjengkelkan yang membuat Baekhyun mengelus dada untuk tak mencekik kakaknya yang tampan itu. Lihatlah bahkan sekarang Changmin seperti orang yang pura-pura mencari.

"Duh! Kakak lupa menyimpannya dimana, Baek" ujarnya sambil meraba-raba saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Kakak! Ini tidak lucu!" Baekhyun melipat keningnya kesal, kedua alisnya menukik tajam dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, menggemaskan.

Changmin pun lantas tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Adiknya memang selalu menggemaskan, sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu. Dan ia rasanya sedikit tidak rela saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih yang bisa menjaganya yang itu artinya Baekhyun-nya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja lelaki beranjak dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih menuntun tangan mungil adiknya itu saat pulang sekolah. Rasanya baru kemarin saat ia masih suka berkelahi dengan siapa saja yang mengganggu Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kadang ia merindukan masa-masa kecil mereka yang dipenuhi tawa. Dimana semuanya selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian, termasuk Jongin. Ia merindukan sosok Jongin yang dulu. Ia tak ingin menjadi dewasa, dewasa ternyata tidak enak. Ia ingin terus hidup bersama saudara-saudaranya. Sampai kapanpun, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan bisa.

"Kak? Aish, jangan melamun! Kasihkan baterai ponselku. Kakak sudah berjanji kemarin" Baekhyun mulai merengek jengkel saat melihat kakak sulungnya yang malah melamun tidak jelas itu.

" _Arasseo, arasseo_. Kau bawel sekali sih" Changmin masih saja sempat-sempatnya menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun sebelum ia mengeluarkan baterai ponsel Baekhyun dari saku jas nya membuahkan sebuah senyum lebar yang secerah matahari pagi ini di wajah Baekhyun.

"Senang sekali" cibir Minho dengan sumpit di tangannya yang membawa sebuah cumi kedalam mulutnya. Cumi _seafood_ ya, bukan CUma MIssed call.

"Nomor Chanyeol"

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongok seperti orang bodoh saat Changmin berkata demikian.

"Berapa nomor ponsel Chanyeol"

"Buat apa, kak?"

"Sebutkan saja, sayangku yang bawel"

"Tapi kakak tidak akan macam-macam kan?" Baekhyun memicing curiga dan Changmin menghela nafas lelah. Serba salah jadi dirinya.

"Baek..."

" _Arasseo_ " Baekhyun menyerah dan menyebutkan satu persatu deretan angka yang merupakan nomor Chanyeol dengan lancar pada Changmin tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Yang tak Baekhyun duga adalah saat Changmin justru menelepon kekasih jangkungnya itu dan mengatakan untuk menjemput Baekhyun pagi ini yang pasti tak akan Chanyeol tolak. Punya nyawa berapa memangnya si ketua preman Jungshin itu sampai berani menolak titah sang calon kakak ipar? Mungkin bagi Chanyeol melawan lusinan kutu busuk _ㅡ_ _read_ : musuh-musuhnyaㅡ masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi ketiga kakak Baekhyun yang menguji kesabarannya luar biasa.

"Kenapa menyuruh Chanyeol menjemputku? Kakak bilang kan kakak yang mengantarku hari ini" protes Baekhyun.

"Kakak tiba-tiba harus ada di kantor pukul 7, sayang. Tidak bisa jika harus memutar arah dulu untuk mengantarmu"

Dan sebagai adik yang baik dan penurut, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia senang, ia akan berangkat ㅡlagiㅡ bersama Chanyeol. Siapa juga yang tidak senang? Seolah mendapat pemandangan indah di pagi hari _gitu loh._

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.43 KST saat Chanyeol sampai di kediaman Baekhyun. Dia dan ketiga kakaknya yang tampan luar biasa sudah berdiri di beranda depan. Bahkan ketiga pria tampan itu berdiri bak model majalah yang sedang melakukan pemotretan rutin. Baekhyun sendiri hanya berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dengan sebuah senyum sumringah.

Lalu saat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya langsung saja Baekhyun berhambur ke pelukan yang lebih tinggi sekaligus yang lebih muda. Chanyeol yang awalnya kaget pun dibuat tambah kaget saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Lantas ia pun balas memeluk tubuh minimalis Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh dari kakak-kakak Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau kenapa sayang?" Suara Chanyeol berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat pria mungil berusia delapan belas itu sedikit merasa tenang. Setidaknya ia tahu Chanyeol tidak benar-benar marah padanya saat ini. Ia merasa buruk atas kejadian semalam ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang mengabaikan panggilan teleponnya meski ia akui bahwa mungkin Chanyeol mengabaikannya karena itu nomor telepon rumah yang asing. Tapi seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu penting mengingat ia menelpon lebih dari tiga kali dalam kurun waktu yang berbeda. Dadanya sedikit sesak juga saat justru Chanyeol mengangkat telepon dari Changmin tadi padahal kan nomor Changmin juga masuk kategori tidak dikenal.

"Yeolie.. _mian_ " bisik Baekhyun lirih dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Namun dengan jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar bisikan itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Suara Chanyeol masih terdengar lembut dan... merdu?

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Baekhyun berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Chanyeol dengan suara parau dan itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Ia tahu kekasih mungilnya ini menangis. Apa masalahnya? Mereka bahkan tak bertengkar tadi malam. Yahh hanya saja keadaan mereka tadi malam kurang baik akibat ke-protektifan kakak Baekhyun.

"Baek, akuㅡ"

"Baekhyun! Lepaskan! YA! Kau jangan cari-cari kesempatan ya"

Perusak suasana.

Itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat Donghae datang dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Dia mencoba menarik Baekhyun-nya dari pelukan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun seperti anak koala yang memeluk induknya begitu erat hingga Donghae tak dapat melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Baek, sayang. Lepaskan, hm?" Bujuk Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menggeleng keras sambil berujar lantang, "TIDAK MAU!"

" _Baby_ , kita bisa kesiangan. Kau bisa memelukku sepuasnya tapi tidak didepan kakakmu, oke?" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun setidaknya luluh sekaligus merona. Maka kesempatan itu digunakan Donghae untuk menarik Baekhyun dari Chanyeol meski ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Chanyeol bisikkan pada Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu menurut.

"Kau mulai nakal ya" Minho menyentil kening Baekhyun gemas dan Baekhyun meringis diikuti oleh _death glare_ nya pada Minho.

"Baekhyun berangkat denganku. Kau boleh pergi duluan"

Tahu rasanya saat wali kelas menyebutkan nama si _ranking_ satu dengan nama mu tapi ternyata dia hanya salah baca? Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Percampuran antara marah, kecewa dan malu.

Marah karena merasa di permainkan. Kecewa karena tak bisa satu mobil dengan Baekhyun. Dan malu? Entahlah, entah karena apa dia malu. Yang jelas ia merasa malu saja.

Baekhyun pun keadaannya tak jauh dengan Chanyeol. Ia menatap kakaknya tajam. Ia kesal, sebal, jengkel dan lain-lainnya. Apa-apaan kak Changmin ini? Ingin mempermainkan Chanyeol maksudnya? Bagus!

"Kakak!ㅡ"

"Masuk ke mobil kakak"

"Tapi kakㅡ"

"Baekhyun" tegur Changmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun menciut. Sedekat apapun ia dengan Changmin, semanja apapun ia pada Changmin, tetap saja ia akan merasa kecil dan takut saat kakaknya itu marah dan menatapnya tajam. Maka tanpa ada bantahan lebih ekstrem, Baekhyun pun berjalan lesu kedalam mobil Changmin yang sudah terparkir didepan mobil Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu mobil bagian depan, sebelum masuk ia sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri menyamping darinya. Kekasih jangkung nan tampannya itu tak melihat ke arahnya. Namun Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol emosi untuk saat ini. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis, namun ia tak bisa. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah membanting pintu mobil keras-keras saat ia sudah masuk kedalamnya. Ia pun sama marahnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia marah karena kakaknya sudah mempermainkan Chanyeol dengan mengatasnamakan dirinya. Ia marah Chanyeol- _ **nya**_ diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya. Sudah ia duga bahwa senyuman mereka saat itu pada Chanyeol menyembunyikan banyak makna, tak mungkin kakak-kakaknya luluh begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun kecewa, kecewa karena Chanyeol juga menyembunyikan kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo makin sini fanfic ini makin mengecewakan kalian T_T**

 **Author juga gatau kenapa mood author belakangan ini bener-bener buruk dan gak ada niatan buat nulis. Huweee semuanya makin buruk pas author kegoda ngerombak ff yang author bilang baru publish beberapa chapter di akun ffn author yang laen juga author malah punya ide buat bikin fanfic baru. Maafkan atas kekhilafan author ini yaaa T_T**

 **Author kurang asupan vitamin dari kalian sih..**

 **ITU TUH KODE! KALIAN PEKA DIKIT NAPA SIH HIKSS T_T**

 **Duh, kok baper sih ya..**

 **Ya pokoknya intinya kalo pengen fanficnya di lanjut kasih review yang banyak atuuhh yaa**

 **Papayy.. berdoa aja semoga author ada ide buat lanjut /ngancem, wkwkwk/ evil laugh/ abaikan.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeol!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan di tempat parkir dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Ia berhasil mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol yang membuat langkah pria jangkung itu terhenti.

"Yeol, tunggu" cicit Baekhyun pelan. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dari punggungnya yang tersentak pelan. Lantas pria itu berbalik dan menghadapnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lelahnya.

"Baek, aku sedang tidak mood bicara" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar lalu melepaskan jemari lentik tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tapiㅡ"

Baekhyun belum sempat bicara lebih lanjut saat Chanyeol berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh hingga punggung tegapnya mengecil dalam pandangan Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol sedih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya basah dan secepat itu pula ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Hikss.."

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Baek? Kau kenapa sih? Ayolah, bicara. Kau membuat kami takut"

" _Hyung_ kau sakit? Perlu kita antar ke UKS? Atau _hyung_ lapar?"

Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya diam, tak menghiraukan Xiumin, Jongdae maupun Sehun yang duduk mengelilinginya di kelas. Intinya, moodnya sedang buruk saat ini. Sikap dingin Chanyeol tadi pagi membuatnya berasa jatuh ke dasar jurang. Menyakitkan.

Tak terasa air matanya kembali turun begitu saja saat merasakan sesak dan takut dalam hatinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga temannya kalang kabut melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"YAAA! SESEORANG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!" Jongdae berteriak heboh membuat seisi kelas menatap aneh ke arah mereka. Dan itu berhasil menuai toyoran 'sayang' dari Xiumin di kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Jangan memperburuk keadaan" omelnya, namun Baekhyun bukannya berhenti menangis justru malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan sudah terisak di bangkunya dengan kepala yang tenggelam di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

" _Hyung_ , _jebal_ jangan seperti ini. Kau bisa cerita pada kami" Sehun yang tak tahu malu karena berada di wilayah kakak kelas tak menghiraukan apapun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir jika Baekhyun seperti ini karena ia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis sebelumnya.

"Huweee! Hikss. Kak Changmin jahat"

Samar-samar mereka mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan.

"Kak Changmin itu siapa?" Tanya Jongdae pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Kakaknya, bodoh!" Xiumin menjawab dengan nada kesal lalu menggeplak kepala Jongdae tak berperikemanusiaan.

" _Hyung_? Kau bisa cerita pada kami" Sehun melirih. Tangannya terangkat mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat.

"Hikss.. hiks.. Yeolie maaf" gumamnya ditengah suara isak tangisnya membuat ketiga makhluk yang menemani Baekhyun disana langsung terdiam. Yang Baekhyun maksud pasti Chanyeol. Apa mereka tengah bertengkar? Ketiga saling bertatapan, mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng serempak.

.

.

.

 **BUGH**

Seluruh isi kelas XI-4 menatap ngeri pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memukul dinding belakang kelas mereka. Ini bukan yang pertama, Chanyeol sudah memukul dinding itu berkali-kali, mengabaikan tangannya yang sudah lecet-lecet dan berlumuran darah.

"Bro, kau kenapa? Santailah sedikit." Meskipun sedikit takut, Zelo tetap berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. Nafas Chanyeol kini terburu. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi. Yang tak diperhatikan orang lain adalah fakta bahwa mata Chanyeol berair. Ia sudah hampir menangis jika tak sadar dimana sekarang ia berada.

Damn! Kenapa mendapatkan Baekhyun bisa sesulit ini!

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami, ketua" Leo menyahut santai pada Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap dinding dengan bahu naik turun, membelakanginya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

Sial. Kenapa ucapan Kyungsoo tepat sekali. Hah, menyebalkan. Ia kan jadi galau kembali ketika mengingat kekasih mungilnya yang ia mati-matian coba hindari pagi tadi. Padahal tadi ia sangat ingin mendekap Baekhyun, tapi ia tak ingin kelepasan memaki kakak Baekhyun didepan kekasihnya itu maka dari itu ia mencoba menghindar untuk sementara. Tak tahu saja ia bahwa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi betul-betul membuat Baekhyun terluka dan berakhir dengan terus menangis karena merasa bersalah.

Dan apakah ada yang ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa ada disini? Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang ada jam kosong. Dan karena kelasnya tak jauh dari kelas Chanyeol maka ia pun berada disini sekarang. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang meluapkan emosinya pada benda mati. Sesekali menguap tak penting dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan asal kau tahu" ujar Kyungsoo datar, serius dan tajam.

"Yuhuu! Guru-guru rapat jadi kita dipulangkan!" Teriak salah satu anak kelas Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat pekikan senang dari seisi kelas kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol pun menyambar tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan wilayah kakak kelas. Memangnya siapa dia sampai harus takut dengan kakak kelas? Yang ada juga kakak kelas yang takut padanya.

Ia berdiri di depan kelas Baekhyun dengan punggung yang menempel pada pilar. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit cerah yang masih bisa ia lihat dari koridor. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang mengobrol didalam kelas sedangkan yang lain sudah berhamburan keluar untuk segera pulang.

"Baekhyunie. Berhentilah menangis. Aku jadi sedih tahu!"

"Xiumin _hyung_ benar, berhentilah menangis _hyung_ " rengekan itu pastilah dari Sehun, ia dapat mengenal suaranya dengan betul. Jadi, Baekhyun- **nya** menangis? Apa ini karenanya?

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Chanyeol pun menerobos masuk kedalam kelas Baekhyun tanpa permisi membuat beberapa pekikan kecil dari orang-orang yang masih tersisa didalam kelas, termasuk Sehun. Sedangkan kekasih mungilnya tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bahu bergetar.

"Ini dia pembuat masalahnya!" Sehun menuding Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya tetapi Chanyeol mengabaikan itu. Keadaan Baekhyun jauh lebih penting daripada meladeni ucapan Sehun.

Seolah mengerti keadaan, ketiga orang yang masih setia menemani Baekhyun pun akhirnya memberi jarak untuk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mendekat dengan tatapan bersalah lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun seraya berbisik lembut, "Bee, sayang"

Dapat dirasakannya bahu Baekhyun menegang kaku saat mendengar suaranya. Lantas pria mungil itu mendongak cepat menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

"Yeol" Baekhyun bergumam lirih lalu secepat kilat ia langsung menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukan rindunya. Di abaikan Chanyeol pagi tadi membuatnya melemah, rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak bertemu Chanyeol, padahal satu hari saja belum.

"Jangan menangis karenaku lagi, baby" bisik Chanyeol lembut seraya membalas pelukan Baekhyun sama eratnya. Ia merasa kemeja sekolah bagian dadanya basah dan pastilah Baekhyun menangis lagi disana.

"Maafkan aku Yeol hiks"

"Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku kekasih yang tak becus"

Demi apapun Chanyeol sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat pujaan hatinya dalam keadaan sekacau ini. Apa sebesar itu pengaruhnya terhadap Baekhyun? Ia tak tahu Baekhyun akan sekacau ini hanya karena ia yang menolak bicara pagi tadi di tempat parkir. Sungguh, ia menyesal. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Kau boleh memukulku, Baek. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah membuatmu menangis"

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas dalam pelukannya lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Chanyeol hingga rasanya Chanyeol merasa sesak. Tapi tak apa, ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit Baekhyun yang di akibatkan olehnya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku sayang. Jangan menangis lagi" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit memaksa karena Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat. Lantas ia menatap Baekhyun dalam lalu menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian dan berakhir dengan kecupan lama di dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan Baekhyun hanya menurut begitu saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut menuju ke arah tempat parkir. Chanyeol mendorong pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya lalu ia sendiri masuk ke belakang kemudi.

"Yeol" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memindahkan rem tangan mobilnya hingga kekasih jangkungnya itu menoleh pada alunan suara lembut nan lemah itu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku takut" cicit Baekhyun dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut. Aku takut... kau... pergi" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat pelan. Namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia sempat kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memindahkan tangannya menuju ke kepala Baekhyun lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Baek"

"Aku takut sekali, Yeol. Mereka memperlakukanmu seenaknya. Dan aku takut kau menyerah.. lalu.. lalu..."

"Jangan diteruskan" Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun kembali menangis disana. Ia tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan 'mereka' dan kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Memilikimu saja rasanya sudah merupakan keberuntungan bagiku. Mempertahankanmu adalah kewajibanku. Tak akan semudah itu aku menyerah dan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun. Semakin sulit aku mendapatkanmu, semakin sadar aku bahwa kau begitu berharga. Sesuatu yang berharga akan sangat sulit didapatkan. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu, Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ta-tapi aku takut, Yeol hiks"

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku selalu disini untukmu. Apapun yang terjadi"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka. Mata bulatnya menatap dalam pada mata sipit Baekhyun yang berkilauan seperti mutiara di dasar laut gelap. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya penuh makna. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun secara amatiran. Ia menyudahi aktivitas itu saat dirasanya Baekhyun butuh udara untuk bernafas. Ia tersenyum manis pada yang lebih mungil, sangat manis, sampai-sampai pipi Baekhyun yang masih berlinang air mata merona dibuatnya.

"Ayo pulang"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Dia bilang ketiga kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing berhubung ini masih tengah hari. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat kamar Baekhyun yang begitu rapi dan berbau manis. _Strawberry_ mungkin? Ah, seharusnya dia tidak aneh lagi dengan kesukaan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Matanya menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan saat Baekhyun mengatakan ia pergi sebentar untuk berganti baju dan tubuh mungilnya itu menghilang dibalik closet. Langkah kaki lebarnya membawa ia menuju dinding dimana rentetan foto berbingkai dipajang acak disana.

Kekehan geli langsung keluar dari bibir _kissable_ nya saat melihat foto Baekhyun dengan kedua temannya yang mengenakan pakaian heboh seperti seorang superstar. Itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana ketiga orang yang duduk di bangku kelas XII itu bisa terlihat lugu seperti anak SMP.

Disana ia juga melihat foto masa kecil Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, apalagi saat balita. Menurutnya wajah Baekhyun tak mengalami banyak perubahan sejak kecil. Tetap _baby face_. Dan matanya berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya, berisi foto Baekhyun dan Jongin yang terlihat sangat dekat dan akrab, berbeda dengan realita yang ia lihat. Kira-kira kapan Baekhyun mengambil foto itu? Ia tak dapat menebak karena wajah kedua saudara itu terlihat sama seperti dengan yang sekarang.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari closet dengan mengenakan pakaian santai ala rumahannya.

"Kau bilang mau belajar berenang. Kapan itu?"

Seketika Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, ia melupakan hal itu. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa lebih ingat darinya padahal kan pihak yang membutuhkan bantuan disini adalah dirinya. "Tidak mungkin sekarang, kau kan tidak bawa bajuㅡ"

"Aku membawa celana renangku. Kita bisa mulai dari hari ini. Dibawah ada kolam berenang kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai dan melepas sebelah tali gendong tas nya hingga kini ia menggendong tasnya dengan sebelah bahu, bahu kanannya. Terlihat sangat tampan dan gayanya Chanyeol sekali. Arogan dan penuh gaya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu dan ekspresinya terlihat begitu tidak meyakinkan. Dan itu menuai senyum manis Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan. Menyebut-nyebut ketampanan Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Lelaki itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi tampan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang apapun untukmu, baby"

Setelah melewati pase menggoda-digoda, keduanya sepakat untuk mulai berlatih berenang siang ini. Lantas mereka berdua kini sudah berada didalam air dengan Chanyeol yang lengkap dengan peralatan berenangnya dan Baekhyun yang juga begitu. Hanya saja Chanyeol toples dengan celana renang berwarna hitamnya yang sexy serta Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian renang yang disertai baju. Tentunya ia malu untuk bertelanjang dada di hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat melihat pemandangan erotis yang tersaji di hadapannya, Chanyeol dan tubuh atletisnya. Pria nya itu begitu jantan dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tinggi, berotot, berbau khas pejantan, dan jangan lewatkan perut kotak-kotaknya. Wajah Baekhyun merona malu saat melihat itu. Untung kini mereka sudah berada di dalam air.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu buta dalam masalah berenang. Hanya saja teknik yang ia gunakan masih salah, jadi ia membutuhkan seorang ahli seperti Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya. Chanyeol ini memang tipe pacar yang sangat sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Sangat mendominasi dan seorang penuntun yang handal. Jantan, ya begitulah. Sebut saja ia _boyfriend material._

"Kau bilang gaya dada kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia sangat sangat canggung untuk saat ini.

Dulu ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang Tom & Jerry sebelum mereka saling jatuh dalam pesona lawan masing-masing namun begitu meninggikan gengsi. Dan sekarang mereka berakhir dalam kisah romansa khas anak muda. Jadi intinya, Baekhyun tak terbiasaㅡ atau mungkin belum terbiasa dengan adanya Chanyeol di sampingnya dengan segala perlakuan manisnya yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Kau pernah lihat katak berenang?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "pernah kau perhatikan bagaimana kaki dan tangannya bergerak untuk bisa berenang?"

"Ya, kurasa" jawabnya ragu.

"Kau hanya tinggal menggerakan tanganmu seperti ini" Chanyeol mempraktekan gerakan tangannya di atas permukaan air yang hanya setinggi dadanya sedangkan pada Baekhyun nyaris menyentuh hidung jika saja lelaki mungil itu tak berjinjit. "Lalu disaat yang bersamaan kau gerakan kakimu seperti katak. Kau tahu? Seperti... meraup air dengan kakimu kedalam. Dan disaat tangan serta kakimu bergerak kedalam, maka otomatis kau akan mudah menyembulkan kepalamu ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas. Coba kau perhatikan ini"

Chanyeol mulai mengambil posisi merapat ke dinding kolam lalu ia bergerak melesat kedepan dengan gaya meluncur yang sangat indah, Chanyeol meluncur cukup jauh dan tubuhnya menyelam hampir kedasar kolam. Setelah dirasa gerakan meluncurnya melambat, Chanyeol segera melakukan gaya dada untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun begitu takjub akan kelihaian Chanyeol dalam berenang. Tubuhnya bergerak sinkron selayaknya apa yang diharapkan dari seorang atlet renang. Ia takjub bukan main, bahkan sampai tak sadar saat tubuh Chanyeol mendekat lagi ke arahnya dan kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut basah serta air yang terus mengalir dari rambut ke wajah serta dadanya. Sangat sexy. Dan sangat panas. Membuat pipi Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak merona.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencoba?" Kekeh Chanyeol saat melihat ekspresi gugup Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan kaku dari yang ditanya. "Aku yakin kau sudah bisa dengan gerakan tangannya. Asal kau ingat poin pentingnya; jangan merentangkan tangan terlalu lebar dan rapatkan jari-jari tanganmu agar bisa membawa air. Jadi sekarang kau akan belajar cara menggerakan kakimu"

Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya di hadapan Baekhyun dan disambut uluran tangan lainnya dari Baekhyun dengan gaya malu-malu yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum selayaknya pria jantan lalu memposisikan dirinya didepan menghadap pada Baekhyun. Ia mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memberinya aba-aba untuk ikut menggerakan kaki serta tubuhnya saat ia berjalan mundur untuk menarik Baekhyun.

"Ya, begitu. Lakukan pelan-pelan saja."

"Ini sangat tidak enak, Chan. Rasanya aneh dan kaku" rengek Baekhyun sambil terus berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menariknya terus ketengah kolam. Baekhyun melakukannya sebisa mungkin dan seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi; saat kakinya bergerak kedalam, ia mencoba mendorong badannya ke atas air hingga kepalanya menyembul cukup tinggi di atas air, itu efek pegangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Pada awalnya memang terasa aneh, tapi lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa. Teruslah mencoba" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa saat senyuman itu berhasil menghantarkan berjuta-juta volt listrik padanya hingga kini dadanya berdegup sangat kencang serta wajahnya yang terasa terbakar. Padahal jika diperjelas lagi, itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun merasa ia bisa-bisa overdosis jika lama-lama menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Kenapa ia begitu merasa sangat jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Chanyeol? Apa dulu Chanyeol yang lebih awal menyukainya sehingga kini ia merasa jatuh begitu dalam? Rasanya menyenangkan, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutnya. Chanyeol dan pesona nya begitu mengagumkan.

"Bee? Kenapa berhenti sayang?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mundurnya ditengah kolam saat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan malah berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Yeol, sejak... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "memangnya kapan aku bilang aku menyukaimu?"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika kaku, ia malu. Bahkan wajahnya sudah merah sampai ke telinga dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa namun ia menahannya. Chanyeol malah menaikkan satu alisnya dengan ekspresi congkak yang menyebalkan.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun merajuk, ia memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Dan itu berhasil meluluhkan Chanyeol dengan kepura-puraannya. Lantas Chanyeol pun tertawa lebar dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat membuat Baekhyun semakin malu dan menunduk dalam.

"Jangan menunduk" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun kemudian mengangkatnya. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang erat tangan Baekhyun didalam air. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa" Chanyeol terkekeh, "dulu sekali"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku aku menyukaimu sejak kau mengantar seragam olahraga padaku"

Jawaban Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Itu artinya Chanyeol lebih dulu menyukainya? Dan itu sudah lama.

"Itu sudah lama. Kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

"Karena aku tahu kau membenciku saat itu. Sangat malah. Seolah jika membunuh itu di legalkan di Korea Selatan maka kau akan membunuhku detik itu juga" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi sedangkan Baekhyun merengut tidak setuju dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh _top less_ Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Baekkie sayang Chanyeollie" sangat lucu di telinga Chanyeol saat ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama. Terdengar seperti gurauan anak kecil. Namun kalimat yang di ucapkan si mungil ini sudah berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Perasaan hangat menjalar hingga sampai ke dadanya dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Memiliki Baekhyun adalah suatu hal yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Maka, ia pasti akan mempertahankan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyunie. Kau segalanya"

 **Nyut**

"Aw. Itu sakit sayang" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dengan gemas saat Baekhyun justru terkikik geli setelah mencubit pinggang telanjangnya didalam air. "Ayo berlatih lagi" Chanyeol hendak melepas pelukannya namun Baekhyun seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan dan malah semakin menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Sebentar lagi saja Yeol. Ini sangat nyaman dan hangat." rengekan Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan mereka untuk berpelukan beberapa saat lagi sampai Baekhyun- **nya** merasa puas meski pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasa puas memeluk Chanyeol, yang ia inginkan adalah terus memeluk Chanyeol selamanya, tanpa melepasnya. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karena mereka butuh untuk makan, mandi, tidur, dan sebagainya.

Di atas tangga menuju ke kolam berenang, berdiri Donghae sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mematung disana saat melihat kedua anak remaja itu tengah berada ditengah kolam berenang dengan Chanyeol yang terus menuntun Baekhyun dengan sabar untuk berenang. Ia berdiri disana sejak tadi memang. Dan entah kenapa ia tak tega untuk memisahkan keduanya seperti biasanya. Mereka sangat serasi dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat nyaman berada didekat Chanyeol apalagi saat matanya melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat. Tidak ada rasa marah dalam dirinya, justru ia terharu karena merasa bahwa Baekhyun-nya yang manja sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa dan sudah mulai menjalin asmara dengan seseorang. Ia lega karena Baekhyun setidaknya telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa melindunginya dan begitu menyayanginya.

Maka dengan itu, Donghae pun berbalik kembali masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberikan ruang dan waktu bagi kedua anak SMA yang sedang saling jatuh cinta itu.

.

.

.

"Yeolie kau mau pulang sekarang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Aku ada urusan, baby" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun mengerti namun percayalah bahwa Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangatlah keras kepala dan kekanakan.

"Urusan apa? Berkelahi _eo_? Atau balapan liar?" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Kentara sekali ia tidak suka. Lagipula siapa sih yang setuju saat kekasihnya membahayakan diri dengan berkelahi atau balapan liar? Yang pasti Baekhyun juga tidak setuju.

"Sesuatu yang harus ku urus pokoknya" Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu lama.

"Chanyeolie selalu saja begitu." Baekhyun merengut dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pelukannya. Ia berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan wajah ditekuk serta pandangan yang ia buang asal, tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Besok aku jemput ya?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun erat sambil sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan pergi dengan kak Minho!" Baekhyun menghempaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di bahunya lalu menaiki tangga untuk masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan tanpa menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pasrah. Baekhyun itu kekanakan. Seperti anak kecil. Biasanya Chanyeol benci tipikal kekasih seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat Baekhyun yang melakukannya, ia justru malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Ia menyukai segala hal yang ada pada Baekhyun meski Baekhyun kelewat manja. Ia tak akan bisa berbalik hanya untuk meninggalkan kekasih cantiknya itu. Tak akan bisa. Dan tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

 _"Baek kau sedang apa?"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dan merdu di ujung telepon sana, membuat Baekhyun berdebar dan merona tidak jelas. Padahal Chanyeol tidak berada dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi ia dapat membayangkan seberapa tampan kekasihnya itu saat ini. Ia merasa selalu jatuh dan jatuh lagi setiap saat pada pesona Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang diam. Rasanya membosankan Yeol" keluh Baekhyun sembari berguling-guling di kasurnya.

 _"Ganti bajumu, Baek"_

"Hah?"

 _"Ganti bajumu"_

"Aku sudah pakai piyama kok"

 _"Aigoo. Baekhyun-ku yang cantik. Maksudku, kita keluar malam ini"_

Baekhyun langsung merona, "kau mengajakku berkencan?"

 _"Menurutmu?"_

Lalu Baekhyun mematikan sambungan dengan sengaja secara sepihak. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Ia lalu mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol agar pria nya itu tak salah paham.

 _'Aku akan bersiap-siap'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bersandar di kap mobil kesayangannya ketika Changmin baru saja sampai dirumah dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan tampilan formal serta wajah lelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Changmin dengan kening berkerut sedemikian rupa. Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak ke arah Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang juga ikut berdiri tegak demi menjaga kesopanan.

"Aku menjemput Baekhyu, _hyung_ " mata Chanyeol menatap kebawah, tak menatap langsung mata Changmin. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi tentu saja karena ia menghormati Changmin sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Ia tak boleh membuat imej nya semakin buruk di hadapan Changmin.

Changmin sempat mengernyit mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali biasa.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Itulah yang Changmin katakan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi menaiki tangga untuk masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertegun. Apa ia baru saja mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Changmin? Entahlah. Apakah sekarang ia harus berteriak sambil mengelilingi kompleks rumah Baekhyun?

Tidak, terimakasih. Ia masih waras untuk itu.

Tak lama setelah Changmin masuk, Baekhyun pun keluar dengan wajah malu-malunya, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menunduk dalam setelah ia berada di hadapan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

"Kau cantik, seperti biasanya" puji Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Baekhyun. Lantas jari-jari mungil itupun mencubit gemas perut Chanyeol yang keras dan berotot.

"Aw, sakit baby." Chanyeol merajuk sambil memegangi perutnya dan pura-pura berekspresi kesakitan.

"Tck. Pendusta" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Chanyeol dan itu berhasil menuai kekehan geli dari Chanyeol. Kekasih mungilnya ini begitu manis, pikirnya.

"Hehehe. Ayo pergi" setelah menunjukkan kekehannya yang jarang ia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain, Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Satu tangannya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di tepi atas mobil untuk menjaga agar kepala Baekhyun tak terantuk. Setelahnya, ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan lembut sedangkan ia berjalan memutar memasuki kursi kemudi.

"Kita pergi kemana Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya dan dibalas sebuah senyum tampan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kedai ice cream"

"Sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan Chanyeol mendengus. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kita makan dulu. Setelahnya baru kau bisa makan ice cream"

"Benarkah? Yeollie tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar menggemaskan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan polos dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Baekhyun. "Ih! Yeollie jangan mesum" Baekhyun melotot lalu sedetik kemudian ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Sementara itu Chanyeol malah terkikik geli lalu mulai membawa mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mobilnya sudah 5 menit melaju dan Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Yeollie mesum" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh godaan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun mencubit gemas paha Chanyeol yang dilapisi ripped jeans.

"Dasar menyebalkan" decaknya.

"Kau itu tipe pacar _tsundere_ ya Baekhyunie" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau juga tau!" Balas Baekhyun sambil mencebik imut. Mereka memang cocok, sama-sama _tsundere_ , sebut saja begitu.

"Kau dulu sangat benci padaku"

"Kau juga dulu sangat menyebalkan padaku"

"Tapi sekarang kau imut dan menggemaskan"

"Ih Chanyeol~" Baekhyun malu dan tanpa sadar kembali mencubit gemas paha Chanyeol membuat empunya meringis karena cubitan Baekhyun sangatlah pedas, ia bersumpah. "Kau juga sekarang jadi lebih sering tersenyum" lanjutnya malu-malu. Membayangkan sikap Chanyeol dulu dan sekarang memanglah sangat mengesankan baginya. Bagaimana pria itu bisa berubah hanya karena sudah _official_ dengannya, membuat ia berbangga diri. Chanyeol- _ **nya**_ yang tampan dan hangat.

"Oh ya, Baek. Bagaimana dengan kepindahanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka kembali terdiam. Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu langsung saja membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dan membuat Chanyeol sendiri ragu. Apakah mereka sungguhan harus LDR? Apakah usahanya dulu bicara pada Kangta tidak membuahkan hasil?

"Aku..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dibuatnya, "aku tidak jadi pindah! Yeay!" Teriak Baekhyun didalam mobil Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan ekspresi bak anak anjing yang menuai senyum manis Chanyeol. Ia padahal sudah tegang tadi.

"Jadi kau mau mengerjaiku, hm?"

" _Aniya_ " Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Ah _jinjja_ , kekasihku yang manis ini mau mengerjaiku, _eo_? _Nappeun namja_ " Chanyeol menjawil gemas hidung Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merengut tidak suka kepadanya.

" _Nan nappeun namja anira~_ " rengek Baekhyun seraya mengusakkan hidungnya di lengan Chanyeol yang memegang stir. Ia lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppy nya yang menggemaskan sedangkan Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya untuk dapat membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang masih berada di lengannya.

" _Aigoo~_ lucunya"

Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sepertinya adalah keahilan Chanyeol, karena apa? Karena baru saja pria itu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir ranum Baekhyun membuat empunya kaget sekaligus malu.

"Ihh! Dasar mesum! Mesum! Mesum!" Rajuk Baekhyun sambil menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengannya.

"Kau yang memberiku kesempatan dalam kemesuman itu, sayang" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Chanyeooooool!"

"Hahaha. _Arasseo arasseo._ Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi"

Sementara Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun justru malah tertegun melihat tawa Chanyeol yang lepas dan semakin menunjukkan ketampanan pria itu.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan tertawa dihadapan orang lain ya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka terpesona oleh ketampananmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha Chanyeol dengan malu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sampai ke telinga dan ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol yang terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar. Baiklah, tawaku hanya untukmu, Baek. Aku hanya milikmu" Chanyeol melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi, lalu beralih untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan dirinya di paha Chanyeol. Untung Baekhyun bukan menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Chanyeol /eh?/

.

Mobil hitam metalik Chanyeol baru saja berhenti di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai, si pengemudi kemudian turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu bagi si penumpang.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus merona karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol. Apalagi di tempat parkir ini tidak hanya ada mereka, melainkan ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang entah baru datang atau mau pulang. Yang membuat Baekhyun risih adalah sekumpulan wanita berpakaian modis ala remaja masa kini yang berkumpul tak jauh dari mobil Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol penuh pujaan. Baekhyun sangat tidak suka melihat tatapan mereka pada Chanyeol- **nya**. Chanyeol- **nya** hanya miliknya dan miliknya tidak boleh dilihat seperti itu oleh orang lain.

Maka dengan api cemburu yang membakarnya, Baekhyun pun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dengan posesif seolah ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pria tinggi nan tampan itu datang kesini bersama pasangannya.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Baekhyun berubah drastis seperti ini pun mulai paham saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang mendelik pada sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mengerti akan keinginan kekasih mungilnya ini, Chanyeol pun balik menggandeng Baekhyun. Tangannya yang tak bergandengan dengan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap rambut hitamnya. Lalu Chanyeol mengecupi kepala Baekhyun sampai ke pelipisnya di hadapan para gadis itu membuat mereka merengut karena ternyata si tampan sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ayo masuk, Yeollie" ajak Baekhyun manja yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam cafe, melewati para gadis yang menatap mereka iri, menatap Baekhyun iri lebih tepatnya.

"Kau hanya milikku kan Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada posesif yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu baby." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Biasanya ia tidak suka dengan kekasih yang posesif. Bagi Chanyeol, kekasih posesif itu sangat mengesalkan dan menjengkelkan. Namun jika Baekhyun yang melakukan itu, ia tak akan pernah keberatan. Justru ia senang dengan sikap posesif Baekhyun yang itu artinya Baekhyun peduli padanya dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka memilih tempat makan di pojok cafe yang berada di samping dinding kaca _full body_ yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan. Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan di atas meja.

"Aku tidak suka melihat tatapan mereka tadi, Yeol" adu Baekhyun. Bibirnya maju beberapa cm lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy andalannya.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tatapannya begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah pergi darinya. Ia tenang.

"Mereka tidak apa-apanya dibanding denganmu, Baekie" ujarnya dengan nada suara tenang.

"Aku tahu. Mereka jelek" Baekhyun terkekeh dan Chanyeol pun ikut terkekeh. Baekhyun jelas-jelas berbohong dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Yang barusan ia katakan tak lain adalah untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Baekhyun tahu gadis-gadis diluar tadi cantik-cantik dan tubuh mereka proporsional tentunya. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak sebrengsek itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan saat seseorang memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan keras dari arah jam 9. Lalu seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink sepinggangnya berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan tahu-tahu mengecup pipi Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

Mata Baekhyun melotot kaget, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol kini malah tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang diam tak merespon, mungkin ia masih berpikir.

"Apa kabarmu, Chanyeol? Kau terlihat makin tampan saja, kau tahu?" Gadis itu ㅡJoyㅡ memegang bahu Chanyeol dan saat itu Baekhyun langsung melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara derit yang keras membuat orang-orang didalam cafe menoleh padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari cafe dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya menggeram rendah. Ia menatap Joy tajam sebelum ia ikut berdiri dan menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan meski makanannya belum datang.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya, Joy! Kau menyakiti kekasihku!" Desis Chanyeol tajam. Ia mengusap kasar pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Joy dihadapan gadis itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia jijik terhadap apa yang tadi gadis itu lakukan padanya. Dan dengan langkah kaki lebarnya, ia berjalan keluar dari cafe untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Ia tahu perasaan kekasih mungilnya itu pasti sangat kacau saat ini.

"Baek! Baekhyun-ah!" Panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berjalan cepat nyaris berlari beberapa meter didepannya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pelataran parkir cafe tadi.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu"

Karena tak mau Baekhyun terus salah paham, maka Chanyeol pun berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya dan berhasil menggapai lengan kurus Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya dan cukup terkejut saat melihat air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Hatinya remuk redam mendapati Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menangis karenanya.

"Sayang, dengarkan duluㅡ"

"Tidak! Tak ada yang perlu ku dengarkan! Semuanya sudah jelas!" Jerit Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau salah paham sayang. Dia bukan siapa-siapa"

"Jika dia bukan siapa-siapa kenapa dia menciummu? KENAPA? Kau pria jahat!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman pria itu.

"Makanya kau harus mendengarkan dulu, Baek"

" _ANDWAE_! Kau jahat! Pria jahat! Kau _playboy_! Aku benci kau!" Tangis Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol menariknya kuat untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya hingga Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma khas Chanyeol yang akan selalu ia rindukan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat berpikir mungkin sesudah ini ia tak akan bisa memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini lagi.

Ia ingin terus memeluk Chanyeol namun ingatan tentang kejadian menyakitkan tadi membuat ia mendorong dada Chanyeol keras hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa kesakitan dan Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan kasih sayang, "jika kau suka yang berdada besar, aku mengalah Yeol hiks."

"Apa? Kenapa bicara begitu Baek?"

"Apa susahnya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya? Bukan aku! Aku akan mundur Yeol, sungguh"

"Baekhyun dengarㅡ BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje ya? Maafkan author yang belakangan ini kehilangan mood buat nulis guys.**

 **Gantung ya? Emang. Sengaja. Hehehe.**

 **Pengen lanjut? Ya review dong..**

 **Kuy ahh ditunggu review nya.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

"jika kau suka yang berdada besar, aku mengalah Yeol hiks."

"Apa? Kenapa bicara begitu Baek?"

"Apa susahnya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya? Bukan aku! Aku akan mundur Yeol, sungguh"

"Baekhyun dengarㅡ BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang lebih dulu berlari darinya bahkan sebelum ia menjelaskan apapun. Ia hampir menggapai Baekhyun saat kekasihnya itu menghentikan sebuah taxi dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia terlambat.

"SHIT!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi saat taxi yang Baekhyun naiki sudah melaju menjauh darinya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan geram lalu berlari dengan arah berlawanan untuk membawa mobilnya. Ia harus menyusul Baekhyun dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini atau semuanya akan terlambat.

.

Setelah Chanyeol sampai di rumah Baekhyun, ia menekan bel depan dengan terburu-buru hingga seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan dibelakangnya terdapat Minho yang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Ini dia si brengsek Park. Mau apa kau?" Tanya Minho sinis dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Tatapannya seolah ingin membunuh Chanyeol detik itu juga.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Changmin, Donghae dan... Jongin? Hey! Sejak kapan lelaki itu pulang dari rumah sakit? Kenapa ia baru tahu?

"Bajingan! Kau apakan Baekhyun, hah?" Donghae nyaris lepas kendali dan nyaris memukul Chanyeol jika saja Changmin dan Jongin tak menahannya.

"Kumohon biarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun. Ini hanya salah paham, _hyung_ " Chanyeol tak tahu lagi ia harus bagaimana. Jika merendahkan diri di hadapan kakak-kakak Baekhyun adalah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menemui Baekhyun, maka akan ia lakukan itu.

"Omong kosong! Brengsek!" Minho maju lebih depan lalu tanpa peringatan langsung memukul wajah Chanyeol keras hingga pria tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan keras Minho. Jangan remehkan pukulan maut Minho. Begitu-begitu ia adalah mantan kingka Jungshin seperti halnya Chanyeol.

"Itu untuk Baekhyun yang menangis"

BUGH

Minho memukul pipi Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Itu untuk kau yang brengsek! Dan iniㅡ"

BUGH

Lagi. Minho memukul perut Chanyeol telak.

"ㅡuntuk kekesalanku!"

Minho merasa itu belum cukup, namun melihat tulang pipi Chanyeol yang sudah agak membengkak membuat rasa marahnya sedikit terobati.

" _Hyung_! Biarkan Chanyeol bicara" Jongin maju kedepan, menengahi Minho dan Chanyeol sebelum terjadi baku hantam yang serius. Ketua preman vs mantan ketua preman bukanlah hal yang baik untuk di adukan.

"Keparat!" Maki Minho kesal. Entah itu pada adiknya atau kepada Chanyeol. Yang pasti ia mengumpat karena sangat kesal. Melihat Baekhyun yang pulang bercucuran air mata dengan penampilan kacau bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Apalagi setelah Changmin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sebelumnya pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Jongin benar, Minho. Mungkin anak itu punya penjelasan"

"Tck. Awas jika alasanmu tak masuk akal! Akan kubunuh kau!" Ancam Minho sambil menuding Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu setelah itu ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah marah.

.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan ragu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka knop pintu. Ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari saudara-saudara Baekhyun setelah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya, namun ia mendapat pembelaan dari Jongin hingga mau tidak mau kakak-kakak Baekhyun mempercayainya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menekan knop pintu kebawah hingga pintu mulai terbuka. Lalu ia dihadapkan pada kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa abu-abu dengan rak buku tinggi yang berada di sebelah ranjang.

Ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu kembali dengan sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Disana, di atas ranjang, Baekhyun berbaring tengkurap. Telinganya yang normal dapat mendengarkan suara tangis Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil, bahunya juga bergetar tak karuan membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun yang dilapisi bed cover abu-abu sama seperti warna wallpaper nya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis untuk sejenak saat merasa ranjangnya tertekan ke bawah. Maka ia pun menoleh ke sumbernya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang kacau saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang duduk disana seraya menatap ke arahnya.

"Baekㅡ"

"Pergi!"

"Baekhyunㅡ"

"PERGI!"

"Dengarkan dulu sayang"

"KUBILANG PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!" Baekhyun histeris sambil bangkit untuk duduk dan memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantalnya namun Chanyeol tak menyerah dan malah menangkap bantal itu untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terisak dan berusaha memukul Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan kurusnya namun Chanyeol langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah sebelum ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapan kuatnya. Tak peduli saat Baekhyun berusaha meronta dari pelukannya. Tak peduli dengan Baekhuun yang memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras.

" _Uljima_.." bisik Chanyeol lembut.

"Pergi! Kau jahat Yeol _hiks_ kau jahat" suara Baekhyun melemah, tangannya berhenti untuk memukuli Chanyeol dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau salah paham Baek" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun- **nya** yang menangis kesakitan. Lalu ia melepas dekapannya dan beralih menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang masih bercucuran air mata. "Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, atau apapun yang kau mau. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"Tidak mau! Yeollie jahat _hiks_ " Baekhyun berniat menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya namun Chanyeol tak mau mengalah untuk kali ini. Ia harus menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun penuh perasaan. Ia tak mempedulikan perih di pipinya saat Baekhyun menampar pipinya untuk melepas kecupannya. Justru ia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pantas menamparnya, karena ia sudah membuat anak itu kacau seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sungguh. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berniat berkhianat"

Baekhyun masih terisak, bahunya naik turun dengan nafas terengah. Ia menatap kedalam mata hitam Chanyeol yang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Bagaimana pun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi melihat kejadian tadi membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berarti. Jika ia memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia akan menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol karena wanita itu lah yang mencium Chanyeol seenaknya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa wanita itu mencium Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya? Itu menyakitkan, sungguh.

"Namanya Park Soo Young," mulai Chanyeol, ia dapat merasakan tubuh lelaki di hadapannya ini menegang saat ia menyebutkan nama wanita tadi, "lebih dikenal dengan nama Joy Park. Dia seseorang di masa lalu ku. Aku pernah bersekolah di USA saat SMP. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang berasal dari negeri yang sama. Dia berteman denganku, lalu menyukaiku, aku menolaknya dan pindah kesini. Jadi begitulah, sepertinya dia masih terbawa suasana jaman dulu. Kau tahu? Besar dan tumbuh di USA membuat etikanya begitu. Mungkin tadi itu hanya sebagai sebuah salam teman lama"

Terperanjat, Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar. Bola matanya berlarian kesana kemari dan mulai berkaca-kaca, "salam teman lama. Menyebalkan" gumam Baekhyun yang secepat kilat menghapus benih-benih air mata yang bersiap menuruni pipinya lagi.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, lalu ia berujar lirih dengan nada manja "Ice cream strawberry. Sepuasnya."

"Deal" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan gemas, "maafkan aku ya"

"Jangan diulang lagi" rengek Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas perut Chanyeol yang masih sama kerasnya. "Aku tak suka seseorang menyentuh milikku." Lanjutnya dengan posesif.

Sebenarnya cubitan barusan lumayan _menggigit_ , hanya saja Chanyeol cuma tersenyum atas rasa _menggigit_ itu. Mana tega ia marah pada Baekhyun- **nya** , kekasihnya, si mungilnya. Lagipula kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun membuat hatinya teduh.

Mata Chanyeol kemudian tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan foto masa kecil Baekhyun yang pertama kali ia lihat kemarin. "Pipimu sangat gembil saat masih bayi, eh?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya demi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona malu dan malah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Jangan tanya lagi, yang pasti ia sedang tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kelas XII-1 tampak gaduh dengan berbagai teriakan heboh seperti didalam kandang moa.

Tebak apa.

Mereka hanya sedang berburu tugas bahasa Jerman yang belum mereka kerjakan. Tidak semuanya sih, hanya beberapa orang saja, sebagian besar. Dan Baekhyun tidak termasuk didalamnya. Sebagai murid pintar nan teladan, tentunya Baekhyun sudah mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Jika kau tanya kemana perginya buku tugas bahasa Jerman milik Baekhyun, maka mudah saja. Kau pasti akan menemukannya ada pada Xiumin dan Jongdae yang sudah pasti tidak mengerjakan tugas mata pelajaran terkutuk itu.

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai!" Jongdae berseru penuh kelegaan dan mengembalikan buku milik Baekhyun pada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih baekby" ujar Xiumin tulus, tetapi tangannya langsung mencubit Baekhyun gemas membuat Baekhyun mendelikkan sepasang sipit itu pada Xiumin yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hey! Tebak apa!" Suho Kim, ketua kelas mereka, tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah dongkol. Namun dibalik itu Baekhyun dapat menebak bahwa ada secercah rasa bahagia di matanya. Lalu kiranya apa yang akan dikatakan si anak konglomerat itu?

"Katakan saja, Ho. Jangan bertele-tele" Youngmin berkata sekenanya, namun matanya tetap fokus pada buku miliknya, ia masih menyalin tugas bahasa Jerman dari buku milik Kwangmin.

"Guru Cho tidak masuk hari ini. Sepupunya menikah jadi dia tidak bisa masuk. Dan guru piket tidak mengatakan apapun soal dia yang memberi tugas atau mengenai tugas rumah yang harus di kumpulkan"

" _YA! AISH JINJJA!_ " Itu masih suara Youngmin. Anak itu membanting pulpennya lalu berdiri dari kursinya sambil menjambak rambut dramatis. Mungkin merasa kesal karena ia sudah susah payah menyalin tugas seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan tulisannya itu kini terlihat seperti sandi rumbut ketimbang huruf alpabet.

Anak-anak yang lain juga ikut menyoraki berita yang Suho bawa. Seperti pencampuran antara rasa kesal, dongkol, bahagia dan gembira. Entahlah, sangat sulit mendeskripsikan keadaan kelas untuk saat ini. Ya mungkin memang sedikit menyesakkan saat mendengar bahwa guru Cho tidak akan masuk sementara mereka sudah menyalin tugasnya yang jangan tanyakan berapa lembar panjangnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghapus mata pelajaran bahasa Jerman setelahㅡ"

"Kau menjadi presiden" Baekhyun menyeringai setelah berhasil memotong ucapan Jongdae. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan kalimat yang sudah seperti jargon Kim Jongdae tersebut. Sudah sering Jongdae mengatakan itu dan ia maupun Xiumin sudah menghafalnya.

"Ingin aku berkata kasar" ujar Xiumin dengan nada bicara penuh penekanan dan terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah membacakan sebuah puisi perjuangan.

"Kasar" sahut Jongdae.

"Terimakasih Dae, kau sangat membantu" Xiumin membalasnya dengan beberapa anggukan dramatis. Ia sangat menyukai drama omong-omong, itulah kenapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan drama.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula tidak rugi kan menyalin tugas sejak dini. Jadi, ketika suatu saat Cho _seonsaengnim_ menanyakan perihal tugas ini, kalian tidak akan kelabakan" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu memasukkan kembali buku tugasnya kedalam tas. Lalu ia menatap Jongdae dan Xiumin yang sama-sama menghela nafas mereka secara bergantian.

.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena ternyata selain Cho _seonsaengnim_ yang tidak hadir, beberapa guru lain juga ikut tidak hadir karena mereka sama-sama datang ke acara pernikahan saudara sepupu Cho _seonsaengnim_.

Sekarang jam istirahat dan Baekhyun, Jongdae serta Xiumin seperti biasa sudah berjalan menuju kantin untuk berburu makan siang.

"Baek, pacarmu tuh"

Tatapan Baekhyun yang awalnya tertuju pada ponselnya langsung mendongak kedepan saat Jongdae memberitahunya bahwa disana ada Chanyeol. Sementara itu Jongdae dan Xiumin berjalan sepelan mungkin agar waktu tempuh mereka untuk sampai disana lebih lama. Tentu saja, mereka masih sangat takut pada Park preman Chanyeol.

Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang saat matanya mendapat kontak langsung dengan mata Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan sana sambil bersandar pada pilar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian lagi" ujar Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Xiumin maupun Jongdae langsung memutar bola mata mereka malas, hingga akhirnya Xiumin menjawab, "ya ya ya. Kau boleh pergi"

"Aaa~ terimakasih teman!" Seru Baekhyun semangat lalu ia pun berlari untuk menghampiri Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya melambai pada kedua temannya.

"Sungguh teman." Ratap keduanya sepeninggalan Baekhyun.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat dan saat Chanyeol menggeleng, ia langsung saja merengut protes.

"Aku serius," ujarnya lalu mengusap surai Baekhyun yang selembut bayi, "aku berniat ke kelasmu tadi tapi ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu keluar. Jadi yang betul itu aku menjemputmu bukan menunggumu"

"Mmm~ bisa saja" Baekhyun terkikik geli lalu mencubit gemas perut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa suka sekali sih mencubit perutku?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas lalu merangkul Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

"Suka saja _wlee_ ," lidah Baekhyun terjulur untuk mengejek Chanyeol dan keduanya kembali terkekeh atas kelakuan Baekhyun, "jadi, kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kelompokmu?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, sungguh. Tapi saat pria itu menuntunnya menuju meja yang di isi oleh anak-anak lelaki pun ia jadi mengerti. Jadi ceritanya ia diajak bergabung bersama komplotan geng nya eh?

" _Hyuuuung_! Aku kangen" Gongchan yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Zelo di ujung meja pun pindah duduk menjadi berada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya untuk menempel pada Baekhyun. Sudah seperti anak anjing saja. Gongchan hanya tak sadar saja dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Kau seperti _puppy_ saja" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusak surai coklat Gongchan, ia terkekeh saat melihat tatapan polos Gongchan padanya.

"Aaaa! Rambutku dipegang Baekhyun _hyung_! Tidak akan keramas ah" ucap Gongchan dengan mata berbinar membuat teman-temannya yang lain tertawa sedangkan air muka Chanyeol sudah sama seperti tembok di belakangnya.

"Ehm! Ketua apa kabar?" Kyungsoo berdehem keras dengan sengaja saat menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat dongkol. Lantas mata orang-orang disana langsung teralih pada Chanyeol yang wajahnya memang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hehe, _hyung_. Hanya bercanda kok" Gongchan memberikan senyuman lebarnya sambil mengangkat dua jari nya membentuk V _sign_ pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah _absurd_ Gongchan. Ia juga kesal pada Baekhyun yang memperlakukan Gongchan seperti itu. Apa-apaan coba?

"Yeollie marah?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya gemas saat Chanyeol mendelik sok marah padanya.

"Aw! Yeollie, menggemaskan" Zelo berseru heboh, memancing tawa teman-temannya, lagi.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, lalu menarik pergelangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di hadapannya. Kedua tangan-tangan mungilnya menarik sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh keterpaksaan di wajah tampan pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Dasar anak kecil. Begitu saja ngambek" Baekhyun menyentil hidung mancung Chanyeol dengan main-main. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum lebar hingga deretan gigi-gigi rapi nya terlihat. Matanya yang menyipit mengikuti senyumannya itu menatap Chanyeol yang masih kelihatan kesal dengan gemas.

"Aku kan memang anak kecil _hyungie_ ~" Chanyeol dengan sengaja membuat nada bicaranya menjadi sok manja namun ekspresinya berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya. Ia menatap Baekhyun semakin kesal meski tak dapat disembunyikan dibalik tatapan kesalnya itu terdapat sebuah tatapan sayang.

" _Aigoo_ ~ manisnya" kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat, lalu ia mencubiti pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas sementara empunya meringis.

Pemandangan dua manusia yang sedang dimadu cinta itu sungguh membuat teman-teman Chanyeol tertegun. Bagaimana sikap Park Chanyeol yang berubah drastis saat berada di dekat kekasih mungilnya itu, sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Aku jadi ingin punya pacar" keluh Leo dengan dagu yang ditumpu oleh telapak tangan kirinya di atas meja. Air mukanya terlihat keruh dan tidak menyenangkan. Menjadi seorang _single_ ditengah sebuah pasangan adalah sebuah musibah baginya.

"Makanya cari pacar" tak lama kemudian Jongin datang, dengan tangan yang merangkul bahu Sehun dengan posesif.

"Kok banyak yang _taken_ sih, masa!" Jonghoon menggebrak meja dengan dramatis saat melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Jongin _hyung_ dengan Sehun _hyung_! Yixing _hyung_ dengan Suho _hyung_ _ㅡ_ "

"Apa?" Mereka memotong karena kaget.

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terbatuk dengan sama dramatisnya seperti perkataan Jonghoon. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa kaget akan perkataan Jonghoon. "Kau pacaran dengan Suho sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun, menatap Yixing yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Aku?" Yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "sudah lama, lumayan" dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti tidak terlalu peduli. Sepertinya Yixing adalah tipe orang dengan pikiran masa bodo.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin melihatmu bermain biola lagi" Zico melemparkan tatapan penuh harap nya pada Baekhyun. Diikuti oleh tatapan-tatapan lainnya dari yang lain.

"Permainanmu sangat menakjubkan" Kyungsoo menuding Baekhyun dengan sedotan yang ia pegang. Ekspresinya terlihat serius dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang sangat intens.

Baekhyun tersenyum _childish_ lalu berkata, "Kalian bisa mendengarnya lain waktu."

"Aku harap lain waktu itu tidaklah lama" gumam Zelo dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Terdengar suara kikikan kecil dari Baekhyun, entah bagaimana caranya ucapan Zelo bisa terdengar begitu lucu di telinganya hingga ia tertawa kecil seperti seekor hamster.

"Baek, makan dulu" Chanyeol menegur Baekhyun saat makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang dan Baekhyun malah mengabaikannya karena terus terpancing untuk mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Kadang ia berpikir, mungkin tidak baik bagi Baekhyun untuk bergaul bersama mereka, ia takut Baekhyun- **nya** yang lugu berubah menjadi bar-bar.

Setelah mendapat teguran dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanan pesanannya. Lagipula ia memang tengah dilanda rasa lapar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berniat membolos, namun ia bertingkah seolah akan masuk ke kelas di hadapan Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun tahu ia membolos, mungkin anak itu akan marah besar padanya.

"Yeol, apa kau ada waktu untuk pergi ke pertunangan kak Minho 2 minggu lagi?" Langkah kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan itu terhenti saat berada tepat di depan kelas Baekhyun. Dan sekarang yang lebih tua tengah menatap yang lebih muda dengan penuh harap.

"Apapun untukmu sayang" tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun merona karena panggilannya.

Lantas dengan segenap harga dirinya yang masih tersisa, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan bak seorang anak gadis yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Aku malu Yeollie" rajuknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan eksistensi teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat mereka lewat jendela seolah tengah menonton drama dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aku pasti akan datang asal ada kau" Chanyeol menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun dengan gemas setelah yang lebih tua melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah. "Masuklah kedalam"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak anjing, lalu ia melambaikan tangan malu-malu pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia mulai melangkah mundur dan hendak masuk kedalam kelas saat Chanyeol justru memanggil namanya.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung sedangkan sang pelaku pemanggilan justru malah tersenyum tampan, sangat tampan sampai-sampai Baekhyun rasanya mau mimisan saat melihatnya, Chanyeol berucap tanpa suara namun Baekhyun masih dapat menangkap apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan hingga membuatnya merona parah dan cepat-cepat kabur kedalam kelas dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus serta salah tingkah.

Pikirannya berkelana saat sudah duduk di bangkunya, mengabaikan Xiumin dan Jongdae yang bicara padanya. Telinganya seolah tuli saat ucapan Chanyeol barusan terus mengusiknya, menguasai pikirannya hingga ia rasanya jadi _blank_.

Perasaan pria cantik bak boneka itu melayang dan berbunga saat lagi-lagi terbayang wajah tampan Chanyeol barusan saat mengucap kata _"I love u"_ tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Siang ini Minho mempunyai jadwal untuk bertemu dengan Lee Taemin, orang yang akan menjadi tunangannya 2 minggu lagi. Ia bicara pada ayahnya waktu itu bahkan sebelum ia mengetahui seperti apa rupa pria yang akan bertunangan dengannya.

Yang ada dalam bayangan Minho adalah bahwa pria bernaa Lee Taemin itu merupakan pria tinggi dengan badan kurus serta kelakuannya yang seperti wanita dan juga menjijikan.

Tapi ternyata ekspektasinya sangat jauh dari realita saat dirinya kini berhadapan dengan Lee Taemin di sebuah _Starbucks_ yang tak jauh dari area kampusnya. Minho bahkan nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat betapa imutnya pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah berani menatap tepat ke mata Minho sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria itu pemalu.

Lee Taemin adalah seorang pria manis berwajah bak anak tk dengan mata _puppy_ yang bening serta bibir _pink_ yang kelihatan sangat alami. Lelaki manis itu mungkin setinggi Baekhyun dengan badan yang lebih kecil dari Baekhyun. Dan Taemin memiliki rambut kecoklatan dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Entah kenapa sosok pria itu bisa menjadi sangat manis dimata Minho.

"Aku Choi Minho" tanpa sadar Minho berkata demikian dengan tatapan yang masih menatap intens Taemin membuat pria mungil itu semakin membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh dari Minho.

"Y-ya, aku tahu" satu lagi, suara lelaki itu juga sangat lembut dan manis. Ia jadi teringat Baekhyun, kira-kira sedang apa Baekhyun sekarang ya? Itu pikir Minho.

"2 minggu lagi kita akan bertunangan dan tak seharusnya kita berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini" ujar Minho santai. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin sebelum ia benar-benar dapat melubangi kepala pria manis itu dengan tatapannya. Ia tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya kagum dan tak menyangka saja bahwa Lee Taemin itu akan semanis ini.

"Aku tak terbiasa dengan orang asing" cicit Taemin. Jari-jari tangannya yang kelihatan kurus itu menyentuh bibir gelas yang ada di atas meja dan memutarinya dengan gugup.

"Tapi kau harus terbiasa karena mulai sekarang kita ada dalam sebuah hubungan" Minho kembali menatap Taemin serius dan disaat yang bersamaan Taemin mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Taemin kembali membuang pandangannya lebih dulu.

Minho tertegun, mata bening itu benar-benar sangat mempengaruhinya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Lee Taemin terlihat sexy dan juga cute disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ini tidak akan berjalan baik, Minho-ssi. Perjodohan ini benar-benar konyol" dapat dilihat ekspresi Taemin yang mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti"

.

.

.

"Yeollie, bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko buku dulu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Tentu" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya menuju arah jalan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Baekhyun, itu cuma hal kecil. Jangan sungkan padaku. Aku kan pacarmu" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Kemudian Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Ternyata keinginannya untuk memiliki Chanyeol tidaklah sebatas angan. Ternyata berusaha meraih Chanyeol tidaklah sama dengan mencium hujan.

"Sampai" ujar Chanyeol dengan mobilnya yang sudah menepi di depan sebuah toko buku.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya seraya keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, diikuti oleh si pemilik mobil.

"Ayo masuk" jari jemari Chanyeol yang besar menelusup ke jari-jari tangannya yang lentik sampai akhirnya tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan hangat.

Chanyeol menggandengnya menuju kedalam toko buku dan Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada didalam toko buku. Ia menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan lekat hingga Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pose berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari buku resep masakan. Aku ingin belajar masak" jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur membuat dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

"Belajar memasak? Kenapa?"

"H-hanya ingin, Yeol. Aku ingin bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu suatu saat nanti" wajah Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya merona saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia sungguh malu dengan apa yang ia katakan tapi Chanyeol justru malah tersenyum lebar dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Anak manis" Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun gemas membuat empunya meringis, "ada-ada saja. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Biar aku yang memasak untukmu jika kita sudah menikah nanti"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "tidak bisa begitu Yeol. Kau kan nanti harus bekerja" bisik Baekhyun malu-malu dan berhasil menggugah tawa dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau calon istri yang baik. Kkk~" Chanyeol terkekeh, ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun untuk membawanya menelusuri setiap rak dan mencari buku yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Beberapa pengunjung di toko buku itu bahkan sempat memperhatikan mereka. Berpikir betapa manisnya pasangan gay itu. Baekhyun yang cantik dan mungil bersama Chanyeol yang tampan dan tinggi. Sangat cocok. Mereka seperti diciptakan memang untuk saling bersama dan saling melengkapi.

Setelah mendapat buku yang Baekhyun inginkan, mereka membawanya menuju kasir dan Chanyeol lah yang membayarnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dan ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah keinginannya jadi Chanyeol tak perlu membayarnya namun Chanyeol seperti biasa bersikeras ingin membayar buku itu untuk kekasih mungilnya.

Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dalam hal apapun.

"Baekhyun"

Keduanya berhenti berjalan saat mereka hendak memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Lantas Baekhyun berbalik saat namanya dipanggil dan tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam pria tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyun apa kabarmu?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun yang justru bagi Baekhyun terlihat seperti seringai licik. Baekhyun berusaha keras menghindari tatapan tajam pria itu dan ia berharap saat ini juga Chanyeol membawanya pergi namun pada kenyatannya Chanyeol malah berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam saat merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria yang menyapa Baekhyun itu. Tapi dimana ia pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Yeol ayo kita pergi" bisik Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Ada apa, sayang? Siapa dia?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus bahu kecilnya lembut namun Baekhyun tetap tak bisa tenang, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca dengan putus asanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau pacaran dengannya, Baek?" Lelaki itu kembali bersuara, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka dengan nada bicara lelaki itu yang terdengar sinis dan seperti meremehkannya, "aku tidak menyangka kau pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol"

Maupun Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol sama-sama berjengit kaget saat lelaki itu menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Mereka sama-sama bertanya-tanya darimana lelaki itu mengetahui nama Chanyeol.

"Kris Wu" gumam Chanyeol setelah otaknya menemukan memori dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia ingat sekarang, ia pernah melihat orang itu di arena balap liar waktu itu. Ia ingat bahwa Kris Wu itu adalah saudara dari Kevin Wu.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengenalnya Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa. Rasa takutnya semakin besar dan rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis keras saat ini juga.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kau takut menyukaiku lagi setelah sekian lama, hm?"

Mata Chanyeol semakin menajam saat Kris berkata demikian. Dapat ia simpulkan bahwa Kria dan Baekhyun pernah mempunyai suatu hubungan di masa lalu. Dan apapun hubungan itu tak akan pernah ia biarkan terulang lagi.

"Apakah tipe mu adalah pria berandalan, Baekhyun? Atau kau berusaha mencari seseorang yang mirip denganku?"

Tangan Baekhyun saling terkepal satu sama lain. Hatinya terasa panas saat Kris bicara dengan angkuh.

"Jangan mimpi! Kau tak akan pernah sama dengan Chanyeol"

"Oh kasar sekali. Aku sedih, Baek" Kris memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedihnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. "Sepertinya pacarmu belum tau siapa aku. Apa aku yang harus menjelaskan padanya, hm?" Tangan Baekhyun semakin terkepal kuat, "pacarmu itu harus tahu bahwa hubungan kita belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Kau dan aku, kita masih berstatus sebagai kekasih, Baekhyun" Kris menekankan kata 'pacarmu' itu pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya, ia semakin mendekap Baekhyun erat, tak ingin kekasih mungilnya itu pergi kemanapun. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat di bawah sana.

"Itu tidak benar! Jangan mengarang!" Teriak Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"Kau sungguh menyakitiku, Baek" lagi-lagi Kris berakting sedih. Sangat memuakkan.

"Apa mau mu, Kris Wu?"

Dapat dilihat sebuah seringai puas terpampang diwajah Kris, pria itu sepertinya memang sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu sejak tadi. Untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Kau sudah dengar barusan bahwa aku dan Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya berakhir," Kris memulai negosiasinya sedangkan Baekhyun beralih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria nya itu, "jika kau rela melepas Baekhyunㅡ"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol bahkan sudah memotong sebelum Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan itu menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol tak rela sedikitpun melepaskan Baekhyun untuk lelaki bermarga Wu itu.

"Kau pria yang posesif" ujar Kris yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan telak, "bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia hendak melayangkan protes namun Chanyeol meremas kuat bahunya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan karena ia sendiri pun takut dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menantang, dan Kris melayangkan keputusan.

"Kita balapan mobil di arena yang biasa kau gunakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gantung gak sih?**

 **Noh yang waktu itu pernah minta di adain konflik lagi udah author kabulin. Setelah orang ketiga di pihak Chanyeol sekarang ada orang ketiga di pihak Baekhyun. Hahahaha /evil laugh/ g deng.**

 **Okelah intinya jan lupa review yooook**

 **Dan lagi fanfic ini InysaAllah tamat 2 chapter lagi. Doain aja moga author bisa nulis sampe ending.**

 **Bye~**


	13. Chapter 10

**Title : To Be With You**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Family, Brothership, YAOI (BOY X BOY!)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling cantik dan 'tidak manly' diantara saudara-saudaranya adalah malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Karena apa? Karena meski dirinya selalu menyebut "aku manly!" tetap saja ia selalu diperlakukan seakan ia yang paling bungsu, bahkan oleh adik bungsunya sendiri yang preman nya minta ampun. Lalu apa kabar dengan si pemimpin preman sekolah yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya? Siapa namanya? Park.. Park apa? ah sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia pria _psycho_ Yeol" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "dia memaksaku untuk jadi kekasihnya dulu. Awalnya memang aku terpaksa, tapi semakin lama aku merasa nyaman dan mulai membuka hati untuknya" Baekhyun terisak kecil, "tapi saat aku mulai mencintainya, aku menyadari siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Kris Wu. Lelaki itu sakit! Dia tidak mencintaiku, itu hanya obsesi. Aku takut, Yeol."

Maka Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sedangkan tangannya yang lain merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat padanya. Baekhyun menangis di dada Chanyeol, menumpahkan rasa frustasinya. Ia takut, marah, juga kesal. Kehadiran Kris sungguh mempengaruhinya.

"Aku disini, Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "aku takut dia menyakitimu, Yeol. Dia lebih mengerikan dari yang kau bayangkan. Kris Wu... dia itu berbahaya. Aku takut sekali. Jangan berurusan dengannya kumohon. Kumohon Yeol"

Pegangan Baekhyun pada pinggang Chanyeol semakin mengerat. Banyak hal yang ia takutkan dengan kembalinya Kris dalam kehidupannya. Dan ia tak ingin Kris menyentuh orang yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Kau begitu berharga, Chanyeollie. Dan dia akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan orang yang aku cintai. Aku sangat takut hiks"

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak waras. Karena ia justru tersenyum lega saat Baekhyun bicara seperti itu. Hatinya menghangat oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak peduli semengerikan apa Kris Wu itu. Ia akan balas menghancurkannya jika lelaki itu menginginkan kekasihnya.

Kris Wu harus melangkahi dulu mayatnya jika ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun- **NYA**.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, _baby_. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Pelukan mereka sedikit merenggang dan dengan itu Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata pada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie.."

"Apapun yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Dan kalimat itu menjadi sebuah obat penenang bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau janji kau akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang prianya.

Dapat dirasakannya Chanyeol mengangguk, ia lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol dan seketika Chanyeol langsung mengecup mesra bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak ada lumatan.

"Yeoliehh.." Baekhyun mengerang geli saat kekasih _giant_ nya itu mengusak-ngusakkan hidung mereka berdua dengan gemas dan Chanyeol justru hanya tertawa saat mendengar rengekan geli dari Baekhyun.

" _Neomu yeppeoda_ " bisik Chanyeol dengan penuh pemujaan. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merona, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia melotot pada Chanyeol sambil berkata "aku _manly_!"

"Kkk~ yakin kau _manly?_ Masa _manly_ begini?" Ledek Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merengut, "marah eh?"

Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah.

Sejak tadi Baekhyun tak mengijinkan Chanyeol pulang, dan ia malah bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol sekarang di kamarnya. Sejak pertemuan dengan Kris tadi membuat Baekhyun khawatir setengah mati. Dan ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

Baekhuun masih memeluk Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah lagi oleh air mata di dada Chanyeol tanpa pria itu ketahui, "maaf, Yeol. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak minta di antar ke toko buku, mungkin kau ㅡtidak, mungkin kita tak akan bertemu dengannya" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan cemas dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah karena menangis. Sebenarnya wajahnya itu sangat menggemaskan saat menangis seperti anak kecil begini, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terkekeh. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya. Ia terkekeh seraya mengusapkan tangannya pada lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata bulan sabit kesukaannya.

"Ini namanya takdir, sayangku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" hati Baekhyun bergetar saat mendengar suara low bass Chanyeol yang sangat ia puja. Masih melekat di ingatannya bagaimana pertemuan awal mereka yang membuat ia membenci pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Dan entah bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol hanya karena sebuah makan malam yang tak di rencanakan. Bertetimakasihlah pada Jongin yang mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat ia makan malam bersama Park Chanyeol. "Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tolong berkediplah" goda Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun seketika tersadar, lantas memukul dada Chanyeol dengan gerakan main-main.

"Yeollie..." rengeknya manja, "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya malu-malu. Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan penuh cinta pada bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

"Eyy, nakal" jari telunjuk serta jari tengah Chanyeol mengapit hidung Baekhyun lalu menarik-nariknya kekanan dan ke kiri dengan gemas.

"Yeollie!" Protes yang lebih mungil dengan suara yang menggema saat hidungnya ditutup.

"Dasar anak kecil" Chanyeol beralih merangkul Baekhyun agar lebih rapat pada tubuhnya lalu menghujami Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya dimulai dari kening, pelipis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berakhir dengan beberapa kecupan di bibir. Seakan tak puas dengan itu, Chanyeol justru malah beralih mengecupi rahang sampai leher Baekhyun dan menyesap-nyesapnya kecil menimbulkan rengekan geli dari si pemilik leher.

 **KLEK**

"Baekhyunieㅡ OH ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Habislah mereka.

Disana

Di ambang pintu masuk kamar Baekhyun

Berdiri Donghae dengan kemeja rapih nya

Sang kakak baru saja pulang dari universitas tempatnya mengajar

Dan kakak keduanya itu

Memergoki mereka

"Akan ku nikahkan kalian berdua secepatnya!"

Ancaman yang bagus

.

.

.

Changmin menengadahkan kepala Baekhyun ke atas lalu menggerak-gerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari 'bekas' Chanyeol namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Kakak, kami tak melakukan apapun" rengek Baekhyun yang sudah seperti terdakwa bersama Chanyeol di hadapan ketiga kakaknya.

"Tak melakukan apapun? Yang benar saja Baekhyun, kalian tidur di atas ranjang sambil berpelukan dan... astaga, astaga, astaga. Otakmu sudah benar-benar di racuni sepertinya Baek" Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan dramatis.

"Kakak salah paham" cicit Baekhyun dengan ekspresi super imutnya yang hampir saja membuat Donghae luluh.

"Kalau saja tadi Donghae hyung tidak masuk, mungkin kau sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Park Chanyeol" ujar Minho sambil menunjuk mereka berdua secara bergantian. Ekspresi pria itu begitu santai dan terlihat tenang, tidak seperti Donghae dan Changmin yang sudah terlihat siap meledakkan ocehan mereka.

"Awas saja kau Park! Berani merusak Baekhyun, akan kubunuh kau" ancam Donghae yang terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Kakak!" Baekhyun merengek, lalu saat ketiganya lengah ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berlari keluar dari rumah dan menyuruh pria itu untuk segera pulang sebelum ketiga kakaknya mengamuk.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang bisa saja kena semprot oleh ketiga pria itu.

"Yakin, Chanyeollie. Mereka tak akan berani berbuat kasar padaku" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos. Dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir ranum Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik sayangku. Aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun lalu berjalan mundur dengan tidak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri disana dengan rona merah di pipinya serta sebuah lambaian tangan bak anak kecil yang ia tujukan untuk kekasih jangkungnya.

Bahkan sampai Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan mobilnya pun ia tetap melambai. Ada rasa sedih dalam dadanya saat melihat kepergian Chanyeol. Ketakutan lah yang lebih mendominasi perasaannya. Ia sangat takut Kris akan merusak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol karena pria itu sangat gila, obsesi pria itu padanya membuat ia takut jika Kris akan menyakiti Chanyeolnya

Setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang dalam pandangannya ia kembali masuk kedalam dan menemui ketiga kakaknya yang menekuk wajah karena Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan Chanyeol.

"Kakak.." panggil Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang kentara sekali bahwa ia menyimpan sebuah masalah dalam benaknya yang membuat ketiganya sadar dan berubah mode menjadi kakak yang baik seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Bee?" Tanya Changmin lembut. Ia beralih untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Aku takut"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Kris Wu" tubuh ketiga pria dewasa itu menegang, "dia kembali"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Si kurang ajar itu"

Baekhyun pun menceritakan apa yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Kris Wu sampai ke titik dimana Kris Wu mengajak Park Chanyeol untuk balapan demi mempertahankan dirinya.

"Aku sangat takut kak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol" Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi. Ia baru saja menemukan persinggahan hatinya kembali, dan ia tak ingin jika Kris mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pertarungan antara dua lelaki tak akan bisa dihentikan begitu saja. Ini menyangkut harga diri, Baekhyunee" Minho mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, tatapannya sangat sayu seakan merasa bersalah karena tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Kris maupun Chanyeol.

"Jika Chanyeol membatalkan pertandingannya, kau tahu bahwa itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati" Donghae ikut berpendapat.

Baekhyun hanya terisak, apa yang dikatakan Minho dan Donghae memang benar. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kakak curang!" Baekhyun berteriak nyalang bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menuding ke arah Changmin. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal saat ini.

Bagaimana Changmin yang mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi sehingga kakak tertuanya itu dapat memasukkan bola kedalam gawangnya dengan mudah membuat ia begitu kesal dan merasa di curangi.

Ya, mereka tengah bermain _play station_.

"Apanya? Kakak hanya memberitahumu bahwa papa tadi lewat"

"Tapi seharusnya kakak mem- _pause_ game nya! Kakak curang huweeee!" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dengan bibir mencebik sedemikian rupa sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Baekhyunie, _pudding_ nya sudah jadi" Donghae datang dengan membawa satu wadah berisi _pudding strawberry_ kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Kak Dongie! Kak Changchang bermain curang" Baekhyun membanting stik PS nya hanya untuk menerjang Donghae dan menempel padanya seperti seekor koala imut yang minta digendong.

"Ulululu~ adik kakak yang manis~" Donghae menaruh _pudding_ nya di meja dengan susah payah lalu balik memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengusakkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun yang mendongak padanya.

"Dasar manja" Kai baru saja pulang dan langsung berdecih ketika melihat Baekhyun yang bermanja-manja pada Donghae.

"YA! Dasar makhluk hitam menyebalkan! Enyah kau!" Teriak Baekhyun penuh kekesalan namun Kai hanya menggedikan bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

 _Adik kurang ajar,_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Jongie tolong bawa mobil pajero kakak ke bengkel untuk service bulanan!" Kai hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas tanpa berbalik pada Donghae.

" _Aigoo~_ uri Baekkie, _neomu kyeopta_ " Minho datang lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun dari Donghae lalu membawanya dalam pangkuannya di atas sofa.

Baekhyun tertawa geli saat Minho mengendus-endus lehernya seperti anjing. Dia lalu menjambak rambut Minho untuk menjauhkan kepala kakaknya itu darinya. Tidak sopan, tapi Minho tidak keberatan.

 **Drrtt Drrtt**

"Kakak tolong ambilkan ponsel Baekhyun" Baekhyun menunjuk ponselnya yang berada di atas meja lalu Changmin tanpa berkata apapun mengambilkan ponsel itu untuk Baekhyun. "Terimakasih" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas, seolah melupakan bahwa tadi ia merajuk pada Changmin.

Nomor baru

Mengiriminya pesan

Pesan multimedia

 _'Kau tidak mau melihat kami balapan Byun sayang?'_

Disertai foto buram yang menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kap mobil _sport_ nya. Fotonya memang tidak terlalu jelas dan gelap, tapi Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Mobilnya, fostur tubuhnya, posisi duduknya, Baekhyun sangat mengenal semua itu.

Jadi apakah ini nomor Kris Wu? Lantas darimana pria itu memperoleh nomor ponselnya?

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan lainnya masuk, pria itu mengirim alamat tempat mereka balapan tanpa Baekhyun minta.

"Kakak, a-aku harus melihat Chanyeol balapan" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, ia kalut dan gelisah.

Lalu kenapa Jongin berada di rumah jika Chanyeol akan mengikuti balapan? Apa Chanyeol tak memberitahukan apapun pada teman-temannya?

"Kau mau pergi? Aku juga akan pergi kesana" Kai datang menghampiri sambil memainkan kunci motornya dan Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk cepat.

"Tunggu dulu disini!" Ia menunjuk Kai penuh peringatan lalu ia bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket.

Setelahnya ia kembali pada Kai, berpamitan pada ketiga kakaknya yang terlihat khawatir lalu pergi dengan Kai ke daerah tempat Chanyeol balapan menggunakan motor.

Kai membawa motornya seperti tengah mengikuti ajang _grand prix_ hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dalam waktu hanya 10 menit.

Baekhyun dapat melihat disana sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang sepertinya adalah penonton langganan di arena balap liar ini. Dia menerobos orang-orang itu lalu menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang bertatapan tajam dengan Kris di atas kap mobilnya.

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun tak peduli saat orang-orang menjadikannya pusat perhatian karena ia baru saja berteriak memanggil salah satu pembalap yang malam ini akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di lintasan. Si tampan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa sangat mengenal suara itu pun menoleh dan ia cukup terkejut saat melihat eksistensi Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung mendekapnya seolah tiada lagi hari esok.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih kaget, namun tetap saja ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie hikss.. kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau balapannya malam ini?" Baekhyun mulai terisak di dada Chanyeol membuat kekasih jangkungnya itu merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir"

"Dasar pria jahat! Kau tahu bahwa akulah yang kalian perebutkan malam ini, aku berhak tau"

"Maaf"

Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, tak ingin kehilangan. Membuat seseorang disana merasa geram melihat betapa manisnya sikap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut hingga kekasihnya itu mendongak dengan bercucuran air mata, Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu dan menatap Baekhyun serius, "apapun yang terjadi nanti, apapun hasilnya, kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangatlah mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tertegun, kenapa Chanyeol berkata seolah ia akan kalah?

"Tidak! Kau harus menang. Aku tidak mau bersama Kris! Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Bukan dia!" Baekhyun berkata dengan putus asa.

Bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dijadikan taruhan selayaknya barang. Tapi ia harus mengerti bahwa harga diri Chanyeol pun di pertaruhkan disini. Ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan menderita jika Chanyeol kalah, tapi juga Chanyeol akan merasakan penderitaan yang lebih besar. Perasaan bersalah itu pasti akan menghantuinya jika dia kalah dalam balapan.

"Aku pasti menang, untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lama pada bibir Baekhyun, menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu mendamba akan sosok mungil berwajah cantik yang berada dalam dekapannya ini.

"Kau harus berjanji!" Baekhyun mulai menuntut.

"Kau mendapatkannya sayangku" Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara menyebalkan Kris menginterupsi dengan omong kosongnya.

"Pelukan terakhir, eh?"

Maupun Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah pria yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan itu. Mereka sama-sama menatap Kris dengan tatapan benci yang sangat kentara, terutama Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu, dasar bajingan!" Kecam Baekhyun dengan segenap rasa jijiknya pada Kris, ada hasrat untuk membunuh pria itu dan hasrat itu nyaris tak bisa ia tahan saat melihat wajah angkuh milik Kris yang sangat ia ingin hancurkan. Rasanya ia ingin mencabik wajah itu hingga tak berbentuk andai ia mempunyai taring yang panjang seperti hewan buas.

"Jangan dengarkan dia" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun membuat kekasih mungilnya itu mengalihkan perhatian pada si jangkung.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Chanlie" Baekhyun mencebik, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Rasa sayangnya untuk Chanyeol sungguh tak mengijinkan pria itu untuk mengikuti balapan ini, tapi sekali lagi ia harus menekan keegoisannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senang rasanya saat seseorang yang kau cintai mengkhawatirkanmu sampai sedemikian rupa, "aku akan kembali padamu. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji" ujar Chanyeol dengan segenap keyakinan hatinya.

"Apapun?"

Pria itu mengangguk pasti, "ya, apapun" lalu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang, "aku janji akan baik-baik saja"

"Sebaiknya kau akhiri pelukan perpisahanmu itu dan kita mulai balapannya"

Telinga Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol seolah tuli akan perkataan Kris barusan membuat pria blasteran itu kesal setengah mati. Yang kedua orang itu lakukan justru membuat Kris semakin marah dan ingin secepatnya menghancurkan Chanyeol hingga tak ada yang tersisa darinya.

Dan keduanya kini malah berciuman di depan semua orang menimbulkan kecemburuan 90% orang-orang disana.

Chanyeol lah yang lebih dulu memutus ciuman manis mereka, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang lalu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mengikuti balapan, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, tunggu aku" bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk manis seperti _puppy_.

Lalu pelukan mereka pun terurai, Baekhyun kembali pada Kai yang siap sedia merangkulnya untuk menunjukkan pada Kris bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing untuk melaksanakan balapan.

Bendera hitam-putih bak papan catur itu berkibar ditangan seorang gadis berpakaian ala wanita malam yang berdiri di antara mobil kedua pembalap, lalu saat bendera itu jatuh maka dua mobil _sport_ dengan warna berbeda itu melaju kencang meninggalkan garis _start_ yang sudah dipenuhi riuh suara penonton yang menyakisakannya.

"Kai aku takut" untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap manja terhadap adik menjengkelkannya itu, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai dan meremas ujung jaket Kai dengan erat. Membuat Kai luluh dan semakin merangkul Baekhyun dalam dekapan seorang saudara. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun jadi terlihat seperti adik Kai daripada kakaknya.

"Chanyeol adalah raja di lintasan ini asal kau tahu, pendatang seperti Kris tak akan bisa mengalahkannya" entah itu kenyataan atau hanya bualan Kai demi menenangkan Baekhyun, yang pasti saat ini dikejauhan sana Chanyeol sedang mempertaruhkan segalanya di lintasan balap liar.

"Tapi aku takut Kai"

"Jangan merengek seperti anak-anak. Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja"

Kai melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata di wajah Baekhyun dengan tegas.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dengan rambut kuningnya yang merupakan panitia balapan ㅡsebut saja begitu karena dia lah yang sering mengurus balapan di lintasan ilegal iniㅡ tengah mengangkat teleponnya membuat semua orang disana tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"Ya?" Jawab pria itu lalu sedetik kemudian matanya melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, "apa?! Cepat evakuasi!"

Perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya karena mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan balapan kali ini, apalagi melihat gelagat pria itu yang terlihat akan pergi dengan panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Pria itu menoleh padanya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sebelum ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, "mobil Park terperosok kedalam jurang"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu Baekhyun lalui dengan menangis tiada henti di depan ruang operasi. Dia tak bisa untuk menghentikan tangisannya barang sedetik pun ketika bayangan Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan darah dan luka melintas di kepalanya.

Baekhyun seakan sudah tak mempedulikan apapun lagi yang ada di sekitarnya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, menangis, dan menangis dengan raungan pilu.

Disana kini sudah ramai, terutama oleh teman-teman satu kelompok Chanyeol, ada Changmin, Donghae dan Minho juga disana. Namun keluarga Chanyeol belum terlihat sama sekali, mereka masih di perjalanan.

Disebelah Baekhyun, Donghae dan Changmin terus saja mengusap punggung Baekhyun supaya adik manis mereka itu bisa sedikit tenang. Sementara Minho berdiri di sebelah Kai dengan pikiran melayang entah tengah memikirkan apa.

Waktu terasa begitu lama berjalan hingga keluarga Chanyeol datang dengan tergopoh. Yang paling kelihatan panik adalah seorang wanita muda yang sudah bercucuran air mata, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoora. Sedangkan tuan Park terlihat lebih tenang meski raut wajahnya terlihat tak kalah khawatirnya. Mereka datang bersama dengan Sehun yang juga wajahnya sembab, mungkin sehabis menangis diperjalanan.

"Apakah operasinya belum selesai?" Tanya Yoora dengan suara sengau sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Belum _noona_ " Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau, pintu terbuka lalu muncul beberapa dokter bedah dari dalam ruang operasi masih dengan mengenakan pakaian khusus operasi mereka. Mereka membuka masker kemudian mulai berbicara, "keluarga pasien?"

"Saya ayahnya" tuan Park angkat bicara.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, kita patut bersyukur bahwasanya pasien tidak mengalami penggumpalan darah di otak. Pasien berada dalam masa kritis pasca operasi, denyut jantung pasien sangat lemah dan kami akan memasang EKG pada pasien. Untuk kondisi lebih lengkap anak anda, anda bisa mengikuti saya ke ruangan sementara dokter lain akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang ICU"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos saat mendengar kalimat _'jantung pasien sangat lemah'_. Rasanya seperti Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Apalagi ketika tuan Park dan dokter barusan pergi lalu beberapa dokter lain dari dalam ruang operasi muncul dengan mendorong ranjang Chanyeol menuju ke ruang ICU yang menandakan bahwa kondisi Chanyeol jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya menangis saat melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring disana dengan mata yang tertutup serta wajah pucat, belum lagi kepalanya yang dililit perban.

 _ **"aku janji akan baik-baik saja"**_

Ia akan selalu yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya, pria itu pasti akan baik-baik saja, pria itu pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Changmin dan Donghae menuntun Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikuti kemana para dokter itu membawa tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih dari luar kaca besar ruangan ICU dimana Chanyeol ditempatkan, ia berharap Chanyeol tak akan lama berada disana.

" _Hyung_.." Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk yang lebih tua dengan erat, "sial _hyung_ , aku khawatir dengan si brengsek itu" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar menahan tangis, "kenapa aku begitu cemas" bisiknya lagi.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah eratnya, "aku juga. Dia berjanji akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan selalu mempercayai itu"

"Aku takut tak dapat melihatnya lagi, aku takut bahwa suara menjengkelkannya itu akan menghilang dari hari-hari ku. Meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan, dia tetaplah sepupuku _hyung_ " Sehun akhirnya terisak, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih tua, tak ingin orang lain melihat air matanya, ini memalukan baginya.

"Dasar," Baekhyun mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun, "aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja" tuturnya dengan suara yang begitu parau.

Sehun mengurai pelukan mereka lalu menatap Baekhyun serius dengan sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Chanyeol itu makhluk bodoh yang memiliki 9 nyawa" Sehun tersenyum dan mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Mereka tertawa sambil menangis seperti orang depresi.

"Baekhyunie.. papa menelepon dan ingin bicara denganmu" Changmin menepuk bahu Baekhyun, memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun untuk dapat berbicara dengan ayah mereka.

"Halo papa?"

.

.

.

"Sialan, si Kris Wu itu benar-benar kurang ajar dan brengsek!"

Setelah Chanyeol di pindahkan ke ruang ICU, Kai dan teman satu kelompoknya Chanyeol memeriksa CCTV yang sengaja mereka pasang di sepanjang lintasan hanya untuk memastikan kecurangan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Zelo bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk mengutuk Kris Wu.

Jadi, kejadian yang menyebabkan Chanyeol kecelakaan saat balapan tak lain dan tak bukan karena kelicikan seorang Kris Wu. Pria blasteran gila itu dengan sengaja menghimpit mobil Chanyeol ke ujung jalan dan akhirnya Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam keaadan mobil berkecepatan tinggi hingga mobilnya terperosok kedalam jurang. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil saat mobilnya jatuh ke jurang, jika dia tetap didalam mobil mungkin kini Chanyeol sudah di makamkan karena mobilnya terbakar habis, dia melompat keluar meski ia juga tetap jatuh ke jurang dan tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tebing di bawah sana, sangat mengenaskan.

Kai masih belum memberitahu Baekhyun kejadian yang sebenarnya. Takut Baekhyun mengalami _shock_.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tak pernah kunjung absen datang ke rumah sakit sejak 3 hari yang lalu Chanyeol dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Tak jarang ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dari balik kaca. Mengamati betapa kakunya tubuh pria jangkung itu. Menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Chanyeol ke toko buku waktu itu. Meskipun keluarga Chanyeol tak pernah menyalahkannya dan mengatakan ini bukan salahnya, rasa bersalah itu tetaplah ada dalam hatinya.

"Chanyeol itu kuat, Baekhyun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" terhitung empat kali Jongdae maupun Xiumin menepuk bahunya. Memberikan dukungan untuk keadaan jiwanya yang sedikit _down_.

"Aku tahu. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun tersenyum, menunjukan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia baik, meski keadaan berkata sebaliknya.

Suara ketukan heels terdengar di sepanjang lorong, menarik perhatian ketiga remaja yang duduk di kursi tunggu tepat didepan ruang ICU.

Itu Yoora, kakak Chanyeol.

"Halo" sapanya. Tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di seberang mereka. "Maaf, aku tadi pulang dulu untuk berganti baju."

"Tidak apa, _noona_. Kami juga baru datang" Baekhyun tersenyum samar, masih tidak enak dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa bersalah. Yoora sangat cantik, sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Seolah dia adalah versi wanita dari Chanyeol.

"Ayah Chanyeol sangat sibuk di kantor. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja" tutur Yoora penuh penyesalan. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum. Berhubung orang tua ketiganya juga memiliki profesi yang sama seperti tuan Park.

Tak berselang lama Kai datang, dengan yang lainnya. Ekspresinya terlihat gelisah saat duduk di sebelah Yoora tanpa sungkan. "Sore _noona_ " sapanya dengan senyuman hampa.

"Ada masalah, Kai?" Yoora sangat perhatian pada siapapun. Meski dikenal tak pernah akur dengan Chanyeol di rumah, wanita itu justru bersikap sebaliknya ketika berada diluar rumah. Bagaimanapun ia terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Chanyeol, ada darah yang sama yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"Ano.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yoora kepada Baekhyun. Yoora menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tak pernah beralih dari adik lelakinya tersebut.

"Katakan Kai" Johyuk menyenggol lengannya seraya berbisik. Gemas melihat tingkah ragu-ragu Kai.

"Chanyeol bukan kecelakaan murni dari kesalahannya sendiri" Kai bingung harus memilih kata yang tepat, jadi ia hanya berkata demikian. Sedikit meringis ketika melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti dari Yoora maupun Baekhyun atau kedua temannya. "Jadi... lawannya malam itu sengaja mendorong mobil Chanyeol hingga jatuh ke jurang."

Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Sementara itu Yoora justru terlihat sangat marah dan penuh dendam, seakan siap meledak detik itu juga.

"Jadi Kris curang?"

Berbicara soal Kris, pria itu datang padanya keesokan hari setelah Chanyeol kecelakaan. Pria itu dengan brengseknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya menang, dan ia miliknya. Kendati pun ia menolak mentah-mentah. Sekalipun Chanyeol mati, tak akan sudi ia kembali lagi pada pria _psycho_ itu. Jadi selama 3 hari ini dia selalu pergi kemanapun dengan pengawalnya karena khawatir jika Kris akan melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadapnya. Pria itu selalu mengganggunya, setiap hari.

"Aku tidak terima! Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi!" Yoora berdiri dari tempat duduknya hingga _heels_ nya terdengar menghentak ke lantai. Matanya terlihat berkilat penuh amarah.

" _Noona_ tenanglah dulu," Yixing yang berdiri di sebelahnya lantas menarik kembali bahu Yoora untuk duduk.

"Kami sudah melaporkan ini ke pihak berwajib kemarin dengan bukti rekaman CCTV nya, kami mengatas namakan _noona_. Hari ini _noona_ harus datang ke kantor pengacara untuk menuntut Kris Wu. Berita penangkapannya akan disampaikan saat Kris benar-benar sudah tertangkap" Kyungsoo mengambil alih tempat Yixing lalu mengelus bahu Yoora untuk bersabar sedikit.

"Aku akan menuntutnya tanpa ampun! Akan kubuat dia mendekam di penjara!" Serunya dengan penuh emosi.

Bersamaan dengan itu suara nyaring dari elektrokardiograf terdengar di telinga mereka. Untuk beberapa saat di awal mereka tertegun. Lalu mulai panik saat menoleh ke arah ruangan Chanyeol dan melihat garis horizontal yang terus melaju di layar monitornya.

Denyut jantung Chanyeol berhenti.

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER!"

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 11

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Punggungnya bergetar tak beraturan dalam dekapan Kai. Ia terisak keras hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk sekedar mengais oksigen. Ia sangat takut saat mesin itu menunjukkan bahwa jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa supaya Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Ia sangat takut. Dokter meminta izin keluarga Chanyeol untuk menggunakan alat kejut jantung.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya?

"Tidak boleh.. Chanyeol tak boleh pergi Kai.. hiks hiks" Baekhyun berbicara nyaris putus asa di dada Kai. Mengeratkan remasannya pada jaket yang Kai kenakan. Sementara punggungnya di elus dengan lembut oleh Kai.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja..." elusan itu beralih dari punggung ke kepalanya. Sesekali ia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun tanpa ragu, "... _hyung_." dan itu adalah panggilan _'hyung'_ yang mungkin dapat dihitung dengan jari seberapa banyak Kai memanggilnya demikian setahun belakangan.

Setelah melewati penantian yang sangat menyakitkan, tim medis keluar dari ruang ICU. Seorang pria membuka maskernya lalu membungkuk pada mereka yang serempak berdiri, termasuk Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapan Kai.

"Pasien memiliki keinginan hidup yang sangat tinggi. Detak jantungnya memang sempat menghilang tapi untungnya kembali lagi setelah kami menggunakan alat kejut jantung. Detak jantungnya cukup lemah, kita lihat perkembangannya besok."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng kalut di dada Kai. Membayangkan betapa besarnya perjuangan Chanyeol melawan maut didalam sana.

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim_ " Yoora mengusap air mata dan hidungnya yang memerah, membungkuk pada dokter dengan penuh rasa terimakasih sebelum dokter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan cemas.

"Dengar kan? Pacarmu baik-baik saja" tangan Kai mengusak kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia terdiam masih dengan isakannya saat semakin lama kepalanya terasa semakin pening dan ia jatuh dalam pelukan adiknya.

Orang-orang disana mulai panik. Mengguncang tubuhnya yang sudah terkulai lemas sambil berusaha membangunkannya.

Kai adalah yang pertama mengambil tindakan, tentu saja. Ia berlari dengan menggendong Baekhyun dalam pelukannya menuju ke UGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

 **e)(o**

Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan seolah terapung. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus membawanya melangkah di tempat yang ia pun tak tahu dimana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata.

 _Ini tidak nyata_ , pikirnya.

Lalu ia mulai mendengar samar-samar suara beberapa orang yang mengobrol. Ketika matanya ia paksa untuk terbuka, ia menemukan Jongdae, Xiumin, Sehun serta Kai.

Jongdae dan Xiumin terlihat tengah mengobrol sambil mengupas buah di atas sofa sedangkan Kai dan Sehun berdiri di ujung ranjangnya seraya membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Dimana aku?" Suaranya berhasil menarik perhatian keempatnya. Mereka menoleh secara serempak dan terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya. Ia sebenarnya sudah dapat menebak ia berada dimana, tetapi bibirnya tetap saja bertanya dengan refleks.

" _Hyung_.. ah syukurlah kau siuman" Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Mengusapkan jempolnya diatas punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Baekkie. 2 hari tertidur dan membuat kami cemas. Kakak-kakakmu baru pulang barusan karena harus bekerja." Xiumin yang menjelaskan. Ia mengusap kening Baekhyun yang sedikit panas dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan susah payah. 2 hari? Ia bahkan merasa bahwa ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Kai belum lama. "Kenapa aku disini?"

"Dokter bilang kau stres dan butuh istirahat. Kau terlalu lama mengosongkan perutmu" Kai menjawab tak acuh. Bahunya terangkat. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang. "Kris Wu berhasil ditangkap polisi. Sidangnya minggu ini"

Tangan Sehun melayang, memberikan sebuah pukulan di kepala Kai tanpa belas kasihan seraya melotot penuh peringatan. "Bodoh! Jangan katakan itu dulu padanya! Dia baru saja bangun" omelnya.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lega. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat interkasi Kai dan Sehun. Lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu, "apa Chanyeol masih di ICU?"

Semuanya terdiam. Suasana tegang yang menggantung di udara terasa sangat mendominasi. Lalu Jongdae berdehem dengan kaku. "Ya, dia masih disana Baek"

"Aku ingin kesana" ia bendak bangkit melawan rasa lemas tubuhnya namun Sehun dan Jongdae segera menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Kau baru bangun. Dokter harus memeriksamu, Baek. Saat kau sudah baikan kau boleh kesana" tutur Jongdae, memberikan sebuah penawaran dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak membantah.

Dokter datang beberapa menit kemudian, memeriksanya dan mengatakan bahwa kondisinya sudah lebih baik akibat cairan infus. Demamnya akan menurun dalam 1 atau 2 hari. Dokter juga menyuruhnya untuk mengisi perut saat ini.

Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak. Ia tahu itu. Bukan karena mereka tidak becus memasak, tapi karena ia sedang sakit dan selera makannya menghilang. Semuanya terasa pahit. Apapun.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya ia memaksa pada Kai dan teman-temannya untuk bisa pergi ke tempat Chanyeol. Mereka menyetujuinya, dan mendorongnya dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Kalian membolos?" Tanya nya ketika Kai mendorong kursi rodanya melintasi lorong menuju _lift_.

"Meliburkan diri sepertinya lebih enak didengar, _hyung_ " Sehun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya tanpa merasa berdosa. Baekhyun terkekeh, selalu merasa terhibur saat mereka ada di sekitarnya. Sangat membantu.

"Bisakah aku masuk kedalam sendirian?" Pintanya. Mereka saling bertatapan didepan pintu masuk ICU dan Kai mengangguk setuju.

"Panggil kami jika butuh bantuan" lelaki tan itu membuka pintu ruang ICU, membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat sayu saat melihat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol masih berbaring disana dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin keras pula denyutan di dadanya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol.."

Saat kursi roda yang ia dorong sendiri sudah sampai di sebelah tempat Chanyeol berbaring, ia beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang dilengkapi alat infus.

"Yeollie maaf ya" ia menangis, namun tetap tersenyum dengan cara yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Kalau aku tak mengajakmu ke toko buku saat itu, kau tak akan bertemu dengan Kris, lalu kau tidak akan balapan untukku dan kau tidak akan berbaring disini hiks"

Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah, lalu tenggelam di ranjang masih dengan menggenggam tangan dingin Chanyeol erat.

"Yeol ayolah bangun. Aku merindukanmu," ia meraung, "tolonglah Chanyeol, aku tidak tahan lagi. Jangan terus tertidur seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut," lalu nyaris menjerit frustasi, "aku putus asa. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kamu Chanyeol."

Nafasnya tersengal dan suaranya tercekat nyaris cegukan. Rasa rindunya membuat air mata itu tak pernah berhenti mengalir. "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu. Sangat.." Lirihnya. Masih terus menunduk seraya menangis tersedu-sedu dengan suara keras seperti bocah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun" suara itu terdengar parau. Tangis Baekhyun berhenti, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ia akan selalu mengenali suara itu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jadi ia mendongak dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. "Jangan pernah mengeluarkan air mata lagi untuk lelaki brengsek sepertiku, Baek."

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya setengah gila setengah bahagia. Tak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis padanya dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. "Chanyeol kau bangun!" Ia kembali memekik, lalu bersusah payah turun dari kursi rodanya meski sangat sulit tapi ia dapat melakukannya. Ia menekan tombol di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol untuk memanggil dokter kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang sambil menatap Chanyeol terpana. "Kau tetap tampan meski tidak mandi nyaris seminggu"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, "kenapa kau juga berpakaian pasien, _baby_?" Chanyeol menggapai wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di pipinya. Chanyeol sangat cemas saat melihat Baekhyun memakai pakaian pasien sepertinya dengan selang infus yang senantiasa berada di punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yeollie. Jangan dulu memikirkan hal lain. Kau harus sembuh dulu" bibir Baekhyun mencebik dengan imut. Menunjukkan kekhawatirannya kepada Chanyeol yang sangat besar. Air matanya sudah ia hapus dan singkirkan jauh-jauh. Chanyeol sudah bangun seperti yang ia inginkan, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk bersedih. Ia harus menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia begitu bahagia menyambut siumannya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa untuk tak memikirkanmu barang sedetikpun."

Baekhyun kembali merengut. Merasa kesal karena Chanyeol masih sempat menggodanya disaat ia baru siuman. Tapi meski begitu wajahnya tetap merona.

Untung saja dokter segera datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Ia menyingkir untuk memberikan dokter itu ruang dan merasa sangat lega saat dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Chanyeol sudah stabil dan akan di pindahkan ke rawat inap.

 **e)(o**

"Apa bajingan itu mengganggumu selama aku di rumah sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tak henti-hentinya ia melirik sang kekasih dari kaca spion selagi ia menyetir.

Kemarin ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah 4 hari perawatan. Ia memaksa pulang pada dokter karena mengingat bahwa 3 hari lagi adalah pertunangan Minho. Ia belum mempersiapkan baju yang akan ia pakai serta kado untuk pertunangan Minho.

"Umm.. hanya tiga hari pertama, Yeol." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol dengan manja. Begitu merindukan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas. Senyuman bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang di kendarainya berhenti di pelataran parkir sebuah butik di daerah Apgujeong- _dong_. Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya, membuka _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobil untuk kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun- **nya**.

"Silahkan tuan putri" ia tersenyum sangat lebar pada Baekhyun hingga lesung pipi nya terlihat jelas. Sementara itu Baekhyun nampak malu dan menutup wajahnya beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari mobil dan bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol lain kali kau pakai masker saja" Baekhyun merajuk ketika langkah mereka menuju kedalam butik. Lantas Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya, mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun untuk menyelipkannya di balik daun telinga Baekhyun yang tak selebar dirinya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku tak suka kau selalu diperhatikan banyak wanita" bibir Baekhyun mencebik dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangan Chanyeol membuat langkah pria jangkung itu berhenti saat nyaris mencapai pintu masuk.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawanya ke dadanya untuk dipeluk. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Baekhyun seraya berbisik, "jangan khawatir sayang, mereka tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Jangan merendah, hm?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab langsung, namun ia mengerang terlebih dahulu dengan rasa kesal meski pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Aku percaya pada Chanyeollie"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, mengecup sejenak pipi Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Mereka masuk kedalam butik dengan Baekhyun yang masih bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol.

Didalam, mereka berdua mencari-cari setelan tuxedo yang akan mereka pakai di pertunangan Minho nanti. Setelah mendapatkannya, mereka mencobanya. Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya masing-masing keluar dari kamar pas yang berbeda.

Mereka sama-sama tertegun atas pesona satu sama lain. Begitu mengagumi indahnya sosok yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

"Kau cantik sekali, _baby_ " ujar Chanyeol tanpa malu. Mengakui keindahan Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, jadi buat apa malu? Justru Baekhyun yang malu, ia merona seraya menundukkan wajahnya seperti biasa. Selalu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga tampan" cicitnya, dan Chanyeol tak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa Baek? Aku tidak mendengarnya" suara Chanyeol terdengar menggoda dan itu membuat Baekhyun gemas. Jadi ia mencubit perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol hingga empunya meringis. "Aw.. sakit sayang"

"Dasar menyebalkan" bibir Baekhyun maju kedepan dengan wajah imut, lalu dengan kesal ia kembali ke kamar pas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya membuat beberapa pelayan butik yang ada disana tertawa melihat aksi menggemaskannya. Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar pas untuk mengganti baju seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Setelah selesai mengurus baju di butik, mereka keluar dari sana dan Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat melihat sosok Joy yang berdiri di depan butik, seperti menunggu mereka, atau mungkin menunggu Chanyeol. Lantas Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol dengan posesif, ingin menunjukkan pada Joy bahwa Chanyeol itu hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol mengerti, ia melepas tangannya dari pelukan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun salah paham dan nyaris menangis sebelum kemudian tangan Chanyeol beralih ke pinggangnya yang ramping untuk membuatnya lebih merapat.

"Ah.. hai Chanyeol, hai..."

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku" ujar Chanyeol tanpa ragu saat tatapan Joy beralih pada Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu merengut dan menatap Joy sinis membuat Joy agak ragu untuk bicara.

"Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian, terutama padamu, Baekhyun" Joy menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalahnya namun Baekhyun malah membuang muka, muak melihat wajah Joy. "Sekali lagi maaf sudah menciumㅡ"

"Tck. Sudahlah!" Baekhyun menyela dengan kesal, "ayo Chan kita pergi" dan ia menarik Chanyeol untuk pergi tanpa perlawanan. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun selain terkikik sambil memberikan hujan kecupan di pipi Baekhyun hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidak marah lagi, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoel-noel pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Untuk apa? Chanyeollie kan tidak ada apa-apa dengannya" Baekhyun berucap yakin, menuai senyuman bangga dari Chanyeol. Ia bangga jika Baekhyun lebih mengerti dan mempercayainya. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir, "aku baru ingat bahwa aku punya janji mentratrik _ice cream_ _strawberry_ sepuasnya"

" _Aigoo_ ~ kau masih ingat" kekehan manis keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, menularkan senyum kebahagiaan pada si jangkung, "baiklah. Ayo berangkat _daddy_!"

Dan tawa Chanyeol meledak. Ia mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas hingga tak tertata rapi lagi lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya mencari kedai _ice cream_. Ia tertawa karena Baekhyun memanggilnya _'daddy',_ tentu saja. Ia merasa menjadi _daddy kink._

Kedai _ice cream_ nya terletak tak terlalu jauh dari butik. Jadi tak memerlukan waktu banyak dengan menaiki mobil.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol turun lebih dulu dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri. Bahkan ia melepaskan _seatbelt_ Baekhyun dengan begitu jantannya.

"Terimakasih tampan" Baekhyun mencubit ㅡlagiㅡ perut Chanyeol dengan senyum menggemaskan. Mencubit perut Chanyeol adalah kegiatan favoritnya sekarang.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar masih dengan bergandengan tangan, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat dan posesif namun juga lembut secara bersamaan seakan tak ingin Baekhyun hilang di keramaian.

Keduanya tengah asik saling melempar candaan saat Baekhyun tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga langkah mereka terhenti.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ujar pria yang barusan bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun. Dia membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat wajahnya hingga mereka kini saling bertatapan.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, sampai matanya beralih menatap lengan seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi yang berada di bahu lelaki yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Mereka berdua datang bersama, seperti halnya dirinya dan Chanyeol.

" _Baby_? Kau tak apa?"

Ia baru sadar saat mendengar bisikan suara _bass_ Chanyeol yang terdengar cemas. Lantas dirinya mengangguk kaku sambil memasang senyum yang tak kalah kakunya.

"Aku juga minta maaf" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pada lelaki itu sebelum mereka kembali berjalan dan masuk kedalam kedai _ice cream._

"Sayang, ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak baik" tangan Chanyeol beralih mengusap kepalanya saat mereka sudah duduk didalam kedai.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama disana hingga Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dengan gelisah, "lelaki barusan itu Lee Taemin _hyung_ , seseorang yang akan bertunangan dengan kak Minho"

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Baekhyun merasa gelisah, pasti karena tadi Taemin bersama lelaki lain. Tidak, itu bukan ayahnya. Jelas-jelas usia mereka sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Mungkin itu temannya"

Senyum Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega, Chanyeol benar. Mungkin itu temannya. Jadi ia pun mengangguk pada Chanyeol hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat disukai Chanyeol.

"Channie kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun manis saat seorang palayan datang membawa buku menu.

" _Ice cream_ pisang"

"Ih Channie.. buat apa makan pisang? Kau kan juga punya" Baekhyun berbisik dengan leluconnya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol terbahak sampai mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ini kan tidak bisa dimakan, _babe_ "

Baekhyun terkikik, Chanyeol juga. Lalu Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya pada palayan yang kemudian berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi..." perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada Chanyeol saat suara _bass_ kekasihnya itu menyapa gendang telinganya, "kenapa Changmin _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ keduluan oleh Minho _hyung_ untuk memiliki pasangan?" Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Lantas yang lebih mungil menggeleng dengan pose imut, "tidak tahu. Mereka tidak laku mungkin."

"Aihh~" Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas, "itu jawaban yang mengerikan"

"Sudah ah, kenapa jadi membicarakan mereka. Kita bicarakan tentang kita saja" Baekhyun merona saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan baik.

"Mmm.." Chanyeol memasang pose pura-pura berpikir, "jadi kapan kau siap untuk kubawa ke pelaminan?"

Baekhyun terkejut, matanya melebar dengan sendirinya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil mencubit manja punggung tangan Chanyeol yang ada di atas meja.

"Sekolah dulu yang benar sana" omelnya dan Chanyeol justru tertawa saat melihat ekspresi merajuk Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayayay kapten!"

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan datang dan perhatian Baekhyun sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh _ice cream_ _strawberry_ dengan _toppings_ buah _strawberry_ segar yang bertaburan disana sini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun selalu terlihat cantik dimatanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayangku. Aku tak akan memintanya kok" wajah Baekhyun merah sampai ke telinga mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Betapa manisnya.

Jempol Chanyeol yang besar beralih untuk mengambil sejumput rambut Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. "Kau sangat cantik" pujinya dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam hingga Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya dan terpaksa membuat Baekhyun mendongak lagi unyuk kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya gila.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi milikku" bisiknya dengan penuh rasa kegembiraan dalam hatinya.

"Terimakasih juga sudah mempercayaiku" Baekhyun menggenggan tangan Chanyeol erat, menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu membuncah saat bersama dengan Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya ketika langkah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam sebuah cafe untuk mengisi perut setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Setiap langkahnya selalu diikuti lirikan para wanita yang memujanya, dan mereka begitu iri kala sang pangeran tampan menggenggam dengan posesif tangan seorang pria yang bahkan secantik wanita. Mereka begitu menyayangkan tentang itu, mengapa pria setampan itu adalah seorang _gay_ padahal mereka yakin diluar sana banyak wanita yang menginginkannya. Baiklah, itu bukan urusan mereka sebenarnya. Tapi ketampanan Chanyeol memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa di abaikan.

"Mereka terus memperhatikanmu, Yeollie" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya untuk merajuk. Kejadiannya selalu sama, semuanya selalu mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol- **nya** yang tampan dan itu selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

" _Baby_ , mereka sudah tahu bahwa aku milikmu. Tak kan ada yang berani merebutku darimu"

"Tapi aku kesal" Baekhyun masih merajuk.

Kelemahan Chanyeol adalah ketika Baekhyun merajuk padanya. Maka dari itu ia pindah duduk ke sebelah Baekhyun untuk memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta seperti biasanya.

"Sudah aku bilang mendapatkanmu sangatlah sulit, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai ke tulang-tulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol saat mendengar para pengunjung berbisik-bisik karena adegan manis mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa?"

" _Steak_ " bisik Baekhyun sambil semakin erat memegang kaus yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Waktu berlalu dan pesanan mereka datang. Chanyeol juga ikut memesan _steak_ saat Baekhyun menginginkannya. Kekasih mungilnya itu tak lagi merajuk padanya akibat bujuk rayu nya.

Chanyeol memotong _steak_ nya dengan apik lalu menukarkan piringnya dengan milik Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tampan yang akan membuat hati siapapun meleleh ketika melihatnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeollie" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dan mulai memakan potongan _steak_ yang Chanyeol buat untuknya.

Chanyeol selalu membuatnya mati gaya. Pria pejantan itu selalu melakukan hal jantan yang sangat mengesankan. Selama mereka berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol membentaknya, hanya saja Chanyeol pernah bersikap dingin padanya. Itu adalah saat dimana kakak-kakaknya keterlaluan mempermainkannya. Kini tidak lagi.

Perlakuan Chanyeol padanya membuatnya tersipu dan juga merasa bersyukur bahwasanya ia memiliki Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memilih nya. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang sangat cantik dan menginginkan pria jangkung itu ataupun juga para submisif yang berminat padanya namun Chanyeol lebih memilihnya, dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat klise ㅡhanya karena seragam olahraga. Setidaknya ia harus berterimakasih pada Kai karena berkat kelakuan adiknya yang merepotkan itu ia bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol si arogan dan preman sekolah.

Tapi, ia jadi teringat sesuatu...

"Chanyeol, apa kau masih suka berkelahi?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan polos yang menusuk mata Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengunyah dagingnya dengan ritme pelan sebelum menelannya dan tersenyum lucu pada Baekhyun, "kau bertanya seolah berkelahi adalah hobiku"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya tidak setuju, "itu kan memang hobimu."

Kali ini Chanyeol terkekeh disertai deheman beberapa kali, "baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak berkelahi sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Lagipula _noona_ ku mengurungku seharian di rumah. Baru kali ini aku keluar rumah lagi"

"Ah.. Yoora _noona_ , aku menyukainya, Chanyeol-ah" wajah Baekhyun kelihatan berseri-seri, matanya berbinar semangat seperti _puppy_ dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka melihatnya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya atau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bibir cemberut yang entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi itu terlihat seperti ekspresi tengah merajuk.

"Tentu saja kamu, Chanyeollie" Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu sambil menjewer telinga Chanyeol dengan main-main.

Empunya telinga meringis kesenangan. Baekhyun- **nya** terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan cantik, selalu.

Hingga saat ada _band_ tampil di panggung _restaurant_ , mereka masih disana. Ketika lagu _ballad_ yang dibawakan _band_ tersebut berakhir, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja maju, berbisik pada sang vokalis bahwa ia meminta izin untuk meminjam anggota _band_ nya demi membawakan satu lagu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, jadi dia diam saja meski telinganya terasa panas ketika mendengar pujian-pujian dari para wanita yang mulai menggilai ketampanan kekasih jangkungnya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di atas panggung, dengan gitar yang berada di pangkuannya serta mikrofon menyala di depan bibirnya. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun disertai sebuah senyum tampan yang begitu memukau.

"Selamat malam" sapa Chanyeol setelah berdehem dengan suara beratnya melalui mikrofon. Para wanita langsung menyambut sapaannya dengan semangat membuahkan sebuah dengusan dari Baekhyun yang kini duduk sendirian di mejanya. "Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berarti bagiku. Karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang sangat aku kasihi"

Para pengunjung mulai berisik kembali, mereka mengikuti kemana pandangan manis Chanyeol berlabuh dan mereka menemukan seorang lelaki mungil yang cantik yang duduk sendirian di mejanya.

"Lagu yang aku bawakan adalah untuknya, untuk Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku" ucapan manisnya membuat semua orang menjerit histeris, membayangkan jika mereka lah yang ada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini. "Baekhyun-ah, terimakasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Dan... kuharap kau tidak menganggap bahwa ini hanya sebuah lagu."

Chanyeol tersenyum ㅡlagiㅡ kemudian mulai memetik gitar di pangkuannya dan musik dari lagu _How To Say_ dari mengalun dengan lembut.

 **eotteoke malhalkka**

 _Bagaimana mengatakannya?_

 **neol joahandago**

 _Aku menyukaimu._

 **geujeo baraman bwado**

 _Hanya dengan melihatmu_

 **nae gaseumi tto tteollyeoondago**

 _hatiku bergetar lagi._

 **naege useo boimyeon**

 _Bila kau tersenyum padaku_

 **nan naragandago Um Um**

 _Aku akan terbang._

 **sesang modeun yuchihan noraedo**

 _Lagu-lagu kekanakan di dunia_

 **modu nae mam gatdago**

 _semuanya seperti hatiku._

 **haru jongil ni saenggage**

 _Sepanjang hari Aku memikirkanmu._

 **dugeungeorineun haengbokan sangsangdeul**

 _Jantung berdebar, khayalan bahagia._

 **oneul gateun bam kkumkkwotdeon sigan**

 _Di malam seperti ini, malam yang Ku mimpikan._

 **modu nae mame dameullae**

 _Akan Ku letakkan semuanya di dalam hatiku._

 **haetsari joeun nal anin nal**

 _Baik di hari cerah maupun tidak._

 **iyu eopsi manyang geunyang seulpeun nal**

 _Di hari kau sedih tanpa alasan._

 **geudae sonjabajulge**

 _Akan Ku ulurkan tanganku padamu._

 **ije nae mam deureobwa**

 _Sekarang dengarlah hatiku._

 **naega wae ireolkka**

 _Mengapa Aku begini?_

 **tto useumman nawa**

 _Aku terus tertawa._

 **hanchameul neol mannagi wihae doraon geot gateunde**

 _Terasa seperti kembali bertemu denganmu setelah waktu lama._

 **dugeundaeneun mami seolleneun gibuni joa**

 _Jantung berdebar, perasaan yang menyenangkan._

 **nunbusige useojudeon**

 _Kau tersenyum mempesona._

 **neoege na jigeum dallyeoga**

 _Aku berlari ke arahmu sekarang._

 **haru jongil ni saenggage**

 _Sepanjang hari Aku memikirkanmu._

 **dugeungeorineun haengbokan sangsangdeul**

 _Jantung berdebar, khayalan bahagia._

 **oneul gateun bam kkumkkwotdeon sigan**

 _Di malam seperti ini, malam yang Ku mimpikan._

 **modu nae mame dameullae**

 _Akan Ku letakkan semuanya di dalam hatiku._

 **haetsari joeun nal anin nal**

 _Baik di hari cerah maupun tidak._

 **iyu eopsi manyang geunyang seulpeun nal**

 _Di hari kau sedih tanpa alasan._

 **geudae sonjabajulge**

 _Akan Ku ulurkan tanganku padamu._

 **ije nae mam deureobwa**

 _Sekarang dengarlah hatiku._

 **ireoke oneuldo**

 _Begitu pula hari ini._

 **nae ape banjjak georinda**

 _Kau bersinar di hadapanku._

 **neoraneun byeore**

 _Pada bintang yaitu dirimu,_

 **sigani meomchun deut**

 _waktu seakan berhenti._

 **haru jongil ni saenggage**

 _Sepanjang hari Aku memikirkanmu._

 **dugeungeorineun haengbokan sangsangdeul**

 _Jantung berdebar, khayalan bahagia._

 **oneul gateun bam kkumkkwotdeon sigan**

 _Di malam seperti ini, malam yang Ku mimpikan._

 **mwodeun jeonhal su inneunde**

 _Aku bisa menyampaikan apapun padamu._

 **haetsari joeun nal anin nal**

 _Baik di hari cerah maupun tidak._

 **iyu eopsi manyang geunyang seulpeun nal**

 _Di hari kau sedih tanpa alasan._

 **geudae kkok anajulge**

 _Akan Ku peluk kau erat._

 **ije nae soneul jababwa**

 _Sekarang peganglah tanganku._

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah, matanya berkaca-kacaㅡ mengapresiasi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Chanyeol selalu punya kejutan, selalu. Dan ia tak akan pernah menyesal telah memberikan hatinya pada pria berandal itu.

 **e)(o**

"Aku gugup sekali" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya masing-masing di atas paha dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu sementara itu mobil yang membawanya terus melaju mendekati tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Kenapa gugup? Yang akan bertunangan kan Minho _hyung_." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menjawil hidung mancung Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan matanya masih fokus untuk mengemudi.

"Tapi aku gugup, Chanyeollie" suara Baekhyun terdengar merajuk.

"Apa ini tentang orang yang akan bertunangan dengan kakakmu?" Kali ini Chanyeol melirik sekilas padanya dan melihat ada banyak keraguan di raut wajah si mungil.

"Yaa.. begitulah" jawabnya ragu.

" _Positive_ _thinking_ , _babe_ "

.

Ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia dapat melihat perhatian orang-orang langsung tertuju pada mereka. Apalagi saat mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat resepsi.

Penampilan mereka yang sangat luar biasa dan cocok membuat para tamu mengira bahwa mereka lah bintang acaranya.

"Ini Minho atau Baekhyun yang mau bertunangan?" Suara tawa pamannya ㅡYunhoㅡ terdengar menggelegar ditengah kebisingan yang terjadi. Baekhyun sedikit malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan baik, ia mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut, lalu ia berhenti saat melihat dua orang pria yang berdiri di dekat Minho. Itu calon tunangannya serta pria yang tempo hari berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Baek, sepertinya orang itu bukan saingan kakakmu" Chanyeol berbisik pelan membuat Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, pria itu sepertinya memang bukan saingan Minho. Pria itu justru terlihat mengobrol akrab dengan Minho.

Lalu ketika pertukaran cincin selesai, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa pria itu bernama Lee Jinki ; saudara sekandung dari Lee Taeminㅡ tunangan Minho.

"Merasa lega, hm?" Chanyeol menatapnya lembut, sangat lembut hingga rasanya tatapan itu terlalu imajiner untuknya.

"Tentu. Aku merasa buruk karena sudah berburuk sangka padanya"

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita memberi mereka ucapan selamat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Langkahnya disesuaikan saat Chanyeol membawanya menuju ke arah dimana Minho dan Taemin berdiri dengan beberapa orang yang memberikan ucapan selamat atas pertunangan mereka.

"Baekhyunee ku" Minho tanpa segan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, mengecup pipinya dengan manis tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang. Baekhyun itu adiknya, jadi apa masalah mereka jika dia mencium pipi adiknya sendiri?

"Kak Minho!" Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah ada di perut Minho dan mencubitnya dengan cukup keras hingga mengundang pekikan kecil dari mantan ketua preman Jungshin itu. Taemin di sebelahnya hanya terlihat menahan tawa saat melihat interaksi Minho dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, _hyung_ " Chanyeol menengahi bersamaan dengan tangannya yang berjabat dengan Minho. Yang lebih tua lantas meletakkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya beberapa saat sambil berbisik ; "jaga adikku" yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan ; "tentu"

"Kau tidak lapar, _babe_? Kenapa kau tidak pergi mencicipi beberapa hidangan di atas meja?" Minho mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sementara itu yang lebih muda justru menggeleng dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar" Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Taemin, mengabaikan sejenak Minho dan Chanyeol.

Pria cantik yang sangat kurus itu balas tersenyum kecil, "terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kuharap juga begitu"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menjerit sesekali ketika Chanyeol berlari ke arah air menyambut ombak dan kemudian kembali berlari lagi ke pesisir dengan ia yang berada di punggung pria itu.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Bajumu basah, bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak di telinga Chanyeol berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya suara debur ombak yang menabrak karang.

"Aku bisa ganti baju, Bee"

"Kau bisa masuk angin, bodoh!" Baekhyun kembali mengumpat di belakangnya. Lantas Chanyeol mendengus dan mencuri sebuah kecupan kilat dari kekasih cantiknya itu.

Yang lebih tua memekik kesal namun tetap tersenyum setelahnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher yang lebih muda, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas pria jangkung itu.

"Kau senang, hm?"

"Um! Terimakasih, Yoda" Baekhyun terkikik, disusul dengan beberapa hujaman kecupan di leher berjakun kekasih tinggi nya. "Yeol.. apa aku berat?" Tanyanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Sangat" Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi dramatisnya dan langsung di hadiahi pukulan main-main di punggungnya serta tarikan keras di telinganya.

"Ah! Ah! Baek! Telingaku sakit!" Chanyeol memekik seperti anak-anak dan Baekhyun melepaskan telinga lebar itu setelah ia merasa puas. Si cantik kembali tertawa renyah lalu menciumi telinga lebar Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang. Sesekali meniupnya untuk menghilangkan sakit akibat jewerannya tanpa sadar bahwa itu membuat Chanyeol meremang.

"B-baek, jangan meniupnya seperti itu, _babe_ "

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah polos Baekhyun yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu lebarnya. Beberapa kali ia kedapatan menelan ludahnya sendiri dan Baekhyun memperhatikan itu semua dengan matanya.

"P-pokoknya jangan saja, sayang" Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu menatap kekasihnya yang tinggi itu dengan sebuah senyum jahil.

"Aku sayang kamu" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang sarat tak mau kehilangan.

Chanyeol juga membalas pelukan si mungil sambil sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku juga sayang kamu, Byun Baekhyun"

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu di dada Chanyeol. Jantungnya selalu saja berdetak cepat, padahal hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu bertunangan tahun ini? Seperti kak Minho"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat lalu di iringi dengan pelukannya yang semakin bertambah erat pada Chanyeol membuat pria jangkung itu nyaris tercekik karenanya.

"Bagaimana, sayang? Kau mau?"

"A-aku.."

"Hm?"

"A-aku.. aku tidak tahu" cicitnya seperti anak kucing yang terjepit.

"Kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan mereka, kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sedihnya membuat Baekhyun kelabakan karena merasa bersalah atas ekspresi melas Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pria itu tersenyum, dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan, "tidak apa jika kau tidak mau, aku meㅡ"

 **CUP**

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol dengan sedikit upaya berjinjitnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatannya cukup terkejut atas aksi nekadnya barusan.

"Aku mau, Yeollie. Sangat."

Dalam sekejap, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah secerah matahari di musim semi, ia mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Lalu mengangkat tubuh ringannya hingga melayang di udara.

Mereka tertawa atas kekonyolan itu. Lalu yang terakhir adalah mereka menikmati tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pundak Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

 _"There's nothing I wouldn't do, to be with you, Byun Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah... akhirnya tamat juga ya guyss..**

 **Yo kasih kesan pesan kalian selama baca ff ini dari awal sampe akhir**

 **Thanks buat kalian yang setia ngikutin kelanjutan ff gue yang seadanya ini... thank you so much guysss.. karena seorang penulis tanpa pembaca itu bukan apa-apanya. Sama kayak EXO yang bukan apa-apa tanpa EXO-L..**

 **Makasih buat yang setia review sama follow story gue.. makasih juga buat siders yang seenggaknya udah mau baca cerita ini..**

 **Makasih banget pokoknya gue ucapin sama kalian.**

 **Love you guyss. So.. tunggu karya gue yang lain yaaa~**

 **See you!**


End file.
